


✩✿✦DragShots✦✿ (Drag Queen Oneshots)✩

by Giantsizeentity



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biadore, Drag, Drag Queens, Dragula, Fanfiction, Fantasy, LGBT, LGBTQ, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), Multi, RuPaul - Freeform, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Werk Room (RuPaul's Drag Race), adoredelano, alaskathunderfuck, dragrace, rdpr, rupaulsdragrace, sashavelour, sheacoulee, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 92
Words: 150,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantsizeentity/pseuds/Giantsizeentity
Summary: ✩The ultimate collection of drag queen/Monarch fanfiction✩---CONTAINS NSFW✩Includes and is local queen friendly!✩All ships in this book are varied! and you can suggest any ship or storyline you want in the suggestion chapter! MOST OF THESE ARE VERY VERY OLD, SERIOUSLY, THERES SOME CRINGE IN HERE. Lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Misunderstood (Trixie X Katya)

_**Trixie** _

It was the day me and Katya were going to do a live performance in London. I was excited but Katya hadn't replied to my texts in hours. He always replied no matter what, he always told me if he was busy. But I got nothing.

I rung him many times but each painful time it was sent straight to voicemail. I decided to get myself into drag early, in an attempt to take my mind off all the vile possibilities to why he wasn't replying. I couldn't focus; my hand shook when I tried to do my eyeliner and I almost poked my eye out at one point. Seriously?

No way could I get ready like this. I immediately washed the failed products off my face and put on some shitty clothes; I needed to see Katya. I bagged my accessories and got into my car. The fading light really was giving off a calm and relaxing atmosphere, however, my thoughts never rested on the fact Katya wasn't talking to me, no dimming dawnlight could change that. The car's engine growled and before I knew it I was going over 30 miles per hour speeding down the road; Katya lived quite far so I had no time to lose.

_Please be okay-_

I repeated in my mind. Just the thought of him being in pain or any kind of discomfort made my skin crawl. I loved him.

\---

My car stopped as I arrived at his house. I saw no light on, or any windows open. My heart was in my throat. I leapt out of my car, not bothering to lock it; Katya was more important.

"Brian!?" I pounded my fists into his door repeatedly. No reply. "Brian please answer!"

To my relief, I heard footsteps and a sigh. The door opened swiftly and I saw his reddened face.

"Oh hi..." Katya said with a broken tone. I pulled him without hesitation into a tight embrace, my left hand caressed his hair and I heard him laugh sweetly. 

"I was so scared!" I whispered. 

"I'm sorry-" He said with realisation. He obviously knew I would worry. 

"What were you doing?" 

"I thought you hated me?" His words were like daggers into my soul. How could he think I would ever hate him?

"What on earth made you think that?"

"Darius gave me a note that he said was from you, saying that I was a terrible drag performer-" He stopped himself, knowing that this 'note' he received was obviously fake.

"Shangela!?" I practically yelled.

"Yeah," Katya leaned into me, hoping I wouldn't see his tears. I couldn't help but cup his chin, and look into his eyes. My facial expression spoke for itself. He smiled relieved. "I shouldn't have believed him-" 

I felt a chill run down my spine because of the cold air mixed with my anger. Shangela was going to get a word from me after I spend some time with Katya after the show.

"Let's go inside," I smiled and saw him nod.

"Good idea." 

I locked my car finally, and followed him into the warmth of his home, or as he would say 'storage unit'. I laughed at myself remembering that video we did together. I saw Katya sit down timidly, his eyes pleading me to sit next to him, which I did without second thought. I felt his arms wrap around me, his weight suddenly leaning into me making me topple over and his whole body now craned over me.

"Brian?" I whispered, feeling a sensation run through me as I imagined all the thoughts going through his mind. "You feeling okay?-" I was cut off with a kiss by his soft lips. I squirmed slightly at the sudden _contact_.

"B-Brian slow it down!" I chuckled. He grinned his toothy grin.

"I guess you do love me-" He kissed my cheek, only to make _contact_ again with my lips. He was dancing in a steady rhythm with me. He got me lost in thought, I forgot about our show.

"Instead of making out shall we get ready?" I caressed his cheek with my thumb lovingly. He smiled.

"You say it like we are together!" Katya winked but nodded on a serious note. "of course, Bri!"

I grinned, excited for the result of him being drunk after we performed. I felt him climb off me and head to the staircase. He was stunning in drag, so I was partly excited to see his chosen outfit for the show.

"What you waiting for?" He looked at me with that goofy smile.

"Okay!" I climbed off the sofa, still struggling to process what just happened. "You're gonna fuck me when we finish right?"

"You bet!" He swayed his hips and burst out in a contagious laughter that made me melt inside.


	2. Bad Girl (Trixie X Katya)

_**WARNING: SMUUTTTT :D** _

_**AU** _

_**Katya** _

I stood outside my house as I straightened my collar, preparing for another day as a police officer. Russia was very strict and relentless when taking down anyone who did wrong; I was one of them. I loved the idea of dressing in drag as well as doing my job, I loved to confuse my victims considering this country is very against these things.

With shock, I noticed a very cute ladyboy making his way down to the store just across from where I am--his eyes met mine--

" _Hello Hello-_ " I hummed to myself, I adored his makeup, that big blonde wavy wig and his pretty pink outfit that draped from his body, practically hiding his figure which was the only flaw. I could tell he wasn't too skinny or too big, he was _perfect_.

I saw a smile spread across his face; maybe he noticed I was a ladyboy too? His gaze averted from me to another man behind him who accidentally bumped into him, perhaps to apologise. I bit my lip and made my way over, avoiding getting hit by a car of course.

" _Hello, precious thing, do you need help? You look awfully confused-_ " I purred, attempting to seduce him. He looked at me in shock and confusion, with a hint of fear. As I was closer I noticed his beautiful eyes, and how precious he looked. I bet he was a _killer hot boy_ out of the female clothing.

" _Hello-_ " He said in weak Russian, his smile was quick and it wasn't a very happy look.

"Mh? You speak English?" I took his pink bag in my hands, my long nails barely scratching the surface of his soft skin. I saw him finally give an adorable genuine smile. "I can tell baby by how terrible your Russian is."

"Yes I do, sorry I don't speak Russian fluently." He reached out to retrieve his pink bag, but I pulled it out of his reach swiftly.

"Net- You're gonna have to earn this back." I reached out and caressed the velvet fabric of his dress, feeling myself getting turned on by the thought of his body against mine.

"Why?" He asked innocently with a hint of fear in his voice. I pulled him closer, inhaling his scent while I still could.

"Because you know dressing up like that has consequences-" I teased. I felt him grow tenser with each second. I loved how he took shallow breaths, I could feel his guilt for enjoying me.

"Aren't you a drag queen too?" He asked. I noticed his arched back; his hands desperate to touch me, I could totally tell.

"Am I?" I couldn't help but giggle at his innocence. "I know I am, but you are simply stunning, and if you go out dressed like that you're gonna want to be prepared," I placed a finger on his chin, earning an internal groan from him. "My name is Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova-" 

"Huh-" He looked baffled, his eyes still wide with fear but arousal.

"But you can just call me Katya." I pulled him closer. "Come with me-" I breathed into his ear.

"But I don't know you-"

"You do now. I'm Katya." My hand grasped his. I pulled him and forced him to follow me back across the street to my house. This was going to be fun, I haven't hooked up with any sexy guys in a long time surprisingly.

"Is this your home?" He asked sweetly, trying to act like he doesn't know whats going on. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys with a struggle seeing as my trousers were _very_ tight around my ass. 

"Da." I pulled on the rim of his dress around his neck, a small squeal escaped his mouth as he stumbled in. I could sense his confusion and fear, but I know he loved it.

"It smells like vodka and cigarettes in here-" 

I cut him off with my lips crashing into his. Not holding back I fervidly forced his mouth open with my tongue, giving myself access. I pulled away momentarily, seeing his reddened face through his makeup. His pretty-pink lipstick was painted all over my mouth and vice versa; my red lipstick looked amazingly sexy smeared all over his face. I ripped off my jacket revealing only my black lace bra which wasn't really attractive to a gay man but knowing there is a sexy guy in it can be a turn on. I saw his jaw drop and his eyes grow wide.

I didn't think my attempt in turning him on would be this successful, but I could see a longing in his eyes for something he hasn't had before. He looked alone. I leaned down so my hair practically created a dark shadow over our faces, I kissed him softly and passionately, allowing him to take control this time. His hands finally did work, running down my back in a very specific pattern, like a _lover_ pattern. He loved me.

"I think I'm in love with you-" I breathed into the kiss. 

"Trixie-" He purred finishing my sentence for me. I let my hands wander to feel his bare skin under his long dress: it was as soft as it looked, it was like an orgasm for my nerve system.

" _Trixie,_ " I said with a tongue roll as I put my thumb to his lips, smearing and drawing the lipstick up to his cheek. "Bad girl~" I teased as I felt my erection grow with each breath I took alongside Trixie's. I felt his hand relieve me of the pressure, his skin against my shaft was enough to make me cum early. I whimpered with annoyance, knowing I wouldn't get to be the dominant one. His hand movements were ones like a top-- quick, lustful and smooth but vicious and commanding--.

I could do this forever, but I felt myself twitch and I finally released into Trixie's hand; I screamed and moaned so loud my neighbours were most likely laughing but I could care less. Trixie's lips immediately attacked my neck with the opportunity they had as my head was lolled back. They teased and I heard him moan in between breaths.

"Enough-" I ordered, trying to push the pleasure aside. It was my turn. "My turn~" 

"Wait-" He barely was able to speak, he wanted to make passionate love. I could feel so many happy emotions course through me knowing he loved me.

"I'll wait," I grinned with a bright smile. 

"Fuck me-" He shivered with his eyes closed. I only laughed.

"Beg me." I could feel the desperation radiate from his quivering body.

" _P-please officer-_ " 


	3. Tricks On Me (Trixie X Katya)

**_Katya_ **   
  


I fitted into my dress and watched everyone else leave the dressing room, I was behind as always, but Trixie always stayed behind to walk with me backstage to prepare.

"Brian, you alright?" He folded his arms and looked at me with a pained expression. I was stressed, and he wasn't helping.

"Call me _Katya_ , we aren't out of drag." I breathed. His expression changed. 

" _Katya_ , are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." I bent over, putting my glittery high heels on with struggle as Trixie's gaze was sternly fixed onto me. "Just go on without me,"

"No, because I would be an awful friend." Trixie smiled, her dark eyes emphasised by her insane amount of makeup. I felt myself smile, and I was unknowingly helped up by my friend. "Come on, you're gonna nail this." Trixie was beaming, and I didn't trust him, well _her_ , at all. This was a competition and no matter what you will do anything to win, even if it means tricking your own best friend and pretending to give them the confidence just to look nice.

I followed Trixie backstage where everyone else was, they all were talking and didn't even notice us coming in until we sat down.

"Hey girls!" Ginger cheered. I scanned their expressions; nerve, worry, excitement were the main emotions that could be sensed.

"Hey, Ginge!" Trixie looked at Violet who was surprisingly slouching, Kandy was talking to Tempest about how terrible Pearl's dress was and Miss Fame was eating carelessly from the snacks. Trixie was right. I'm gonna nail this.

\---  
  


The lights blinded me and they practically flickered. The cameras zoomed in and out of us every so often and Ru and the judges were giving critiques. I was shaking.

"Katya-" I flinched at Ru's yell, not noticing I was staring at Trixie's amazing outfit that made me lose confidence. She was beaming and I was going to be lip syncing. Michelle looked at me with piercing eyes. Ru turned her head slightly like a dog would, trying to figure me out like she wanted to read my mind here and now. "Tell us what's on your mind." 

_Shit_

"Ah-" I was on TV and I was stuttering. Hopefully, this would be edited out. I turned my head to see all the other Queens looking at me with worry. "I just feel like I didn't do my best that's all."

"I think you did lovely." Ru smiled, "You know, when you feel like you didn't do your best then its a sign you need to try even harder." The lights flashed and the moment was over so fast. 

"Now-" Ru's glance was fixed on Tempest now. I hoped that this wasn't an elimination for me. Our theme was to create a look that was just about the colour blue. And of course, I had hardly any blue material, this sucks. " Violet Chachki-" Ru paused between names like she was purposely trying to put us on edge, but that _was_ the goal. "Kennedy Davenport. Max. Jasmine Masters. Ginger Minj. Miss Fame. Tempest DuJour. Jaidynn Diore Fierce. Mrs Kasha Davis. Kandy Ho. Sasha Belle, you are all safe." She called out pretty much all of the queens to be safe. I had no idea why.

My heart stopped; it was either I was going to be eliminated, or I have won. The girls walked off to the back and I was standing alone, I felt bare and although Trixie was next to me, it still felt like I could just fall apart any second.

"Trixie, you did well tonight, but it didn't reach expectations." You could see Ru's eyes speak for themselves. Trixie looked hurt but she was a fierce girl. "Pearl, your dress really does say that the _sky_ isn't the limit. Congratulations you are the winner of this weeks challenge."

Pearl smiled and she blew a kiss to Ru like they all do. She skipped off stage with glee and it was the hard truth that hit me.

"Katya, Trixie, I'm sorry my girls but you are up for elimination." 

My heart was in my throat. Trixie and I were going to battle it out and I was not at all ready. I knew the song, but I was shaking and although I could do splits and all that athletic stuff that my fans adored, Trixie could totally smash me with the confidence I lack.

Ru said her lines and the music played. I was already lost in thought and the music made me move to its rhythm. I didn't pay any attention to Trixie, it was just me and the music and the fact I must win.

The judges were all staring at Trixie, not me. I tried everything I could, but nothing could bring me to do anything truly remarkable. What was going on? I was so confident but it was like something was blocking me from really believing in myself.

The music faded out, and I was gasping for breath. I held my hand to my chest as my vision blurred. A ringing noise wouldn't leave my ears, but no one seemed to notice how much I was struggling to stay conscious. 

"I have made my decision," Ru exclaimed. My head turned to Trixie again. It was noticeable how nervous I was, but I didn't care about the other girls, I just didn't want to go home. "Trixie-"

She kept her blank expression, and Ru was staring her down. 

"Shantay you stay- " Ru watched her gasp in happiness; I felt hurt knowing she didn't even make any eye contact with me. She finally did, and she skipped towards me and wrapped her arms around me. 

"Stay strong, girl." Trixie pulled away, I felt myself smile; deep down I knew Trixie would be there for me. 

"Katya, sashay away." I thanked Ru after her words and walked off the stage without looking back at the judges, everyone clapped but it made no difference.

\---

I wrote my message on the mirror. I grabbed my trophy and saw the camera-man come close to me, signalling that he is now rolling. I have to actually speak now.

"I feel, broken that I was sent home on the first episode, but I hope Trixie does well-" I paused noticing that there was a figure of a person standing at the doorway.

"Katya?" The camera-man looked behind him and noticed the figure. They waved and the man let them come in without hesitation. 

"T-Trixie!?" My eyes widened, and the camera-man raised his eyebrows.

"Are you allowed back here so soon?"

"Yeah, Ru said I could." Trixie smiled like this was no problem at all. The crew agreed clearly, and they decided not to video anything. This obviously was something serious. They left and it was just us. "Brian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really." I nodded, forcing a smile.

"But you're not. This isn't you; like you'd crack a joke by now or when you were on stage." Trixie's eyes were practically begging me to tell her. But I'm going to be honest, I didn't know what was wrong with me either.

"Trixie, I'm sorry-" I could feel my eyes throb. 

"Hey, you can call me Brian too!" He laughed placing a hand on my shoulder. My whole body was tensing up, I needed a cigarette at this moment, really bad. I never felt so stressed. "Brian, listen, if anything is wrong you can always tell me-" I looked away, placing a hand over my face. I was crying and I looked awful when I cry. "Hey-" I felt his hand gently cup my chin.

"S-sorry-" I inhaled deeply, my vision was blurred but Trixie's kind-looking face was still visible.

"Don't be sorry for expressing your emotions. Tell me what is wrong." He sat down on the cold floor, his blue dress grew 10 times bigger when it practically covered his legs, but it made him look adorable. He patted the space next to him clearly suggesting me to sit too. I couldn't resist but to sit as close as possible, his arms pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Trixie, I feel like something is stopping me from having any confidence in myself, I don't know what though." I saw his pink smile as I said those words. 

"Well, _Katya_ , I think you just need some time with the people you love, like family!" 

"Don't have much of that." I laughed slightly, Trixie's eyes were like fiery needles; it was like he was admiring me. Well, I don't blame him, _well,_ I suppose I do- What am I saying?

"Well, that's okay. Just know you are beautiful, and _yah_!" He beamed, his blush turned even darker, suggesting he was actually blushing underneath all that makeup.

"Do you really think I am?" I asked stupidly, of course, he does. Trixie's face was only an inch from mine, but I didn't feel uncomfortable at all, I felt something else.

"Yeah, a lot-" He whispered. "You need to like, be happy with yourself no matter what. It's what being human is all about y'know-" He turned away slightly. I have never heard him say that before, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Because, Brian-" His hands held my face, his makeup smeared down his face from crying as well. "I don't just see you as a friend-" He stopped himself, but I already knew; the eye contact, the smiles he gives me everytime we see each other. My face lit up in realisation.

"I-I know! Because I think those are the feelings that were keeping me from staying confident and focused!" The corners of my mouth formed a big smile. Was it _love?_

"Well, I know I'm stunning-" Trixie's thumb wiped a tear from my cheek making my stomach have a complete spaz. 

"Just don't kiss me with all that lipstick on, I don't want to ruin this look!" I couldn't help but laugh at myself, not noticing Trixie's fierce expression.

"Too bad-" His lips pressed against mine without resisting, I didn't hesitate at all, I only went with Trixie's pace, not fast but passionate. His arms held me close and I could feel him pull away, but I didn't allow it; my hands grasped the fabric of his dress pulling him in again, kissing his soft lips. Trixie's 'hair' covered his whole face as he pulled away, he was panting for breath.

"You owe me a new look-" I grabbed his arm and laughed. He laughed too--that laugh--that was so loud that I'm sure the other queens could hear. 


	4. Truth Or Dare (Trixie X Katya)

_**Katya** _

Me, Trixie, Bob, Sharon and Alaska decided to play the original and fun game of truth or dare. It was innocent, however, there was lots of alcohol and I had already smoked 5 cigarettes. Surprisingly Sharon only had 2, maybe because ever since she and Alaska have been dating they have been much happier, and there was no need to relieve stress. The downside was that I have been feeling the opposite of that: there's no need for details. Alaska and Sharon looked at me with confused faces, Trixie and Bob were busy talking to even notice me drifting into a daydream.

"Katya, you feeling okay?" Sharon raised an eyebrow and took a long drink.

"Yes! I'm fine, just daydreaming!" I made sure I didn't come off as 'fake' I wanted to make sure they didn't worry too much about me. 

"Girl, just relax, this is some us time no one here is gonna judge you or anythin'" Alaska slurred, her adorable smile made me feel much better. Sharon held her hand.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled, noticing Trixie was now looking at me.

" _Brian_ , can I talk with you for a sec before we continue?"

"Sure-" I swallowed and stood up, she walked out and I followed her timidly. The other girls began to chatter.

"Brian, I know you have been struggling lately, please speak to me. I am worried." 

"No, I am okay! really! I just want to have some fun to take my mind off all the things." I said truthfully. She noticed the look in my eyes and nodded.

"Okay," She held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go. "C'mon!" 

I followed her back in and Sharon and Alaska were already _making out_ and Bob was simply in the kitchen eating, probably trying to avoid being in the same room as these love-freaks.

"Hey!" I yelled. They stopped and looked at us in chock.

"Sorrrryyy! Better than to waste timmeeee-" Alaska grinned and I did the same.

"It's okay! We can continue now!"

"Def!" Alaska clapped and Bob obviously heard because he came running back in with a bag of Doritos. Why Doritos?

"Ohhh gurrl this better be good!"

"Bob, why do you have freakin' Doritos?" Trixie held back her laugh, but Sharon was snickering to herself.

"Cuz they taste good?" He said with a mouth full. He was so adorable. "C'mon lets play!" 

"Okay!" I thought hard and decided to change the rules a bit. "I have changed the rules!"

"Oh no." Alaska purred. I gave her an evil look which obviously failed because of her smile that was plastered on her face the whole time.

"We each take a turn to say a number to twenty-one and whoever is last to land on twenty-one has to be asked a truth or dare!" I looked at the ceiling and smiled happily to myself at my clever idea. "We can say three numbers at a time."

"Got it!" Bob clapped and he automatically started. "One!"

"Uh, Two, Three?" Sharon continued considering she was next to Bob, we went in a fair circle. Alaska thought to herself.

"Four, Five and a Six!" 

"Seven-" I didn't want to go too high, I knew how it worked and I did _not_ want a dare.

"Eight, nine, ten," Trixie said monotonously. 

"Wait, I'm scared-" Bob covered his mouth and laughed. "Wait!" He shoved more chips into his mouth, "Eleven, Twelve!"

"Thirteen, Fourteen and a Fifteen!" Sharon rested her head on Alaska's and pulled the cutest face. I loved seeing people happy, it-

"Sixteen seventeen eighteen!" Alaska's loud voice cut me off thought and I realised that I don't have to be asked a truth or dare!

"Nineteen, Twenty!" I almost jumped but I controlled myself. Trixie was gonna be asked!

"Damn you!" Trixie shuffled closer to me, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Sharon! Why don't you ask Trixie!" I smirked and Sharon nodded eagerly.

"Well, I have a good dare-"

"Please not be to eat dog food like last time!"

"Nope; I have been seeing how you and Katya have been looking at each other and I have noticed a spark-" Sharon was taking this to a whole new level of weird. She thinks I love Trixie?

_She **is** cute-_

No! I am not in love with her. But I still felt something that was so destined when Sharon said that. I could feel Trixie tense up and Sharon continued.

"I dare you to kiss Katya for over ten seconds!" Sharon pointed at me, and my heart felt like it was being tied into a knot. Alaska and Bob had shell-shocked faces. Trixie didn't protest, however, she only sat in silence. She finally looked at me and I couldn't help but to stare into those eyes. 

_Was Sharon right?_

"Aww look at them!" Sharon laughed her trademarked laugh and Bob was practically hyperventilating with his Doritos. I wasn't paying attention fully because I knew that look that Trixie was giving was one of _want_. She was getting closer to me and I was completely numb, tuck included. I couldn't take this tension; I smashed my lips into her's and she fell back in full force, my whole body collapsed over hers but we maintained our connection. She didn't hesitate to go deeper and kiss with more passion. 

"I totally KNEW IT!" Bob screamed, I heard him get up and some footsteps followed. He was probably running around in surprise and excitement. Sharon and Alaska were silent but I heard the occasional 'aww'.

Trixie pulled away and she groaned in frustration. She whispered so quietly, but it was likely the others heard.

"I really freaking love you--you Russian whore!"


	5. Talent (Bianca X Adore)

_** Adore ** _

I watched Roy perform last night at some random club we thought it would be fun to go to. I laughed so hard and so did the people next to me and the rows beyond that, but I felt like I wanted to be up there too, performing with him. I wanted to be in drag goofing around and being funny with him but I can't because _I am not funny_.

His talent outshines me; I may be able to sing but no one wants to listen to an emo Drag Queen loser that eats pizza all day? I will admit it, I am jealous of Roy and his amazing drag talent, but it's not a negative envy or jealousy, I love him; I love him like a lover would. Every time my eyes meet his I would be the one to sustain eye contact each time he is up on stage, and he ends up looking away when he needs to tell another joke. There was no spark within him, but with me, it was a whole other story.

"Danny, how did I do?" Roy asked, a smile plastered on his face. I've never seen him smile often, but when he does its a sight I'd never want to forget.

"I laughed like a maniac!" I told the truth. "You did amazing!" I tugged the rim of my hoodie down further but it only sprung back up again.

"Stop you're being too kind!" He chuckled and removed his wig. "Making people laugh can make you forget how old you really are-" He glanced at me and I struck a smile.

"Well that's not true I mean-" I stopped myself, noticing that I had nothing to say. "Well you aren't that old, I've seen older!" 

"Says the young one." He wiped the makeup off his face and looked into the mirror, not seeing my frown.

"Yeah but-" I couldn't come up with anything to say back. I only stayed quiet.

"Don't take what I say personally, kid." He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Are you gonna be doing shows?" 

"Probably not; I mean I haven't got a really golden talent-" I shrugged and picked up a glass of water, Roy only rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"Um since when is singing not a golden talent?" Roy folded his arms and pulled a 'not impressed' face which instead of menacing was absolutely adorable.

"Well-" I couldn't come up with anything, so I just groaned and stomped my foot in anger. "I just wish I could be like you! Like- totally funny and like-" I inhaled and hugged myself.

"Danny, stop trying to make me feel bad." He muttered, pulling down his dress. My eyes scanned his body, and I turned a bright pink. 

_Dammit-_

"I'm not!" I moaned, rolling my eyes far back. Roy only smiled at my misery.

"Don't tell anyone this or I will bury you in your sleep but- I love your voice." Roy raised an eyebrow and kicked off his heels before taking off his dress completely. I looked away, hearing him chuckle.

"You do?" I beamed at the floor instead of Roy, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yeah and I hardly listen to that much music of that kind." 

"But no one else really seems to care much." I could hear him let out an annoyed sigh. 

"They do, Danny." 

I raised my head and saw his eyes plead me to believe him, and I did.

"Aww, thank you, Roy!" I bowed and felt myself blush. Roy didn't say anything, he only smiled and walked off holding a bag of his clothes. I gasped and followed him. "Wait!"

"What?" He took out his phone and began texting someone. I groaned quietly.

"I'm kinda lonely after these shows, so, is it alright if I-"

"No." Roy raised his eyebrows and pulled a 'not impressed' face once again.

"Please! You're like my best friend!"

"Oh, that's news to me!" He faked a surprised tone but smiled after. "I'm messing with ya, of course, you can visit!" His hands intertwined with mine and he smiled the biggest smile. I was unable to speak because of how, like, pretty he was.

"C-Can I stay over?" My eyes beamed with joy; I was obsessed with this _queen_.

"Well-" He pulled a straight face and looked back down at his phone. "Sure! I'm not busy!" 

I felt myself beam with delight. Hopefully, he won't be insulting me all day and even all night in his sleep. 

\---

Once I was out of drag, I unpacked my shit from my suitcase, throwing it all out onto Roy's bed. Roy looked at me whilst leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. 

"Ahem, who said you could do that?" He said in his husky voice. I giggled and pouted my lips.

"Sorry 'bout it, mom!"

"You better be, so clear it up!" 

"But I need to unpack!"

"You're only staying one night!" Roy grabbed my things and put them un-neatly back into my suitcase. I sighed and let him ruin my clothes.

"Well okay." 

Roy sat down and was looking at his phone once again. I felt a wave of despair, knowing he might actually already have a lover or someone he cares about more than me.

"Who you talkin' to?" I bounced on the bed slightly, shuffling closer to him. 

"Just a friend I met a few weeks ago." Roy smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. I faked a smile, "Don't look so jealous! You are my best friend!"

"Yeah-" I said quietly, knowing that I love him more than a friend would.

"Danny?" He finally noticed my sad tone; my head was hung low and I hadn't said 'party' in a while so it was a big hint. "You alright?"

"Of course!" I lied. I heard Roy sigh.

"Don't feel like I'm replacing you or somethin' like that-" 

"It's not that," I brought my knees to my chest and knew the harsh reality was that I was just never going to be with him. He is too good for me.

"Tell mama!" Roy laughed and pulled me into a warm embrace. I tried to speak but the words were stuck in my throat; Roy was making this difficult for me. "Okay, I see. Lemme tell you a secret of my own to make you feel better. Deal?" Roy said suddenly. I nodded to myself and he chuckled. "Good!"

"Well, what is it?" I asked, still not letting go of him. I felt him tense up and his heart beat faster. I felt his whole aura change and I liked it.

"W-Well I just feel like-" He stopped himself, and averted his eyes to something else that wasn't me. 

"Come on! Tell me, I won't judge, I mean it can't be as bad as any of my secrets..." I laughed, not noticing Roy's pained expression and heart-eyes. I felt his arms pull me closer and his piercing brown eyes 'mind-control' me, my face grew closer to his; I was like, totally locked in a trance 'n' shit! Is that what they call it?

"Danny-" He started, his voice grew quiet like he was afraid anyone would be listening. " _I love you._ "

"What?" My chest tightened. He was totally fucking with me, its what Roy does all the time. I chuckled, taking it as a joke because this was not a dream. "Well, I do too Roy!"

"Really?" His eyes beamed with happiness.

"I'm confused-" I brought my knees to my chest, not looking directly at him to avoid awkwardness. 

"I think you're really handsome you douche!" Roy swiftly pressed his lips to mine, avoiding any reply from me. I was too tensed up to even move, like, I totally was enjoying this but I feel like this could just be some joke or something! 

_It can't be..._

He pulled away before laughing. I was desperate for more, like, super desperate.

"Confused still?" He teased, resting his head in his hand and shuffled into a comfortable lying position.

"No," I grinned, "I totally love you too, that was _my_ secret!" I covered my blush, hearing Roy laugh again. 

"C'mere!" He tackled me down, his strong arms stopping me from trying to get away or like, trying to do anything!

"Hey!-" My words were cut off with another kiss. His hands immediately began to explore my body, or should I say ' _hog body_ ', I giggled at myself and smiled into the long-lasting kiss. I placed my hands over his hands, that was tightly grasping my waist; he was being gentle which really like, surprised me because he was such an asshole sometimes and he doesn't really care about what people think. 

"This is why I even invited you. To tell you the truth." 

"It's so cliche!" I laughed, cupping his soft face.

"Ugh, you're right." He joked, kissing me again.


	6. Rudest Lover (Bianca X Adore)

**_Adore_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


It was such a beautiful day in LA, as a normal person I decided to go and get some pizza on a day like this; it would inspire the warm feel and I just love pizza-

"Excuse me can you see I'm walking here!?" A ladyboy yelled at me, I accidentally bumped into her while thinking about pizza. Shit. What?

"Uhh-" I saw her angered expression and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry-" She pushed past me, and my mood was ruined. I didn't want pizza anymore. I looked back at her, she was heading to the club I just left!

_Well, she was kinda cute._

_No way! She looked like a clown!_

I laughed to myself and decided to see what she would be doing in the club. Not because I'm a stalker or anything! But because, like, I totally just love seeing drag queens perform!

\---

I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. I saw some other queens, however, they didn't look like clowns. 

_Why the fuck are you stalking this person!?_

I began to feel super weird, but I finally saw her; she was sitting at a table looking at her phone. The radiated light that was like, reflecting on her face made her looks so-

_cute?_

It made her look younger, not that it was a bad thing she was older or anything! but like, I totally am young as well so-

_She's looking at you!_

"U-uuh!" I began to panic, her face turned from a peaceful expression to an angered one instantly. She got up from her chair and shoved her phone into her bag.

_Shoot_

Her eyes were quick and snappy, she judged me with each glare she shot at me. Did she really hate me this much over an accident?

"Hey, hog-body, you a stalker?" Her gravely voice and her expressions were the most intimidating thing. 

"Hog body!?" I looked down, wondering what she meant; I wasn't the skinniest person in the world-

"Yeah! With that body, you ain't ever gonna find a boyfriend or girlfriend-" She stopped; I felt something wrench inside me--tears-- tears fell down my cheeks? Why was I crying? It was a joke, right? 

"Really?" I hoped that it was a joke if so, it was terrible!

"I was joking! Don't get your panties in a twist!" She put her hands on her hips. I wiped my eyes and forced a laugh. "I just came up to you to say I'm sorry for being rude in the street-" She looked awfully uncomfortable saying that, which means she doesn't like apologising. 

"It's okay," I said bluntly. 

"Well it clearly isn't-" She sighed and grabbed my arm with force. "Come sit with me, we can watch the performances together, yeah?" 

"Uh-uh-" I nodded slowly; I was _screaming_ deep down, however. She finally smiled, she obviously wanted to make it up to me.

"Come!" She walked back to her table and sat down with eagerness. I followed meekly, afraid that she was just tricking me-

"So, what's your type of drag?" She smiled softly, I flicked my hair back and shot a prideful grin.

"Kinda chic-" I looked at the ceiling, thinking about how I could describe my drag? "Not really goth but I am quite like--yknow--" I giggled to myself, forgetting that this guy was still here. She was smiling at me!

"Cute," was all she said. I hummed and asked her the same question.

"You?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She teased, biting her long nail seductively.

"Clown?" I bit my tongue, hoping that wasn't too offensive.

"Cunt!" She slapped my hand playfully but laughed after. "It doesn't matter!" She shrugged and took a long sip of her cocktail. I noticed how her eyes closed when she drank, and when finished she would look back up at me with a pure-white smile.

"What's your name?" I asked shyly. She twirled the ice in her drink with her straw, like she was shy??

"Oh. Bianca!" She chirped, "my real name is Roy, though."

"Love that! I'm Adore! And my real name is Danny!" I couldn't stop smiling at how adorable she was. She was a bitch but I was lucky to follow her and see her cute side.

"Danny-" She muttered under her breath, I was barely able to catch it.

"Ya?"

"Oh! No-nothing-" I saw her swallow nervously. What's up with her?

"Do you want another cocktail?" I grabbed her glass, but she snapped back as her hand clasped over mine.

"No!" She realised that she yelled and her hand moved away from mine. "I mean-" she couldn't keep her cool, which was, like, totally obvious.

"Awww, Roy!" I teased, pulling the glass towards me. She growled in annoyance, which was even cuter.

"Shut up! _Danny_!" He tried to get me back, but I only poked my tongue out and rested my head on the table to make him more uncomfortable and flustered.

"You're cute without realising it!" I was about to hear her say another 'shut up' but a drag Queen yelled into the microphone on stage in order to get our attention, which it did. Bianca rolled her eyes and immediately looked back at me with a soft smile.

"Stupid shows. They aren't talented like me!" She chuckled and I watched her avert her gaze to the queen on stage, but I continued to stare at her, like, she was so stunning. My hand found its way to hers, she flinched but I saw a smile dominate her shocked expression. I squeezed her hand gently and admired her side portrait.

"Sorry for bumping into you." I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. She placed a hand over mine, which was placed over hers, like she totally liked me!

" _I'm_ not," Her voice switched from gravely to soft and loving. I laughed and covered my blush. The table wasn't big, and her face was getting closer to mine with ease. Her arms rested on the table and her pouty lips were begging me to just lean in and-

"Hey lovebirds! Lemme' grab that glass!" The waiter stood over us with a jokey-smug expression. I huffed in annoyance as he took the glass, but Bianca continued to stare at me with passion.

"Wow-" I grunted and watched him leave. Bianca looked pained and I could tell she wanted to totally kiss me! "Look at you~" I teased, biting my finger lustfully. "Desperate for Adore?" I giggled, thinking about trademarking that-

"C'mere!" She whined, attempting to grab my dress but only failing because she was an old lady! But a hella cute one! Wait, what? "Stop making me look stupid!" She put her hands to her sides and sat awkwardly, looking away. I stood from my seat and walked to her side, crouching down so I was almost level with her. I swiftly cupped her chin and connected our lips, pushing against her and caressing her face like, because I totally love her!

She whined into the kiss, obviously annoyed I was the one who kissed first, but she made up for it, by easing me onto her lap so I was straddling her. I didn't care if anyone was staring, this is what being a queen is about! I felt her deepen the kiss which seemed impossible at this point, but she somehow did it-

"Cunt-" she whispered to me, I only giggled and kissed her once more.


	7. The New Queen (Sasha Velour X Shea Coulee)

_ **AU: Things are a little different!** _

_**Shea** _

" My name is Shea Couleé, and I didn't come to play, I came to slay!" I smiled confidently, hearing the girls chuckle and murmur. 

" _I love the muppets-_ " 

I felt my heart leap into my throat, noticing all the queens that I am up against. They all have such amazing styles, all so different. I have to do my best.

"Hey girl!" A queen smiled warmly. She was the only one to truly smile at me. She wore a black sequin dress and a simple black crown on her bare head, and that makeup was stunning. She was stunning...

"Hi!" I grinned, finally hearing all the other queens say 'hi' back. 

"I'm Sasha Velour!" Sasha stood up and greeted me, her presence was so warm, it was so different to the other girls. I couldn't stop myself admiring her outfit. Damn gurl.

I heard footsteps interrupt my thoughts, and the new queen walked in with such confidence; she wore a blue-ish wig with a blue theme for her outfit. It was too revealing.

"The body is here, bitches!" She beamed. I heard Sasha sigh with annoyance as the others cheered. I laughed, feeling like we already knew each other.

\---

I pulled off my wig and felt a wave of relief rush through me. It was nice getting this wig off of my head after so long.

"Hey, Shea!" I heard Sasha hop up to me. She had honestly the brightest smile in the room, but why was she so loud? "Who do you think will go home first?" 

"I'm not sure-" I grinned, taking off my dress. "Maybe Charlie. I mean I don't think she has the knowledge of new-fashioned drag so-" 

"Ugh so true-" Sasha's eyes were like needles to my skin, but not exactly painful. "I think you're gonna do very well if this is your entrance look." She patted the fluffy orange coat. 

"Aww thank you!" I cringed at myself for feeling so flattered. I saw Charlie looking over at us with that expression of finding out that people are talking about you. Shit. "Uh, Sasha-"

"Ya?" She smiled, her eyes still fixed on my coat. I stepped closer to her, making her flinch slightly in shock. 

"I think Charlie knows we spoke about her," I whispered, feeling Sasha's aura change.

"Who cares? She really weirds me out anyway-" Sasha's hand grasped mine for a moment before she walked away. I could listen to her talk for hours; her voice was so deep and harmonic that you could never feel hate in it. I saw Sasha talking with Jaymes now, she was probably getting to know everyone. I felt my heart sink. Her laugh echoed throughout the room and each time it did everyone would stop to look in her direction only to pull either a dirty look or scoff. I personally found it adorable. Jaymes looked confused and quite afraid of Sasha, I decided to intervene. 

"Hey, gals!" I trotted over to them, Jaymes beamed.

"Hai!" She said softly followed by an adorable squeak, still clutching her puppet. Sasha hugged my arm.

"You gettin' jealous?" She teased. I scoffed.

"No way!" I could feel myself blush, luckily I hadn't removed my makeup yet so it was not noticeable. Sasha laughed.

"I already like you a lot and you should be grateful for that!" She winked and my stomach got the feeling of 'butterflies' which I loved but hated at the same time. 

"Should I?" I teased back, hearing her breathing hitch.

"Yeah-" She said almost in a whisper, her eyes locked with mine. I felt a spark.

"Um, guys I think the crew are signalling us to get ready now-" Jaymes interrupted in a soft voice. I couldn't be mad, however; she was the softest little thing. I looked back at Sasha and frowned, noticing she was gone. I saw Jaymes' saddened expression.

"Don't worry, uh, I talk to you later." I quickly walked away back to my station not hearing Jaymes reply.

\---

Bitch, I felt powerful in this outfit I am slaying. We had to do looks based on our ethnicity, and this look is scrumptious. I felt my heart flutter when I saw Sasha's look. A pink gown with another crown upon her head.

_Aka, stunning._

I could care less if I was sent home by someone like her. I admit it, I _loved_ her already; so different and so unique, it made me want to scream because of how adorable she actually was.

"Shea I love this look you're giving!" I heard Sasha's voice tear me from my own reality.

"Oh, I love yours more! it's so pretty-" I forcefully stopped myself from continuing with my complement. I could feel a blush creep up on my face.

"Shea, t-thank you-" She grinned a pearly white grin, which made me melt inside. "I mean I know its amazing and everything but-" 

"Oh, baby that's fine!" I winked, earning another cute laugh.

"Ohhh is Sasha and Shea getting a little intimate?" I heard Eureka tease from her side of the room. I could feel my blush intensify.

I was unable to say 'no way!' or anything of that because they would easily suspect. I only pretended I didn't hear. But Sasha did.

"Zip it!" Sasha snapped. I loved her. She placed a hand on my shoulder, sending a chill down my spine. "But I would love that~"

My body was going to shut down if I could blush or feel any more embarrassed and flustered. I felt his breath on my neck and his chin rested gently in between my neck and my shoulder.

"Sasha-" This was unhealthy for me, especially if I was going on the runway in half an hour or so! Her hands found their way around my waist.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I questioned with my teeth clenched tightly together, hoping I could suppress these feelings.

"I dunno-" Her voice trailed off into a quiet mumble. "Loving you-"

_Shit_

She was so perfect, and she loved me? Did she?

I didn't need those $100.000 dollars or a crown; I just wanted Sasha and her weird ass scream. I felt everyone's eyes on us: judging, hating or thinking we were gross like this. But Sasha being Sasha could care less; her lips placing small kisses down my neck. I was not ready for the runway.


	8. S&M (Farrah Moan X Aja)

_**WARNING: SMUT :D** _

_**They are biological men in this but I made their pronouns female and they are in 'drag' ;))))** _

_**Farrah** _

"Oh, my goooddd I'm so tiirrreddd!" I whined, hugging my bestie, Aja's arm tightly. I tried to fall asleep on her but it didn't work because she shoved me off once again.

"Farrah, just sleep in the room upstairs, you know I'm trying to watch TV!" She tried not to smile, and I only made things worse for her by pushing myself closer to her. I felt so small compared to her, but I knew that she was no threat.

"Pleeeaaseee!" I whined louder, I began to feel Aja's discomfort and annoyance. Perfect. "Lemme' sleep on you; You're comfy!"

"Farrah, stop whining and go away!" She tried with all her strength to keep her concentration on the TV but I knew her thoughts were on me. 

"C'mon-" I didn't whine this time, knowing it could end up truly angering her. 

I knew Aja gave up, and I finally could snuggle into her lap without being pushed away. Her arm moved slightly, I thought she was going to push me off but instead, to my fortune, she was merely turning off the TV.

"Come on Farrah, we have to go-" 

"Pleeaaasse Ajy~ Let me stay here with you." I felt a hitch in her breath when I said those words. I think she was more shocked at the term 'Ajy'.

"N-No!" Her hands grasped the fabric of my clothes forcefully, failing to get me off; I was like a cat clinging to her waist. 

"Ajy, why do you bully meeee~" I pouted before burying my nose into the warmth of her abdomen. I loved annoying her; the reactions were so adorable.

" _Stop!_ " 

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I heard her groan at my muffled chuckles. I only realised that it wasn't a groan of annoyance, but something else. I could feel her legs part slowly which took me by surprise.

"Ajy, what are you doing?" I sat up straight, straddling her perfect body. Her eyes closed lustily and her head fell back, giving me the perfect opportunity to do something I've always wanted to do since I started sleeping with her. "Keep still-" My lips brushed against her neck so marginally. Her hands wandered downwards, however, I was an evil son of a bitch and I seized her hands and held them above her head. "Not so fast!" She whimpered, only to have it turn into a tainted scream as I bit down on the flesh of her neck. I somehow felt pity for her; unable to move and being under my full control, she was pretty much hopeless at being dominant whatsoever. I was good like that.

I only heard her attempt to speak in between painful-sounding moans. My tongue drew patterns all over and around her neck.

"P-Pl-ease m-or-re!" She breathed inaudibly.

"I thought you wanted me to _stop_?" I loved outsmarting her. She didn't speak but her confounded facial expression spoke for her. I couldn't resist the urge to finally kiss her, she was in shock, but I knew she loved it because of the sounds that escaped her mouth. I could sense her desire for more than just kissing but I was in control and she just had to wait.

"F-Farra-ghh-" She attempted to speak with my tongue lodged in her mouth.

"Stop whining!" I bit down on her bottom lip, feeling our saliva trail down my chin. A smile spread across her lips, which made my stomach turn. "What!?" I spat. Her strong hands abruptly grasped my ass, squeezing it with all the strength she has. I heard a moan, not knowing it was from me, I felt a slight feeling of anger and suppression rise within me. "Stop that now!" I tried to pull her hands away, but Aja was strong, and she got me in her trap; my arms were confined and I felt myself being pinned down.

" _You_ stop whining!" Aja teased, knowing how annoyed I am with the fact she is trying to take the dominant role.

"Ajy!~ please!" 

"What was that?" She cupped my 'tuck', trying to feel for-well-my dick basically. 

"Aja-ahhh!!" I squealed, clasping the fabric of the sofa.

"You're so small and adorable, I don't get how I gave in to _you_." Aja removed my underwear and left me bare at her command, which I hated.

"Stoooppp!" I whined, pushing against the friction of her hand on my hard erection.

"Little Farrah can't handle a little bit of hand action?" 

"Yes, I can!"

"Prove it~" Aja quickened her pace and I felt all my blood rush to my groins. I was a moaning mess, hence my name, and I thought _I_ was gonna be the one to please Aja! This is so unfair! "Cum for Ajy~" She whispered in my ear, triggering me to squirm one last time and release over her stomach.

"Y-Yes Ajy-" I panted with submission, I caught a glimpse of her smug expression. She finally placed gentle kisses along my collarbone which made my heart melt. 


	9. Punishment (Farrah Moan X Aja)

**_WARNNG_ ** **_: SMUT AS USUAL_ ** **_XD_ ** **_and a little bit of violence but_ ** **_dont_ ** **_worry its not super horrible, I'm not THAT_ ** **_fanfic_ ** **_writer..._ **   
  
  


**_Farrah_ **   
  
  
  


I swung Aja's closet doors open with frustration and heard myself grunt under my breath. She wants me to pick her clothes out for tomorrow's show. 

"Farrah, hurry! I only want a dress!" She yelled from downstairs. I groaned and quickly threw out all the clothes without even thinking. There was one dress that stood out the most and I decided to grab that one. "FARRAH!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I gasped at the mess I had made. All her dresses were scattered across the floor; I simply shrugged and quickly dashed downstairs. She won't notice.

\---  
  


"Finally! How long does it take to get a dress!?" She sat cross-legged with a smug look on her face; I handed her the dress discreetly. She glared at it like I threw it in a lake or something. "No!" She whined. "Ugh, I'll get it myself then." 

"I'm sorry, Aja." I turned away with guilt, my face heated up in embarrassment. I knew Aja has been having self-confidence issues, therefore, her anger was on full blast, I still love her though, she was such a beautiful specimen and she just always cared about people nonetheless--well mainly me of course. She had already left the room, I sat in silence pondering to myself and thinking about her. She was bossy, but I loved it secretly, I loved everything she does; she's like a real queen and I am the servant. It has always been like that, just me serving her and getting amazing _rewards_ after. Asudden, I flinched at the sound of a loud crash from her room, I had a wrenching feeling in my gut about what that crash was. My heart beat faster and I heard Aja's distressed yell from her room.

"FARRAH!" Her scream terrified me. I didn't know what to do, other than sit and wait for her to come down and punish me for _whatever I must have done_.

_Oh no_

"A-Aja?" I could barely make sound, her masculine side always came out when angry. I heard her thunderous footsteps come down the stairs, her fists were tightened and her face wasn't red but pale. "Aja, please calm down, I'm sure whatever it is it's not that bad!" I raised my hands in defence but her cold eyes were stronger. 

"Why is my room messed up!" She looked as if she was going to break down any second.

"Aja, I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the perfect dress and I didn't know-" 

I saw her jaw tighten but it turned into an evil and lustful grin, but not a loving grin.

"That's fine, Farrah-" She ran a hand through her pink curled hair. "But you know the consequences-- as per usual." Her eyes darkened with those words. "Those dresses were a nightmare to clean and sort out, and you think you can just throw them on the floor like trash!?" Her words pierced into my head and soul like a dagger.

"I'm sorry, Aja!" I stood up meekly, my knees trembling, but I didn't cry because I knew she was enjoying this. I quickly got down on my knees, I understood what to do because this happens frequently, I am clumsy and I can't help but mess things up sometimes. She craned above me, a lascivious smile plastered across her beautiful face. 

"That's it? Just 'sorry'?" She ran her hand through my hair gently. 

"Aja, please forgive me, you know I respect you." My head fell, and I could sense Aja's arousal. "I love you, Aja!" I kissed her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping that she would go easy on me. 

"It's okay baby girl, promise to never do it again?" She ran her finger along my jaw, my slim body shivered but I stayed still.

"I promise!" I whined as my eyes closed and I had fully submitted to her. 

"Bend over, don't think you will go unpunished." 

"Please--Please be gentle," I begged, raising my lower back in a swift motion.

"No baby, it wouldn't be punishing then?" Aja ran her hands over my backside fervidly. "Don't scream because I will change my mind and make it much worse~"

"Y-Yes-" I quickly covered my mouth, this was going to be painful, but I loved her so much.

Suddenly, her hand made a quick swift movement to my back and struck me with an electric shock of pain. I bit down hard on my hand, trying to keep the scream inside. Again. Her hand hit harder this time, and I almost let out my scream. 

"Ajy!" I moaned under my breath. She laughed before cooing me sweetly.

"Awww, can't handle it?" She teased, rubbing the aching parts of my backside. "It's just spanking!" 

I forced back the arousal and tried not to make any sound by biting my own hand. Aja was so inviting and enchanting that I didn't think about the fact I was being punished, however, I could barely keep my moans in.

"No moaning-" Aja's body craned over mine, her soft lips kissed down my back softly; she was so soft and loving when she wants to be. "This is a punishment-" God, I felt so deprived of my rights, but it's by Aja, so I don't care at all. I deserved the punishments. "Baby, why are you relaxing?" She had a tone in her voice that made me squirm slightly underneath her. "You know its not over."

"Ajy, I love you, please be-- AHhh!" I screamed as her cold hand slapped my back again. "I'm sorry!" I squeaked in terror.

"Careful with that pretty little mouth of yours, Farrah~" She didn't hesitate to hastily pull on the elastic of my underwear, she tugged them down entirely, and I could feel myself being confined into a box of embarrassment. "Don't scream or make any sound, baby." Her hand found its way to my mouth, her fingers pushing through my lips and touching the top of my tongue. I heard myself make a sound that resembled me saying her name. "Suck on them good, and it won't be as painful~" I did as I was told and coiled my tongue around her fingers as much as my tongue could because I was not a snake. "You're disappointing me, Farrah," Aja said sternly. My legs trembled in fear; her hands were pulled from my mouth and abruptly pushed two fingers into my _entrance_ , I couldn't feel anything other than my erection grow bigger. I regretfully screamed and forced myself away from her, but she was stronger than me, and her anger grew.

"No clemency," She hissed as her fingers went in deeper. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes; she has never done this to me before and I didn't know what to do. 

"Aja, I can't help myself!" I whined plaintively, I was so desperate not to disappoint her, but I couldn't help but let out the cries I have been keeping in for the past few minutes. "Forgive me!" I cried, pushing against her fingers.

"You broke the rules, baby, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do what I originally had in mind-"

I felt my heart sink, and my groins burn with arousal. Her fingers worked harder, pushing in and out in a repetitive rapid and nimble rhythm, but she slipped another finger in; I screamed in utter agony

"AJA!" I gasped, but she didn't stop until she was satisfied, she was stern and wouldn't listen to anyone's rules. 

She stopped so suddenly after I had gotten used to her scheme, and pulled them out, her own breath almost as heavy as mine, but I was _moaning_ through my _tears_.

"Have I punished you enough?"

I wanted to say no, I loved her touching me and using my body for her pleasure; I could do this all day. But the pain was unbearable on my arms and my inside. I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry!" I turned to my side and curled into a ball.

"Are you?" She kneeled in front of me and caressed my back lovingly. I whined again. 

"Yes, Ajy!" I felt myself grow harder as I stared into her commanding eyes. "Please let me finish! It hurts!"

"Oh, I can't let you do that." She laughed under her breath, averting her gaze. "Not until you learned your lesson."

"But I have! I won't do anything wrong again!" My stomach rested on the floor as my back was aching. Aja's hand immediately ran through my hair. 

"Okay, Farrah~" She purred, her hands twirled into my hair. "If you do something else for me I will treat you, baby girl-" She cupped my chin, forcing me to look into her hazel eyes.

"Anything, Ajy~" I cuddled up to her legs, she parted them as soon as I got comfortable. She shuffled and pulled down her underwear slowly-

"I couldn't contain myself either Farrah~" She bit her lip and intertwined her fingers in my hair and forcing my face closer to her erection. I knew what to do. 

"Anything Aja," I whispered to myself, not expecting her to hear, but I knew she did because her breathing hitched and her hand trembled. My tongue poked out of my mouth slightly, I wanted to tease her and hear every moan. I took her in at a slow pace: it was so warm and nothing changed compared to the last time we did it, not the flavour or how she felt. Her moans were so subtle and delicate, I knew she tried to contain them, to look strong, but I knew all her weaknesses and strengths.

"F-Farrah, faster!" She pulled on my hair, making me squeal and almost gag. The force of her hand was pushing me down and I felt like I could choke. However, I did as I was told and went faster. I already felt her cumming in my mouth. "You did something right~" She slurred finally releasing fully, followed by a harsh moan. 

"Ajy, can I get my treat now~" I begged, trying to give puppy-dog eyes. I wiped my chin and she smiled lovingly.

"Of course, baby girl~"


	10. Alone (Farrah Moan X Aja)

**_ WARNINGl: SMOOT AND THIS MIGHT BE TRIGGERING _ **

_** im sorry, i love this ship so much ** _

_**ENJOY!** _

_**Farrah** _

I sat on the park bench and simply cried in the darkness; it was practically midnight. My mascara soaked my hands and my eyes hurt as much as my swollen throat; My boyfriend broke up with me without warning, he only said that 'this wouldn't work' and left me to practically die on the inside. This wasn't fair, I deserved better than this, I deserved happiness but I suppose the world thinks otherwise.

I heard the gate open and a shadow of a person walked into the park. Their face was darkened but I could make out only subtle shapes and definitions of their face. They had big plump lips that were painted with lipstick and their gorgeous face that glowed each time the dim light of the street lamps hit it. Their eyes gazed at me. I couldn't keep eye contact for too long, I turned away and let a few more tears fall and I sniffled into my hand. Their footsteps grew closer and I was completely terrified.

"Are you alright?" They spoke with a soft voice, but I could sense how powerful they were. 

"Not really-" I said shakily, my hand covered a portion of my face, afraid I looked stupid and even worse, ugly.

"Well, you are just _stunning_ and I can't let a little baby cry on her own out here can I?" They said 'baby' is such a way that made me almost squeal.

I swallowed and took a moment to register the words that escaped their mouth. 

_Did they call me, baby?_

"Um, I-" I felt their hand cup my chin, their thumb caressing my cheek that wiped away my tears.

"What's your name?" They asked so sweetly, "I'm Aja, and I usually go by non-gender specific pronouns but just for you, sweetheart, you can call me by 'she'" Her eyes spoke to me louder than her words. I already forgot about my boyfriend and my mood changed so drastically.

"I-I'm Farrah-" I whispered, twirling my hair. 

"Gorgeous-" I heard her mutter to herself. "What is it you are so upset about, baby?" She sat next to me and I could smell a strong scent of perfume that was so typical of a drag queen to wear.

"My boyfriend just dumped me without any reason. I don't understand!" I whined as my hand dug into my thigh with anger. I felt my heart wrench and my throat was making it hard for me to breathe at this point. Aja's arm caressed my shoulder, which was so soothing but couldn't cancel out the pain I felt.

"Stupid, how could he leave someone like you. So gorgeous and sweet." Aja's voice purred, her other hand massaged my neck softly. I didn't know this person, but I think I have found a new soulmate.

_I don't know this person, idiot!_

"U-Uh, Aja-" I began to panic, not realising how dangerous this was.

"What's wrong?" Her body inched closer to mine before her hand trailed down to my chest. It felt so good; my boyfriend never did this to calm me down if I was upset, he only left me alone. "Come with me, I will make you feel so good~" She whispered into my ear. I cuddled closer to her, which made her flinch like she didn't expect it. Her hand petted me and caressed me like I was some animal she saw at the zoo, except this wasn't because she thought I was just 'cute' and it was sexual; I could tell it was sexual by how her fingers moved. She shuffled and like she was superhuman, she lifted me with her hands of the bench and she carried me.

"Where are we going?" I felt panic rise within me; I forgot she was _a stranger._ "Wait!"

"Don't be scared!" She reassured. I began to struggle but her strong arms kept me from doing so. "Let me make you feel better, it's what I do."

My hands grasped the fabric of her clothing. I heard a car door open and she laid me across the cold leather seats carefully, like I was made of China or something.

"What's going on?" My eyes squinted at the sudden ray of light that hit my eyes. Aja's face was inches above mine.

"It's okay, I can take all the pain away." Her lips brushed against my cheek and her hands ran through my hair delicately. I couldn't believe I allowed her to touch me like this, but I couldn't resist how good she was. She pulled down my lace underwear slowly; making sure she can treasure each moment like it would only happen once.

_Which it would-_

I moaned and dug my nails into the seat, Aja shut me up with her soft lips connecting with mine. I felt and heard her moans; I didn't notice she was half nude until now. I could feel her member rub against my inner thigh, she aligned herself and pushed into me abruptly, completely dry.

"Aja!" I tried to scream but she kissed me again, my groins burned and she continued to lunge into me in a repetitive pattern, I was gasping for breath through our kiss. 

This wasn't like anything my old boyfriend would do, this was such a pleasurable and omnipotent feeling. Her hips worked like wonders, going even faster after hearing each of my moans.

" _Oh, Aja, faster!_ " 

"That's what I was hoping you would say, baby~" She did as I said and pushed into me faster and faster, her lips attacked my neck so suddenly and bit into my flesh as she didn't stop the movement of her pelvis.

"God!" I cried out, unable to really say anything else other than 'fuck' or 'harder' over and over; and to my surprise, she obeyed. After many minutes, I heard her cry into the crook of my neck, signalling she had finished. I felt _it_ run through me and I was officially hers. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her head passionately.

"How much?" She breathed. I hummed in confusion.

"What?"

"How much will you offer for that? It was pretty good-" She sat up, her breathing still heavy.

"Offer?" I furrowed my brows and crossed my legs: I pulled up my underwear before I heard her scoff.

"What, you think this was free?"

I could feel the darkness consume me once more. The pain returned and I finally realised that this was a hooker and she wanted my money.

"So you don't love me?" I covered my mouth and let the tears fall. 

"You thought I did?" She said softly, "I love you as a person, but I'm not in love with you." She placed her hand on my sweat-covered thigh. "You seem really nice-"

"Fuck you!" I screamed, pushing her into the door with all the force I had. "You said that-" I stopped, and realised that I was simply an idiot and a fool for even thinking someone like Aja would love me. She was so good and the world didn't want me to have her. "I hate this stupid world!" I opened the car door and stepped out into the bitter cold. The warmth of the car disappeared and I heard Aja let out a distant sob, but I didn't listen; it was probably fake too.

I ran. I ran so fast away from her and into the woodland area of the park. My thighs were still wet and my whole body felt like it was turning to ice, but that was simply the pain of loneliness.

_I was alone._

"No!" I cried into my hands. I fell to my trembling knees and didn't want to ever see the light again. 


	11. Alone (Farrah Moan X Aja) PT:2

_**Farrah** _

I must have fallen asleep, the daylight proved and shone through the trees, however, it still felt like it was night. My eyes and throat were sore and my whole body ached. I could still _feel_ her all over me, the softness of her touch and how gentle her kisses were, and she never loved me.

I shuffled and felt something beside me prick my back and I let out a pained yelp. I turned around and saw a red rose with a piece of paper attached to the thorned stem. 

_I do love you, Farrah_

I flinched, knowing that it was from Aja. Did she follow me? Why did she follow me?

She's gone now, and there is no phone number or any information written down, just those five words that continued to break my soul more.

"Aja-" I cried into my arm, my love for her was more than anything else I felt for someone, I could never feel her again, not even see her. I stood up slowly, a sudden pain shot through my back, I simply held the rose and walked miserably back to the park, that's if, I wasn't lost.

\---

The park was swarmed with people; walking their dogs or just having a day out, it only reminded me of how lonely I was. Of course, I didn't believe what Aja wrote on some piece of paper was true, she was only trying to make me come back so I can give her money or just have sex with her again which I shamefully didn't regret doing. My eyes finally were dry from tears and I walked faster; I decided to go to the exact place where Aja's car was-

_Please be here, please-_

I secretly hoped Aja would just be sitting on a bench somewhere or even in her car just waiting for me, but that was stupid, she wouldn't. To my fortune, it was only her car that was there, her drag clothes were inside the car which indicates she took them off--but how?

I felt so uncomfortable, just staring at the car gave me chills of what happened; I questioned myself if it was all just some dream?

"Farrah!?" 

I turned around to see Aja, out of drag with a surprised expression and a smile spread across her face; I wasn't happy to see her, I was more upset, knowing that this was probably a scheme to have another round with me and use my feelings for money. No, I am not falling for it this time. I felt myself cave in and the anger was building up, only because I love her, I love her a lot and I was mad about it. My fists tightened and the thorns of the flower in my left hand drew blood in my palm; the pain was bearable, though, because when someone is angry, pain is nothing.

"I'm so sorry for not realising sooner that you actually loved me, I didn't know!" She put her hands together and looked down, I wanted to believe her, but after what happened, why should I?

"Why should I believe you!" I spat, the pain in my left hand grew more intense, which only agitated me more.

"Because when you left I cried! And I don't really do that! I love you, Farrah, I do, I swear on it!" She pleaded with her eyes, I was stupid and I believed her. I actually believed her?

I only stood in silence before she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my cold body. I wanted to pull away and scream at her and push her again but I stupidly hugged back and kissed her neck with the love I had for her. She didn't let go, I heard quiet sobs from her that made me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry!" She cried more, and more. I held her close and didn't mind waiting for her to calm down. 

"I forgive you-" I breathed. My hands cupped her chin and I could feel everything I didn't when I was with my old partner. She was so perfect, how she was so sweet but she held such power that kept her composure stable. She beamed and held back her tears. "Please be with me-" I felt her lift me up off the ground just like last time, in response.

"Definitely," She chuckled and she walked to her car with me still in her arms. "and it's free." She took the rose from my bloody hand and put it on the dashboard before setting me down in the passenger's seat. "What happened to your hand!?" She held my hand at looked at it like it was worse than it actually was-

"Oh, just the way I held the flower that's all-"

"Wait!" She closed the door and I heard her open the trunk. I sat nervously, noticing her drag clothes that were scattered over the driver's seat. Her gorgeous violet wig was just laying there? She was awful at organising. I grabbed it and tidied it up for her, my hands worked like wonders when it came to wigs, I could tidy them up with ease- "Hey!" I heard Aja call me, not with anger but a smile. She opened the door and held bandages in her hand. "Don't get blood on my wig!" She leaned over me and put it back on the seat. I wanted to pull her down on top of me but I knew that was an asshole move. I smiled to myself. "Okay, gimme' your hand." She slowly wrapped the bandages around my hand gently, It really didn't hurt, it only looked bad because of all the blood. She bit off some tape with her teeth, not breaking eye contact with me-

_I gotta admit that turned me on_

She finally finished and I could move my hand freely. Aja got up and walked to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat, obviously moving all of her drag clothing onto the back seats, before closing the door. 

"Yeah, you may have already noticed I'm not that masculine out of drag," She clearly felt self-conscious but I adored her, _in and out_ of drag. She looked so attractive; her hair, her body-- _especially_ that body.

"You're still cute as fuck," I bit my bottom lip flirtatiously. "But let's talk about that later." She nodded in agreement and I giggled at how adorable her shy and nervous reactions were. The engine purred and I felt the car thrust forwards so suddenly and stopping seconds after. "Aja!" I gasped.

"Did that scare you, baby?" She laughed and I only hit her on the arm playfully. The car was a very expensive and obviously a loud one. The engine was what terrified me.

"I don't like loud things!"

"Oh, but you were fine with _me_ being loud, weren't you?" Aja teased, her hands grazed the wheel and she smirked evilly.

"Aja, stop!" I could feel my cheeks turn red and my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Call me Jay," She rested her feet on the dashboard smugly, "and I won't stop." 

"Why are we in the car if we aren't driving anywhere?" I tried to change the subject but she only smirked and continued to make me feel the warmth inside that I felt before.

"Because it's cold outside, and I really want to know you more." She said with a more serious tone. I smiled softly and decided to undo my seatbelt, her eyes lit up; I placed my feet over hers and she grunted with frustration adorably.

"Well, first-" I grinned and watched Aja struggle to get comfortable. "My real name is Cameron and--um--" I couldn't really think of anything else, I looked at Aja and her big smile.

"That's the cutest name for someone like you!"

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" I pouted angrily, not realising what she meant.

"C'mere and I'll show you what I mean-" She purred while gesturing me to come even closer; I hesitated, afraid she would just touch me without permission, but deep down I know that is not the case at all. She was too sweet to do something like that. "Fine! I'll come to you!" She clambered over the mechanisms in between our seats and _sat straight on my lap_ , straddling me!

"Hey!" I placed my hands on her chest, creating a barrier between us. "What's the big idea!?" I squealed and she laughed.

"See! Adorable!" 

"So you want to prove to me I'm adorable?" I furrowed my eyebrows and huffed. She rested her head on my shoulder and made a 'yes' sound. "I know I am! So!" I oh so badly wanted to touch every inch of her body, but my fear got ahold of me once again, I just couldn't do anything. The last time I showed affection to someone, they left me.

"Why so down?" She caressed my cheek with her thumb, it was such an amazing feeling, it was so good? Why was I falling for someone so soon-

"I'm not," I whispered, looking up at her like she was superior. 

"Good, because I will make sure you are _always_ comfortable and happy-" She kissed my nose and I could feel something wrench inside of me, triggering tears to fall down my cheeks instantly. She cooed me sweetly and continued to wipe my tears away. "I love you, Farrah." 


	12. Sick Obsession (Farrah Moan X Aja)

**_This is like a_ ** **_yandere_ ** _**inspired** _ **_ fic _ ** **_! _ **   
** _I wanted to try something different, so I hope this works out!_ **

_**Aja** _

_Oh my_ _god-_

I thought to myself in awe, as I stared hopelessly in love at a picture of Farrah Moan. She was so gorgeous and unbelievably _sexy_. Her smile, that body, her voice and most of all: how she _whines._

_Oh god, that sexy_ _whine-_

My breath hitched at the thought of me hearing that whine in person, I'd pin her down and make her whine in more ways than one. She captivated me with just everything she does; I would take a bullet for that angel, I'd give up everything just to know she's safe and happy. I touch myself almost every night as I thought about her, I was such a mess and my hygiene decreased as I began mourning for myself, knowing she will never love me.

I let out a quiet sob into my arm as I thought of how depressed I had become. Oh, I loved that human so much, I could care less about myself, she was all I needed, she was all I wanted. My body coiled into a ball and I cried more. I picked up my nosering from the desk next to my bed and decided to freshen up; I looked disgusting.

\---

My eyes were still puffy although I washed; I didn't care, I just wanted to go back on my phone and look at Farrah's beauty even more. I climbed onto my bed and nestled into my bedsheets in only my boxers. This was all my life was; a depressing mess of me hoping and imagining a life with Farrah. I heard a notification from one of my friends appear, it was clearly important because it was all in capitals.

_OH MY GOD, JAY, FARRAH MOAN'S ADRESS WAS JUST LEAKED! TOU NEED TO TOTALLY SEE IT! ONLY A FEW PEOPLE GOT TO IT THOUGH! IT WAS DELETED!_

I felt something inside me light up but it hurt at the same time, like fire in my soul.

_Sure_

I replied bluntly, hoping they don't suspect too much of what I was thinking right now.

I sighed to myself in pleasure, thinking of all the things I would do with her when I get hold of her. My hands trembled and I finally got the message from my friend with the location. I almost felt tears break through; I didn't care if it was illegal, I needed Farrah, she's mine. A pure evil smile crept through my cheeks.

\---

I stared at her house in utter awe. So perfect, so-

"Oh my gosh!" A small girl screeched in the middle of the street. She wore a Farrah Moan shirt and had a huge bulky camera draped around her neck.

_No_

I glared so cautiously at her. If she goes near that house I will not hesitate to murder her, I will wrap my fingers around her little neck and end her life. She ran up to the house, to her misfortune, I stepped out of my car with the coldest expression. My whole body went numb and I could feel the blood rushing to my hands, they throbbed, and I steadily walked to her. She gave me a dirty spiteful look. I felt the urge.

"I'm gonna get her photo first!" She squealed to herself. I lunged at her and wrapped my hands around her fragile neck. She let out screams but I didn't stop, I squeezed as tightly as I could and her body began to cave in and lower closer to the ground as she grew weaker. Her chokes reminded me that I was the only one for Farrah, oh god, no one understood. The girl's face turned a blue before her eyes dilated and completely collapsed to the floor.

_I killed_ _someone_

My hands trembled, but she wanted to take Farrah away. My mind began to close in, and I heard a voice in my head tell me that I am going to jail.

_But no one has to know_

I felt my hand cover my mouth, I didn't cry, instead, I laughed. My laughs were drained out by a loud and familiar scream. Farrah.

"Oh my god!" She was out of drag, but she still had those gorgeous contoured cheeks and her pretty eyes. "Help!"

"Oh, Farrah!" I almost yelled. "Don't leave!" I heard her door close shut and a distorted cry. I stomped up to her door and pushed it open with ease; she didn't lock it to my fortune. However, I locked it after I entered, preventing any creeps coming into her precious abode. "Farrah, my angel!" I cried out. The cries stopped and I heard quiet footsteps from the other room like she was purposely avoiding me. Her little face peered from the corner, tearstained. "Don't be scared of me. I love you-" I breathed. She cried more.

"Get out!" Her angered voice was such a turn on.

"I won't hurt you-" I whimpered to myself, I pulled my sleeve to cover my whole hand and I cried into my jumper. Why is Farrah scared!? Aren't I good enough!? I said I'd _protect_ her!

She disappeared but I knew where she was. I walked calmly to the living room, which was where she was, and saw her in the corner, scowling in fear and terror. Such beauty. She's so angelic even terrified.

"Oh baby, don't be scared." I crouched down and felt a laugh choke me. The images of the dead girl's face won't go. "Please love me-" I choked out through the distorted laughs and cries.

"GO AWAY!" She mourned. I only laughed harder, not realising it was a mere sob. I crawled closer to her, my hands didn't resist to touch her body. She squealed and tried to push me away, but I knew what to do. I had a permanent smile on my reddened face, Farrah looked at me with tearstained cheeks and glossy eyes. I slowly raised my hand and successfully wiped her cheek.

"Baby, don't cry. You're too beautiful for that. You deserve happiness," I felt my lip quiver and her presence softened. She grew quieter and only stared at me with shiny eyes and not a blink. "I only want you." My hands caressed her arms, and then her legs. She shivered but didn't resist or hesitate, I simply admired her.

"Who are you?" She wept, I grinned and shuffled closer to her, my whole body felt like it was worth so much more being near her. I tugged her nightgown down her slim body slowly and stared at her figure.

"Jay-" I muttered, not caring if she really knew my name, but only if she loved me.

"I'm scared, did you kill that girl?" She wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to hide her body from me.

I inhaled shallow breaths, she stared into my bloodshot eyes with utter fear.

"No," I lied with confidence.

"Why are you in my house?" She began to break down once more. I began to lose patience. Why was she just asking questions!? Her hands trembled greatly, and she burst into tears. 

"What's the problem!? Quit your crying, be a _man!_ " I grasped her wrist and pressed her closer to the wall. "Just say you love me!" I blurted out without even planning to say it. I pinned her hands to the wall fiercely, not thinking about any consequence. Not thinking about the girl. She looked up at me with broken eyes. "Whats with that look?" I breathed intensely.

_Am I really taking this too far?_

She groaned underneath me, I grinned a crooked smile and cupped her face before pressing my lips clumsily against hers. She didn't resist but made distressed sounds. Hopefully, she will fall more me.

Her face buried itself in my chest as if she was exhausted, I pulled her night-gown over her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. 

"Are you tired?" I whispered, she hummed a 'yes' in response. "Well, let's get you to bed."

"I'm scared," she said morosely. She brought her legs to her chest and tried to make herself seem as small as possible.

"Why?" I ran my hand along her back and held her close; I'm not wasting any moment to touch her.

"I don't know you! And there is a dead person outside of my house!" she whined and tried to move away, but I held her in place by holding her waist with a firm hand.

"Don't worry about that. You're going to be mine, and if you don't want that, then I will make you." I began to grow annoyed with all this 'stalling'; I picked her up and she squirmed clearly agitated but I knew she will love me because I will care for her and she knew that.

"Put me down!" She respired. I ignored her and head up to what I hoped was her room. Her house was so much better than I expected, it was so clean and it--smelled like cotton candy!

"I'm never leaving you; you're mine, Farrah-" I grinned and felt a fuzzy warm feeling inside. I nuzzled my nose into her soft hair. 

"You're insane!" She cried out, but there were no tears. She allowed me to place her down on her bed and she scurried back immediately. I didn't listen to her, I didn't feel the need to.

"Why do you think I'm insane?" I pretended to pull a hurt facial expression, but she grabbed a pillow and shielded herself from nothing. Did she think I was going to hit her?

"Because--" 

I shuffled close to her and pulled the pillow away.

"I just love you! Why is that an insane thing?" I could feel all the hurt inside of me begin to come back, she gave me a touched expression and she held my hand. Just her touch send me into a spiral of arousal and gave me such sinful thoughts. 

"That is sweet, but talking to strangers is very dangerous. I don't know you!" She let go, and I bit down on my bottom lip; I tried hard to prevent any tears.

"My name is Jay Rivera and I'm in my twenties and I love to sing and do drag too!" I let myself cry and I sobbed into my hand. I felt mortified to cry like this in front of her. "I love you!"

She gave an uncertain face, and I felt anger boil up within me. She was disapproving of me. I struck a broken and hurt glare. I inched closer to her and clambered over her, she reacted swiftly by simply holding onto my waist, her meek strength wasn't enough to push me away; I was comfortable, and I kissed her instantly. She was unsure but I knew she gave into me. My hands ran through her short blonde hair, I didn't pull away for what seemed like minutes, but my lungs begged me to finally pull away and breathe. 

"You're a good kisser," She spoke out of the blue. She didn't know how much she was fueling my lust for her; I removed her fluffy pink night-gown. My hands caressed and felt her soft chest that I destined to make love to each day and night, Farrah slowly began to smile, however, tried to hide it.

"If you knew how much I love you, I think that's when I would understand why you would be absolutely and abnormally _terrified_ of me-" I growled as I heard her make a sweet sound of terror, but she only pushed against my hands, begging for more. I leaned in and placed soft kisses down her neck and to her chest, she whined so quietly, trying to keep all the pleasure inside, but I knew. I loved how she was enjoying this but trying to hide it, I knew I could make her love me. I wanted to just crawl inside of her and stay there, but that was, of course, physically impossible without hurting her; I could get _inside_ her in other ways, however.

"What are you doing!?" She said ghastfully. I luckily only wore very loose jeans that I could remove with ease. Her eyes widened in shock, she was very smart figuring out what I was planning to do with her so soon. "This isn't right!" She cried. I felt my fists tighten and the anger come back but I held myself together, I tried to think of all the things that wouldn't make me angry.

"Yes, it is! You know who I am so you can't refuse me-" I suddenly gasped as her hands wrapped around my wrists with such force.

"You are super cute! But--but I don't love you!" She spat, her hands trembled and she relieved my wrists from her grasp. I could feel everything crumble inside of me, my soul was shattered and only she could heal me. I could feel myself let out a cry, but I only laughed.

"No-" I hissed. "You _will_ love me." I saw her face lose it's caring features and it was just replaced with frustration and anger. 

_This can't be_

"Take my body, I give myself to you!" I cried and pulled her close to me. She only grunted and plunged her knee up into my stomach; I cried out in pain and felt her leave my side. I was nothing without her. The physical pain combined with the mental pain was enough to drive someone to insanity, but I could handle it. I didn't chase her, I laid trembling on my side and let my tears fall. 

_Where did she go?_

I felt my heart palpitating and I felt my whole world spin.

"Jay-" 

I gasped and shot my head up, seeing Farrah's beautiful face staring at mine.

"You need to leave my house now please," She said so calmly, which only drove me into deeper torment even more. 

"Don't do this! I love you!" I choked through my tears and gasped for breath after each word. 

"I'm sorry." She said bluntly. I felt how weak my knees were but I forced myself to stand up with ease. I looked at her longingly, my eyes were probably puffy, red and full of tears.

"Please-" I slowly backed her into a wall and put my arms either side of her shoulders. She looked up at me with fear. Her face softened and startlingly, she cupped my face and pressed her pink lips against mine. I could barely kiss back, the sobs jogged me, I only cried into the kiss and allowed her to take control.

She pulled away too fast, I wanted more-- why was love so painful?

"Goodbye," She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand and I just wanted to pin her to the wall and do so many things to her. I nodded with soreness and forced myself to leave her comforting room. As soon as I was out of her sight I ran with full speed out of the door and past the corpse of the dead girl. I gasped and tripped over air. 

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

I covered my mouth and disabled the scream that was boiling up inside. 

_True love is true pain_


	13. When My Heart Beats For You (Farrah Moan X Aja)

** _WARNING: MILD FLUFF_ **

**_Farrah_ **

It was such a bright beautiful day outside; I was planning on buying some Britney Spears albums for myself, and this is the cheapest shop I can get them from. I smiled eagerly and beamed at all the music on shelves. There were vinyl, CD's, merchandise and instruments themselves. I didn't want an instrument, however, I wanted a CD.

The shopkeeper stared at me with an eerie and dirty look, like they were judging my every move. I brushed it off and went to the pop section; There were many different artists but I couldn't find Briteny Spears anywhere, not even her most popular singles. I sighed and scanned the shelves when I finally saw her newest album. It was the last one available on the shelf. I reached out to grab it but I felt another hand land on top of mine at such a convenient moment. I gasped and quickly pulled away. My eyes averted to the person behind the shelf and I saw them smile with awkwardness.

"Sorry!" They chuckled and pulled their hand away and allowed me to take it. I didn't want to just take it and leave, I would feel awful!

"No, you take it! I don't need it as much as you do, I have her music on my iPod so-" I looked down and felt my whole body tense up; She awed and walked around the aisle and right up to where I was standing. I saw her pick it up and she put it into my hands.

"Sweetie, I definitely don't need it like you." She pats my shoulder and I saw a light in her eyes as if she had thought of an idea. "Why don't we listen to it together? The store has a backroom that isn't really a backroom but more of a lounge. Weird right?" She giggled and I felt myself smile with happiness. She was-- she was adorable! "I will pay for it! So don't sweat that--come on!" She barely let me speak but I simply followed her to the counter with the negative looking shopkeeper. 

"That's 24.99..." He kept his eyes on me and I could feel myself get smaller; it was like he was beating me up with his eyes. 

"Wow, that's expensive but so worth it!" She looked at me and tugged my arm gently. "Come on!" I laughed and did as I was told. I didn't care If she was a stranger, she was hella cute and I'd love to spend time with her. My main question was why a CD store had a lounge area. I looked at the sign that was conveniently placed on the door that said 'staff only'. I resisted and pulled my hand away from her grasp.

"It's staff only-" I paused, realising I don't know her name.

"Aja." She giggled and nodded with a mischievous grin. "Who cares!? There is hardly any staff here anyway!"

"Um-" I thought to myself. I never did something such as go into restricted areas, isn't that trespassing!?

"Come on, Britney!" She pulled me into the room and it honestly had no one in here. Aja was right about the lack of staff.

"My name is actually Farrah-" I swallowed, she turned around and rolled her eyes. She sat down on a black leather sofa next to a CD player that looked practically 50 years old. She looked at me as she turned it on, a smile appeared on her cute face.

"Cute name." She said bluntly, which contrasted with her soft expression. She pulled out the disk and looked at the colours that reflected on the silver. I gulped down a lump in my throat, I felt some tension build and I didn't like it.

"Well-" I started, but I realised I would sound stupid. "Jus' play it!" I ordered. She hummed in agreement.

"Of course!" She put it in the player and, being surprisingly adorable, didn't know how to work the thing. She pulled a frustrated face that made me feel so warm inside. I admired her dark eyes and those _kissable_ _lips-_

_What the fuck..._

"Aja-" I stopped myself from thinking about anything else. I quickly sat next to her, I leaned over her and sorted it out instead. She struggled under me and I heard her chuckle awkwardly.

"Why lean over?" She questioned followed by an annoyed groan.

"To help you; you are dumber than me!"

"Hey!" She snapped grasping my shoulder. I laughed and looked at her cute reddened face.

"what's wrong?" I teased, not realising the music was now playing at low volume.

"You are very rude for a twink."

I covered my mouth and my breathing hitched. 

_I'm a twink!?_

She noticed my shock and smirked.

"W-What-"

"But that doesn't change how much of a cutie you are." Her words sent me spiralling into anxiety and I looked away from her, knowing it would make things worse. My face was completely red and I was sweating intensely. The music that was playing was very suggestive and it added to the situation, it was why I loved Britney Spears; Aja was staring at my blushing face and was enjoying how awkward I felt. I simply sat and let my face heat up even more as her eyes dug holes into my soul. It felt strangely sensational. She brushed loose strands of hair out of my face and I heard her laugh sweetly. "Shy are we?" She taunted me with her soft but mesmerising voice. I raised my shoulders and hung my head low, trying to stop any urges or thoughts. "Mmm, this album might be her best one yet," she said as she turned the volume up higher, her legs rested over mine and she purposely pulled smug expression with darkened eyes.

"I'm not a leg rest!" I half-joked, trying to suppress my sexual urges; they were torturous and I couldn't stop staring at her utterly attractive features. She chuckled to herself and bit her nail with a sinister grin. I grabbed the CD case and stared at the front cover, trying not to pay attention to her. Her legs finally moved off of mine and she shuffled closer to me. 

"What perfume are you using?" She said randomly, pressing her nose into the crook of my neck, I flinched and gasped. I took sharp breaths as she kept her face merely inches from mine. I didn't answer her question considering I was in complete shock. "Doesn't matter--you smell like heaven." Her creepy yet _sexy_ tone was confusing me, and I felt like I could break down or just simply _die_. God, it was like she was an angel that fell down just for me when I walked into this store. I was so attracted to her and lured to her presence, she was beautiful. It was fate. I allowed her to inhale my scent, well, she wasn't doing that; she was brushing her lips against my neck making my spine shiver and my body feel like it was entering a new paradox. "Fuck, you turn me on-" Her lips teased at my neck and she breathed against my skin making me feel so much more aroused. "I'm glad I got you back here, all alone with me."

"Aja!" I felt her pin me down and struggle to keep her own balance. I resisted, but she kept me pinned to the sofa. "No!" I whined, trying to keep my enjoyment a secret. 

"I'm not stupid, I know you love this."

"How can you tell!?" I pressed my knee up into her stomach and she let out a cute squeak.

"Your whines and expressions!" Aja loosed her grasp and she pressed her lips to my neck. Suddenly, my favourite Briteny Spears song blasted through the player; it was about sex of course, but I couldn't tell if Aja noticed, for her lips were busy attacking my neck with passion. I gasped and my legs felt weak and fragile, they pushed against the armrest with all the strength I had, afraid I would break it. Aja's hands explored my body and curves. "I love you so fuckin' much right now-" 

The moment went too fast; The door opened and the shopkeeper made a terrified and confused face at us. Aja pulled away from me, like it was a reflex, and made 'um's' and 'uh's'.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed. "Why the fuck are you in a staff only area?" 

"I'm sorry-" I whispered, now noticing the CD was luckily already over. The silence beckoned us to leave right now, but Aja was still over me.

"Don't apologise!" Aja spat, looking down at me with angered eyes. "We'll leave."

I sighed, annoyed and sad that the moment was over. I loved it too much. I was desperate to just pin her down and make love to her, even in front of this man if it meant I could make her moan. But that cannot happen.

"Get the fuck out..." he muttered with a hand over his face. Aja climbed off me and took the CD before pulling me along. I followed her out and she was very pissed. Was it me?

"I'm sorry." I apologised unknowingly. She smiled at me.

"Don't be like that. You're fucking perfect." Aja kissed me abruptly and ran her hands through my hair. She moaned into the kiss and pulled away. "Let's take this to my house. I have more than just a bed-" 

I didn't even hesitate for a moment to kiss her again. I wasn't prepared for how she would treat me while making love, but I was fucking excited. 


	14. Rude Bitch (Violet X Miss Fame)

_**Miss Fame** _

"What the fuck, Fame!?" I heard Violet yell at me once again. "You talking shit about me online!" She snapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"So what?" I kept calm and listened to the anger practically boil up inside her slim and fragile body.

"You're an absolute cunt!" She had tears in her eyes, which actually brought shock to me; Violet didn't cry often, was my messages about her _that_ bad? "What did I ever do to you!?" She cried.

"You spoke shit about my friends so I decided to give you karma. Boom." I raised my hands in a defensive tone. She looked at me with bitterness and iniquity.

"I'm sorry!" She opened her mouth so yell once more but nothing came out. I only looked at her blankly, making it difficult for her to read me. "I'm sorry-" She folded her arms and let her tears fall. She turned her head away and I heard her cry softly which I didn't want to listen to, but I did and it broke me. 

"Violet," I started as I walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder only to have it shoved away. "I only did what a friend would; stand up for people I care about-"

"Well what I said about them wasn't even personal like what you said about me," She whispered shakily, a broken sob was followed after and she cried even more. 

"Violet, don't-" I bit my lip and pulled her close to me, her whole body tensed up but soon relaxed into my arms. "I'm sorry too, I didn't know how much I hurt you-" I began to realise how much I could break someone if I wanted too, and Violet usually didn't give a shit about what people say about her. I couldn't help but graze my hand on her back in a circular motion; she seemed to have calmed down and her sobbing stopped.

"Why are you finally forgiving me?" She muttered. 

"Because what's the point of not?" I could tell how sorry she was, and god: she was just adorable and truly stunning to the point even if she was still a bitch I would totally allow her to yell at me more.

"Thank you." She let out a giggle of happiness and her arms held me tighter. Mine reacted differently: caressing and comforting her. I smiled and pulled away, my hands grabbed her shoulders and I looked at her softly.

"Are we like, cool?" I softened my grasp and saw her cheeks turn a bright pink.

"D-Definitely-" She rushed her words like she was on a timer. I beamed and placed my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, she flinched but didn't pull away. Her hands fumbled with her sleeves awkwardly and she couldn't look at me in the eyes. I got ideas but I was deeply modest and didn't think it was because she loved me; but I knew Violet, she was usually open with her feelings to me, and she never was shy, but-

_Only around me when I got personal?_

It was pieced together, but I refused to believe it. My emotions sky-rocketed and I was left just staring at her. She swallowed and I felt her pull away from my hand. I saw her slowly back away from me and turn around. 

"Wait!" I gasped. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but as she turned back around my lips crashed into hers. I couldn't stop. 

_What the fuck!?_

Violet's surprisingly strong arms pinned me to the wall, her lips trailed down my neck and she didn't hesitate at anything. 

"Violet!" I gasped and held her sturdily in place, allowing her to kiss my neck lustfully. 

"My name isn't Violet-" She held onto me and I heard her laugh dearly. I pushed against her body and she pushed with me, I groaned and smiled through moans.

"I love you," 

"Exactly," She said arrogantly; she was never a failure at pleasure.


	15. I Run The Runway (Violet X Miss Fame)

_**Miss Fame** _

I run the runway; my glorious face penetrated by the staggering lights, however, not outshined.

My acquaintance strutted beside me in her silk red gown. My feeling of power felt surreal and too much to even comprehend the fact she was getting cheered too by the crowds. I could feel the thunder of their cheers through my body and it felt amazing.

I run the runway; my partner in-drag continued to pose and swivel in glee, my eyes were torn from concentration and to her slim body. The way she moved captivated me, her androgynous face in the light sent chills down my spine.

The people cheered louder. 

It was the end of our performance but not for me-not for me- it is never the end of a show for me as long as she is with me.

Her hand connected and intertwined with mine and we left the runway, the runway that I _run,_ of course.

"Fame!" She cheered with happiness, her smile a celestial glow of happiness and her eyes like moons that could light up the night sky. "You did amazing!" 

"Not as good as you, Vi!" I ran my hands down her defined spine gently. Although there was a hint of truth, I knew that I owned that runway and they all had their eyes on me and me only.

She pecked my nose with her red lips swiftly and left.

Once again, those words repeated in my mind like a broken record.

I run the runway; I can't distract myself with her

She is a distraction. But with guilt, I decided to follow her. She was unchanging but that never erased those feminine features of her face, so beautiful and god-like. 

What I would do to her body was unholy but it was hard to deny. 

"Fame, are you alright?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Of course!" I replied. Her skinny hand held mine once again and there was a pitiful look in her eyes.

"If you are feeling bad about the fact I outshined you: in my book you totally run that runway, baby!" She turned and fell onto me. I held her waist and pressed my lips to her head. My hands caressed her stomach and they ran up to her chest with lust.

"I know." 


	16. Texting Strangers (Violet X Pearl)

_ **WARNINGN: SMUTT 030** _

_ **Female pronounssss!!!!!** _

**_Violet_ **

Wow, it's been ages since I last hooked up with a guy, and lucky me, I actually have found someone: A drag queen, 27 and is absolutely adorable. I only just met her, and we have only been talking over social media but I can tell she is so sweet and loving. I gave my number to her, but she hasn't replied and I am usually patient but I'm too excited and giddy to wait.

\---

My heart leapt out of my chest as my phone buzzed. I almost squealed as I jumped into my bed with a smile plastered across my face. 

_Pearl: Thx for your number, I'll text u now._

My teeth bit at the fabric of the blanket, my cheeks flamed red and I'm already thinking about _fantasies_ of me and her. A notification appeared, it was a subtle message that simply read 'Hi'

_Violet: Hi babe, wyd?_

_Pearl: I'm talking to you._

_Violet: I can sense the sarcasm, I'm not stupid!_

_Pearl: You look stupid in your picture. But hella cute._

_Violet: You look too serious, but hella cute!_

_Pearl: Shut up._

_Violet: What are you gonna do about it?_

I smiled to myself, I began to type but she already replied. I buried my face in the sheets gingerly- she knew how to get into my heart.

_Pearl: Come over and find out little flower._

_Violet: I wish I could but I have no clean clothes and I haven't showered!_

_Violet: And don't call me that!_

_Pearl: Too bad._

I giggled to myself and closed my phone, I didn't want to annoy her by texting her all the time. My train of thought was lost as I heard my phone ring. My stomach fell; I was not ready to talk with actual voices! Why was she even calling me?

I picked up my phone and accepted the call with a shaken hand. I heard her frustrated sigh on the other end. She sounded so- masculine?

" _Hi Vi, I thought I would call you because I really want to get to know you more. I really freakin' think you're cute._ " Her monotone voice was so strange to hear. She looked like she would sound so different. But I loved it.

"A-Ah-" I couldn't get my words out, I only laid on my bed unmoving and I had goosebumps all over my body. 

" _Don't waste your breath, I just love talking to you just knowing you're there._ " 

I stayed quiet and heard her breathing intensify. It felt like she was actually here, it felt amazing.

"Baby, you okay?" I finally spoke. I heard her muttering. Was she talking to someone else? "Pearl?" 

" _Sorry, I get nervous and I go quiet._ " 

"it's alright." I almost whispered, but it was loud enough to hear.

" _I can feel you,_ " She spoke almost in a whisper. So many chills ran down my spine and through my body, she began to scare me, but it was contrasted with how adorable she really was.

"Can you?" I half-joked, however, she didn't laugh. "Pearl?"

" _Violet, if you were here with me, I'd do so many things with you-_ " She began, changing the subject almost instantly. I swallowed.

"Like what?" I asked innocently, although I knew exactly what she meant. Her monotone voice conveyed her message so differently, it sounded so emotionless but I could _feel_ it all.

" _I'd wrap my arms around you-_ "

I smiled, thinking to myself how sexual could she get?

" _I'd lay you down-_ " Her voice grew darker and more sinister; I couldn't stop imagining it all: her eyes, her body, her breath on my neck as she pleasured me. " _Then-_ " She paused, " _I would undress you slowly._ " 

"W-Would you?" I whispered as my loins began to burn in arousal. I heard her robotic laugh on the other side of the phone. My eyes closed, waiting for what she was going to say next.

" _Yes, little flower. I'd do so many things._ " Pearl giggled. The moment was over, but not for me. I could feel my erection grow bigger.

"K-Keep going~" I purred. She only laughed as if she has done this before.

" _You like that?_ " She questioned. I nodded to myself.

"Yes-yes!" I moaned. My hand worked myself hastily and swiftly. 

" _You're so dirty-_ " She uttered, " _And so hot~_ " 

I could already feel myself release slightly. I groaned into the pillow, Pearl's soft laugh was in the background. I was so concentrated on myself that I blanked out and her laugh faded away and without warning, I finally came. I practically screamed at the sudden shock.

" _You came yet?_ " She sang. I moaned to myself in dismay.

"Yeah-"

" _Oh good. Next time I will be there to assist you, little flower~_ " Her monotonous tone made it sound so much sexier than it seemed.

"Yes please." I bit my lip and with that, she hung up. I felt like something was missing when she did, but I knew that _next time_ would be much fun.


	17. Revenge (Miz Cracker X Bob) PT: 1

_** WARNING: VIOLENCE!! ** _

_** This is actually going to have two parts! so stay tuned!  ** _

_**ENJOY!** _

**_Miz Cracker_ **

I looked in the mirror one last time and smiled at my decently applied makeup. My outfit wasn't the best but the makeup made up for it very much. I had no choice but to wear this dress, I was going to a friend's house and they wanted me to wear it for some strange reason unknown.

I finally put on my blond wavy wig and stepped out into the darkness of the night; I didn't know it was already dark?

I smiled and shrugged it off, skipping down the path not thinking about anything else other than hanging out with my friend. The street lamps flickered unnaturally, I stopped in my tracks and to my misfortune, there was a man or woman standing in the middle of the path and I couldn't walk out into the road because annoying fences stopped me from doing so. As I got closer, I noticed it was, in fact, a man but dressed in girls clothes, like me!

"Hello!" I smiled happily, quite relieved it wasn't anyone horrible. His head turned and a frown fell upon his face. 

"Do I know you?" He muttered with sass, putting his phone into his bag. "What is that awful dress you are wearing?" He snarled. I looked down at my shoes and dress and laughed innocently.

"It's just a dress! My friend wanted me to-"

"Yeah I don't care, buttercup, get movin' to wherever you want to be because I'm busy trying to figure out where the nearest club is."

"Oh! The nearest one is right up to the high street!" I jumped in my shoes followed by a sweet smile. He only glared at me like I was some evil villain.

"Wait- I know you." His eyes grew even darker like he was having flashbacks of something!

"No, I don't know you so-"

"You are that person that almost killed me while driving!"

I felt my heart ache in realisation; I remember last week getting into a crash with someone, that _someone_ was this guy. I panicked and looked at him with heart eyes.

"I'm sorry about that if it was you! hey, I can buy you something and-and-" I was cut off with his arms pulling me forcefully closer to him; he was strong for a drag queen-

"Listen to me you little freak, you are quite unlucky to meet me at this time when no one is around, and especially at dark-" 

"I'm sorry!" I looked away from him, I could feel my eyes burn with tears, and unfortunately, knowing how much damage I did to him mentally and physically, he isn't going to be very nice to me. "I can make it up to-" My jaw was met with a slamming cold fist. I fell to the floor; unable to scream I only squirmed furiously on the raw bleak concrete. I cried out but he only picked me up with his hands, the warmth of my blood trickled down my chin but I didn't care about that.

" _This_ is how it felt," He hissed into my ear, I cried and held onto him, preventing him from hitting me again. My eyes closed and I pleaded with tears. "Get off!" He desperately tried to shove me off but I was strong and kept myself coiled around his body. I couldn't speak because I felt like my jaw was broken, but if it was, I think it would be a lot more painful; most of the pain was when I hit the ground other than the actual punch itself. I had hope.

"P-plea-" I covered my mouth, realised how weak I sounded through tears. He stopped struggling but I still tried to tell him how sorry I was, but my jaw wouldn't let me. "Forgive me!" I barely spoke; I couldn't go to my friend's house knowing I had hurt this man so much to the point he hit me, though, I deserved it. I didn't feel him moving at all anymore, I opened my eyes and dared to look up at him in the eye. He looked down at me with a soft look on his face, nothing like before; it was like his anger was completely eradicated. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did!" 

"I can see that," He grinned as he lifted me up off the floor. 

"Please, no more, I know I deserve it but I'm only thirty-three!" I leaned down slightly, bracing for another punch, but I only felt him wrap his arms around me, I was shaking and too in shock to hug back.

"I thought you were an asshole and didn't care, that's why I hit you. Are you okay now?" He sounded uncertain and there was still some anger trapped in his voice, but I could tell that it was a misunderstanding, I hope. I didn't say anything, afraid that my stupidity would get me in trouble again; I worked so hard on helping people and my own self-confidence and it all comes crashing down. "Hey, what's your name?"

"M-Ma-" I couldn't speak through this pain in my jaw, it hurt so much and the only comfort I had was actually the very handsome looks of this person; I suppose that didn't make it all so bad. "Max- Maxwell."

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, Maxwell. Do you want me to treat you? I have medical experience?" He cupped my chin and a striking pain forced me to pull away.

" _It hurts so much!_ " I didn't blame him, I blamed myself. And I blamed my blindness for even thinking I could do anything right. His strong arms scooped me off the ground and I immediately felt myself fall into rest, the pain wasn't as painful and the cold wasn't as cold; mainly because of his body heat, but something else-

"I may forgive you, but I won't forget." He looked at me with sad eyes. I couldn't believe how foolish I was, I can't believe he even forgives me.

"Thank you," I muttered. He simply smiled and averted his gaze. My face reddened and I buried my nose into the warmth of his chest.


	18. Revenge (Miz Cracker X Bob) PT: 2

**_Miz Cracker_ **

It was the warmth of this man that was a healing factor itself. He may have hurt me but I knew and saw the look in his eyes that showed he felt guilt from doing so. He took great care of me by giving me all the food I wanted, wrapped me up in a warm polka-dot blanket and smothered with multicoloured velvet pillows. Often, he would walk out of the dining hall with a tearstained face and sit next to me, he'd wrap his arms around me and his face buried in the crook of my neck. I practically forgot about my friend, so I decided to text them.

_No phone..._

"Um-" I whispered to myself, too afraid to ask him for it; he took my bag. I didn't even know this man's name. I decided not to ask, my shyness got the best of me and after what happened I didn't want to boss him around.

"Do you need anything?" He peered out from the doorway, he still had his drag on, he must take it very seriously.

"N-no Sir," I quickly laid myself down and pulled the blanket over myself, hiding my embarrassment.

"Don't be scared of asking me. I'm so sorry for what I did I was just in a bad mood and-" His voice cracked and I truly hated seeing him sad because of my own stupid actions. "And you deserve all the happiness in the world and-" He only babbled on and I looked at him with the saddest eyes I could give.

"Come sit with me," I patted the space next to me with a gentle welcoming smile. His eyes sparkled and hesitantly walked over and sat in the space next to me meekly. "Don't feel bad, I deserved that hit," I put my hand under my jaw and groaned with pain, not knowing it would still be hurting. 

"No, you didn't." He shuffled closer and pulled the blanket over both of us. I turned to my side and allowed him to embrace me. "I can't say sorry enough," I felt so comfortable in his arms, I forgave him and I hold no grudge, he was so sweet and I don't blame him for snapping at me like that; I never will.

"I forgive you," My hands wrapped around him in return. "Is it alright if I text my friend saying I won't be able to make it?" 

"Of course," He smiled and pulled my phone from his pocket, "Don't worry I wasn't stealing it, I was keeping it safe!" He handed it to me and placed a hand on my thigh.

"Thank you!" I grinned and searched through my contacts and finally found them. I went with a simple message saying I was injured and--that's all. "What is your name?"

"Oh-" He smiled a toothy grin, "My name is Chris but call me Bob if you want because that's my drag name!" His pretty eyes beamed with pride and joy. I laughed sweetly, covering my blush so he didn't see. I hated showing my emotion so rawly, it made me feel self-conscious.

"That's a cute name!"

"And Miz Cracker isn't?"

"How do you know!?" I gasped.

"It says on that awful dress of yours!" Bob grasped the skirt of my dress and tugged lightly. I hugged myself in embarrassment. "Your makeup and looks make up for it though. You are a unique drag queen!" His words made me feel like I could do anything, and I felt so light and free.

"I love your outfit! It's so-" I stopped myself, only now noticing how stunning he looked in that outfit. The short hair and the business-woman-like dress was really _something_. "So pretty." I saw him shuffle closer and his hands touched my thigh comfortingly, but I noticed the lustful movements.

"Aww, thanks!" He purred. I felt so small compared to him, he was slowly towering over me, and I didn't hate this feeling, I loved it. I wasn't so innocent as many people thought, but I wasn't the most sexual though. I'm more romantic, and this was perfect. His face inched closer to mine, I hesitated but only for a second. Our lips finally met which seemed like slow motion, but it all happened so fast. I haven't kissed anyone in a long time, I was so taken back that I didn't know what to do. He was gentle, knowing my jaw was still damaged, but I could care less. I cupped his face and pulled away, my eyes widened with joy but confusion. "Sorry, I had to-" He rolled his eyes with a smile and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Don't say sorry, I liked it!" I laughed, hugging him even tighter. He laughed the most adorable laugh I had ever heard.

"Good-" 

"I think I'm feeling better now." I hummed, twirling the ends of my wig innocently.

"Even better~"His eyes met mine and I could feel the love radiate from him.


	19. Bad Girls (Raja X Raven)

_ **WARNING** _ _**: SMUT** _

_**Raja** _

Me and my best friend Manila decided to go out to this fancy restaurant she said was really good? I didn't care for fancy eating or anything like that but she insisted. I groaned at her decision on wearing drag, this wasn't a performance!

"Manila, why are you wearing that?"

"Um because it's totally cute!" She giggled.

"Um, it's totally not!" I snapped back. She huffed and pulled me by my arm to the table we were going to be sitting at. 

"You're such a negative nancy!" She shuffled in her seat in excitement.

"Why are you so giddy?" I asked monotonously. She chuckled and hit her hands together with giddiness; I have never seen her this happy before, perhaps she was surprising me? Ugh, not again-

"Ohmygodohmygod!" She screamed, her eyes were fixed on something or someone that was behind me. I sighed in annoyance and decided to grab the menu. It was all I could do while being tortured by _happy_ Manila. I felt someone tap my shoulder gently and I let out a mortifying yelp.

"Hey-" I heard a sharp voice call from above me. My throat tightened and I could tell by Manila's expression that this 'surprise' was probably either someone famous or I am being forced to make another stupid friend again- "Excuse me, up here!" I rolled my eyes and turned around then looked up at a tall figure. It was just a drag queen-

_A stunning drag_ _queen-_

I didn't force a smile, it came naturally. Her eyes read me, and scanned me like a robot; she then smiled too.

"Hi, bae!" She quickly clambered over me so she could sit on my left side, I was so captivated by-- _that ass_ \- 

"Hi Hi!" Manila's annoying screech cut me off my pleasant thought. "Raja, this is Raven! And Raven this is Raja!" She beamed at the both of us who had pretty much the same facial expression.

"Manila, why don't you go and get some drinks?" I smiled softly, but even _Raven_ knew it was a fake smile.

"ohmygod yes!" She gawkily stood up and trotted off. I finally smiled a genuine smile as she left. I heard Raven let out an adorable laugh.

"She's like that with you too?"

"You're friends with her as well?"

"Duh!" She rolled her eyes with a smile. "She said that she would find me a hot date tonight and to meet her here; she may be annoying but she keeps promises~" Her eyes were like hypnosis wheels, and her voice was so-- strange but soothing?

"Hot?" I groaned internally; I couldn't believe that hoe! She set me up on a date without my permission! "Stupid bitch-" I muttered to myself, Raven looked at me with sudden shock.

"What?"

"N-No not you! You're perfect-- I mean!" I shut myself up before I could ruin my reputation and coolness any further. 

"Raja huh? That's a very strange name for a dork like you!" She teased while her nail drew circles on the table. I furrowed my brows in frustration.

"I'm not a dork, _dork!_ " I snapped. She giggled and I felt her shuffle closer to me. 

_Manila, I can't believe I'm saying this, but please come back already!_

"Manila told me you were a drag queen too-" She rested her head in her hand and batted her eyelashes. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Well, that's cute." She kept her striking eyes on me, every second wasn't wasted; She stared at me like I was some god or something. "Not as cute as you though," I could easily gather her flirtatious tone, I desperately wanted to flirt back but I felt so nervous and I was stuttering and shaking. My hands twiddled the tablecloth, Raven must have noticed; her hand gently placed over mine. "Don't be nervous; I don't bite," She leaned closer to me and my heartbeats were now in my throat. " _Unless you want me to_ -" She whispered. "Please thank Manila for me, because I would totally enjoy playing with you-" 

_What the fuck!?_

I heard a slight sound escape my lips-- 

"What's wrong?" She caressed my arm with her hand and her legs were almost intertwined with mine. This was so painful; my mind began to play tricks on me, making me picture things that I guiltily loved picturing.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, her eyes teased me more than her actual movements.

"Tell momma-" She said hugging my arm, her chin resting on my bare shoulder; I wasn't wearing a shirt, I wore a crop-top which I didn't want to wear but Manila insisted. Should I also add it was a size _smaller_ than I am and was pure white in colour?

It was all making sense now, and the more Raven flirted the more I began to hate but love Manila at the same time. 

"Why are you sweating?" She asked. I gasped and placed a hand on my chest: she wasn't wrong.

"I'm sorry!" I grabbed Manila's bag and searched for some deodorant but Raven only wrapped her arms around my body lovingly. "Stop!" I accidentally yelled, not meaning it to sound hostile but I was so self-conscious that if she hugged me I immediately feel uncomfortable. Luckily, she wasn't hurt or angry; she only laughed.

"You're awfully impolite-- I love that," 

"I'm not, I just-" I looked at her with a sombre expression, "I feel self-conscious." I closed Manila's bag, giving up on finding what I wanted. I began to wonder where she was?

"Don't be, you're gorgeous!" Her words made my head spin, considering I haven't had a date in a long time, let alone someone saying I was gorgeous out of drag.

"Thank you," I stared at the table and felt her eyes embrace me. She suddenly laced her legs around mine and pulled me even closer. 

"So, what do you like to do?" She said so naturally like this was not awkward at all. Her heel circled around my leg in an obvious attempt to turn me on; which was successful.

"Do--Drag?" I breathed, trying to stay as calm as possible. God, this Raven was so attractive and incredibly flattering, I can't contain myself any longer if she continues to flirt and physically touch and arouse me. 

"No, I don't mean _that_ -" She giggled innocently and placed a finger on her full plump cherry lips. My eyes averted away from her, to my luck, Manila was finally walking towards us. As much as I loved Raven and me wanting to spend a more loving and playful time with her, I didn't want to do anything quite, _sexual_ , in front of many people. Manila giggled and placed the drinks down in the centre of the table. 

"Oh my gosh! Raven! I know Raja is super sexy but don't get that close to her!" She faked a gasp and pulled a shocked expression.

"Baby won't let me kiss her, so I have to put up with _this_ -" Raven said dramatically, my heart skipped a beat at how gorgeous she really was, I never got a true look at her because I was constantly looking away, trying to fight the urges to even lay my eyes upon her well-highlighted face. "She's bullying me-" I heard her breathing grow heavier, and the more masculine and sexual side began to come out of her. 

"Well, there are actually private rooms in this place, pfft, I totally didn't know that!" She looked at the ceiling, pretending to not know the pain I was in. My jean shorts hurt around my thighs and _private_ area. It was absolute pain. "Perhaps you guys could go in a room and get to know each other better?" She was clearly suggesting that we should fuck in one. But I just can't have sex with some random stranger! What if she already had sex with someone else?

"Well, that would totally be lots of fun," She held my hand, keeping her arm locked with mine. Manilla nodded but shrugged after.

"Only when you want to!" She smiled and took a sip of her drink. 

"I'd like talking to you," I said to Raven, actually looking at her this time. She fluttered her eyelashes and had a sad tone to her expression.

"Jus' talk?" She pouted whilst her hand toyed with the rim of my short-white shirt. I looked into her stunning hazel eyes, I nodded slowly, knowing that if I could make her desperate then I could get her back for doing the same to me! "With that hauntingly beautiful deep voice of yours, I don't think talking is all we would be doing, baby." Her tongue lolled over her lips; I fell into a bigger trap, there was no way I could get out of this.

Manila annoyingly purposely decided to wander off somewhere, leaving me completely alone with probably the most flirty and, dare I say it, _the hottest_ person I have laid my eyes upon. I felt her strong arms push me closer to the edge of my seat.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"I'm not sure-" I hummed in thought, and allowed a smile to appear on my flustered face. I noticed Raven's desperate and eager movements; I wasn't dumb, as she hung her head down and let out quiet and painful moans. "Oh, who's the baby now?" I tried to act like I could be the dominant one, but I only failed; she forcefully clasped my already throbbing erection through my shorts. I covered my mouth instantly and let out a cry into my hand, I felt tears gather in my eyes--what was wrong with me?

"Come with me or you won't ever sort _this_ out," She purred, and pushed me off my seat but I stayed on my feet. I couldn't walk properly, but Raven helped me by walking me to these, weird rooms Manilla mentioned. I felt drunk, but not as clumsy or sickly, I felt like I was _in love_.

_I was utterly in love with her_

It wasn't even a few seconds and we were already at the door. Raven stood silently and simply wrapped her arms around my waist. 

"Tell me your name." She closed her eyes and merely waited for a reply. I swallowed and felt myself smile.

"Sutan, but I don't mind you calling me Raja." I quickly added. She chuckled and her hands held me tighter.

"I'm just your average David." She moved her arms so they were now wrapped around my neck; her head was only a centimetre away from mine, and I could see the beautiful and opulent details of her brown eyes which distracted me from anything else. She had opened the door, but my eyes still remained connected with hers. "C'mon," She held my hand and broke our eye contact. The room was very pretty and there were mainly tables and chairs lined perfectly, as well as a luxurious rug that was patterned so precisely. Raven pulled me onto a black leather sofa that was so soft and comfortable; I think I might actually like these fancy restaurants. I felt her legs rest on my lap carelessly, she laid back and her eyes scanned my facial expressions, each of them. My hands fiddled and I was waiting for Raven to speak and break this horrible silence.

"Raven, um-" I broke the silence instead, however only stuttering and looking like some fool. "Do you like-- _like_ me?" I could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks, she smiled and laughed joyfully. She lifted her legs off me and shuffled incredibly close to me; it was that _backside_ that was very attractive about her and how she moved her body--

"I love you!" She cupped my cheeks and smiled the most adorable smile. "Manilla wasn't wrong! She told me, like, you are super cute and act all shy around people you have crushes on so I just instantly fell in love with you, baby!" Her thumb soothed my cheek and her face was just so beautiful up close. I was gasping for breath silently like she never noticed my internal panic attack and how much I loved her. I wanted to taste her lips on mine, but she never leaned in to kiss me; she nestled her nose into my neck and embraced me so warmly. I felt hurt knowing that after all the flirting she did, she only wants to cuddle me?

"I love you even more," I kissed her head and heard a silent gasp. I leaned down and abruptly averted her face so she was looking at me, without resistance, I finally got the chance to kiss her; she had such soft lips and she didn't hesitate to kiss even deeper, she embraced me like I was the saviour of her, and kissed me like a lover would. My hands slowly began to undress her, revealing that perfectly built tattooed body; her muscles were so defined that it snapped me back to the reality that this was actually just a drag queen. Oh, but I adore her. She moaned into our long-lasting kiss suddenly, I felt her take over and she touched me in attempt to regain dominance. My shirt was already taken off but my painful jean shorts still hurt against my throbbing erection. She ran her hands down my back and down to my shorts, although she wickedly didn't remove them, knowing that I was in complete pain. "Please! It hurts!" I whined brokenly, resting my head back and letting Raven kiss my whole body at her own will.

"Poor you," She teased me, I felt my toes curl and I grasped the thick leather of the sofa at the very touch of her fingers to my flesh. Her hands glided through my black hair, pulling and tugging my head back so I couldn't see her perfect face anymore. She finally relieved me of my pain; her hand pulled down my shorts and underwear quickly, I gasped in relief. I was in complete shock and I couldn't stop sweating and breathe heavy breaths, she gave me a break but it wasn't a long one; her gentle but spine-chilling touch was enough to send me into a craze, and she knew so. Her hand tended to my painful erection; she distracted me with another kiss. Her hips suddenly pressed against mine with full force and it was then I noticed she wasn't tucked and for a good reason. 

Her lips parted with mine and she let out a weak laugh, "are you alright?" I tried to say 'yes' however I could only feel all my energy being drained because of how much pleasure I was enduring. I couldn't tell what she was doing with my foggy eyes, but I felt a sudden wave of pain shoot through my whole body. I let out a pained cry and I swore I tore the couch with the force of my nails being dragged across the leathered seats. I whined what was close to being 'David' but it only came out as a muffled mess. I finally realised what she did; her hips were pressed against mine and they moved so specifically in a sexual and compelling pattern. I felt her _completely inside of me._ "This is only the start, how are you worn out already?" She quickened her pace, but I merely grasped a random pillow and covered my face to lower the volume of my screams and moans. I heard her finally begin to moan with me, which made me feel less embarrassed. Her voice broke and she finally came in sync with me, her hand moved to my abdomen and caressed me lovingly. She didn't stop until she was completely finished, which she finally did shortly after I had just recovered. "You good baby?" She pulled out slowly and rested herself on me. I wrapped my whole body around her and didn't ever want to let go, I held her like she was the only person in the world. "I love you too baby~," she said softly followed by a precious laugh, whilst caressing my body as she always does.

"I love you," I finally could speak audibly, but my voice sounded broken and shaky. I knew she didn't mind. I could stay here forever, just being held in her arms is enough to help me smile this moment forward.


	20. Away (Shangela X BenDelaCreme)

**_Yes... I have to... ITS SO CUTE_ **   
  
  
  


**_Dela_ **   
  
  
  


" _Ben, are you feeling alright?_ " My friend, Adore, said to me over the phone in a saddened tone. I wiped my remaining tears from my cheeks and said a weak 'yes'.

"Yes-" I sniffled into my hand and heard her sigh.

" _Ben, I know you felt bad leaving the competition but you did it with pride! DJ would be so proud of you, and I know she is!_ " Her comforting voice made me feel much better about the fact I practically left at my own will on All-Stars. I'm slowly beginning to regret it; not because I wanted that crown, but because of Shangela, and how she always was there for me and how we spoke to each other about our problems when we were ever stressed, I feel like I abandoned her.

"I feel like I abandoned her; she would always come to me for advice or whether she needed to just vent!" I made myself feel even worse with each word.

" _Ben,_ _listen-_ " She said with a strong frustrated sigh. " _I really think you need to know that DJ really does love you, and respects whatever decision you make._ " Adore's words made me feel so uneasy. What the hell was she talking about?

"I know she loves me, she's one of my best friends-" 

" _Then why are you upset about it?_ " She tried to catch me out, but I had a very good reason to why I was so stressed about it; it wasn't something I wanted to say to her.

"Why wouldn't I be!?" I yelled in complete annoyance. I couldn't hold myself together much longer, I had to hang up. I never heard her begin a sentence, but I could text her later. I threw my phone away and cried shamefully into my pillow. I heard my phone ring, but I simply ignored it; I only wanted time to myself at this moment. My thoughts began to become darker and more painful as I thought about how Shangela can't speak to anyone or hug someone if she ever feels like shit. I was useless. I never got close to anyone like her, and I could tell she didn't either, it was like she was some sort of epiphany for me.

\---

I could practically hear the sound of my own heartbeats as I sat in silence, ignoring every phone call I received. I did, however, check the numbers, seeing if it was Shangela at all, but I knew it was impossible because she was unable to call at all.

I cupped my hands together in my lap and stared into space, my mind drifting from the thought of Shangela but always returning again. The phone rang once again. My eyes sparkled and I knew that number, it was Shangela's number!

_This is probably a prank_

_It's too good to be real_

I heard my inner voices tell me otherwise and I fell into despair once again. I stared at the vibrating phone blankly, but without thinking I answered and heard a muffled voice but it soon became clear.

" _Hi, Dela!_ " Shangela's hoppy voice made me feel many things inside. I heard myself gasp and I replied without thought.

"D.J I'm so happy you're here! Well, talking to me over phone and stuff-" I covered my mouth and felt the phone almost fall out of my shaking hand but I sustained my grip.

" _Me too! It feels odd without you here, and very cold._ " She lost her happy tone and it slowly turned into sadness. I felt all the guilt drown me.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I had to eliminate myself, I just-"

" _I know, and I think that was so brave of you and thoughtful,_ " Shangela said calmly. I smiled.

"Are you at your hotel?"

" _Yeah, I just got back. I miss you a_ _lot-_ " Shangela sounded exhausted and quite broken; people never let her express her emotions and take them really seriously like I did, so it makes sense.

"I miss you too-" I mumbled quietly, but I knew she heard. The line was quiet for a few moments, and all I could hear was her breath and mine, it was awfully peaceful and calming. She broke the silence with a cute laugh.

" _Well, I would love to meet up with you._ " 

"Really?" I asked dumbly; of course, she would! 

" _Yes! The club not far from here. You know?_ "

"Yes, I can be there soon! I just gotta freshen up though." I laughed and heard her laugh with me.

" _Well, I will see you there. half an hour?_ "

"Sure." I shrugged to myself and I couldn't stop this excited feeling coursing through me. I said goodbye and hung up before crawling off my bed and got myself ready.  
  


\---  
  


I was surprised that it got dark so fast outside; The club was illuminated by pink, orange and blue lights and it glowed throughout the whole street. I saw no sign of Shangela, however.

I decided to wait on a bench that was right in front of the building, which was a bad idea because people come out usually drunk and the smell of smoke and alcohol was sometimes nauseating. I sat patiently but I saw no sign of her after many minutes. 

I saw a taxi pull up right in front of me, and I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw Shangela step out with a grin. I stood up and opened my arms and allowed her to embrace me.

"I missed you-" She spoke with a whisper.

"I missed you more!" I laughed, she pulled away and looked into my eyes with a loving smile. "I hope you win," I chuckled before hugging her once more. She pulled me onto the bench I was sitting on before and I felt her hand intertwine with mine.

"You should have won," She exhaled and she shuffled closer. "But I'll try and win for you." I felt my heart throb in my throat. I can see now that when Adore said Shangela loved me, it was in a different way. She suddenly brought my face close to hers and she kissed my cheek. I 'awwed' to myself and she cupped my chin. I couldn't stop myself from expressing how I truly felt; my words were stuck in my throat and I probably looked insane. "I love you..." I was barely able to get the words out but it was enough; she beamed and her cheeks turned a shade of pink which made her look so beautiful in the light of the moon and glow of the neon lights from the club. Her face grew closer and her nose just touched mine.

"I love you too-" She spoke with a gentle whisper before pressing her lips to mine. She held me in her arms and I gasped for breath as she kissed deeper.


	21. My New Bitter Teacher (Bianca X Adore) AU PT: 1

**_WARNING:_ ** **_SMUT_ ** **_:3_ **

**_Omg_ ** **_adore is_ ** **_gorg_ ** **_in this pic.._ **

_**Based on Hurricane Bianca! i love that movie!!!** _

_**Bianca is a teacher and Adore is like a student (At appropriate age!!!!! She will be 19 in this) And they are bio men but are in drag (sometimes).** _

_**THIS IS A LONG ONE! SO GRAB SOME SHIT AND STUFF AND ENJOY!** _

**_Adore_ **

Fucking school. I am forced to go to this huge university where not only do I have to learn about 'manly' stuff because of my mom, I have to also suffer from my old teacher being gone; I cannot deal with a new teacher. I groaned and pulled my bag onto my shoulder before walking into the huge building with anger. I saw my friends stand around the lockers and they all went quiet as they saw me.

"Hey, Danny! In drag again..." My friend, Matt said with a furrowed brow. 

"Yeah! I really do enjoy becoming someone I wish I could be." I looked down and chuckled awkwardly. Matt took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"A girl?"

"Um-" I looked at him and nodded slowly. "I guess? But not really." 

"Well... What's first lesson?" He chirped suddenly, changing the subject as if he was uncomfortable. 

"I think science." I groaned and thought about how boring it would be without my old teacher. She really knew how to spice up a lesson--We're probably gonna get an old hag or some middle-aged man. Matt chuckled and pat my shoulder.

"Don't cry about it. I'm sure the new guy can't be that bad."

I sighed and nodded.

"Sure." I followed Matt to science class, he opened the door and students sat quietly without a teacher in the room. "Wow, they aren't even here yet." I chuckled and sat in my seat, Matt sat next to me and smiled. I pulled out my chemistry book and flicked through the pages; I forgot to study. I just have to hope the new teacher isn't a strict bitch. 

"Danny, you studied?"

"Fuck no." I laughed and scanned the page just to at least prepare myself. I heard voices from outside the door, keeping my head down, I heard the new teacher walk in. I looked up and saw a lady that--didn't look like a lady?

"Morning, my name is Miss Del Rio and I am your new science teacher." She said bluntly, forcing a smile. I smiled unknowingly at how she had the cutest dimples. Her eyes darted to all the students as if she was judging them all. She finally looked at me and she kept her eyes on me for a long while before changing the subject. "I hope all you kids studied because this test will determine whether you know anything about atoms or even the periodic table." She picked up a whiteboard pen and wrote the date and the title onto the board. "We will be testing you on a number of different experiments and we will be recording data so don't mess it up or I'll beat your asses." She turned around. I heard Matt and some other students laugh. "I'm not joking!" 

I felt a smile spread across my lips and couldn't help but chuckle with them. I saw her smile at me and I felt my smile grow even bigger. 

"The teacher is pretty weird." Matt chuckled and I surprisingly disagreed.

"No she's not-" I paused, suddenly noticing she was walking towards me. I looked down and heard Matt let out another laugh. Del Rio tapped a pen repeatedly onto the desk, trying to get my attention, which she already had. "Um-" I stammered, looking up at her face, expecting a frown or an evil look but she was smiling so slightly.

"Love your dress." She beamed and laid the pen down on my book. I was confused.

"Thank you miss, yours too-" I smiled and kept my eyes on her until she decided to look away, however, she didn't.

"Don't use shitty pens, this one is expensive and someone like you deserves to use it." 

I swallowed and took hold of the apparent 'expensive' pen. 

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks flame. Matt scoffed at me. I almost hit him on the shoulder but Miss was right next to me. I felt her presence leave and it strangely felt like something was missing once she left.

"Wow, she likes you!" Matt teased, "Teacher's pet huh?" he looked at the pen in my hands, I clicked the pen and the tip showed through the metal end. I hummed in annoyance and looked away. 

"She's cool." I turned around so slightly just to look at her. She had her hands on her waist as if she knew she owned the place; the student looked terrified as she was talking to them. I smiled weakly and felt a sudden epiphany to do my work. I felt Matt's eyes on me and I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. I could feel his judgmental thoughts.

\---

I sighed in relief as I had completely finished all the work and experiments. Matt was my partner and he sucked at science so it was very frustrating to work with him. I saw the teacher stand at the front waiting for the class to quieten down but they never did. She yelled 'shut up' so suddenly, and so loud that I felt my ears sting. People stared at her like she was some alien.

"You have homework! I will send it all to you by Email!" 

People groaned and began to walk out. I chuckled, not actually caring. Matt groaned very irritably, he shoved his books into his bag and let out another grunt of frustration. Miss cackled whilst looking at some papers.

"Don't cry just because you have to work out a few equations, darling." She said in a gravely voice. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Matt rolled his eyes and began to leave without me. I quickly shoved the rest of my books back into my bag and walked shyly over to her desk, placing the shiny pen in front of her. She looked at me with a look that spoke for itself.

_Really, girl?_

I chuckled.

"Whaat?" I whined, "It's your pen, Miss!" 

"Not anymore. It's yours now."

"Why are you jus' givin' it to me?" I saw her smile but her hint of discomfort wasn't unnoticed. 

"I mean why not?" Her attitude changed from bitchy and bitter to somewhat comforting. It's like she knew everything about how to talk to people; she kept her genuine smile all throughout our conversation. "I can appreciate a boy who loves drag-" She almost mumbled. I almost gasped and I felt like a holy beam of light was shining on my back at this very second.

"You do drag!?" I almost cried. She cackled and nodded kindly.

"I'm in drag now." She didn't cover her reddened cheeks, allowing me to see how adorable she truly was. I was lost for words at this point; Del Rio was truly way better than my old science teacher.

I covered my mouth and almost squealed.

"I love drag so much! I do it all the time!" I immediately thought about Matt and how my other friends truly think about me doing drag; they never said they hated it, but each time I bring it up they change the subject and I feel as if they aren't telling me the truth. "Not usually in school of course-" I felt my smile fade and Del Rio pulled a pitiful but genuine look of sadness.

"Never let anyone tell you what to do." She licked her thumb and turned over a page in a book, breaking eye contact with me.

"Thank you, Miss," I bit my lower lip and smiled.

"It's actually Sir-" She whispered and pulled a goofy expression. I laughed.

" _Sir._ " I rolled my eyes with a smile and left with a huge grin.

\---

Matt disturbed my slumber with a call. I reached for my phone and answered with half-shut eyes.

"Matt? The fuck, it's literally midnight!" I snapped, rubbing my forehead and glancing at the faded outline of my curtains.

"I know! But you will never guess what I found out!" His excitement was adorable, so I rolled with it.

"What's that?"

"Miss Del Rio is actually a guy!"

I almost laughed but covered my mouth. 

"No shit!" I snorted and heard him sigh.

"No one knew until now! How weird is that?"

I swallowed and felt my smile turn into a frown. 

"It's not weird-" I started, my voice almost silent. 

"It is if you are a teacher!" Matt laughed without noticing the awkward situation. I stared at the patterns in the ceiling and heard him begin another sentence. "What if he's one of those weird people who think they are girls?" I felt myself press 'end call' in a reflex seconds after he finished. Why the fuck would Matt say stuff like that? 

I placed my phone down only to have it fall onto the floor with a loud thump. I groaned and didn't bother to pick it up. I felt my eyes close but I was drowned out in a dark misery.

\---

The sunlight peered out through the closed curtains. I closed my eyes again and couldn't feel any reason to get up today--but then I remembered her. I could feel this odd warm sensation rush through me and I pulled myself out of bed with the little motivation I had.

I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror after spitting the toothpaste out. I looked awful, only makeup could fix my face. I opened my makeup and took most of my time to apply the makeup the best I possibly could. 

I inhaled deeply, the dark feeling didn't crane over me like before; I felt confident and this blue ombre wig really spoke to me. I walked out and neatened the jacket that was a size too big for me and pulled my bag over my shoulder before leaving my shithole house.

The school was fuming with uneducated fucks and I almost laughed at myself for thinking about how this university sucked, and the only good part was-

"Danny!" I heard Miss call out to me from the doorway. She wore a different dress this time; A blue gem--covered dress that covered her whole figure but made her shape really stand out. She had her long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. She was stunning. "Can I talk to ya?" She smiled brightly, showing off her dimples as always. I looked around-- no sign of Matt...

I nodded and smiled. I trotted up to her in a quite unattractive way.

"First of all, your work you did yesterday was great! And that look you are wearing is just stunning!" She smiled even brighter and bigger, which looked humanly impossible because of how big that smile was already. "Second of all-" She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Don't tell no one this but you can call me _Bianca_ -" I couldn't think of the reason why she would possibly allow me to call her by her real name? I covered my blush and turned away. She tapped my shoulder and laughed. "Don't look so shocked!" 

"I'm not! I'm just-" I groaned internally and nodded slowly, "Okay I am a little." I shrugged and heard her laugh again.

"Get to lessons now!" She walked off without a word and I stood with a smile on my face. 

I inhaled and walked into the locker room. Matt was here. I looked down and quickly walked fast past him, but he saw me and I felt the awkward tension build.

"Danny?" He yelled after me. "Why you hang up on me last night!?" He walked over to me. I still had my eyes away from his face.

"No reason."

"There clearly is. I'm your best friend tell me!" He insisted. I protested and shook my head.

"Just please leave me alone," I muttered before storming off to my first class. I didn't hear him call after me, and a matter of fact never spoke to me throughout the day.

\---

I cupped my chin in my hands and stared at the wall; it was lunch and the cafeteria was storming with hungry students. I felt an imaginary ray of light hit me as I saw Bianca walk through the entrance doors, talking to another teacher. I smiled at her, however, she didn't notice me for she was too distracted. I stopped smiling and looked down at my table. I had no one to talk to anymore which seemed to be getting to me a lot; I only hung around with Matt and his friends but now it seems it won't be like that anymore. I sighed and pulled out a small sandwich that had hardly any filling at all and was mainly just bread. I took a timid bite and looked up momentarily, seeing Matt and his friends laughing at the other end of the cafeteria. I tried to ignore them, but their laughs could be heard from Africa. The table jogged and my heart almost leapt out of my chest when I felt Bianca sit opposite me. I beamed and she smiled back. 

"U-Uh-" I tried to process what to say, but no words would come out. I only stared at her, those eyes that simply captivated me. "Why are you sittin' here?" I said quietly, breaking eye contact. She shrugged lightly and folded her arms on the table. 

"Boring when the teachers don't get your jokes!" She laughed, twirling a finger in her long ponytail. I took another bite of my 'bread' and felt myself smile.

"Poor you." I rested my cheek in my left palm and stared at her distinct features. Her eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

"Don't talk to a teacher like that!" She covered her smile with a forced frown. I giggled and pushed my ombre blue hair back.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I said in an accidental flirtatious tone. I heard her breathing hitch but she covered her obvious embarrassment with furrowed brows.

"Lower your grades!" She snapped and pursued her lips. I faked a gasp and turned away, crossing my arms as if I was angry. "Hey!" She tapped my arm and I looked back at her with a smile. "What's up with you and your friend?" She changed the subject too fast and I didn't like it at all.

"He just said some things, that's all." I held my breath and she looked at me with sad eyes. 

"If you ever wanna talk about shit I'm here." She gave a reassuring nod and I stared in shock but utter happiness. I nodded back and she smiled. 

"Are you leaving?"

"No! we have so much time left!" She tutted and looked over my shoulder. Perhaps looking at the clock. "Are you just eating bread?" She asked, noticing how little of a lunch I was eating. I hissed through my teeth and nodded stiffly.

"Yup-" I instantly frowned after and I heard her scoff.

"Look, don't tell anyone this or I'll _beat_ you," she started, her words made me flinch in shock and after, picture certain things. I snapped myself out of my thoughts. "But you can have this cake Mr Hides gave me!" She pulled out a perfect and delicious looking slice of cake that had neon blue icing and a jammy middle. I almost grabbed it immediately but I stopped myself.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I held my fists to my chest and beamed with joy; Bianca placed the cake down and licked her fingers.

"Don't think I'm being nice!" She snapped, only making me laugh. Bianca never took her eyes off me, and she continued to lick her fingers in such a way that made me feel very weird inside.

I couldn't smile at her; I was so lost and confused to know if she was joking or not. Unfortunately, she finished and pouted her lips at me.

"You look scared?" Her wet fingers tapped my lower arm. I sat with my eyes wide. Unmoving. She looked at the clock behind me and frowned, I noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Aw. We have to get to lessons now. Guess we didn't have much time after all, eh Chola?"

_What?_

I flinched and immediately wrapped the cake in cloth and put it in my bag before checking my timetable.

_Science!!_

I almost jumped for joy and Bianca looked at me with a shocked smile.

"Are you okay? You're excited about a lesson and I'm worried." She stood up and looked at me with a strict looking expression.

"W-Well-" I stayed quiet but simply gave her a silent 'no'. 

She chuckled, luckily not hearing me and walked off, not waiting for me. I frowned and followed her quickly. My hands fumbled with the strap of my bag and I almost dropped it.

"Miss!" I called her but she probably didn't hear me considering she is still walking ahead. I groaned and picked up the pace.

I came to a stop as I saw Matt standing in the doorway, he began to speak to Bianca. I felt my fists tighten and my chest burn. I walked behind a wall and peered to try and see if Matt was talking about me. I scanned their lip movements and their expressions. There was no mention of me, suddenly Bianca finally walked in and Matt followed. I jogged quickly to the door and saw Matt sit down in the space he sat yesterday. I inhaled and shot a glare at him without him even knowing. I guess I had no choice. I timidly sat next to him and pulled out my books from my bag. I didn't feel or hear Matt try and get my attention; what the fuck was _he_ upset about? 

"Right, class, please stop talking now!" Bianca covered her face in annoyance. I heard three kids behind me laughing like crazy. I was slowly going insane with these three; all they do is laugh and scream about the dumbest of things. They were known as Monet, Vixen and Asia, they are the rudest most annoying people in the school. I heard Bianca groan. She wasn't making any jokes or insulting anyone. There was something wrong. 

"Shut up!" I snapped at them. They all exchanged eye contact before giving dirty looks. I felt my chest tighten. 

"Why don't you?" Vixen muttered to herself, "At least I don't dress like a girl because I fail at being a guy so much." The other two laughed. I turned away and looked down at my book, staring at a random image of the construction of an atom. They continued to laugh and I felt something tug my heart like something was trying to pull it out of me. I finally heard people quieten down and Bianca began to write the title on the board. I looked at her with an expression of concentration; I can see the man in her but also a woman in her too. She was so beautiful, it was like someone sent her here just for me. The laughs behind me faded away and I simply was lost in thought. Bianca's blurred figure came closer and she snapped her fingers in front of my dumbfounded face. I gasped, noticing her tainted smile.

"What's up?" She crouched down, her chin resting on her hands that were placed on the table. I stared down at her with a weak smile.

"Nothing-" I took out the pen she gave me, which I cherished very much, and wrote down what was on the board. She nodded and stood back up. I felt Matt's judicious eyes on me. The door opened and the head teacher called for Bianca with an angered expression. I saw Bianca walk out before closing the door behind her. I swallowed hard; I pray that she isn't in trouble. The conversation was obviously quick, Bianca came back in with a pained expression and there was no spark in her eyes. She sat down and looked at random papers; she didn't seem to notice how people were practically not doing any work. I felt awful. I was desperate to tell her if she was okay but my anxiety took over and I simply got on with my work, which I tried so hard to look and be amazing.

\---

Once the class ended, Bianca sat at her desk still, writing on papers and not smiling or looking up once. People simply began to leave, other than me. I saw her head slowly lift up and she looked around with shock.

"People are gone already?" She asked quietly to herself as if I wasn't here. 

"Miss?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Sorry, Danny. I look like I've just seen a war don't I?" She joked, followed by a broken laugh.

"If it's not too personal, you can tell me." I walked up to her, actually having the guts to go completely behind her desk. Although it was the end of the day, I had no one to go home to, so I could listen to her talk all day.

"The headteacher said that my drag has been causing 'discomfort' with some students. So-" She lost her bitter tone, for it was replaced with sadness and disappointment. "They told me to come to school tomorrow in my 'normal' clothes." 

I almost gasped but I simply stared at her with an appalled expression. She gathered her papers and put them to one side. 

"Guess that's what happens when you try and be yourself, huh?" She said emptily. I felt tears anonymously run down my red cheeks, knowing my makeup would be ruined. "Don't cry! it makes me actually feel emotions!" She said with a sad gasp. I wanted to smile, knowing it was a joke, but I couldn't help but feel like total trash! Bianca smiled with pity, "But don't let them change you like they may do to me." She abruptly took hold of my left hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"But that's not fair for you!" I wiped my eyes and looked away from her. She never changed her expression, she continued to smile and give me heart-eyes. I was so caught up in her eyes and her soft expression that I forgot to finish my sentence.

"Danny, what if we both come out of drag tomorrow. Perhaps it would feel more right?" I didn't realise she still had my hand tightly clasped in hers. I groaned under my breath and nodded slowly. "You don't have to." She said bluntly. I smiled and looked up at her.

"I will," I whispered. Her hands pulled me into a soft and quick hug. I didn't want to pull away--but she did Instead, and I wanted it to last so much longer. My hands trembled and I had this painful feeling inside my stomach. Like butterflies. It was Bianca that was making me feel this way; I never fell in love before but I think this is what it feels like.

"You should go home now." She smiled and sat back down, letting go of my hand. I dreaded every moment that I would be alone without her, but I had to.

\---

I woke up in a shitty mood, not like it was different to any other day, but somehow I felt even shittier. I promised Bianca I wouldn't wear drag so I didn't; I washed and decided to wear a plain white tank top with jeans. It suited me quite well. I combed my hair and looked in the mirror. Not too bad.

I grabbed my bag and left my dull house. The sun was beaming on my bare skin and I was ready to see Bianca, out of drag too.

\---

I arrived in school and Immediately got stares. I felt like the Queen of England or something; peoples eyes never left me and I felt a cold chill rush through me once I made it to the locker room. Matt was nowhere to be seen, but he had put up posters all around school convincing people to eat healthily and detox for health. I scoffed and opened my locker only to have a tiny note fall out and gently flutter to the ground. I picked it up and the words were written so neatly but clearly. It was Bianca.

_Danny, meet me in the disabled toilets at the beginning of the day as soon as possible. B_ _xx_

I bit my bottom lip hard with nerve. Why the toilets? I put the note in my jeans pocket and closed my locker before speeding off to the disabled toilets.

I still saw no sign of Matt, but Asia and Vixen were standing around being their annoying selves. I swear I heard them mention Bianca. I ignored them and finally made it to the toilets. I heard muffled footsteps in the stall and I knocked gently.

"Danny?" She called from the inside. I thought I heard her crying, but I hope that was just my paranoia.

"It's me!" I smiled to myself. The door opened quickly and she pulled me in with full force. I was lost for words; her cheeks were red and tearstained, indicating she had been crying. And she was out of drag--she was absolutely gorgeous and just unbearably handsome; those eyes, the big pouty lips and short well-trimmed hair. I noticed how she wore a suit with a bowtie which just made my insides swirl.

"Danny, I know that I said that I wasn't supposed to be in drag today. But the head said that-" she gulped and forced back tears. "That I can't teach here anymore no matter what." Bianca covered her face and let out a sudden small sob. I quickly reacted and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I didn't realise I was crying too; Bianca was the first person I ever met that actually respected my drag and now she's being taken from me? I gasped, Bianca had her nose buried in the crook of my neck. I had to wear this stupid shirt; I could feel the warmth of her arms around my body. I couldn't let my feelings take over. But I did. Unfortunately, she didn't notice my hard breaths and fast beating heart. Or would it be, fortunately?

"Danny, do well okay? I have to go after lunch." She said into my neck. I hummed solemnly, losing all will to let go. I never let go and never will. Bianca suspected my actions of not wanting to let go and she let out a cute laugh. "I know I'm great but you have to let go now."

"I don't want to," I whispered. She never replied. I let my tears fall freely. "I love you," I added, my voice broke whilst saying so but Bianca didn't seem to care.

"Shit-" she hissed. "Fuck you, Danny, you're making me feel things I don't want to feel." She sucked air through her teeth and I felt her hands run up my bare spine. I flinched at the sudden contact but she didn't hesitate to push me without warning against the wall. I let out a weak gasp which was mixed with a moan. Her hands pinned my arms to the cold tiles of the wall, the world spun once her lips crashed into mine. I immediately forcefully kissed back and she stooped me from gaining dominance; her soft tongue swiftly gained access to the inside of my mouth. I whimpered into this mess of a kiss and she pulled away, her lips now wet and even plumper. "Fuck-" she looked down and kept her hands pressed against my arms, keeping me pinned to the wall. "I'm sorry I did that!" She said with guilt. I smiled and arched my back.

"I loved it~" I purred. I wanted more. I wanted to feel her pleasure me; I'm never gonna regret this moment. 

She didn't resist. Her lips connected with my neck and she kissed it passionately, reaching all my soft spots making me squeal. She parted her lips from my neck and looked into my eyes with a burning passion.

"Take off that shirt." She ordered in a harsh whisper. I couldn't argue with a teacher. She finally let me move my arms and I quickly took off my shirt with ease. However, she didn't allow my freedom to last, she pinned my arms above my head with brute force. I felt her soft lips kiss my chest and down to my stomach. I felt my erection throb in my tight jeans that made the whole experience a lot more painful. I wanted to undress her, I wanted to do it slowly. But she didn't allow it. "You alright?" She whispered into my ear.

"Please! God!" I moaned. Bianca giggled into my ear and she let my arms free. She unbuttoned her shirt and my eyes gazed at her perfect tanned body. She took off her blazer and stared into my eyes as if she was begging me to undress the rest of her. I got close to her neck and tugged the bowtie undone with my teeth.

"Danny I'm worried someone will come in." She said in a panicked tone. I hummed in response, reassuring her that its okay. I lulled my tongue over her Adam's apple. I felt her moan and I could feel it's vibrations on the tip of my tongue. It was perfect. I swiftly buried my hand into her black trousers. "Danny!" She gasped, wrapping her legs around the circumference of my body. I didn't want to give a handjob or anything like that; I was only getting her started. I caressed her length with the tips of my fingers. She squirmed underneath me and I felt a smile spread across my lips. After that, I pulled my hand away and saw her smile; she knew what I wanted. I crouched down and got on my knees. Bianca took off her black trousers completely and I stayed silent, waiting for her. I still was partly dressed, therefore Bianca didn't resist to pull down my underwear with force. I heard a tap run and water drain down a sink, the tap squeaked and the water stopped. What was she doing? My train of thought crashed as I felt a sudden shock of pain shoot through and up my body.

_What's happening?_

I felt my vision blur and a heavy gasp escape my mouth.

"Careful!" I almost cried at Bianca, I could feel her hands pull me up so my back was pressed against her chest. She thrust into me with full force so suddenly and I couldn't contain my scream. Bianca covered my mouth whilst keeping her rhythm. 

"Stay quiet," She breathed. I felt her pick up her pace which made it so much harder to contain myself; she was hitting the right spot every time, it was like she knew how and what to do with me in order to make me weak and drown in pleasure, the sound of her deep moans so close to me was practically driving me to insanity. Her hand found it's way to my erection without me knowing, I felt her soft lips kiss my neck, not a centimetre of skin wasn't kissed by her. I just couldn't hold it back anymore; I cried out into the palm of her hand that was still over my mouth the whole time, I felt warmth run down to my backside which indicated I was finished already. "Hold on-" She gasped and her hold on my waist tightened. I felt it all relase inside of me, it was a sensation I have never felt before, and it was something I will never forget. Bianca was gasping for breath and she pushed me off gently, before wrapping her arms around my shaking body. "That was amazing, Danny." She said bluntly, placing a small kiss on my neck.

"I didn't think that would happen today..." I grinned, still feeling the moment repeat itself. Bianca ran a hand though my hair, I  
Couldn't stop smiling to myself.  
  
  
  


_ **Fucking hell, 5463 words? God I hope it was worth it!** _

**_Stay tuned for pt 2!_ **


	22. My New Bitter Teacher (Bianca X Adore) PT:2

_** WARNING:MILD FLUFF ** _

**_Adore_ **

It was very late in the evening and Bianca had allowed me to come to her house for dinner, of course, I accepted and it wasn't a very long journey but it felt like forever.

I inhaled the atmosphere of her home: comforting, the smell of tea and perfume which reminded me of her so well. I was lying on the sofa watching TV with a warm cup of tea and a dull blanket draped around me. I smiled to myself as I heard her come back in, out of drag. She smiled and I smiled in return.

"Hi," She chuckled and sat by my legs. "This was quite an odd day," She spoke out of the blue. I smiled and hummed.

"I guess, but it was very fun."

"Not for me," She said a sudden. I sighed, realising she lost her job.

"I'm sorry, Bianca," I muttered with a pitiful frown.

"No, it's fine. And um-" She blinked awkwardly and leaned down. "My name isn't actually Bianca, babes." She whispered as if there was a whole crowd listening. I chuckled and felt her hand on my back. "It's actually Roy." She shrugged and I beamed.

"That name doesn't suit you! But it's amazing!" I rolled my eyes and felt her hand ruffle my hair.

"Idiot," She laughed, removing the blanket from my body and laid over me, wrapping her arms around my figure and practically suffocating me.

"Get off, bitch!" I laughed and tried to shimmy her off but she stayed put.

"Imma _teach_ you a lesson," She purred, making me cringe internally.

_Oh god not puns_

"Royy-" I whined, hearing her laugh harder, snuggling me even tighter. I smiled to myself softly and allowed her to stay rested on my back. "You're an idiot! not me!" I protested from her earlier remark. I heard her hum in response.

"Maybe I am for falling in love with _you_." I felt her face bury itself in the crook of my neck, I smiled and felt myself blush slightly.

"Stop that-" I said softly, her hands glided along my body, I felt her smile and her hands squeeze my hips.

"Nope," She protested.

"Do me a favour and get me some snacks!" I teased, hearing her laugh.

"I'm not movin' bitch." She grumbled. I sighed.

"Fine," I groaned and my eyes fixed back on the TV, resting my head back down. I faked a sulk in order to make her feel guilty but she wasn't having it; instead, she kissed my neck softly.

"I love you, Danny-" She said sweetly, almost giving me a heart attack. I peeped happily and giggled.

"You too."

I closed my eyes and tried to process this whole day. Was I finally happy for once? I didn't know that my own teacher who was just fired would make me feel so much better about everything, I was too lucky. I felt her breath on my neck and I smiled with pure joy.

"I feel bad because I didn't get you a snack." She mumbled, I felt her shuffle and my body was left cold as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen and I looked back at the TV, smiling stupidly to myself.

\---

I felt something touching my back and I opened my eyes. I must've fallen asleep. I knew it was Bianca caressing my back; she had that kind of touch you could recognize so easily.

"Bianca-" I mumbled into the sofa, shuffling slightly. I heard her cute little giggle.

"Sorry, chola!" She slithered her arms under my stomach and pulled me onto her lap.

"What?" I muttered, resting my head back on her chest. She laughed again.

"Never mind." Bianca kissed my cheek and I beamed.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," I mumbled, hearing her chuckle lightly.

"Well we have been up for some time so do the math." She held me closer and I smiled to myself, I hummed in response and she simply kissed my neck in return. "Wanna do something?"

I purred, getting an idea of what she clearly wanted.

"Oh definitely," I poked my tongue out slightly and heard her laugh.

"Pervert! I was talking about something non-sexual!" Her hand wandered down to my jeans.

"Yet you're trying to fuck me?" I joked, hearing her giggle.

"No-No, I just want to get to know you better." Bianca shuffled and sat next to me, allowing me to see her bright smile. I shrugged and circled my foot on the rug in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm a Libra. I love drag!-" I paused to think, not really being able to think of anything else. "And um, I love you?" 

Bianca awed and hugged me tightly. 

"You know, I'm not the touchy-feely type but I can't help it with you; You're just so soft." She murmured. I almost forgot about everything else, the school, Matt, and even my own home. Someone as socially awkward as me finding a soulmate was so rare, and if we ever do it's the most amazing feeling. 

"I love you, Roy." I mumbled. She laughed lovingly. 

"Perhaps we can go out? For dinner?" She placed a hand on my thigh and I smiled and nodded.

"I'd love that, Ma'am!"

_** Sorry this was super short! I had this in draft for ages and i wanted to just finish it!  ** _

_**I might do a part three if i feel it wasnt enough!** _


	23. Lovesick (Detox X Jinkx)

**_ This is more about romance than smut! so there is no smut here, just adorable romance! I love romance..  _ ** **_ dont _ ** **_ judge me child. _ **

**_ ENJOY! :D _ **

_**Jinkx** _   
  
  


I downed the last of my vodka that was at the bottom of my glass and sighed. I heard my friend, Sharon laugh at her phone. I desperately wanted her attention because I was hurting; I went to a show, a simple show, but Detox was there and I never thought in my life I'd ever want her. She's so perfect. In and out of drag she knows how to make me swoon just by smiling at me. I felt Sharon place a hand on my shoulder knocking me out of thought.

"You okay?" She smiled crookedly and I didn't want to nod but I did.

"I guess." My face turned a bright red with embarrassment. Sharon hummed as if she was trying to read me just by my actions.

"Tell me!" Sharon pleaded, her hands clasped together with a beaming smile. I swallowed and kept myself from bursting out into tears. Sharon noticed my pain and she shuffled closer and caressed my back. "Sorry... I'm just worried."

"Don't worry..." I smiled weakly, I thought about how Sharon would react if I told her; I had a guess that she would freak out. I pulled out my phone, mainly so I could try and change the subject or just distract myself. But Sharon knew.

"Jerick, tell me. I am your best friend. I won't say anything." Sharon held a glimpse of sincerity in her eyes and I couldn't deny her. I sat on my knees and inched myself closer to her.

"I'm kinda in love with Matt-" I whispered with regret "Matt, as in, _Detox-_ ". Sharon gasped and a smile spread across her shocked face. She laughed and held my hand.

"That's everything!" Sharon got over excited, but it never bothered me. I'm just utterly relieved she doesn't think I'm gross.

"Yeah..." I chuckled and looked down at my phone. Sharon peered over my shoulder and I felt her intense breathing on my neck. Probably from all the cigarettes. "Hey!" I slapped her shoulder gently and she laughed.

"Sorry!" She continued to try and see what I was doing. I sighed and showed her; I was simply texting Detox. I was waiting for a reply.

"Aww, that is too cute!" Sharon teased. She hummed in approval at the texts. "I think he likes you!"

"No way," I muttered. I stared longingly at the bright screen. I set Detox's picture on my phone as probably one of my favourites; she isn't in drag, but she is wearing a stunning dark suit which just contrasts with her personality. I almost had a heart attack because I was looking at it for way too long. Sharon's evil-like laugh caught me off guard and I jumped in my seat.

"Sorry! I just thought of something!" Sharon was acting odd today, as in, very adorable and innocent. Was she planning something?

"It's ok," I said bluntly, finally receiving a message from Detox. I beamed and couldn't stop myself from giggling so slightly. Me and Detox were talking about plans for a new show--well--it wasn't really a show but more of a visit to some new club that opened in New York. Me and Sharon were in Canada right now, so getting a plane would be the best idea.

"What is it?" She chirped.

"Matt said if we were ready to go to the club _now_ \--or--" I paused and looked at her surprised expression.

"Now? We haven't even packed."

I nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Let's pack then!" I beamed and lunged off the sofa swiftly, making my way to my room. I heard Sharon sigh and she finally follows. I thought thoroughly about how I wanted to present myself when I go to meet Detox and even the club members, however, I was more concerned with how I would look for Detox; I wanted to be beautiful, although that was hard, I still tried, and if Detox thinks I'm beautiful that's all that matters to me. I thought about her whilst sitting on my bed with a smile. What's wrong with me today?

"Jinkx?" Sharon chuckled and opened my closet. "Amazing outfits! You would suit this shade of blue!" She pointed to a blue dress that actually wasn't so bad when I stare at it long enough. I shrugged and stood up.

"Well, I heard Detox likes her blues-" I hummed, not knowing Sharon was smirking in the corner of my eye. I paid no mind; I was lost in thought and I could feel Sharon roll her eyes.

"Wear the dress then!" She beckoned. I nodded quickly and took the dress from her hands. "I'll wait outside." Sharon winked and skipped out of the door in a happy manner, the door then closed as if she had telekinesis or something. I smiled to myself; just the thought of Detox thinking I looked good in some old dress I don't even remember having was just so perfect for me. I stared at the slanted mirror and began to remove my shirt, my eyes scanned my body and I felt a wave of worry consume me. What if my body wasn't good enough? I knew how perfect her body was so I didn't want to stand out. I was quite self-confident in myself, I just had to forget Detox for the minute. Love is a poison of the mind.

I swallowed and shook my head dismissively, trying to block out those thoughts. I kicked off my shorts and sighed. I heard Sharon's harmonic humming from outside the door and I quickly got into the dress. Of course, I tucked, and I called for Sharon, letting her know it was safe to come in. She walked in and chuckled

"What about makeup?" Sharon shrugged. I sighed and nodded in annoyance.

"I'll do that." I forced a smile and sat down at my desk. I called it my 'makeup desk'. I prepared my makeup and got started as Sharon watched in awe.

\---

I followed Sharon to the airport, and my legs were killing me; we had absolutely NO car. I groaned and slumped on one of the terrible waiting chairs. Sharon laughed and sat next to me.

"Stop moaning! We'll only have to wait a small amount of time," she looked down at her phone and I frowned. I simply did the same, except I was going to talk to the person I loved the most. I wrote a simple message letting her know we were at the airport, and of course, left a few kisses and hearts. The three dots appeared which indicated she was typing back. My heart burned each time I saw she was typing back; I love her so much. I heard Sharon make an 'aww' sound to taunt me. I glared at her and she laughed. "Cute!" She sang. I ignore her and looked back down at my phone, seeing Detox's new message.

_Can't wait to see you, babe! Don't annoy Sharon too much! XXX M_

I beamed and replied with heart emojis. The day seemed to pass so fast; I heard Sharon call my name, breaking me out of my little dream world.

"We have to board now!" Sharon held my luggage for me, which was awfully sweet of her. I followed her onto the plane and sat right at the window and giggled. She gasped. "Little shit!" She laughed and had no choice but to sit next to me, on the side where you have to put up with other people walking past. I leaned against the window and looked out at the wing of the plane that poked itself into view. We had to wait a while, but I could do so as long as I could listen to music and text my favourite person. I felt Sharon's soft hair tickle my arm; she rested her head on me in such an awkward way that it made my upper arm hurt. I sighed and put my earphones in and listened to some relaxing music, it helped me concentrate and forget things. But there was always one thing that would never leave my mind: Detox.

\---

It was a short journey but we finally made a stop. I had fallen asleep and woken up to Sharon completely turned in her seat and sleeping against my arm. I smiled and nudged her, but she didn't wake up. I nudged harder and she finally let out a groan.

"Whyyy-" She covered her face and I laughed.

"Because we are here!" I packed all my stuff and heard Sharon let out another groan of pain. Luckily Sharon didn't get anything out of her bag so we were pretty much ready to go.

\---

The sun was bright and I already felt myself burn but I didn't care at all, it has been so long since I last saw Detox and I felt myself build up excitement everytime I think about her. Sharon was looking at her phone, trying to figure out which way to go. 

"Hey, is it here?" Sharon pointed to the location and I nodded.

"Yeah." I began to walk but Sharon quickly grabbed my arm, I let out a yelp and struck a glare. "What?" 

"Sorry, I'm just kinda worried that you are upset or somethin'" Sharon tried to smile but I saw how worried she really was. I nodded truthfully and chuckled.

"I'm fine! Really!" I saw her nod and I returned a kind smile. I think I was the most excited to go there, not just because who would be there but because it's been a little while since I interacted with strangers. It would be very fun.

I saw the entrance swarmed with crowds of people. Why was it so busy? I looked around and didn't see Detox anywhere, I only saw a few random drag queens and that's all. I heard Sharon cackle beside me.

"Insane!" She held my hand and pulled me closer to this swarm. I swallowed and felt myself push through them all, in full drag. "Okay, we are safe now." I felt Sharon's hand disconnect from mine and I smiled.

"Yeah," I muttered and smiled. Sharon scanned the room with her eyes and I simply stayed close to her, I can get lost too easily.

"This is a big place for a new club," Sharon questioned, running a finger along her jaw as she looked around. I finally saw three people come out from what appears to be the staff area. Detox was there. I gasped and couldn't stop myself from running to her and locking myself into a tight embrace. She let out a muffled laugh and held onto me.

"Hi, Jinkx!" Detox pulled away and I immediately felt like I was going to just fall apart. "The manager just said to get ready and wait at a table!" She seemed so happy and excited. I was too lost in her eyes to comprehend what she just said, so I simply nodded. "Are you feeling alright, girl?" Her warm hand cupped my cheek and I felt as if I was going to just cry. I stood in fear and lost in trance to the point where I felt my vision blur and a headache began to make my head throb. "Jerick!?" Detox called to me, the world just spun and I was lost in darkness.  
  


I heard myself groan and felt a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. 

_Did I faint?_

Well, I wouldn't be shocked if I did; I was hopelessly in love with this person and she just decides to put her hand on my face? How would I not have fainted?

"Jerick, are you feeling alright? You just fell to the floor and I was worried!" Detox leaned over me, I was lying on some sofa or something, but right now I was just confused on what happened.

"I-I don't know-" I whispered, my voice didn't want to work, I was almost stuck in some trap.

"Hey, it's okay. Just get some rest." Detox laced her fingers into mine and smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen. I turned my head away, not wanting to even make eye contact with her. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked softly. I wanted to scream 'no' but it only came out as a low mutter. I prayed she took it the right way, and to my fortune she did. "I'll stay then-" Her thumb caressed my knuckles so gently sending chills through my body. "Sharon is stalling the crowd for us, and she has lots of material. We have plenty of time to just sit and talk." Detox never stopped talking and I loved it. She would go on and on about such irrelevant things but I would always listen to her gentle voice. "Jerick, you don't look good, I'm really worried now-" Detox bit her nail and looked away from me. 

"I don't look good?" I muttered, beginning to feel self-conscious. "What do you mean?"

"You look sick!" Detox raised her voice in worry. I just laid in sadness and doubt.

"I'm not. I feel-" I sighed deeply, trying to puzzle words together in my head. "I feel fine." I heard Sharon's loud voice through the microphone in the main hall cracking the silence which made things more comfortable, I sat up and looked at Detox who was giving me looks I could not read. 

"Tell me," She whispered, my eyes were fixed on my feet, I couldn't tell her anything, I just sat in this silence as the muffled cheers of the crowd remained my only comfort. 

"I can't," I felt my face burn and my chest tighten. I could barely breathe and she only had to make things worse by shuffling closer to me. 

"I want to help you," She breathed, the wrenching feeling wouldn't leave and I hated it so much. I bared my teeth behind my lips and built the courage to finally tell her what I wanted to so badly ever since I got these feelings.

"I fucking love you, Matt." I choked, not baring to hear her reply. "I want to be with you and do all the things a lover would do with you!" I let my tears fall that were building up this whole time. I didn't dare to look at her face, I only kept my head hung low and my hand still intertwined with hers. I couldn't hold back my sobs, I felt Detox's hand pull away from mine and my heart sunk into the bottom of my gut. "Matt?" I covered my mouth and finally looked into her eyes, her expression was soft and she was smiling so slightly, the corners of her mouth were forming a bright smile. Her hand wandered up and down my arm in a caressing manner, and I felt my breathing intensify at the warmth of her fingertips.

"Kiss me-" She whispered, barely audible, for her lips were parted so slightly which made it almost impossible for sound to even escape them. I processed her message and hastily pinned her down with full force, hearing her let out a cry of shock. I placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips, only to have her hands push my face deeper into hers. Her legs wrapped around my back like snakes and I could feel her desperation for more. I panicked and pulled away too fast-

_The fuck is wrong with me?_

I stared down into her beautiful pools of blue, breath heavy. I felt like a mess but Detox didn't care, she pulled me down and wrapped her arms around my neck; I couldn't resist but to kiss more than just her lips, I traced kisses along her defined neck and collarbone. Her skin was softer than she is herself-

"Jerick-" She gasped into my ear, I ignored her and continued to pleasure her like I dreamt of doing, I could say it was a dream come true. I pulled away again, but not out of panic, but just to admire her beautiful features. "I love you too-" Detox laughed, forcing another kiss upon us both.


	24. All I Need (Sharon X Jinkx)

**_ WARNING: Mild smut :) _ **

_** Requests coming soon guys! The wait ** _   
**_ Won't be too long  _ ** **_lmao_ **

**_Sharon_ **

_"What's wrong with them now? Please tell me." I pleaded on my knees. "You know I'm nothing without them, they are everything to me." I looked up with tearstained cheeks and heard the doctor sigh._

_"You know how it is._ _Jerick_ _has been unstable for the past few weeks_ _but-_ _" He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "_ _Jerick_ _finally snapped._ _He-um_ _, I mean, 'they' are in solitary for now._ _Jerick_ _keeps talking to_ _themself_ _. Sometimes mentioning you but I never fully hear what." The doctor sighed. I cried into my hand. Guilt. I cried because this was my fault._

_"Please tell me they will be okay," I whispered._

_"Well, physically, yes. But mentally, I am not sure." The doctor tapped my shoulder and left. He left me alone. I was alone._

\---

I heard my alarm screaming at me; I lazily turned it off and rested back into slumber only to be bombarded with thoughts on Jerick. I didn't know what happened to them after so many weeks of confinement, the place must have taken them away somewhere else but they never told me, nor did I ever ask for some dumb reason, but I knew they were alive. I couldn't live like this anymore: drinking beer, smoking and doing other illegal things that Jerick would usually persuade me not to do before they lost it completely. I needed to find them as if it was a mission I couldn't fail.

I couldn't think of a life without Jerick yet here I am, lost, wandering the world by myself without that beautiful voice to guide me. I walked along the pavement still lost in poetic thought when I finally arrived at the old place Jerick was in. I knocked gently, almost creating an echo considering how dead life was here; it wasn't sunny, bright, happy or full of life. It was just dead. The door creaked open and a scowling face glared at me.

"What," They asked. It was a nurse.

"Tell me what happened to Jerick," I breathed, looking down at my shoes.

"Hoffer?" She snapped, "that creep is long gone. I can show you his documents." Her eyes were like deadly needles and the way she looked didn't help either. I clasped my fists tightly and couldn't comprehend the fact Jerick could be gone.

"No..." I blinked and held my hand to my head, my temples beginning to throb.

"I'm sorry sir... Perhaps he was transferred to another place." She pulled out a clipboard and looked through scattered papers that were poorly assorted.

"Please tell me where!" I grew impatient and more worried. She hummed to herself and I saw a light flash in her eyes as if she realised something.

"Perhaps in Acre Asylum. I heard he was moved there." She said bluntly. I turned on my heel, knowing exactly where this place was and ran as fast as I could without a word. My jacket flew behind me as I ran, I was painfully panting for breath.

I saw the dull sign. Jerick must be in here; all patients that never get better at the old place get sent here for harsher treatment. They didn't deserve this. I trod across the leaves and to the parted pavement that seemed so distant from the road; the tall tower craned over me like a monster, and it had swallowed everyone who was unfortunate in life. Those who were mentally unstable were sent to these pest-houses. It made me sick. Without hesitation, I pushed the wooden door open with all my strength, hearing a distant scream from the depths of this mansion. I inhaled and walked in, seeing a decent looking man at the desk. I closed my eyes and thought of all positives: Jerick coming home and finally being safe.

I smiled to myself and walked up to the formal looking desk.

"I'm here to visit Jerick Hoffer." I looked into his eyes and he gave a weak side smile.

"Room 223," He looked down and continued to work on something. I smiled and walked to what appears to be the cells. My heart almost tore out of my chest as I heard cries and the occasional crash of hands against metal bars. I scanned the numbers of each cell as I passed them, but finally, I came across cell 223. Apparently where Jerick is resting.

"Jerick..." I sighed, realising I needed to ask for a key. I looked back at the door I entered and saw the desk manager walk slowly down the hall. This was my chance. "Hey! Uh, sir." I waved and he stopped momentarily, before walking faster in my direction.

"Yes?"

"May I have a key to enter? I may have forgotten to ask you for one." I placed a hand on the cold door and ran my fingers across the metal gently.

"Of course. But please be careful, we are not responsible for any injury or death that may occur during solitary visits." He pulled out a key as if he was a magician and put it into my pale hand. I inhaled and pushed the key through the lock and twisted my hand, feeling the door push open. I gasped under my breath and I could feel my heart thumping in my ears. I heard them let out a quiet gasp that was mixed with a cry, I stepped in and saw Jerick sitting up against a wall with their legs close to their chest.

"Oh, Jerick!" I beamed and ran to them with full speed, and wrapped my arms around their cold but comforting form. "Jerick! Please tell me they didn't hurt you! Are you hungry!? Thirsty, cold!?" I couldn't stop my tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard a soft laugh and their arms caress my back.

"Aaron, I'm fine baby!" Jerick giggled and held me close. I exhaled with relief and pulled away, wiping my cheeks.

"Yes, just let me close the door-" I stood up and closed the horrific door that held them captive. "I'm here now... I'm so sorry I never found or visited you." I looked down at the bottom of the door and admired that stripe of light that beamed through the gap. "I fucking love you, Jerick." I heard them shuffle and their heavy footsteps come closer. I smiled and felt their hands massage my shoulders. I melted into their hands that just filled me with pleasure.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about that. I have been thinking of you: that raspy voice can stay in someone's head for _decades._ " They purred, easing me closer to the floor. I crouched and got down on my knees and still felt their hands work my shoulders and soon, my chest. They stopped and I felt sadness course through me. "I haven't been alone; Lasky and her friends have been keeping me company."

I felt my heart sink. Lasky was a non-existent friend Jerick has been obsessed with; when we started sleeping in the same bed I could hear them mumble her name and have full conversations with this strange being I couldn't see. The Ouija board never allowed me to see her and nothing ominous ever happened in my house, I had no choice but to come to the conclusion they were simply 'out of order'. But I hated myself for even thinking that. I loved them more than myself and when I saw their saddened face as they were torn from my warm comforting arms to be dragged into a cold dark hellish cell, I couldn't forgive myself.

"L-Lasky?" I chuckled brokenly, seeing their beautiful smile.

"She's been here all the time, always telling me stories and new tips on how to be a good drag queen!" They swiftly rested themself into my lap and hummed. "But I think I like you more." They just held onto me, and I sat without being able to do anything. It hurt so much.

"Jerick, how have the people here been treating you?" I cupped their cheeks and they laughed with joy.

"Good. But they say horrible things about Lasky-" They looked down and raised the corner of their mouth into a sad smile. "I don't understand what their problem is! I don't know why I'm here!" Their voice broke and they pressed their face into my neck, sobbing. I had only one option to coo and make them feel happy until they get better. Which is probably forever.

"Jerick, do you want to listen to some music? I have brought my phone." I heard them gasp and raise their head from the crook of my neck. I poked my tongue out at the sudden feel of wet on my neck, it was a sensitive place too.

"Yes please, Aaron!" They chuckled and I pulled out my earphones and phone, noticing their happy smile. "Can I listen to _your_ music?" They said so suddenly. I swallowed and felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

"Of course," I typed in my password and brought up iTunes, tapping on the song that I personally liked the most from my album 'PG13'. I put an earphone into their ear and they adjusted to their comfort. I smiled and clicked on the song, seeing and feeling their bright never-ending smile. "I love this one! I forgot how amazing it really was." They said sadly, bobbing their head to the building rhythm. I shuffled closer and wrapped my arms around them, nestling my nose into their soft messy hair. I closed my eyes and never let go, I never wanted to. I heard Jerick mumble the lyrics in the beautiful voice they had, I kept my eyes closed and listened.

"This song reminds me of that time me and you went out on Halloween and got really drunk!" Jerick giggled, "Except we didn't die-" They added, making me laugh.

"No, and I'm glad you didn't." I felt such bliss finally being with them, it was like nothing else mattered and I could just take them home and protect them from this day forward--but that cannot happen. "I would have never had that _special night_ with you after." I droned, poking my tongue out and biting gently on the tip of their ear.

"Aaron, we aren't supposed to talk about that! We aren't a couple or anything!" Jerick began to tremble and I wanted to just reenact what happened that night, I can still _feel_ it all.

"Are we not? Oopsie!" I sniggered whilst my fingers twirled into their scraggy hair, a smile never leaving my face. I heard Jerick gasp and suddenly grow excited.

"I love this song!"

"Oh no, you don't!" I took out their earphone and turned off the music. "I-I'm sorry-" I realised how upsetting this really was. I had to leave now, I can't stay too long because people here could grow suspicious. And I can't bare having them being torn from me again. "I have to go now, baby." I saw their smile fade and their eyes darken.

"No! Don't go! Not again!" They grasped my jacket and pulled me into a bone-crushing embrace. They groaned and slowly began to break down into tears. "I need you, Aaron! I love you!" Jerick didn't let go, and quite surprisingly, they were much stronger than I was and I couldn't wriggle free.

"Jerick, I have to! If the staff find out I have been here for so long they will never let me see you again!" I kissed their nose and stared into their eyes. "I can't live without seeing you. I barely made it last time."

"Y-You can break me out! Let me go back home! I hate it here, and Lasky can't break me out, she doesn't treat me like you do!"Jerick pressed their nose against mine and I couldn't help but smile. I saw how much they have cried, and I only did what would make them happy-- I poked my tongue out and licked their cheeks clean of tears. " _Aaron!?_ " They trembled but still held onto me, "Did you do that just to get me away?" Jerick only cried more, I almost gave up, I was practically forced to stay here.

"No! I did it because I thought-" I groaned and covered my face, "I'm sorry! That was weird! But I did it because I thought you would like it!" I never felt so pathetic before; what was I thinking? I knew I was a creep sometimes but looking at some of the things I think about and do, I realised _I_ should be here, not Jerick.

"I kinda did," Jerick whispered with guilt. "But it still was weird!" they slowly began to close their eyes, their head rested on my chest and I knew that they were falling asleep. I am shocked they stayed awake for so long just by sitting down.

"I want to break you out so bad, but I can't. There are cameras and they will know who we are." I didn't want them to be here anymore, they should be in a warm bed with me and enjoying life like a normal person.

"Just stay here with me forever then." They mumbled quietly in a solemn tone.

"Jerick, I can't! I want to so bad but I can't!" I didn't think I could hold someone so close this much, it would seem physically impossible, but I didn't care about anything, just Jerick. Jerick was my whole life. "Jerick, I love you so freakin' much. You're gorgeous and just everything I wish to be." I whispered close to their ear, earning another sob.

"Complementing me won't do anything!" Jerick snapped at me, taking me back in surprise. "I'm fucking stuck here with someone who doesn't even treat me right! And just tells stories and laughs at me!" Jerick gasped for breath but continued to cry out their words, they almost choked themself-- "You are so different! You love me and treat me like-" They wiped their eyes and inhaled shakily, "-A lover would! Because you love me! And I love you, Aaron. Just please let me out!"

_The fuck am I supposed to do!?_

I almost screamed, but all the moment I could make myself do was twitch my fingers, which didn't help at all. I couldn't do this anymore, I can't get myself in trouble by breaking them out and never seeing them again at all, or just leaving them here in this disgusting rotten zoo for freaks!

"Jesus Christ, Jerick! Stop!" I covered my face and wiped all my tears away. I had to do something. I promptly scooped them up into my arms and used all the strength I could to stand on my feet. "Jerick, I have a plan-- but please stay quiet." I saw them nod and I peered my head around the door: no one was in sight. I pulled my jacket over my face and Jerick's. "Perhaps they won't know it is us if we cover our identities." I breathed. Jerick shook their head.

"They will know it is me because of the cell we are leaving!" Jerick had once again outsmarted me. I was already one step ahead.

"But this place seems to be a ghost town. Hardly any staff. Perhaps we can use our hacking skills to hack the cameras and wipe the data?" I half-joked. Jerick covered their mouth and tried not to laugh. However, I was being serious, I had experience with hacking so perhaps I could easily wipe the memory. I swiftly darted to the single door down the darkened hall and pushed it open, with great fortune, no one was at the front desk. Today was just simply the best I have had in years.

"Aaron, do you know where to go?" Jerick peeped. I hummed in response, quickly running behind the desk and crouching underneath it, resting Jerick down carefully. I gasped for fresh air, as we have been submerged in my black jacket for about 7 minutes or less. I stood up and looked around on the screen; just data for the inmates here. I closed the window and looked for anything related to the security cameras. "Aaron?" Jerick tugged my trouser leg like a boisterous puppy.

"Bingo!" I triumphed quietly; the cameras were so easy to access?

"I love that game. I guess I am old." Jerick muttered under me. I snickered and quickly accessed the database for the cameras.

_Wow, this place has low security. Can I just wipe it like that?_

"Jerick!" I gasped and began to delete the data with just the click of a finger. The neon bar slowly began to fill up, suggesting the amount of time it will take to complete. "Come on! Quickly!" I grabbed them and put the jacket over us again, not resisting to laugh at each other...

"You did it? Excellent hacking skills, baby!" Jerick was overflowing with joy, as was I. My hand got a better grasp and I ran out with all the speed I had in me. I almost tripped over the cracked stone that used to be pavement, but I kept steady and ran. I collapsed behind a lush green bush and pulled the jacket from over our heads. I heard Jerick squeal and cry with absolute happiness. They were free from that hell. The hell I put them in.

"Jinkx-" I whispered, hearing them gasp.

"That's my drag name!" Jerick laughed and looked down, still laughing. I looked down at their clothes and hummed in annoyance.

"Those clothes are horrible. Do you mind if I--" I felt my cheeks heat up, but I saw the happy nod they returned. I looked behind me and quickly lifted off their baggy grey shirt and gave my jacket to them. They put it on and smiled happily.

"Thank you! it smells like you too!" Jerick zipped it up and held my hand. I left the shirt on the floor and stood up with them. "Can we go home..." I heard them ask. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I slouched and walked at a very slow but comfortable pace. I felt myself drown in bliss, knowing they are finally mine.

\---

I almost fainted but Jerick held me up, well, it was more of a hug than anything. I closed the door and felt them pull me to the floor, their arms and legs wrapping around me like some bodypillow or some shit. I laughed and tried to get up but they kept me in position.

"Jerick you little!-" I groaned and strained against them; they finally let me go after they had enough. "Asshole!" I grabbed the jacket and pulled them onto my lap.

"I'm so happy!" Jerick cried. "I want to go see our room!" Jerick rested their head back onto my shoulder and kissed my jaw softly.

"Well alright." I laughed. I hummed and drew circles on their chest for a few moments. "You're gonna have'ta move." I didn't hear or feel no response, just heavy breathing. They were asleep. I gasped quietly and beamed at how cute they looked, but it is not nice sitting on my gross planked floor.

I lifted them up into my arms and carried them carefully up the stairs. I simply couldn't believe they were back, they're all mine now, and I'm never making those mistakes again. I tightened my grip and smirked with happiness; we made it into my room. I kicked a beer can before laying them down gently. I fell head first into the sheets and couldn't wait to just coil myself around them when it is night; I remember what they looked like in the moonlight glow, so beautiful and so serene. That sublime moment I cannot ever get bored of.

"Jerick." I whispered, tracing a finger down their body. I leaned over them and stared at their gorgeous face. They shuffled and let out a weak groan. "Wow, you wake easily, baby." I leaned down and kissed their temple, only waking them more.

"Aaron." They moaned. "It's cold." They curled into a smaller ball and I gasped.

"Don't worry, love." I laid down and wrapped my whole being around them. I nipped their ear and giggled softly. "Sorry, I just-" I paused and kissed the soft skin of their neck. "I adore you so fucking much." They whined and shuffled in my embrace. "You won't ever know how gorgeous I think you are," I played with the messy locks of their dark hair, my hands slowly caressed their waist for a few moments before they wandered closer to their groins. Jerick let out a cry--or moan-- sending chills through me. "F-fuck-" I whimpered into their neck. "I feel so good--please let me-" I couldn't just touch them without permission; they probably fell asleep considering I was caressing them. That can put anyone to sleep. It felt so good inside of me, I couldn't stop this urge but I would never touch any further without Jerick waking up. "Jerick! I can't contain myself-- I love you so much!~" I cried harder, almost biting down on their soft skin. "Jerick! Aah! Ha!" I dragged my nails harshly across their stomach, but it was all out of my control. Jerick flinched and began to turn around, which would mean facing me. "Shit!" I hissed, but it was too late for me; their gentle looking face was only centimetres from mine, I could feel their heavy breaths on my mouth and I loved every second of it. I wanted to kiss them, I wanted to make love all night to them but I can't. I'm just so afraid. My hands didn't rest, I urged them to get closer to the shaft of their soon-to-be erect cock. I refused to believe Jerick was actually asleep; Jerick let out the occasional whine, and their body reacted with mine each time I moved so slightly. I forcefully lifted their left leg higher and chuckled. "Jerick, you can't fake being a sleep for too long," I purred, letting go. I hummed and pressed my nose close to theirs. "If you knew how I felt..." I rolled my tongue over their soft lips so delicately, my aroused feeling growing by the second. "Fuck! Jerick please! Kiss me..." I saw the corners of their mouth rise and they parted their lips so slightly, as if they were going to speak, but better, they pushed their lips into mine. I felt warm tears flow down my cheeks and onto Jerick's, but it never bothered them; they hummed into the kiss and let out a blissful laugh.

"I hope Lasky is jealous," they buzzed, placing a hand over mine. I trembled and felt them move my hand closer to their erection. "God, that feels--odd but amazing." Jerick closed their eyes and guided my hand, I grasped their member gently and they assisted, intertwining their fingers with mine. I moaned in sync with them, but they were so much softer and had much redder cheeks. "I love you Aaron!" Jerick moved my hand faster in a repetitive pattern, and I obeyed to each gesture. "Aaron-" I kissed them again. I could do this all night; I loved them more than anything.


	25. Annoying But Beautiful (Aquaria X Miz Cracker) AU

_**Bob is actually Cracker's adoptive mother in this and they are all bio females!** _   
  


**_Miz_ ** _**Cracker** _   
  


"Are you serious? Why does she have to come!" I groaned and smothered my face into a pink pillow. My mother, Bob, was having a birthday party because, well, it's her birthday, and she was getting me ready. However, of course, bad things have to happen to me as always; Aquaria was going to be there because they are 'friends'. A cold, stupid, rude, gross bitch who copies my style and I hate it. I groaned louder and heard Bob laugh.

"Darling, she is lovely! And I really hope you two can become best friends!" She beamed, clasping her hands together. 

"No way!" I spat. "She copies me!"

"What?" Bob laughed, grabbing a brush and taming the ends of my blonde hair gently. 

"She copies my looks!" I sighed and looked down at my feet. Bob awe'd and laughed again.

"She doesn't, dear. You are just very similar!"

I hummed miserably and gave up. I just have to put up with this stupid bitch being at an event I was actually looking forward to.

\---

I folded my arms as I sat miserably at an uncleaned table at the front of the bar. People were being too loud and I wanted to just get up and leave. This sucked. My mom was nowhere to be seen and luckily Aquaria wasn't here yet, but she will be soon; She must have seen the picture Bob posted on Instagram of my outfit and copied it like every single time. I pouted and kept my arms folded.

"Cracker! Stop being so miserable!" I heard someone yell. I jumped, not recognising that voice considering it was muffled out by the loud talking and music. I looked up and saw the one and only fucking Aquaria. 

"Go away, Aquaria!" I spat, unfolding my arms and standing up. I noticed she actually wore something different to me-

"I see you haven't copied me this time," Aquaria said smugly, making my insides twist and turn. I felt my face turn a bright red, and my fists tightened in anger.

"Shut up!" I hissed, closing my eyes tightly as if she would just disappear if I opened them.

"Aww," Aquaria teased, I heard her step closer and she suddenly grabbed my arm forcefully. "Getting angry at your bestie?" Aquaria yanked my arm, pulling me closer. I yelped and tried to step away, but she kept me in a tight grasp.

"Let me go!" I pulled harder, she finally let go of my arm and the force of my own pulling sent me flying into a table, crashing to the floor. I felt my spine ache and my right arm burn with pain. 

"Oh, shit..." I heard Aquaria gasp, raising her hands in defence, she backed away, not even helping me up. I held my arm, feeling blood soak my hand instantly. I let out a silent cry, not hearing anyone coming or feeling anyone help me up. I noticed how Aquaria was gone. I tried to sit up but my back hurt so much, the pain was too unbearable.

"Cracker!" I heard Bob yell to me from across the dance floor. She ran over to me and I felt more tears dwell in my eyes as her blurred figure bent down to caress my cheek. "Are you alright??" She helped me up and placed her arms underneath mine. 

"It was Aquaria! I told you, mum!" I cried, "I hate her!"

"It's okay," She looked at my arm and gasped. "God, you're bleeding!"

I nodded, still clasping my wound, Bob rummaged through her purse and pulled out a bandage.

"Just in case..." Bob smiled and patched my arm up. I smiled and hugged her, not wanting to let go; I wanted to spend her birthday by being it just us.

"I wanna go home." I sniffled and heard her laugh.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry this happened, I thought you girls could get along." She held my hand and walked me to her table. I smiled, hoping that the party won't be a bust for the rest of the time we are here. 

\---

Bob brought back me a cola which helped calm my nerves. Until I saw _her_ again. Aquaria had an obvious fake guilty look on her face as she looked at me from her side of the room. I glared and turned away. I took a sip of my drink and paid no attention to the fact Aquaria was coming over. I looked up and saw her weak smile.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, that wasn't my intent! I swear!" Aquaria sighed and covered her face, "I can be such an idiot sometimes." 

I continued to glare at her, before turning away and thinking of a reply.

"Please forgive me." I heard her voice break and somehow I believed it was a true apology.

"Okay," I said bluntly, taking another sip.

"May I sit with you?" She asked meekly, rubbing her arm, indicating shyness. I sighed, actually considering it: I said yes.

"Alright," I muttered, feeling her sit down and rest her arms on the table.

"I'm am really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, I just-" She shook her head and dismissed her current sentence. "Nevermind."

I sat awkwardly, still taking small drinks of my coke. I heard her sigh painfully, her piercing eyes scanning my body, but not of judgment, but what feels to be admiration.

"I need to confess something-" She started. I hummed in response. "I do actually--um-- _copy_ your outfits." She looked away from me, her face read guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry! I just can't do anything original myself and you are just so amazing!" She gasped and covered her face in embarrassment. "Please don't hate me! I know I was rude but that's only because I want to feel strong and actually worth something-" I cut her off by placing a hand over hers.

"Aquaria!" I pulled my chair closer. "Why didn't you tell me!? I feel awful now!" I heard her chuckle through her tears but it wasn't amusement.

"This is my fault though!" She exclaimed. I looked at the outfit she was wearing now; obviously, she wanted to try to make an original outfit, and it was amazing. She had gemstones, glitter covering such perfected fabric that draped down to her feet. I never noticed how beautiful she looked until now.

"You look gorgeous now! And this is proof you don't have to copy!" I laughed and she stared at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Goodness!" She hung her head low and laughed with me. "Thank you, Cracker. I did try."

"Well, the hard work paid off." I smiled and finally began to slowly love her. My mum was gone for the moment, but when she comes back I hope she doesn't make things awkward for us. 

"I do my dresses myself and it can be really hard." She blinked and turned her head. "Do you make yours by yourself?"

I snorted and chuckled.

"No way! My mom does it for me!" I laughed and she laughed with me. It was silent for a few moments between us, the only thing keeping this from being awkward was the loud-ass music in the background. "Oh my gosh! I love this song!" I smiled, hearing a new song play that I absolutely adored. 

"Wow!? really? I would have never thought you would listen to such--suggestive music." Aquaria stared at my glass and smiled.

"Oh, I do! I'm not all innocent." I winked and chuckled. "I listen to way more gross songs than this." 

Aquaria pulled out her phone which had an expensive-looking pair of black earphones connected to it.

"Wanna go sit somewhere quiet?" Aquaria suggested, looking down at her phone. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Outside?" 

"Yeah." Aquaria giggled and stood up, turning on her phone. I stood up too, my back still in pain. I could barely stand straight but I didn't want to guilt trip her. "You alright," She asked with concern. I nodded and pointed to the door that leads outside. She frowned but nodded. She walked ahead and I followed, the pain grew worse but I was able to manage.

Aquaria sat down on a cold wooden bench, not taking her eyes off her phone. I sat meekly next to her, peeking to see what she was doing: she was looking through music?

"I've never heard of those artists before." I chuckled and saw her smile. The muffled sound of the music from the inside broke the silence. "Can I listen!?" I asked happily, kicking my legs. She clicked on an artist that she seemed to think I would like and gave both earphones. I smiled placed them in, hearing the start of the song which was quite strange but I liked it. "Oh-" I said in awe. "I like it!" I rested back and continued to kick my feet. She simply stared at me with a constant smile, as if she was looking for a full review of the song. "Probably one of the most sexual songs I've ever heard!" I said, giggling like a child. I placed my hands in my lap and sat awkwardly, hearing Aquaria laugh through the music. I pulled them out and laughed with her. "You're so perverted!" She let out a cute giggle and turned away slightly.

"Well, I suppose I am," She confessed, slouching slightly. I shyly shuffled closer and looked at her phone. She gave me a side smile, before wrapping an arm around my skinny waist. I noticed her selection of music was sad themed or were related to loneliness. I inched my face closer to the screen, trying to see if I could recognise any more. I heard her laugh. "Cracker, are you falling asleep or just drawn to my phone?" She joked, I hummed and pulled out the earphone cable. "Hey!" She yelped. The music blasted through the phone at full volume. I giggled and stood up.

"I love this music!" I jokingly danced to the upbeat rhythm of the tune, recognising its sad lyrics. I heard Aquaria laugh and stand up too, quickly grasping my waist and pulling me closer. I fell into a shock, staring up at her eyes while she still giggled.

"You're awfully cute. Especially when excited." Aquaria's face changed. "I'm sorry for how much of a cunt I was." She pulled me even closer and I felt my heart in the throat. I beamed and shrugged off the past.

"Don't be sorry." I chirped, suddenly feeling her hands trail up my back, which was not hurting as bad as before. "That's really helping my back-" I muttered, chuckling weakly.

"I hope so. I feel awful. I'm sorry." She stuttered, her cheeks turned a beautiful pink that I couldn't stop staring at. My back arched as she pressed her chest to mine, leaning over me as if we had finished a classy romantic dance. "I need to just say... I love you a lot. When I first saw you I thought you were just stunning."

"Aquaria-" I whispered, leaving a long pause between our conversation. "I'm confused..." I finally spoke, making her frown.

"Isn't it obvious you dummy!? I love you!" Aquaria raised her voice and I simply stared, dumbfounded and in complete shock. I didn't want to admit anything. If I said I loved her too she would take it as some lie, but if I said no she would be crushed. I couldn't move, all I could do was stare into her eyes. I could feel my lungs cave in, I couldn't breathe-

I immediately pushed her away and felt myself fall back.

"Aquaria! Oh god!" I looked up at her, teary eyed. She had a blank but broken look in her eyes. "It was a reflex! I couldn't breathe! I'm sorry, I love you too Aquaria I love you so much! You're just stunning and beautiful!" I sobbed, I could feel the cold night air bite at my tearstained cheeks. "I'm so confused Aquaria!" I cried into my arms, feeling her presence next to me; she sat down with me.

"No, this is my fault." Aquaria stroked my blonde locks between her fingers. "I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful."

"Thanks." I twiddled my fingers, hoping this feeling would go away. I shouldn't feel like this; the way she treated me, how horrible she was to me. Why do I love her so deeply? Is it even normal? She sighed.

"I can't say sorry enough." Aquaria mumbled. I smiled and let out an exhausted sigh and lied down, resting my head over her lap, and feeling her arms pull me closer. I felt so comfortable but so incredibly cold. I felt so many chills rush through me and I felt myself get goosebumps. Aquaria brushed her soft hand over my arm, making me smile to myself. "You are shaking." She said, embracing me in a warm hug.

"I'm so cold. Its like minus 30 degrees." I heard her chuckle and lean closer.

"Its not that cold," she said quietly. I heard the music change to a calmer song and she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against mine.

"Kinda is-" I mumbled, holding her face in my hands. "Aquaria-" I started, hearing her breathing intensify. "I like- wanna kiss you. Is that normal?" I asked worriedly, hearing her laugh gently in response.

"Yeah." She kissed my nose and I squealed, only to have her kiss my mouth with passion. She felt so amazing against my lips, she was so soft and honestly the opposite of a bitch. "I haven't kissed before... Was it good?" She drew circles into my back and I beamed.

"It was everything." I pulled her over me and we fell into one on the wet grass; her hands explored my thin body and she kissed me deeper and with so much love. I quickly wrapped my legs around her and kissed even more intensely, allowing her tongue to connect with mine. I groaned into the kiss and pulled away. "You're so good at that." She smiled and nuzzled me like I was a child.

"You're better."


	26. VIP (Miz Cracker X Reader)

**_Based in first person._ **

_**The reader isn't specifically gendered nor is any detailed features explicit. I will put keywords, for example, like 'Y/E/C" for 'your eye colour' if needed.** _

**_If you are underage, your age will automatically be set to over 17 in the story._ **

**_Ive_ ** **_never done an X Reader before! so forgive me if this_ ** _**isnt** _ **_the greatest X reader you may have read!_ **

I hopped out my taxi and breathed in the fresh air. I was right outside dragcon and I just couldn't contain my excitement; I was meeting one of my fav queens, Miz Cracker. I couldn't predict what could possibly happen, but the main possibilities could be, vomiting, fainting or actually keeping my cool. I had VIP access so I could have a super long conversation if I wanted. Well, I think that's how it worked. I saw many infamous queens wandering around and taking photos with each other, but I couldn't seem to find Miz Cracker. Maybe she isn't here yet.

I sighed and looked around, the pink and brightness of this place was comforting, dragcon was such a beautiful event that could make anyone smile just thinking about it. I heard loud screams and cheers from the other side of the building. I didn't think much of it until I heard them chanting 'Cracker' over and over. She just arrived. I ran as fast as I could to the source of the loud yells and saw the biggest swarm of humans I had ever seen. I chuckled; I have VIP access. I had to wait until the meet and greet before I could actually see her though, but I bet it wouldn't be long because I know she loves that sort of stuff. I only realised I haven't planned any questions or what I would possibly say to her, I suppose improvising would be a good idea because it is more real and showing who I truly am.

I groaned and felt my nerves take over. What if she hates me? What if I mess up? Ugh, there's no time to procrastinate, I need to head to the meet and greet section of the building for it is starting. Miz had a simple looking part behind pink curtains, and there weren't as many people as expected here. I pulled out my VIP ticket and walked over to the security guard, my nerves took over and I could feel my legs tremble.

"VIP," I muttered, feeling their strong hand snatch it out of mine. He gestured me to go in and I almost felt as if I was glued to the spot. I forced myself in and saw her sitting down, finishing talking to someone else who must have VIP access. I chuckled and saw her look at me, practically paralysing me and sending me into a craze. 

"Hiya." She beamed and waved. I swallowed and trotted to where she was sitting. "What's your name, sweetie?" She flipped her long blonde hair back and smiled softly. I gulped down a lump in my throat.

"Y/N..." I smiled and sat next to her shakily. We were sitting on some fluffy pink sofa that was probably the most comfortable thing I've sat on.

"Don't act so afraid Y/N! I won't bite!" She put her hand in a claw and made an adorable 'rawr' gesture. I almost squealed.

"Oh, I know," I tried to play it cool but deep down I'm practically dying. She laughed and put an arm around me, making me swoon. "I love your dress... You look, so beautiful." I saw her cheeks redden and she chuckled weakly.

"Don't flatter me!" She looked at me with wonder and her bright eyes spoke like magic. She looked down and frowned. "Do you not have a phone?"

"Yes! I uh-" I stuttered and darted my eyes to the slightly distracted security guard. "I might have left it at home. _Damn_ me." I sighed jokingly and she awed.

"Don't worry, I'll take one and the picture will be printed just for you!" She pulled me closer and I felt her hand give my arm a gentle squeeze. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you look as well?" She said quieter than her normal speaking voice.

"T-thank-" I smiled and covered my mouth. "You." She crossed her legs and looked at me with wonder.

"Did you know I haven't dated in... Months." She paused and looked at me. I laughed.

"Such a long time!" I joked and she shuffled even closer. I noticed how she looked at the security guard in a worried way as if he would hurt her.

"Excuse me, Henry, could I have a coffee?" She asked politely. He nodded and wandered off. So much for _guarding_ Cracker. I felt an awkward silence build. She hummed and cupped her face in her hand. "What's your hobby?" She asked, batting her lashes playfully.

"Um- aren't _I_ supposed to ask the questions?" I laughed and felt her hand gently place over mine, making my hairs stand on end. I swallowed and my smile faded.

"Can't I know more about you though, Y/N?" She muttered, smiling a toothy grin. Her hand slowly intertwined with mine and I completely froze. Was this a dream? Am I not at dragcon yet and I have just fallen asleep in the taxi? 

"Of course," I smiled, as the tension grew thicker, she only had to shuffle even closer. I didn't feel necessarily uncomfortable, but rather scared. I didn't want to embarrass myself or accidentally move away or say something dumb. "I do Y/H. And if watching Drag Race is a hobby then that too," I laughed and saw her big grin.

"That's great! I do many things but that isn't important." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"They are!" I insisted, feeling her grip tighten as she laughed. Her laugh was so soft--everything she is is soft.

"You're such a gem." She brushed her blonde hair out of her face and smiled. "You're like, one of the nicest fans I've ever met." 

I swallowed; am I going deaf?

"Like, usually people just scream at me and faint and like-- _Yeah_." She chuckled sadly, "But you actually treat me like a person and-" She sighed and looked away, letting go of my hand before quickly placing them in her lap timidly. "I'm glad you got that VIP ticket." She muttered, finally looking at me. I felt something trickle down my cheek; I was crying?-- "Don't cry!" She pleaded, taking hold of both my hands. I shuddered.

"Well-" I started, chuckling slightly. "Why are you acting so scared?" I asked calmly. She had this strange aura about her that just changed, it was like she was possessed or something. I heard her laugh under her breath.

"I'm not." I heard her let out a harsh sigh, and with one swift motion everything seemed to happen so fast, she had me pinned to the sofa. I yelped and couldn't process what is happening, my mind was engulfed in confusion but excitement. "Hold on one sec'," She sat up and took off her blonde wig, revealing her short brown hair. She ruffled her hair with a smile.

"What are you doing!?" I blurted out, hearing her laugh. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself-" She leaned down and placed a clumsy kiss on my neck, I didn't push her off nor did I actually make a sound, I just laid in shock. Her tongue traced along my jaw, my stomach was going to implode. What the fuck was happening? Why was I being touched up by a celebrity?

"U-Uhmm-" I muttered to myself, feeling her lips connect with mine. It was heaven, but a guilty one. I shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong but I loved it too much. She pulled away, gasping for oxygen.

"I like you- A lot Y/N." She said bluntly, wrapping her arms around my body. 

"You too- Cracker?" I heard her laugh.

"Maxwell..." 


	27. Party Girl (Miz Cracker X Bob)

**_ WARNING: Mild smut _ **

  
  


**_Bob_ **   
  
  
  


I stepped one foot out of my car and looked around at all the unpolished queens that speckled the entrance to the building; this _dance_ club has such low standards but my friends are here, so I had to come. Hardly anyone here had such high professional skills at anything related to drag here and I felt like a true queen. I stood up and lit a cigarette in between my fingers, chuckling to myself. I looked down at my heels as I walked into the club, earning a few stares as I passed. I heard 'Dare' by the Gorillaz play through the speakers at such a loud volume I could barely hear myself think. My eyes caught a gorgeous ladyboy dancing in such a seductive manner, her eyes met mine and a smile spread across her pretty lips. I also smirked. She lip-synced to the song so well as if she had memorized this song over and over. She strutted over to me and snatched my hand.

"Enjoying my performance?" She purred, taking my cigarette and taking a long drag. I chuckled, looking down.

"Well- it's alright," I teased. "I'm not here to watch a little white boy dance anyway. I'm trying to find my friends." I heard her laugh.

"Sweetie, finding people in this place is a nightmare. You'd be better off dancing with me." She took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

"Who do you think you are, little boy? Talking to strangers?" I pushed myself closer, making her step back. She giggled and turned us around in rhythm to the song. I scanned the area of the bar and saw none of my friends. Perhaps a dance with this random cutie could pass time. She spun me around with her arm and caught me after, my back pressed against her chest and her hands locked around my waist. 

"You're fucking clumsy!" She blurted out, chuckling into my ear. I pulled away and smiled mischievously. I took both her hands and did exactly what she did to me; I spun her around and catching her in my own arms.

"So are you!" I smiled happily and heard her laugh.

"Well, you may not be the best dancer, but you are super cute." She admitted, pulling away and looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Is that so?" I asked with sarcasm. She turned her head and laughed.

"You know what kind of club this is right?" She ran her hands through my fluffy shoulder pieces. I snorted.

"A dance club! Well, that is what my friends told me." I folded my arms and heard her laugh harder, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Your friends are absolute dicks!" She held onto my clothes and laughed harder. I smiled and looked down at her in confusion. What was so funny?

"Are they?" 

"Baby, instead of having me tell you why don't you look around and figure it out yourself." She put her hands on her hips and I did as she suggested. I noticed only a few couples sitting and drinking, but most of them were either making out or actually literally fucking. As in there would be cumstains in the sofas.

_Well shit_

"I never noticed these people!" I looked down, feeling like an absolute idiot; this was a gay fucking bar. My friends tricked me into coming here, I didn't know why but they did. I swallowed and heard her laugh again.

"Awww, have you never been to these places before?"

"Yes! I just-" I sighed and waved my hand dismissively. "Nevermind."

"You know-" She started, "We can have a little fun right here right now if you want." She traced a finger up my arm and I shuddered.

"R-Right here?" I asked, my eyes widened in shock.

"I've seen it happen before. But those poor boys had people joining in-" She bit her lip and shrugged.

"A massive _fucking_ session!?" I blurted out, noticing her little giggle.

"Yes!" She hummed and rolled her eyes, "They weren't cute tho-" She pouted and pulled me in her direction, leading me to a couch. 

"Um-" I stuttered and saw her quickly sit down and shuffle over, allowing me to sit next to her. I never noticed how thin and perfect her body was, she was gorgeous; her hair, her eyes and her cute little-pointed teeth. 

"What's wrong? You seem to be lost in my eyes," She lifted her leg over the table and posed in a suggestive position. I bit my nail and sat meekly next to her. Her leg moved from the table and over my lap, she shuffled closer and smiled at me. 

"I _was_ lost," I confessed, placing an arm around her. "And quite confused." I chuckled and rested my head back, gazing longingly at the ceiling. I felt her quickly grow closer, practically lingering over me, I almost jumped at her soft lips connecting with my neck. I stayed still, and she abruptly continued to trail kisses along my throat; they were gentle and passionate, just as I expected from someone so delicate looking. She craned over me and cupped my face, pressing her lips against mine. I let out a muffled moan into the kiss, feeling her straddle me. I grasped her small waist and slowly undressed her without thought, not breaking the connection between our lips. I forcefully pulled away, feeling her saliva trail down my chin. I sighed in relaxation. "You're too cute _not_ to kiss," I whispered, noticing how she was now completely undressed, the warmth of her skin in the palm of my hands made me fall for her even more. I chuckled and placed a hand on her bare chest, running my finger down to her abdomen.

"I'm yours," she insisted, craning over me. I simply kissed her again, taking advantage of her submission. 

"Hm- I like the sound of that." I chuckled jokingly. "But are you sure you wanna be nude in front of a whole bar?" I smirked, hearing her chuckle.

"If you're uncomfortable about it, we can head to my place-" She sat up and bit her finger erotically. 

"Too late, isn't it?" I asked softly, pulling her back into my arms, the warmth that radiated from her transmitted to me immediately. 

"It's okay if you don't want to be exposed to many people-" She asked in a gentle tone, completely contrasting from moments ago. "But I promise I can make you forget all about them," She beckoned, "No one would care." I didn't say anything back, just looked up at her with a crooked smile. "Is that a yes, sweetie?" She said with a hint of sass in her voice, and without hesitation I grasped her ass with the full strength of my hand, earning a tiny squeal. I laughed and brought my hand to her face and cupped her jaw.

"See what happens when you try and act all tough?" I joked, knowing that she was enjoying this because I felt her erection pressed hard against my stomach.

"My apologies-" She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and thought about what I should do next--she thought ahead, however; she dragged her soft warm tongue along my neck and I embarrassingly cried out a moan. "Now you had your fun-" She started, placing her thumb over my bottom lip. "You're gonna do as I say, baby."


	28. Party Girl (Miz Cracker X Bob) PT:2

**_WARNING:_** SMuT! 😁😁😍

**_Bob_ **

"What was that?" Cracker, which was apparently her name, asked me. We were at her house, lying on her bed finally out of drag and she was unfortunately fully clothed. Not for long. The way her eyes gazed upon me was so arousing, I'm glad I walked into that weird club.

"I said take them off," I beamed, gripping her waist as she was hovering over me. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Perhaps," She said with a bratty tone, looking up as if she was considering it. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled weakly, grabbing onto the material of her clothes even tighter.

"Don't do that!" I smiled and abruptly began to tickle her stomach, making her squeal and giggle like crazy. She fell sideways and laughed, I clambered over her and carried on, she kicked her feet and tried to push me away.

"Stop Stop!" She begged through her laughs. "Okay!" She curled into a cute ball and I smiled a toothy grin.

"You're so perfect," I spoke out of the blue, making her smile. She sat up and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe, but you're way more perfect,". She muzzled me like I was a small animal or something; she was precious. She was truly a gift to this world and how kind she was to others, not just me. I cringed at her affection, not because I didn't like it, but because I didn't feel worthy of it. I hummed and held her hand, slowly pushing her into the sheets. I let go and grasped her wrists, before holding her arms in place above her head. Her head was turned slightly, still looking at me but with a side smile. I couldn't explain this magical moment, she wrapped her legs around me, making me press myself closer to her stomach and chest. I heard her let out a soft moan, I only chuckled and kissed her neck. Her soft skin against my tongue sent shivers through me, I forcefully ran my hands through her hair and placed a kiss on her lips. I forced her mouth open with my tongue and explored the inside of her mouth. She let out a delicate moan again. I stayed silent, happy how I could get to hear each sound she made.

"Take your clothes off now," I insisted, hearing her hum a muffled 'yes'. She struggled to tug her shirt off her skinny body but ended up doing it anyway. She threw her shirt to the floor and I was lost at how pretty her body was in the lighting of the room.

"Take yours off now!" She said sweetly. I snorted.

"You aren't done." I licked my bottom lip, waiting with excitement. She groaned and pulled down her pants, looking to the side to avoid awkward eye contact. I saw how erect she was and I knew that this would be a night. A good one. "Shit-" I hissed, leaning down and attacking her neck with kisses. She cried but I didn't stop.

"Be gentle!" She hugged me and I only snarled to myself, already forming scenarios in my head. I swiftly pulled down my pants not bothering with the cheap shirt I had on. I smiled and pushed her hard against the metal framing of the bed. She let out a small giggle. "Wow, you're good." She breathed, making me more desperate. I climbed over her and looked down at her gorgeous eyes, my hand caressed her soft cheek like we were in some love movie. She smiled and melted into the touch of my hand.

"I kinda just want to stay here and stare at you." I confessed, seeing her face soften and her smile grow bigger, revealing her cute pointed teeth.

"I can do the same with you," She suddenly pressed her pelvis against mine and I gasped quietly. "But I want to feel you inside me too-" her words were spoken so sinisterly that it just made me want to explode here and now. I nodded and felt my way to her entrance, pushing in slowly, only making her scream and clasp the metal bars tightly. Her knuckles turned white. I bent her legs back farther and her toes clung to the metal as well, in attempt to keep balance. I went faster and faster hearing a broken moan each time I hit her soft spot. She _was_ so soft--physically, but also mentally, I could feel myself cumming already, and her moans weren't helping me try not to. She repeatedly swore to herself, I was going at a vigorous speed, but she kept her balance and I picked up the pace. I leaned down and kissed her lazily, she gasped and let out cries that were often louder each time. "Fuck!" She whined. I laughed weakly and bit down hard on her bottom lip. I felt something warm shoot up onto my abdomen-- she squealed and I realised she had finished before me. I saw her smile smugly and I only went even faster, pounding her completely into the metal framing. I heard her moan distortedly under me.

"My turn, baby." I purred, finally stopping and pulling out. She breathed harsh breaths and quickly wrapped her fingers around my erection. She inched her face closer and took me into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around my shaft. I stared down at how gorgeous she was; she looked up at me with sparkling eyes as she kept a steady rhythm. I couldn't hold back. I cried out and finally released into her mouth, she moaned and quickly swallowed it all, still sucking like it was her job. I forced her head back by her hair and stared into her eyes. I saw her smile and I let her go. I sat down and climbed onto her, wrapping my arms around her perfect figure. "I love you so much," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She breathed, I closed my eyes and planned on falling asleep in her arms.


	29. Distorted Thoughts (Miz Cracker X Aquaria/Bob) AU PT: 1

_**This is mainly a Miz Cracker X Aquaria fic, but there will be a lot of Bob and Cracker cuteness so** _ _**ive** _ _**added bobs name in the title!** _

  
  
  


**_Bob_ **   
  
  


I noticed my baby girl, Miz Cracker, looking depressed. She sat at the table with her head rested in her hand, the dim light reflected off her face, making her sadness more emphasised. She never told me what was bothering her, considering she had been depressed for weeks and sometimes even came home crying, shoving past me to storm to her room. I'd come up and greet her with a soft loving smile, only to be spited with a cold tearstained glare; she lost all her joy, and I never knew why. It was painful not knowing why the love of my life never told me why they were hurting.

I stood up and walked silently to her chair, her eyes intensely fixed on the table.  
"baby?" I asked, pulling a chair out from next to her and sat down. "Tell me what's wrong, please." I begged, placing a hand over her arm. She looked at me and her lip quivered. She had such a gorgeous face, I hated seeing sadness plastered on it.

"Mom," She whispered, "I just feel so alone." She let her tears fall and I could only stare in pain. My hand caressed her upper arm slowly, attempting to calm her down. She whined and let out a heartbreaking cry.  
"Baby!" I pulled her close to my chest and pet her long silky blonde hair with my fingers. "I'll always be here for you, sweetheart." I pleaded, kissing her head with passion; my soul promise when I first adopted her was to make sure she was the happiest person alive. I don't want to fail her. "Stop crying, you aren't alone." I heard her calm down, and her arms wrap around me so tightly, like she was going to fall into a darkness. "Shh-" I hushed her and she finally settled.  
"Mommy, it's about Aquaria." She mumbled into my chest, her voice was full of sorrow and pain.  
"Aquaria!?" I asked, astonished. "Did you get into a fight?" I felt her nod, but she only let out another sob.  
"She said I was ugly and a freak." She cried softly. My hands intertwined with her blonde locks, I could feel a painful anger boil up inside me.  
"Sweetheart," I cupped her chin and wiped her tears away with my thumb. I always thought her cheeks were as soft as marshmallows; so soft and sweet. "You're the most perfect thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

She smiled brightly and scrunched her little nose.  
"Thank you, mom." She nuzzled my neck and I laughed, beaming with joy.  
"I'll talk to Aquaria," I said. " And might pop out to the shops."  
"Okay," Cracker whispered.

\---

I stood outside Aquaria's house, seeing a glitzy car pull up. It was black with skulls and pumpkin stickers covering the metal. I glared at Aquaria as she stepped out with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.  
"Excuse me," I called, seeing her head turn towards me. She kept a blank expression. I felt like she was looking down on me.  
"What?" She strutted up to me, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.  
"You are friends with my daughter, Miz Cracker?" I asked, seeing her smile a bratty smile.  
"That skank fucking treated me like shit!" She spat, blowing smoke into my face. I crossed my arms and glared coldly.  
"Don't you call her that. How fucking dare you!" I was much taller than her, therefore I used it as an advantage to scare her into leaving Cracker alone. Aquaria glared and threw her cigar to the floor.  
"Fuck you! You are such a blind idiot!" She cried and stormed into her house, kicking the door open once unlocking it. I inhaled and couldn't focus. I think shopping would be the best remedy.

\---

I unlocked my house door and walked in. The sound of silence worried me but at the same time brought such comfort. I walked into the kitchen and placed the bag down before walking to the staircase. My legs hurt so much but I forced myself to walk up them. I sighed painfully and opened the door to my room, seeing my Cracker submerged in my duvet, asleep. I gasped quietly and smiled. She looked beautiful. I didn't want to make things weird for her so I decided to keep my clothes on, I smiled and got into bed, shuffling next to her. There was nothing like falling asleep with her.


	30. Distorted Thoughts (Miz Cracker X Aquaria/Bob) AU PT: 2

**_WARNING: MIGHT BE TRIGGERING AND HAS SOME FLUFF!_ **   
  


  
  


_**Cracker's POV of the story!**_ & PROGRESS OF THE STORY!  
  


_**Miz** _ _**Cracker** _   
  


I sat alone at the table with tears leaking from my eyes. My mum left to go shopping and then speak to Aquaria or something like that, why couldn't I come? Usually she always takes me and buys me candy or some new clothes. I sighed and wiped my eyes. I thought about Aquaria, I loved her a lot, not as much as my mom, but a lot. She often would say how pretty I looked everyday but why was it so different now. What did I do wrong? I even wore my favorite shirt today just for her hoping to show a sign I still cared, but she called me ugly, walked off to a random group of people I never knew existed and never spoke to me after that, if you count out the things she would yell at me throughout the week. I couldn't think of them off the top of my head, but they really upset me and I felt like no one loved me anymore. Except the person I loved most, my mother. However, she wouldn't understand so I tried to fake a smile often but somehow the sadness always escaped through, and she slowly began to worry. I'm glad she did, because I wouldn't have been able to tell her.

I sniffled and looked at my hands, admiring my nails my mum painted in a pretty pink colour yesterday. I smiled and rested my head in my arms. I missed her a lot, I thought about texting her but I know how often she forgets things when distracted so I abandoned that thought. I stood up and decided to take a little nap in her bed; usually, my mother often lets me sleep in her bed if I am ever upset and it always helps me. I yawned and trotted upstairs and into her room, smiling at the warm loving atmosphere, it was the most comforting atmosphere I could be in. I jumped on the bed and laughed to myself. I was already feeling better and I didn't even fall asleep. I shuffled into the dark magenta duvet and curled into a small ball. I lost all the comfort of my mother and remembered Aquaria, how happy we were together and then the sudden change; she doesn't love me anymore. I felt tears stream across the bridge of my nose and soak the pillow beneath my head, I buried my face into it and cried. There was nothing that could help me; sleeping here always helped me.

I woke up to darkness, I must have cried myself to sleep. I felt a presence next to me, a familiar one. It was my mum!

"Mommy!" I whispered, not getting a reply. She must be asleep. I smiled and hugged her tightly. I wondered if she had got me something from the store!

I walked out quietly, successfully not waking her, and walked downstairs. I peeked around, not seeing any shopping bags. She perhaps put the stuff away?

I walked quietly into the kitchen and saw a small bag on the counter. I smiled and looked through it: there was tons of makeup and a bag of chips. I felt happiness course through me. It was the makeup I have been asking for since last month! I took the bag and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I panicked; I felt guilty for looking too soon, what if it was a gift she wanted to surprise me with?

"Sweetheart?" I heard her call to me from the doorway.

"I'm sorry! I was just curious." I looked at her, noticing her soft smile.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's all for you!" She walked over to me and kissed my head, before swiping me off my feet and holding me bridal style. I laughed and felt her walk to the stairs. "It's after midnight missy! Back to bed!" She smiled and I smiled too.

"Don't take me to my room, please!" I stated. She nodded.

"I know how cold that room is. It would be cruel to make you sleep alone in there." She smiled happily, showing her teeth, which was my favorite mom smile. I felt her lay me down, before placing her hands on her hips. I sat up and bounced on the bed slightly. "Hey! Don't push your luck!" She said, trying to sound stern but I saw through those eyes. I stood up and began to jump, trying to go as high as I could. I almost hit my head on the roof! "Stop that, Cracker!" She smiled and grabbed both my legs, making me fall back. I yelped and felt her strong arms wrap around me.

"Mom!" I giggled and felt her laugh into my ear.

"Yes?" She muttered. I shuffled into her lap and sighed.

"I'm tired." I mumbled. She hummed.

"I'm not surprised." She piped, "After what you've been through I think you deserve a long sleep." She pat my back and I moved off of her, lifting the duvet up and shuffling into the warmth of the bed. My mum smiled and pulled the duvet further over my shoulders.

"Mom, is it okay if I have a drink?" I mumbled, looking up at her with wide eyes. Her face softened and she smiled.

"Of course, baby." She stood up and walked out, giving me a smile before closing the door. I blinked, staring at the drawers. I leaned over and opened it with curiosity. There were simply makeup and self-care products. Not that she needed any of those, she was already super pretty. I continued to rummage through the never-ending drawer of makeup and sighed; I missed having my mom do my makeup for me. I heard her open the door and she had a glass of milk in her hand. I quickly closed the drawer but she already saw me peeking. I felt so embarrassed. "What are you doing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, seeing her slightly angered face. "I was just looking for something!" I lied, feeling sadness fill up inside me. I never lied to my own mother before, what is wrong with me!?

"Don't worry, love." She smiled, but still had an obvious annoyed tone in her voice. She walked over and placed the glass down, before sitting on the side of the bed next to me. "Drink up then get to sleep alright?" She looked down at me and I simply nodded, picking up the glass and sitting up. I took big gulps and closed my heavy eyes. I heard my mum shuffle into bed next to me, I looked at her and she smiled in return. "Sorry, I hope I don't make you feel stressed any more than you already are." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I leaned over her and put the glass down.

"Mom!" I looked at her with heart-eyes. "You're making things so much bearable for me!" I swallowed and crossed my arms. "If it wasn't for you, I might not have been able to handle the sadness of losing Aquaria." I saw her expression change into a terrified and disgusted one. My face paled, realizing what I just said to my own mother.

"Please don't tell me you have been feeling suicidal!" She grasped my shoulders and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh god!" She pulled me close, I hugged her tightly.

"No! I haven't! Because of you, I have been able to cope!" I quickly said, only hearing her let out a heart-wrenching sob.

"Cracker, that's not the point!"

"Mom, I'd never hurt myself because I love you too much! And I know you love me too!" I pulled away and looked into her red eyes. I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs and I gave a half smile.

"You shouldn't scare me like that." She breathed, holding my hand. "God-" She started, lying down and breathing heavy. I frowned and saw her pained expression, I am just useless. I hurt the person I cared for the most and that is something I can't forgive myself for. I shuffled closer to her body and lied down next to her. She was turned away from me, I hope she isn't angry at me, that would hurt me so much. I lost Aquaria and I don't want to lose my mum too.

"Are you mad at me." I muttered sadly. I felt her hand touch my leg.

"I could never be mad at you." She said quietly. I smiled in relief and held her in a tight embrace.

"I miss Aquaria." I said brokenly. I didn't hear her reply, I just felt her shuffle as if she was uncomfortable. "Mom, what did you say to her?" I asked, hearing her sigh sadly.

"She-"

"Mom," I sat up and saw her hand turn the light off. "Mum, please tell me!" I nudged her gently and heard her irritated mutter.

"Cracker, she is trash!" My mom practically yelled. I covered my mouth and looked down at my lap in the darkness. "Just forget her! You are so much better than that slut!"

Her words pierced into my heart like swords; Aquaria was not a slut, she was not trash either!

"Mum, don't say that!" I cried, hearing her laugh sarcastically, she turned her body to look at me with angered eyes.

"She is the most spiteful brat I have met." My mom stared at me with power in her eyes and whole expression. I let out an embarrassing squeak, my hand covered my mouth in order to block out any sound. The tears finally came. "Sweetheart?" Her whole tone changed. "Baby, I didn't mean-!"

"I thought you would help me and support me!" I sobbed. Her eyes darted around in shock and confusion.

"No! I do want to help! I'm so sorry, it all came out wrong!" My mum tried to justify herself but I couldn't bare to look at her, even though it was too dark to see her. I ripped the sheets from my body and stood up.

"I'm going to my room," I muttered coldly, before storming out in complete sadness. The cold from my room was already starting to get to me. I opened my door and felt goosebumps cover my arms and legs. The bed was a mess and the dust almost made me choke. I was so used to sleeping with my mum that I forget I even have my own room. Everything was so dull and grey, but it didn't bother me, considering all I wanted was to just cry alone and not want to wake up. I never want to wake up.

I threw myself onto the icy bed and let it all out. I sobbed and sobbed, feeling my throat tighten. I curled into a ball and gasped for breath, each sob was so painful. I love Aquaria too much to let her go, and I love my mom too much as well. I couldn't think properly, everything hurts. I tore off my shirt and kicked off my skirt, ripping my white tights off my legs. I threw them against the wall in fury.

\---

I woke to the sound of silence. I didn't have my mother to stand over me with her loving smile, a tray with breakfast in her hands. Instead, it was just a headache and the feeling of almost dying from hyperthermia. I bit down on my tongue in frustration; I messed everything up. Why do I make my mother's life a misery?

I stood up, my knees trembling. At this point I would have texted Aquaria, telling her about how amazing my breakfast was or how I was so excited to see her today. But I could never feel or have that again. I noticed I was practically naked and I quickly put on my nightgown, before stepping out into the stairway. There was no sign of mum. However, her door was still closed. I placed my hand on the handle and pulled it down gently, opening the door so slowly. I peeked in and saw her asleep, but the blanket was on the floor for some reason. I gulped and walked in, picking it up and carefully placing it over her cold body.

"This is my fault, mom." I whispered, not expecting her to even hear me. "I can't forgive myself, and I never will." I inhaled deeply and sat on the bed, leaning down to kiss her head softly. She shuffled and I stepped back, her body turning to face me. She had been crying, why did she have to cry. This was such a horrible feeling. She looked so peaceful, however, and it gave me the will to want to forget Aquaria and just live with my mom and her only. But I physically couldn't forget about Aquaria.

My mother's eyes opened and she stared at me in shock. I quickly took hold of her hand and kept my eyes locked with her beautiful hazel ones.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! I know you didn't mean what you said! I was so worried about losing you as well and—and-" I whined and heard no reply, so I carried on. "Please forgive me! I can't live without you being there for me!" I held her hand close to my chest and looked down.

"Baby-" She whispered, immediately catching my attention. "I called Aquaria's mother last night when I heard you crying." She pulled me closer and sat up straight.

"Wha-" I mumbled, feeling her thumb caress my hand comfortingly.

"Aquaria said she would like to meet up with you and discuss things." She sighed, "Aquaria heard you crying through the phone. It was the most painful sound I have heard, I even thought about walking in there and-" She stopped herself and placed a hand over her head, "Aquaria obviously thought so too."

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was ones of happiness or fear.

"Mom," I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, accidentally pushing her down underneath me. I kissed her neck and I heard her gasp in shock.

"Cracker, t-that's enough!" She placed her hands on my chest, creating a barrier between us.

"Sorry," I giggled, I couldn't contain this happiness. "You are just the best!"

"Well, you can show that in a different way." She smiled and pulled me back into the hug. "Only I can do that," She muffled a laugh into my hair, making me beam brighter.

\---

I must have fallen asleep once again, I didn't blame myself; the sleep I got last night was very little. I felt my mom's arms wrapped tightly around me, she was still awake because I heard her laugh into my ear.

"Wakey wakey!"

"Is Aquaria coming _today?_!" I asked happily, placing a hand over my mother's, which were still clasped around my waist.

"I think so." She hummed, releasing me. I shuffled away and sat up, giddily bouncing on the bed.

"I don't feel so sad anymore." I confessed. Seeing her cutely yawn.

"You never should. I never want that for you." She snuggled her face into the blanket and closed her eyes.

"Mummm!" I groaned and tugged her arm. "C'mon! Make me some breakfast!"

"Mmh," She mumbled, smiling slightly. She looked so adorable with her cheek smooshed against the bed, it reminded me of that one time me and Aquaria- "Okay fiiinnnee!" She laughed and forced herself out of bed. I overreacted in order to make her do what I wanted, it always worked.

"Please pancakes!" I smiled a toothy grin, she placed a hand on her chest and awe'd.

"Of course!" She turned around and walked out. I smiled warmly and fell back. Feeling a wave of bliss rush through me. I was going to see Aquaria and I was also getting pancakes made by my mom with love. Lots of love in a matter of fact. I stood up and kneeled down at my mother's fancy radio and turned it on. I heard some really terrible music blast through, I quickly changed it, and some strange rock song came on. It sounded quite electronic too, so I kind of liked it. I twirled and danced for many minutes. I quickly noticed how my gown was coming undone. That would be awkward if my mum came in and saw things she didn't want to see. Poor woman. I snickered and pulled it open, before re-doing it back up again, nice and tightly. I heard the door creak slightly, I furrowed my brows and walked up to the door, noticing my mom standing with a plate of pancakes. She smiled happily.

"O-Oh, hello! I was just bringing these in."

"Thank you!" I squealed and took the plate, running back and sitting on the bed eagerly. I saw my mother stand in the doorway with a reddened face.

"I think Aquaria will be coming very soon. About five minutes." She bit her lip and turned away.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, taking a bite of the delicious batter.

"Um-" She looked as if she was sad of uncomfortable.

"Mom?" I frowned and tilted my head slightly, pouting. I saw her smile and walk over to me. "Tell me a little story!" I beamed. She laughed weakly.

"Why a story? That's a little random," she sat next to me and I shrugged.

"Tell me one about when I was little!" I took another bite and I saw her grin grow wider.

"Well, back when you were in kindergarten, you were just awful at staying clean," she started, looking up as if she was trying to remember. "Whenever you had art you would get paint all over you!" She laughed once more and looked down at her lap. "I miss the days where you were a kid," She looked as if she was in her own world. I frowned and hugged myself, feeling as if I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry it's not the same." I mumbled, seeing her expression change.

"No! I-I do miss you as a child, but-" She smiled weakly and sighed, "I think I do love you more as an adult." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're still a goofball and the cutest human I've ever came into contact with."

I smiled and felt my cheeks redden.

"Mooomm!" I looked away and leaned back, resting my weight on my hands.

"Crackkeerr!" She mocked. I snorted and burst out into a contagious laugher. She laughed too. "Oh! Do you hear that?" My mum piped up. I blinked. "I think it's Aquaria!"

I gasped and quickly placed the plate down and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. I heard my mother call to me back from up the stairs but I was too excited to even hear her. I heard the doorbell ring and I smiled brightly.

"Mom! Mom!!" I yelled, hearing her coming down at her own pace.

"I'm too old for this..." She sighed but smiled. "Don't open that door though!"

I ignored her and opened the door quickly, seeing Aquaria's saddened face, and craning over her was her mother. She had white hair with—White eyes!?

"U-Uh-" I felt a chill run down my spine and I heard my mother call to me.

"Cracker!" She forced a laugh and pulled me back by my arm. "Hello, Mrs. Needles!"

Aquaria's mum looked down at me with the scariest eyes I have ever seen. No expression. Aquaria looked up at her mother and smiled.

"I won't be long mommy!" She said sweetly and stood on her tip-toes and kissed her cheek. Her mother didn't smile, she simply stared blankly into some vortex. Needles turned around and walked off. I gulped and looked at Aquaria, who's smile faded as she turned to look at me. "So—Cracker." She smiled quickly and looked down. My mum placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Was that your mom!?" I asked, astonished.

"yeah, she's so sweet! I love her a lot. She taught me who I am today." Aquaria ran a hand through her long hair.

"Why didn't she say anything?" I asked. Aquaria shrugged.

"She can be shy."

My mom coughed.

"Shall we go inside?"

I laughed and nodded. Aquaria nodded too. An awkward silence fell upon us as we walked inside. I sat down next to my mum and felt her arm wrap around my waist. Aquaria sat next to me, placing her hands meekly in her lap.

"When I heard you crying over the phone, I felt so awful. I didn't think it was me who was the problem." Aquaria said, breaking the silence. "Your cries were so real and it was my fault you went through that pain." Her eyes stayed disconnected from mine. I looked at my mom and she simply smiled.

"Aquaria, it's okay. I forgive you! I really want to be friends again! I love you a lot!" I shuffled closer to her, feeling my mother remove her arm from my waist. I saw Aquaria smile.

"Of course!" She hugged me and I hugged back.

"I'd love to hang out with your mum sometime!" I asked, hearing her laugh.

"I can tell she likes you by her expression when she first saw you." Aquaria pulled away and held both my hands. "I also have a gift for you!"

I gasped and my cheeks turned a rose pink. Aquaria pulled out a small box that had a single lipstick inside. It was a simple lipstick but I suddenly recognized the brand.

"No way!" I almost screamed; It was one of the most expensive brands and one of the best! "Oh Aquaria! Thank you!"

"I can invite you around one time so I can do your makeup!" She placed it in my hand and I hugged her once again, squealing in approval. I pulled away and looked at my mom, who had a sad and melancholy expression.

"Mom?" I saw her force a smile.

"O-Oh! It's lovely, baby!" Her eyes were slightly red, as if she was going to cry. "You girls can talk while I take a nap, okay?"

I couldn't stop her; she was already walking up the stairs. I gulped and felt like something just shattered my heart. Did I just lose my mom? I felt Aquaria shuffle closer and rest her head on my shoulder. I smiled and looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry-" She whispered. "You're not a freak, or ugly." Her hand toyed with the bow that my night gown was tied up with. "I think you're pretty."

"Aww, you too!" I missed her so much. Her hair, her smell, her eyes and how she talks. She was an amazing human being. I didn't care if she made a mistake just once, I forgive her. I noticed the bow was undone, I pouted and placed my hand over hers. "You ruined my bow!" I chuckled and heard her hum in response. She didn't allow me to fix it, however. "Lemme'!" I fumbled with the fluffy piece that held my gown together. I didn't want my gown to come undone! I wasn't wearing a bra!

"What's wrong, Miz?" She asked in a very strange tone. "You seem embarrassed."

"I am a little!" I puffed my cheeks and she laughed. Her hand found its way underneath the fabric and to my bare skin. I gasped and was utterly shocked on how cold her hand was.

"If I'm gonna give you a makeover then I need to take some measurements." She swiftly clambered over me and placed her arms either side of my head. I was trapped!

"Why!?" I said in a raised voice.

"because we don't want your clothes not fitting, do we?" She smiled and I nodded slowly.

"Well you can! I-I don't know why you are touching me like that though?" I felt her hands wander up and down my bare chest. I whined to myself; it felt really good and I didn't know why. I didn't have a super crush on her or anything! Did I? "A-Ahh-" I moaned. She chuckled and straddled me, taking my gown off completely. She inched her face closer and I knew what I had to do. I kissed her forcefully, she rested her body on mine and pushed me back further. I held her body upright and continued to kiss her. It felt so good. When my mom kisses me it never feels like this; this was different. "A-Ah-Quaria-" I breathed into her mouth, she laughed and drew circles on my stomach. I heard the stairs creak. "Mom!" I gasped and felt Aquaria pull away at top speed. She glared with fear at her. I did too. My mum stared with wide eyes. I covered myself quickly and looked down with shame. "Mom! I'm sorry!"

"Oh jesus," She breathed, shielding her eyes with her hand, she turned away quickly and I heard her voice break. "My only daughter-" She whispered to herself.

"Mum please don't be angry with me! I love Aquaria and-and-" I sniffled and felt Aquaria's hand take mine. It was like everything came crumbling down. The horrible feeling came back and I couldn't feel that amazing feeling I had before when Aquaria was kissing me. My mom covered her mouth, turning back towards us.

"Cracker, can you go upstairs please." She said gently, but fury was hidden behind it all. I squeaked and shook my head.

"Mum, no! Please! Don't-"

"Are you talking back to me!?" She spat. I grabbed my night gown and covered myself quickly.

"No!" I cried, feeling Aquaria's hand keep hold of mine. "Mom, I love you-" I mumbled without thought.

"And you don't think I fucking love you too!?" She stormed over to me and grabbed my wrist. Aquaria let go of my hand and shuffled away. I cried harder. "Why would you do this to me!? After all I've done for you!" She sobbed with anger.

"Mom-" I felt my hand shake and my whole body feeling as if it was going to shut down right on the spot.

"I fucking love you and you do this to me," She said with a calmer tone.

"I love Aquaria! Why is it bad!?" I protested. I saw my mom's face scrunch into a expression of pain.

"Because I love you!"

"What!?" I felt her grasp tighten. "You're my mom!"

"I know! I don't mean in that way- I mean-" She cried and fell to her knees. I struck a quick glance at Aquaria who was shaking in fear, her eyes fixed on my sobbing mom. "I just want you to myself; the thought of you finding someone better hurts me so much!" Her eyes only broke me more. I felt flashbacks of another time this happened. She didn't want me leaving her for someone else.

"She's an adult! She can choose who she wants to love!" Aquaria spoke harshly.

"Mommy." I cried. "I love you so much, but that's a different love!"

"No!" She spat, "Don't do this to me Cracker!"

"I don't want to make you sad! I don't know what to do!" I sniffled and quickly wrapped my gown around my body. I leaned down and cupped my mother's face.

"Cracker, you're the only person that matters to me." She held my hand and kissed it. I felt a darkness inside of me. It hurt so much and I can't make it go away. Aquaria didn't move or say a word. I didn't want to lose her or my mom. I was stuck in this hole and I can't escape. "Cracker, please," She whispered, "Me..."

I could lie to her, and secretly be with Aquaria, but lying is something that my nightmares feed on. I shook my head and bared my teeth.

"I love Aquaria," I closed my eyes and prayed it was all a nightmare, but I heard my mother's very real cries. I opened my eyes to her standing up and limping to the staircase. I've never heard her cry like this before. It was my fault. Why is everything my fault. What was there left to fight for when you have lost your own mother.


	31. Distorted Thoughts (Miz Cracker X Aquaria/Bob) AU PT:3

_**WARNING:TRIGGERING STUFF!**_ _**AND HEAVY SMUT! (S &M TYPE STUFF!)**_

** _There might be many parts to this.... PLEASE_ ** ** _DONT_ ** ** _BE MAD AT ME -o-_ **

**_Miz_ ** _**Cracker** _

Aquaria was sitting silently as well as I. The silence was deafening, painfully so, I could hear my mother's cries from upstairs and it was mental torture. What the fuck have I done? The person who raised me and saved me from death when I was just a newborn child is sobbing in her room because of my own stupidity. Why was life so terrible. Why did I have to inflict my pain on someone who only wants to make me happy? I don't deserve to be near anyone.

"Cracker," I heard Aquaria whisper. "I know you are upset and possibly angry with me," Aquaria moved closer to me. I stared holes into the floor, unable to focus on one particular thought.

"I'm not mad at _you_. I'm mad at myself; I should've chosen my mom." I hugged myself and felt my eyes water. 

"You couldn't have. She needs to know the difference between our love," She hugged my arm," And your love with her." She kissed my cheek and I immediately shoved her away. I snapped; only my mother can kiss me like that, it felt so wrong if it was someone else. 

"Don't!" I cried, looking down at my thighs.

"I'm sorry, that was my bad." She sighed and stood up, "I can leave and when you have sorted things out--um--I can come back, alright?" 

I felt my lip quiver and she quickly left my house. The door closed and the only sound that could be heard was the cries of my mum and myself. I couldn't sit here and let my mom suffer. I stood to my feet and walked calmly up the stairs, she stopped crying, perhaps hearing me-

I heard the door lock, or unlock? I didn't know and I didn't like any of it. I tried to open the door but she locked it shut.

_No no no_

I heard my breathing intensify and I failed to get it open.

"Mom!" I cried, "Please let me in!" My jaw ached because I had my teeth tightly compressed, but I didn't care. I wanted my mother. I need her. I need to explain things to her and make her feel better and understand. "I'm really sorry! I know it's my fault, I know I'm-" I choked on my tears but couldn't let that stop me, "I'm just stupid! I make your life horrible and it's my fault!" I felt myself fall to my knees and my head rest against the door. "I don't like bringing this up, and it hurts me like it hurts you, b-but," I inhaled deeply, trying to process my thoughts. "We aren't biologically related! and if it makes you happy knowing I love you too then I will!" 

The door suddenly opened, I didn't dare look up, I simply kept my head down. I felt her hand run through my hair.

"Baby," She kneeled down and cupped my face.

I didn't want to listen to what she had to say. I only did what I thought was right; I quickly pressed my lips against hers and smothered her in a tight hug. I felt her protest, she pushed me away and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Cracker! Listen to me!" She wiped her mouth and sighed," I know we aren't actually related but understand that when I said I wanted you, I didn't mean it like in a--like--lover way!" She sniffled and a few tears ran down her soft cheeks. "You can be with Aquaria. I just couldn't process what it meant. I remembered when I had someone too. I loved them like you love Aquaria, and-- I'm worried she'll only hurt you like they hurt me." Her words were barely a whisper.

"Mommy? You had a lover!?" I slowly smiled and held her hand. 

"Yes. They were everything to me. I loved them a lot, just like you love Aquaria. But then, they decided I wasn't good enough; they left me and I didn't think I could find true love ever again. But I found you on the si-" She stopped and covered her mouth quickly.

"W-What?" I asked. "You found me in the adoption place right? I was very ill and you took me in?" 

She cried into her hand and shook her head slowly.

_No..._

"Baby, I found you in a box on the side of the road." She covered her face, I was simply staring at her.

"Am I that worthless!?" I yelled, seeing her shake her head.

"I don't know why you were there! I saw you and I fell in love with you from the start. I didn't need a lover because I have you!" She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "You are far from worthless; it was like I found the cure for all diseases and all sadness in one box!" She took a deep breath and pet my hair, making me smile. "I didn't need money, I spend all the money I earn on you." She breathed shakily. "I named you Miz Cracker because it was the label on the box. It could be a beauty brand or something, and it makes sense because you are gorgeous." She bit her tongue and beamed.

"D-Do you still have it?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? It's one of the most valuable items to me." She smiled and caressed my cheek. I fluttered my eyelashes and smiled a toothy grin. 

"I love you mum," I leaned into her and cuddled her like a teddy bear. She was the most lovable person-

"I know," She peeped, "But I know how much you want to hang with Aquaria, and I think you should." She nodded to herself but I frowned.

"Not yet. I want to spend time with you." I leaned closer and saw her grin.

"Of course." She whispered, she pecked my nose and I laughed.

"Hey!" I looked down and felt her stand up. She cupped my body in her arms and carried me to the bed.

\---

**_Aquaria_ **

_What the fuck just happened_

I stood at my door, rattling my keys. My mom was probably watching TV as usual, or perhaps doing her strange satanic yoga. I opened the door and sighed, hearing TV static. 

"Mom?" I asked, seeing her sitting down with her hands on her lap. Her white eyes were fixed intensely on her favourite show. Which was just TV static. "Something bad happened today," I rubbed my arm and her expression stayed the same. But I knew she was listening. "Cracker is feeling depressed and her mother kinda hates her. I was wondering if we could invite her over?" I walked over to her and sat next to her. She moved her hand slowly to my arm, grasping it weakly. "Oh thank you!" I kissed her cheek and ran upstairs to my room. My mother was a strange entity; she never spoke, I have never heard her talk in my life but somehow she can still communicate in such phycological ways. I loved her a lot, and she doesn't need to be 'normal' to be the best mom ever. In fact, I learned most things myself, however, she named me. I didn't know how but she did. Me and some others simply came to the conclusion she was mute.

I hummed and turned on my radio, I turned up the volume and smiled at the melodic music that created a soothing atmosphere. Usually, my mom plays really strange music in her room but I always respected everything she does. Different is normal. I grabbed my makeup wipes and began to remove my makeup. I hummed to the tune of the song, my door creaked open slowly and I smiled. 

"Come in mom!" I turned around and saw her standing blankly in the darkened doorway, her eyes fixed on me. "What's up?" I smiled happily, feeling a wave of happiness radiate from her. I chuckled and nodded. "I know what's up!" I placed my wipes back into my drawer and closed it, before standing up and walking to her. "Wait..." I whispered, seeing her white eyes lighting up with joy. Although she wasn't even smiling, I could feel her emotions. It was like I was a part of her, even though I was adopted. "Are you wearing that new dress I got you!?" I gasped and hugged her tightly. "You look gorgeous! And yes, Miz Cracker definitely likes you!" I giggled and suddenly felt her arms wrap around my waist. 

I pulled away and kissed her nose.

"I'm sure Miz Cracker would love your room too! It's spooky and very glamorous!" I raised my shoulders and beamed. "Okay! Imma go call her now!" I quickly ran past her and back down the stairs. I picked up the sticker-covered phone and dialled Cracker's number. My mom really loves her Halloween stickers, she was truly adorable; I never actually see her stick them on things, they just appear and I can always tell it was her. I heard her pick up the phone and I smiled. "Hi, Miz... are you feeling better?" I heard her giggle.

_"Definitely! Me and my mum talked things out and she is okay with us hanging out and being together!"_

"Oh my gosh-" I beamed, thinking about all the things we could do together. I had many ideas. "I was wondering if you would like to come over! You can come as soon as you can!"

" _Okay_!"I heard her peep. " _Imma_ _come as soon as I can! No times!"_ She hung up immediately and I sighed with happiness. I placed the phone down and felt a strong breath on my neck. I gasped and turned around in shock, relieved it was just my mom leaning over my shoulder. "Mom! You scared me!" I giggled and hugged her tightly. "Cracker is coming very soon! So get ready okay?" I quickly dashed upstairs and back into my room, noticing a small cartoon bat sticker on my door handle. I felt my cheeks redden and smile. "Wow... really mum?" I chuckled and walked in, I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on quickly. I yawned and fell back onto my bed. "MOM! WHEN CRACKER ARRIVES CAN YOU ANSWER THE DOOR FOR ME? THANKS!" I yelled, before closing my eyes. I smiled to myself. A sudden presence was leaning over me, it was a warm one, like a happy spirit was watching you sleep. I knew it was my mother and I turned to my side, keeping my eyes closed. It may be weird and creepy to most people, but having your mom watch you sleep is very comforting. She does it most nights and I always doze off fast, she was a gentle spirit. I was spooked by the loud sound of the doorbell. I heard my mom's swift movements heading to the door. I opened my eyes and smiled happily. I heard talking and a door slam shut. I turned around again and brought my legs closer to my chest; I hoped I looked cute in this position. I heard a pair of light footsteps come up the stairs and I smiled. 

"Aquaria!?" I heard Cracker's soft voice call to me. I turned to face the door and I chuckled.

"Come in doofus!" 

The door opened and I saw Cracker's beaming grin and her very appropriate clothing. She wore a pink crop top with denim shorts. I smiled and pat the space next to me.

"Wow! Your room has changed a lot!" She bounced on my bed and laughed. "And your mom is really--really shy." She smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah um-" I laughed weakly. "My mom is actually mute. She never speaks or even has any expression on her face. But I understand her." 

"Wow, that must be hard." Cracker pouted and I simply snorted.

"No way! It's great! We are all different in our own way, and my mother is the best mother I could ask for. She has so much personality, it's just only I can see that." I sighed and fiddled my fingers. 

"She's very kind, I like her!" Cracker chuckled, I gleamed with happiness. 

"Good," I shuffled closer to her and leaned back on my hands. "I have an Ipad we can play games on?"

"Nah," Cracker shrugged and looked at me with red cheeks. "I was thinking--about last time," She looked down. I could feel something light up inside of me. "Like when you kissed me and stuff. I really liked it! And I want to do it again! My mom won't mind, nor will yours!" She insisted. I smiled evilly and rolled my eyes.

"You are a desperate little thing aren't you?" I sat on my legs and leaned closer to her. She hummed and nodded slightly.

"Well, sort of!" She folded her arms. I sat on her lap, straddling her, taking her back in shock. "Yeah! I have never had someone do that to me before. I know what it is and stuff, but like-" She held my waist and I simply smiled.

"You've never made out before?" 

"What's that? Is it kissing?" 

"Yeah," I muttered, twirling a finger in my hair.

"Can we do it?" She looked into my eyes with desperation. I nodded.

"Sure," I pulled her close to my face and kissed her with tongue. I don't think she knows how fucking desperate I was for this, I had scenarios planned out in my head ever since, and she had no idea. I had a little secret that I couldn't tell anyone, not even my own diary. I explored her mouth with my tongue, hearing her squeak in surprise. She moaned and fell back, I craned over her, my hands wandering up her chest. I think it's time to bring these scenarios to life. "Stay still," I ordered, hearing her whine a 'yes'. I reached over to my bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Why I had this was unexplainable. I put some onto my hand and saw her confused expression.

"Why are you using lotion?" She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down into the bed with brute force. She squeaked and stayed put. 

"Let me show you something cool." I winked and pulled down her shorts and panties, removing them completely. Her legs trembled but I continued; her legs lifted over my shoulders and I laughed. "It might hurt a little at first." I slipped two fingers inside of her, making her flinch and let out a cry.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed, arching her back, I grinned and curled my fingers within her and began to thrust them in and out of her slowly. She cried and moaned, her hands grasped the duvet with full force. "Aquaria! It hurts really bad!"

"Well, duh! When it happened to me for the first time It hurt like fucking shit! I peed blood for a few days." I went faster, letting out a gasp of arousal myself.

" _What!?_ " She cried. 

"Oh you look fucking hot-" I growled. She squealed, only making me slip another finger in. 

"A-Aquaria I'm sc-scared!" She gasped, taking deep shallow breaths. I bit my lip and chuckled.

"Let me know when you're gonna orgasm," I breathed. 

"I don't know what that feels like!"

"That feeling when you sneeze," I laughed and she whined louder. I didn't think she would be taking this so well, in fact, I think she is already close to cumming. Well, by cumming I mean soaking my hand entirely. She screamed, signalling she had finished, and I pulled out my wet fingers from inside of her. "That was fucking hot! We need to do more stuff like this!" 

She cried and rested her shaking body. 

"A-Aquaria, that felt so weird but good!" She gasped and I snorted, lying next to her.

"Duh-- it's called getting fingered by your best friend." I took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my table and lit myself a cigar, taking a long drag before breathing out a thick cloud of smoke. "Want one?"

"N-No, my mom said it is bad for you." She shuffled uncomfortably and moved her legs in different positions. She is definitely gonna be feeling sore for days. I laughed.

"You're so fucking cute." I kissed her cheek and she smiled weakly.

"You are too." 

"If I was a guy I'd pound you so hard." I sighed with satisfaction and took another drag.

"W-What?" She hugged my arm and I smiled.

"It means to fuck you." I winked and she nodded.

"Is that when-"

"Yes."

"Oh-" She blushed and a smile spread across her lips.

"Well, I can get a pretend dick from my mom's room."

"Your mom has a--um-- dick?" 

"No!" I bit my lip and chuckled. "Sometimes I hear my mom moaning from her room. I never actually hear her make sound other than when she pleasures herself. And sometimes I sneak in and use those plastic cocks for myself. It's so fun." Cracker stared at me in shock. "But when she catches me using them she just stares at me. But I carry on until I have finished." 

"My mom doesn't do that!"

"Well maybe because she's not a sadist!" I laughed and tapped her shoulder. "Wanna get one?"

"U-uh-" 

I heard her heart thumping out of her chest. I smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." I stood up and threw my cigar into an ashtray, before walking out. I looked around for my mom and luckily she was just watching static again. I trotted silently into her room and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes infiltrated my nose. I smiled and looked through her drawers. "Great," I grabbed the first one I saw and closed it quickly. "Mom you are a monster." I heard the door creak and I gasped.

_Fuck_

"Mom!" I saw her blank expression. As always. However, I sensed her emotion.

_Anger_

_No, wait_.

 _Arousal_?

"Me and Miz were just having some fun!" I blinked and she continued to stand in the doorway with her white gorgeous eyes. She took one step forward. I gulped. She never did that before, she never minded me getting into sexual acts. What was wrong with her? "Mom?" I walked up to her. I kissed her cheek and walked out quickly, hoping she wouldn't get angry at me, before entering my room and closing the door, locking it. "Cracker, I got the biggest hardest one. I hope your mom doesn't mind me doing this." I bit my lip and crawled into the bed, seeing her reddened face light up.

"Y-you're gonna put that inside me!?" She said in a panic. I smiled warmly.

"Well, I can give a demonstration first." I slid my tight pants down my legs and felt Miz pull them off for me.

"Okay." She smiled and shuffled closer to me. "It's like a girls night!" She giggled and I almost laughed at her innocence.

"Watch and learn!" I winked and slowly smothered the plastic with lube. I lifted myself and braced myself for pain.

"Careful!" I heard Cracker yelp. I chuckled and pushed myself onto it, ignoring her warning. I gasped and felt a sensation run through my back and groins. "Shit!" I yelled. "This isn't like last time!" I slowly pushed upwards and groaned. "That looks painful-" Cracker stared in astonishment. I grinned and flipped my hair back, finally gaining a rhythm and making it hit my soft spot. I loved to be in control of these types of sex acts. I may only be in my late teen years but it felt so good. Cracker gulped and looked away. "Aquaria!"

"You s-scared?" I moaned, almost reaching my climax too soon.

"No! I just can't look!" Miz covered her face and I laughed evilly.

"Then join." I pulled it out and poked my tongue out slightly. She climbed onto me and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and ran by fingers down her cute little ass. I pushed a finger in and she let out a small cry. "This is what it's like, to please yourself! It is truly amazing. You should try it yourself on your own!" I slowly pushed the plastic dick into her, hoping for a pained reaction. But to my surprise, she pushed against it and a crooked smile spread across her lips.

"Fuck!" She hissed. "It feels good there!"

"Id love to see you covered in cum. Shame this is only plastic." I breathed, thrusting it in deeper.

"Can we get a real one?"

"Well, I know a guy..."


	32. Distorted Thoughts (Miz Cracker X Aquaria/Bob) AU PT:4

_** WARNING: SEVERE VIOLENCE AND TINY AMOUNT OF SMUT ** _

_**Miz** _ **_Cracker_ **

It's been a few days since I saw Aquaria. We have been texting all the time and she even said that she is bringing a guy around so we can have some more fun. I never told my mum and I felt awful for not doing so. Aquaria's mother was truly something, she was probably a satanist and I am coming to the conclusion that Aquaria and Sharon were actually together, but I doubt it, I mean Aquaria loves me!

I smiled to myself and finished my sentence in my diary and closed it. I heard my mom walk in.

"Hi, sweetheart! You alright?" I heard her say, tiredly. She stumbled over to me."You writing your little diary entry?" She laughed and sat next to me, almost toppling over.

"Mom? Are you drunk?" I asked, moving my chair closer to her.

"I hope not!" She rested her head on my shoulder and hummed sweetly.

"Mom!" I giggled and wrapped my arms around her. She melted into my embrace, I decided to try and carry her upstairs. I placed my right arm under both her legs and successfully lifted her up bridal style. I smiled to myself and looked down at her pretty face. Her eyes closed and she smiled to herself. 

"I might be a lil' drunk," She mumbled. I bit my lip and smiled.

"That was naughty of you!" I walked over to the stairs and slowly walked up them with all my strength. I pushed the door open with my head and walked over to the bed placing her down. "Right! You need some sleep!" I folded my arms and she scoffed into the blanket.

"I'm your mommy, so I am the boss!" She slurred, shuffling slightly.

"Hmm, maybe." I chuckled and kissed her head. "Night mom!" I smiled and walked out, closing the door. I heard a crash downstairs. I felt my heart sink and my whole body tense up.

I quietly dashed down the stairs and luckily saw no one in the living room. I heard movement from the kitchen. It was a burglar. I remember my mum told me if someone bad was in the house I should run to her first. But she was drunk and I didn't want to scare her!

"Hello?" I asked, hearing the movement stop. It was silence. I walked into the kitchen fully alert. 

_what the hell?_

It was Aquaria's mom? 

"Mrs Needles?" I gasped, her hand clasped a sheet with stickers. I furrowed my brows and clenched my fists. "Excuse me!?" I yelled. She stared at me with those horrific eyes. Her blank expression made my blood run cold. Why didn't she fucking smile or even raise her eyebrows? What was wrong with her? Why was she in my mom's house! "GET OUT!" I screamed. She didn't move. I never got physical with anyone. But I was thinking about it with this... woman.

I felt awful with myself lying to Aquaria about how I liked her mother. She terrified me. I loved Aquaria to death, however. I stared her down but those white eyes forced me to look away.

"Please get out! You're scaring me!" I stomped my foot but she didn't even flinch. With a swift motion and in a matter of seconds I was pinned to the wall with abnormally strong arms. "Let me go!" I felt my heart pound out of my chest and an icy feeling rush through me. "What are you!?" I dug my nails into the flesh of her hands but she didn't even blink. Suddenly, her mouth opened slightly and she instantly bit into the flesh of my throat. I screamed, feeling my vision blur and a warm liquid rush down my body. "Mommy!" I cried, kicking my legs frantically; I had never felt such pain before. It hurt so much. I was unable to scream now, my whole throat was torn out of my neck, and Sharon's bladed teeth were bared, soaked in my blood. I collapsed to the floor and simply felt my blood drain from my body. My vision blurred and everything disappeared. 

\---  
  
  


_"Baby!?"_

I woke up on a cold floor, choking on my own tears. I was shaking, but my mother was cradling me in her arms.

"Oh god!" She panicked. I took deep breaths and inhaled her scent. I grasped the fabric of her dress and forced myself to calm down.

_It was a dream, Cracker_

I felt her hands soothe me. I smiled and wiped my eyes.

"Mom, I-I-"

"I know, baby. Just breathe!" She placed a hand on my forehead. "I just found you lying here on the kitchen floor, passed out. You then started screaming and crying!" She gently ran her thumb along my jawline. "But you're okay." She inhaled and I nodded slowly, my throat suddenly began to ache and feel sore. 

"It was Aquaria's mom!" I sniffled and saw my mum's expression change. "She was in our kitchen and she hurt me! She _ripped_ out my throat with her own teeth!"

My mom's eyes widened and her hand softly caressed my neck.

"L-Listen to me. You are okay, and Sharon would never do that to you. I know she wouldn't. It's just your paranoia. Okay?" My mom leaned in and kissed my head. I nodded.

"Please don't go," I begged. She hushed me and pulled me close to her chest.

"I'd never even dream of it." She neatened my clothes and kissed me softly. I felt my cheeks flame but all my pain went away so fast. I closed my eyes but she pulled away. "You need some sleep." She lifted me over her shoulder and I giggled. I kicked my feet and she sighed. "Miz! Stop!" She laughed and slapped my back. I stopped and yawned, resting my head.

I felt myself being laid on the bed and she smiled with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Crackie... Can I talk with you?" She asked, twirling a finger in her hair. I smiled happily and nodded. She sat next to me and I saw her eyes darken. "I received a call from Sharon."  
I felt my throat tighten. It was like everything was in a living hell all over again. The darkness consumed me once more, but I felt my mother pull me out with her soft voice. "She said that you and Aquaria have been doing some things that you shouldn't have been doing. Well, Sharon didn't actually talk, I think it was a robotic voice? I don't know it sounded creepy though." She looked at me with curious eyes. I couldn't speak. My throat was too tight and I felt tears trickle down my hot cheeks. She smiled and placed a hand on my leg. "Don't cry! I'm not angry! I think its absolutely adorable how much you love her!"

I gasped in relief. However, would she accept me having a time with someone else with her? I felt my mother's hands push me down into the bed.

"Just get some sleep alright? You poor thing. You don't deserve this." She whispered. I closed my eyes and breathed in the delicious smell of perfume and cake ( she loved cake!). It was my mom smell. I turned and hugged the blanket tightly, not caring how I looked. I heard her hum quietly a song I will always remember; it is an unnamed song that my mum used to hum to me when I was sleeping as a baby. I felt like I was being pulled back into my child body. I smiled to myself and slipped in and out of consciousness every so often. It was everything I wanted. Her humming was like a record being played in my head, those perfect muffled sounds. Her hand drew circles on my back; there was nothing that could take this moment away from me.

"Mom." I mumbled slowly, feeling my eyes heavy. "Where did that song come from?" Her hand stopped drawing circles and I heard her laugh gently.

"It was a random song I heard being played in a club across the street when I first found you." Her eyes closed and she laid down, resting her head on my arm. "I never forget it." I bit my lip, holding back such happy tears.

\---

The daylight was beautiful, I completely forgot about what happened last night, for I was too busy thinking about my mom and all the happy things I love and do. I felt my mum's arm wrapped tightly around my neck, her nose pressed against my cheek. I giggled. I didn't know if she was awake but I had a feeling today was going to be a fresh start for us. No creepy Aquaria moms or actual Aquarias to ruin it. I nudged her and she immediately opened her eyes.

"I was having a great dream!" She rolled her eyes and turned to her back, stretching. "I'll go make you some breakfast, alright?"

"I'll have some cereal, I'm not too hungry." I smiled and she nodded. She left, and I heard her footsteps descend from down the stairs. I pouted and looked out the window, it was a beautiful dusty day and those were my favourites. I never noticed a figure in the corner of the room, I turned my head and saw _her_.

_Sharon!?_

I gasped and covered my face. I peeked, noticing she was finally gone. I took deep breaths and groaned; why was she haunting me!? She's not a bad person and she isn't _that_ scary!

" _Cracker!_ " I heard my mum call from down the stairs. _"Do you want milk!?"_

"No thanks!" I yelled back, earning no response but I knew she heard me. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at my lap. This needs to be a normal day, just me and my mom and no one else except the mailman because I know my mom loves ordering new clothes from Amazon.

\---

**_Aquaria_ **

"Mom! Cracker isn't replying to my messages!" I cried. My mother simply sat staring into distorted static once again. She never slouched, her back was upright and her eyes were always intensely fixed on the screen. I sighed and sat next to her. "I hope you never called her mom and told her what we did!" I saw something move in her side eye. I gulped. "Why!? Why did you!?" I groaned and covered my face. "I thought you had my back." I wiped my eyes into my arm, feeling a warm hand touch my back gently. I smiled. "Cracker's mom isn't angry? She's gonna let us do it again!?" I hugged my mother's stiff arm, the warmth that radiated from her told me yes. "Oh that's great! Because I haven't really done showing her all the great things in life! Like--you know--" I leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "masturbation-" I giggled and felt an intense heat beating through the air from her. I hummed and stood up, switching the TV off. She continued to stare at the black screen, as if the static was still there. "No more TV! Don't you need to do your special yoga?" I raised an eyebrow and tutted. "TV can damage your eyes! And I'd hate to have you lose that pretty sight of yours." I giggled and a sudden wave of cold flew in my direction. I gulped and shivered. "It was a compliment! Sorry!" I looked down and walked over to her, kissing her cheek. "Sorry I got carried away, I'll be up in my room alright?"

I didn't know how to feel about Cracker not replying to me. But I simply thought about all the good and valid reasons why and I felt much better. I sat on my bed and sorted through my makeup. I suddenly heard my phone buzz and I immediately grabbed it and turned it on.

_Hi! My mom said that she will be taking me to the park today so I can't come around. Perhaps tomorrow? Good!_

_Crackie_ _xx_

I frowned and replied a simple 'OK' with kisses. I was excited about this, I haven't done a threeway in a long time and having Cracker involved would be much fun. I shuffled slightly, I felt aroused just thinking about it. I smiled to myself. I was called a slut by many people but I didn't care; when you're rich and gorgeous like me you don't need someone else. If you count out my mom of course, but her doing stuff with me rarely happens. When she does-

I heard a loud crash from down the stairs.

_Dammit, mom!_

I was about to start but she probably dropped something. I ignored it and closed my eyes, I laid on my stomach and slid my hand under my shorts. I placed three fingers over my entrance. I bit my lip hard and finally pushed them in.

"Shit!" I gasped and smiled evilly to myself. The moment was destroyed by a louder crash. I groaned and pulled them out, I suppose I won't be finishing anytime soon. I opened the door and walked downstairs, I heard movement coming from the kitchen and I walked in, seeing my mother holding a pack of her novelty stickers and staring at me with angered eyes. "Aww mom! Don't be mad! I will help you do what you want to do. What are you doing?" I asked. "Please don't stick stickers on the stove! It will cause a-" I felt a cold hand wrap around my neck at full force. I gasped and choked. "M-mom!" I squeaked, "stop!" I frantically kicked my legs as she lifted me up into the air like a human trophy. I cried and my face felt like it was going to explode. She threw me to the floor and I let out a painful cry. "Mom! Its me! Aquaria! Stop please you're hurting me!" She didn't show mercy, she craned over me and her mouth opened slightly. "Mommy..." I tried to get up and run but it was like she was keeping me pinned down with her glowing eyes. She bared sharp pointed teeth and launched herself at my throat, biting into it like a shark. I screamed but it was soon muffled by my throat being completely torn out from my neck. I couldn't feel anything other than pain. I wanted to die, but something was keeping me alive so I can feel every ounce of pain my own mother was inflicting on me. She swallowed my flesh and I felt a sudden bite in my left arm. She tore into it like a fat man with a steak. I could only sit against the wall and take it. I was being eaten alive.

_ **To be continued. ;)** _


	33. The Heathers (Raja X Raven) AU

**_Warning: smut :3 all the good stuff (and its_ ** _**lebanese** _ __ _**lebbo** _ __ _**smoot, they are bio womans)** _   
  


_**Raven** _

It was pretty much midnight and I was standing outside my favourite nightclub, which was partially empty now, texting my friend. I sighed and turned off my phone, not being bothered to reply to their monstrous message they just sent me. I leaned against the wall and stared into nothingness, the distant sound of motorcycles grew louder, but I was undisturbed. I closed my eyes and heard the engines grow louder and louder. I quickly opened my eyes and saw the lights in the distance, but it didn't bother me. I thought about having one last drink before I left, but I heard yelling and laughing from the cyclists that parked across the road. There were four of them. The taller one with shorter hair began to cross the road, heading towards me. Their features were now explicit and more detailed, they were actually a she and had dark tanned skin and a beautiful face, she seemed to be much older than the others, perhaps in her late thirties? Much older than me for sure.

"Hi," She said in an erotic tone, "you look sad, babes." She walked over to me and placed a hand against the wall on the left side of my head. "Oh! Sorry, I'm so rude! My name is Raja, and those weirdos over there are my friends. We're The Heathers and I couldn't help but notice you pretty girl standing by yourself." Raja cupped my chin and I simply stared in shock and confusion.

"I-I'm Raven-" I mumbled. She laughed.

"That's such a cute name!" She teased, her friends now making their way over to us. I gulped and her eyes scanned my face and expressions as if she was planning something. "Don't be intimidated, I jus' couldn't help but come over here and talk to you." 

"I'm fine," I said, playing along. She was definitely flirting but I want to see all sides of her. I liked playing with people's feelings. "You're little gang are talking about you,"

"No they aren't," She said sternly, knowing she has lost control. "They know that I am in need of a partner in crime so-" She giggled, "You look like a great partner-" 

"Am I?" I folded my arms and looked down. She smirked and gently smoothed my hair between her fingers.

"You bet," 

"Well, we can go out and get some lunch." I smiled and shrugged. She nodded and stepped closer, placing her other hand to the wall to my right. I was practically trapped and pinned to the wall.

"But first," She inched her face closer to mine, I panicked, but I didn't really care considering she did seem very sweet--well kinda. "You gotta do me two favours."

"Huh?" I swallowed and noticed her eyes darken.

"The first one; it's been a while since I have had someone all to myself," She purred, pressing herself against me. I whimpered and she laughed at my embarrassment and slight arousal. "So I'd love you to come home with me." She giggled and I forced myself not to smile. "Secondly, I would love you to join us. We can buy you your own outfit and your own motorcycle." She chuckled and I considered it. It would be fun. But I had a fear of getting into trouble with the police and I can't risk getting arrested. I hummed and looked up into her eyes with a sinister smile.

"Sure, but I don't want to get into trouble with anyone," I said with a serious tone. She snickered and turned her head to her friends. 

"Hey! We have a new member!" She yelled. They all stared at me with shock.

"That little kid?" One said, who looked quite pretty but had a menacing look to her expression. 

"Oh, she won't be for long." Raja insisted, earing a slight grin from her friend. The other two simply blinked and went along with it. "Kay," Raja looked at me, "Where do you live?" She asked kindly. I placed a hand on my chest and looked away.

"I-I don't really live anywhere, I 'live' in a hotel; the owner lets me because I am kinda homeless right now." I said sadly. Raja's face softened and she smiled.

"Well, tell us where the hotel is and we can drop ya off after we chat at my place."

I inhaled and nodded.

"Where all those big houses are, it's the building that has all the fancy lights and the fountain with the garden and stuff-" I swallowed, feeling my nerves grow more intense. 

"Oh I've been there, me and my friends sometimes try and pick up some cute guys or girls but we never really get anyone." She laughed, "But today must be my lucky day." She cupped my chin and I smiled.

"Yeah," I said meekly. She giggled and grabbed my arm, pulling me along in her direction. I gasped and finally walked at her pace. "U-Um-" 

"Don't worry, you can ride with me! On my back and stuff!" She snickered, clearly mocking my voice, but I didn't take offence. I felt her let go and she looked at her friends who were already crossing the road. "Want help crossing?" She winked and I felt her hand grasp my ass, making me gasp in shock.

"N-No!" I saw her evil expression and her eyes staring into mine with a want for power. 

"C'mon, babes-" She held my hand and we crossed quickly, I noticed how their motorcycles were incredibly large and they looked very expensive; they were proper bikers, and they scared me slightly, especially the one with the white streak in her shortish hair, she gave me constant glares often. Raja climbed onto her bike and smiled at me. "C'mon pumpkin, are you scared?" She pat the small space behind her and I gulped, forcing myself to shake my head.

"No-" I tried to clamber onto the bike but I wasn't the strongest person ever, so I simply looked like I was humping it or something. Raja laughed, I heard the others snicker too. I finally was able to climb on and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, afraid I would fall. 

"Oh look at you!" She teased, making me blush slightly, "Trust me, you're gonna have lots of fun." She emphasised and I heard a sudden growl of the engines. I yelped and felt it vibrate underneath me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. Raja cackled and I felt the motorcycle jog forwards. Her friends drove ahead, and the sounds of their motorcycles were practically deafening. I felt us speed forwards and I was whiplashed by the wind, I immediately hid my face into the back of Raja's neck and held my breath. I closed my eyes and kept my hands tightly interlocked with each other, keeping myself steady around her. The lights were now blurred lines streaming past me, it was quite beautiful but the loud engine ruined the feeling. 

\---

I couldn't believe I just hopped on a random woman's motorcycle, but I must say, she was a gorgeous woman. She even helped me off the bike and held my hand all the way to the door of her house, she was actually a very kind and charming lady. 

"Ladies first-" She joked, allowing me to enter after her friends. I chuckled and walked in meekly, feeling her just behind me. The door closed and I looked up at her with a weak and nervous smile. "So," She started, walking closer to me and pressing herself against me. "My room seems like it would suit you, by what you are wearing." She chuckled shyly and I blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, feeling her hands grab both my wrists. 

"Nevermind." She dismissed and slowly backed me into a corner, "I'm quite surprised that you came home with me so quickly. Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" She hummed, and I swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, but I'm a grown adult. And--And you're really cute." I looked away and felt myself smile. I heard her gasp under her breath.

"Aw-" She whispered, caressing the palms of my hands with her thumbs gently, I grinned and looked up at her blushing face.

"Where are your friends?" I asked. She shrugged slightly and beamed.

"Don't know, don't care." Her hands let go of mine and she placed them on my shoulders. "Take this off-" She mumbled, gesturing to my short shirt that bared my shoulders, arms and stomach that was visible, and it _barely_ covered my bra. But this made things more easy for her. I let out a shaky breath and nodded, taking hold of the thin strap and pulling it down my shoulder slowly. Her eyes sparkled, and she assisted by pulling it over my head and throwing it onto the floor. "Oh damn-" She chuckled, clearly aroused. "You really do have a pair-" Her hands wandered around my back and she unhooked my bra, taking me by surprise.

"Um-" I stuttered, feeling her face inch closer to mine, her warm breath making me feel so strange inside. Our lips finally met and her hands brought me closer as she kissed me with burning passion. her tongue danced with mine and it felt amazing, her hands trailed down to my ass and grasped it tightly with both hands making me moan with excitement. "Fuck-" 

"C'mere-" She giggled and pulled me to the couch, pinning me down and connecting our lips once more. I laughed into the kiss and slowly removed her jacket. She brought her legs in, surrounding me entirely and making her body press against me with more force, and her arms wrapped around my neck, keeping me still. "Do as I say, okay?" She breathed into my mouth. I nodded timidly and she sat up, quickly lifting my legs over her shoulders and leaning down to my stomach, placing soft but vigorous kisses down and along my abdomen and tummy. "Good girl," She laughed and bit down on the fabric of my jeans. Yes, I wore jeans, not knowing I would be getting myself into this today. I attempted to pull them down for her, but she slapped my wrist away. "I want to do it!" She glared and pulled my zipper down, before sliding them down my thighs and throwing them onto the floor with my other clothes, my underwear came along with them, leaving me completely bare underneath her. She crawled onto me and kissed me again. I moaned and couldn't help but giggle. She sat up again and spread my legs wider, I bit my lip in embarrassment and nervousness. "I'll be gentle on you, pumpkin, I know I can be quite violent-" She leaned down and slid her tongue over my clit, I almost screamed but I only let out a moan instead. I felt my legs tremble at such pleasure, her tongue travelled down to my backside and licked wherever she could in order to make me plead and cry out in heavy breaths, moaning or whimpering. "Does that feel good, babe?" She took deep breaths and awaited my response.

"Yes!" I smiled, seeing her eyes gleam with joy. She giggled and her arms found their way around my body and she lifted me, I wrapped my legs around her and she quickly kissed me, pulling away and smiling.

"Let's go to my room, baby!" She said sweetly, I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling her stand. I took in her scent, the smell of cigarettes and leather, the typical smell for someone like her. I was lost in thought and everything went so fast; before I could think of anything else, I was thrown onto a bed in a slightly darkened room, it wasn't too small or too big and it had posters of Gothic things covering the black wallpaper underneath. Her smirk grew bigger, showing her white teeth. She furiously unbuckled her belt and pulled it off, placing it onto the bed just beside me. I snarled.

"You wanna whip me?" I asked, crossing my legs whilst in the air. She laughed, and her baggy trousers were now completely removed, she then pulled down her panties slightly, showing off her perfectly defined abdomen.

"What is this? Kindergarten? I'm not gonna whip you-" She pulled off her shirt and crawled onto me. "I'm going to make you scream." Her voice was harsh and even quite scary; the deep but raspy tone made me even more aroused and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a low moan just by her touch. She giggled and brushed my hair back with her fingers, my hands caressed her back lovingly and I quickly unhooked her dark coloured bra. I threw it to the floor and pulled her into a deep embrace. "Oh--g-god-" She moaned deeply, her tongue licking my neck hungrily. Her teeth bit down on my skin and she quickly pressed her fingers over my entrance, pushing them in slowly. I cried, holding onto her bare back with all my strength and dug my nails into her shoulder blades in pain. She didn't hold back; she already had three fingers inside of me and I let out hard and shaken moans. I begged her for more but she simply laughed. Her fingers pulled out of me and I groaned in pain. "Get on your knees." She ordered, I nodded slowly and turned on my stomach stiffly, bringing my knees to my chest and raising myself with my arms. I heard things being moved around and all of a sudden I felt a cold liquid being poured onto my ass.

"What?" I muttered, her hands worked it all over my back end and even my groins, she almost pushed her thumb into me.

"Relax, it's just lube. But soon you'll feel nothing." She slapped my ass and I let out a yelp. "Yknow. Sometimes I wish I was born with a huge, massive cock." She pulled on my hair, forcing my head back. My neck began to hurt, and I felt her place a gag over my mouth. I let out a muffled moan. "Just so I can penetrate people and show them I am dominant." I felt my chest being pushed into she bed along with my face, and my arms were immediately being tied up by real rough rope that hurt my wrists and forearm. I cried, hearing her laugh again. "But I did a little internet shopping and found something that made my dreams a reality." I heard a shuffle and it only took me a few seconds to notice I couldn't move at all, and a sudden rush of pain ruptured through my lower body. I cried into the gag, and felt what seems to be a dick pushing in and out of me slowly. I heard her cackle and she grasped my hair with brute force, she thrust faster, I felt as if she had broken skin. It was too much but I bared it, and a it slowly began to make me moan under my breath. "C'mon baby-- moan for mama-" She pulled harder on my hair and it hurt so much, she went even faster and I couldn't not moan at how she was hitting the right spot each time. "I'd like to warn you, I don't like it when I get small moans. I want you screaming." She let go of my hair and I flopped my head down and let out a muffled whine. She pulled out and gave me no time to rest; she flipped me over to my back and I saw the lust in her chocolate eyes, her cheeks were red but a smile was still plastered on her powerful face. I held my arms above my head and spread my legs for her. She obviously didn't have a real cock, therefore she had a fake one. But it took away no realism. She pushed into my vagina slowly and her hands grasped my ankles tightly. "Good girl, make sure to moan for me." She struck me with such speed, and her hips were constantly crashing into me each second, and she never slowed down there, she went even faster and I cried. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest and my loins throbbing with pleasure. "Fucking scream!" She hissed. I purposely didn't, wanting her to punish me, just to feel her wrath. I only moaned and cried at each hit I took. "Bitch!" She growled, slapping me with her hand. I cried and she laughed. "Don't make me do it again! God-" she grimaced and pulled out, I felt sweat trickle down my forehead and her short hair wet from the heat too. "Don't think it's over, little bitch." She hissed at me, leaning down and biting the top of my breast. I flinched and screamed, hearing her laugh through her kisses. "Poor baby girl, can't take a few bites?" She continued to mock and tease me, "I don't blame you though, with tits that big they would be just throbbing with pleasure." Her tongue teased me and I whimpered, shuffling slightly. "Don't worry, you can play with mine if you want." She removed the gag and I gasped.

"Oh fuck! Raja!" I cried, feeling tears fall down my hot cheeks.

"Did I say you could fucking talk?" She snapped, making me wince.

"No! I'm sorry!" I squeaked and she glared.

"I'm sorry?-" She awaited a response and I sighed shakily.

"Master-"

"Good." She mumbled and sat up, taking off her strap-on and throwing it onto the floor carelessly. She pulled me off my back and I sat upright, feeling the pain in my backside grow more painful. My arms trembled and I didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss her neck softly, licking her defined shapes and crooks that lead down to her collarbone. She, of course, moaned deeply. I licked in between her breasts and I felt her hand push my face deeper into the softness of her skin. I let a trail of saliva trickle down and to her stomach. She let out a ghastly laugh. "You want to end it here?" She asked kindly. I nestled my face into her chest and nodded slowly. "Well, unfortunately for you, your clothes are downstairs. So you're gonna have to wear somma' mine."

"Okay-" I whispered. She smirked crookedly and untied my arms. She shuffled away from me and stood up, walking to a huge closet that took up half the room itself. She pulled out a leather jacket that her gang wears as well as some jeans and a little black crop-top. Of course, something else to show off my oversized tits. She threw them at me and I caught them in my arms. The smell of leather surrounded my nose and I noticed her slight smile.

"Um-- I need underwear." I asked, and she nodded, digging through her closet for--

"Catch!" She yelled, throwing a bra at me. This would not fit me at all.

"Raja, you know I'm an F." I asked, hearing her gasp followed by a laugh.

"Holy shit!" She shook her head. "Don't wear a bra then!" She chucked some black underwear at me and I groaned. They smelled like leather. It was nice. I shuffled and slid them over my legs and pulled them tightly up my butt. I laughed.

"I can always go back down there and grab them."

"Well alright! But don't run into Carmen naked! Poor girl would judge you hard and try and compare her body to yours!"

"Carmen?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, whilst shuffling on my jeans.

"Yep. Tall skinny bitch. She's hot but very competitive over everything. Even body." Raja smiled and began to get changed herself.

"Have you ever fucked her?" I asked jokingly. She nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah. She was alright but very demanding." Raja finally put on her shirt and smiled. "Only her though. No one else. But you are a keeper for sure." She crawled onto me and I giggled. Her hands squeezed my chest making me whine. "You're gorgeous." She purred. I bit my lip and put on my crop top and then the jacket, hearing Raja's disappointment. I kissed her nose and stood up, giving her a quick glance before I left the room. "Leave bitch!" She joked, gesturing me to leave. I laughed and dashed out, rushing down the stairs. I collided with someone-- it was the girl with the white stripe in her hair.

"The hell were you doing up there?" She struck a gold glare and I swallowed.

"With Raja." I said meekly. She snorted.

"I take it this bra is yours? And so is all that shit?" She held my bra in her right hand, holding it up high. I gasped and snatched it out of her grasp. "So you have a nice pair of titties then huh?" She mocked. I snarled.

"So!?"

"I bet mine are bigger. And don't think Raja actually loves you. She loves me..." Her eyes gleamed with anger and jealousy. I smirked and huffed.

"Yet she chose to fuck me." I flipped my hair but suddenly felt a fist hit the back of my neck. I cried and fell to the floor. I squirmed in pain and I felt her hands grab me, and throw me into the wall. I cried out in pain and she growled in anger.

"STUPID BITCH! SHE'S MINE AND SHE LOVES ME!" She screamed into my face, grasping my jacket with tight fists. I sobbed and felt my back hit the floor with force, making me choke. "Fuck you, pathetic slut! Raja is mine and I know she loves me. Not some creep from the club!"

"Manila."

I opened my eyes and saw Raja's eyes widened in fear and fury.

"Manila what the fuck!" Raja ran over to me and held me tightly. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah." I said with a shaky breath.

"Manila. Get out." Raja snapped, standing up and keeping a hold of me. She sat me on the sofa carefully and I smiled.

"Raja--no--don't!" Manila begged. Raja simply walked over to her and slapped her hard, harder than when she slapped me during sex. Much harder. Manila cried and backed herself into a wall.

"You're not a fucking Heather."


	34. In Your Arms (Yuhua X Miz Cracker)

**_ WARNING: Descriptions of depression _ **

_**I advise you** _ _**dont** _ _**read if you are sensitive to this topic because i would hate to be the cause of** _ **_someones_ ** **_pain._ **

**_I am in no way_ ** _**sexualising** _ _**or romanticizing the topic, it is a horrible illness and it causes deaths. This is just a story that** _ _**isnt** _ _**fetish material. If it was more for kinks I would tell you.** _ _**im** _ **_not in any way trying to do that._ **

**_They are out of drag and are biological men._ ** _**Yuhua** _ _**is of course gender neutral, but still obtains her male body.** _

**_Miz_ **

I took deep shallow breaths and felt her hands press on my chest, trying to get me to breathe normally. Yuhua smiled and nodded.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked sweetly, her beautiful features making my pain fade away.

"Yes," I whispered. That was a horrible panic attack. Yuhua was my therapist and I visit her more than I should; I have a corrupted mind, a horrible mind, I couldn't feel happiness on my own, I needed her with me and I would feel like I am worth something. She is the only therapist that helps me, and I think I am getting better, but there is something always holding me back.

I loved her.

She was gorgeous: long blonde hair, pretty smile and hypnotising eyes. How she talks and how soft she is when speaking.

"Good, do you want a drink?" She asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before turning to grab a plastic cup. I sighed happily and nodded.

"Yes please." I closed my eyes and smiled. She laughed softly.

"Don't fall asleep! We still have to take another test." She said with a laugh, and her hand turned the tap to the water machine and filled the cup halfway.

"Can I please just sleep here," I whispered to myself. She didn't hear me. Her head turned back around and she placed the cup on the table, just within my reach. "Yuhua, I don't want to," I asked brokenly. She looked at me sadly, her pretty eyes beaming with such positivity that it lit up my whole soul, which contrasted greatly. 

"Maxwell, I understand. But I promise once we get all the important stuff out of the way, you will feel so much better." She placed a hand on my back and I inhaled deeply, sitting up and folding my arms.

"Okay," I whispered. She grinned, showing a perfect row of teeth. Yuhua stood up and prepared papers, making my stomach twist inside of itself.

\---

_That wasn't so bad_

I smiled weakly and saw her writing things down.

"Maxwell, are you feeling better now?" She asked, tilting her head with a smile. I nodded slowly and kicked my legs, admiring her face that the light illuminated. She looked like an angel, one that was sent here to save me. I noticed her stand up and walk over to me, patting my shoulder. "Well, you have to go home now. I need to sort some things out." She said, making my heart ache.

"No!" I snapped, grabbing her arm. She looked at me with shock and I quickly let go, "Please don't make me go home by myself! I need you-" I saw her expression change to an unreadable one.

_Please_

"Maxwell, you know I can't stay forever. I have a life outside of my job, but promise we can spend more time together tomorrow. Okay?" She smiled and I shook my head in despair, not wanting her to leave me alone with myself. "Stay safe alright?" She pulled me into a tight hug and I didn't waste a moment to take in her aura. I felt my eyes sting and tears fell slowly down my cheeks. 

"Please, don't do this to me." I begged, "I have no one other than you!"

"You need to learn to be independent, Max." She breathed, her arms still wrapped around my torso. "I'm not going anywhere, you will see me tomorrow. Alright?"

"You don't understand."

"I know I don't, that's why it's important for me to do work. Okay?" She pet the back of my neck and I smiled.

"Can I just, come with you?" I asked quietly, hearing her sigh.

"Will it make you feel better?" She pulled away and cupped my cheeks, looking into my eyes. 

"Yes! Yes it will!" 

"Well, alright. But please understand I can't be with you every second." She removed her hands from my face and grabbed her bag, lifting it over her shoulder. She opened the door and allowed me to leave first. I smiled and shyly exit the room, hearing the door close and keys rattle in her hands. "You can stay for a little bit." 

_No_

"C-Can I stay for the night?" I begged with my eyes for her to say yes--she thought about it. She put her keys in her pocket and huffed.

"Okay."

_Oh thank you, God_

I closed my eyes and couldn't stop the smile spreading across my lips.

"Maxwell, everything is gonna be okay." She spoke into the silence as we began to walk to the exit of the building.

\---

Her car was parked way too far from the building, and my legs and chest hurt. Yuhua unlocked her car and opened the driver's door, placing her bag in the back seat.

"You alright?" She looked up at me with a smile. I covered my face slightly and nodded.

"Yeah." I walked around and opened my door, sitting down and closing it shut. I brought my knees to my chest and waited for her to drive, but she didn't.

"Maxwell put your seatbelt on." She ordered, making me frown. I simply nodded and did so.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me coming home with you." I said weakly, my throat tightening.

_No one ever does_

Her eyes stared at me in pity.

"No! I will always try and help the best way I can! I know you feel alone living by yourself, so coming back with me can really help."

_I'm so in love_

My hands trembled and I looked out my window.

"Maxwell?" She gently caressed my back and I cried to myself silently.

"Yuhua," I whimpered and tightened my fists.

"Max? Tell me what's wrong." Yuhua continued to rub my back, making my feelings worse. "Because you'll feel worse if not."

"Can we just go." I mumbled, hearing her sigh.

"Of course." She whispered and started the engine, I folded my arms and rested my head against the window sorrowfully, the scent of her car is my only comfort. "Max, have you been talking to your mother?"

"No. I don't want to." I mumbled into my shoulder, my eyes scanning the road whizzing past. 

"Okay. Do you have any friends you have made recently?"

"No." 

She sighed with a hint of sadness.

"Okay." She said bluntly.

"I know you're judging me. That's all people ever do." I closed my eyes. 

"No! Not at all!" She said quickly, the car jumping slightly making me slightly irritated.

"You are. I can tell." I muttered.

"Maxwell, remember what I said about your paranoia? People don't think what you think they are thinking. I love you a lot, Max!" She said joyfully. My heart almost tore out of my chest at the words 'I love you'.

"I love you too," I said with pain. She laughed and nudged my arm, I didn't notice we arrived until I opened my eyes and saw a completely new place I have never been to before. 

"We're here!" She sung whilst unbuckling her seatbelt. She quickly turned off the engine and stepped out. I didn't open the door, I wanted to just be carried by her and cry. She opened my door and grabbed me. "Come on lazy pants! I'm not muscular so I can't carry you!" She hugged me and I smiled, quickly running my hands down her back. I felt myself being lifted out of the car by her skinny yet strong arms. I stared blankly at the cracked concrete below us; her house was beautiful and covered in flowers and Chinese decorations that really represented who she is. I felt warmth throw out the cold inside of me and I couldn't feel this pain anymore. I smiled brightly and nuzzled my nose into her warm neck. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!" She laughed, putting me down once we arrived at the door. I stood to my feet and watched her fumble with her keys in order to find the right one. "Ah! Sorry! I am super clumsy!" She laughed awkwardly and finally found the key to open the right door. "Okay! Make yourself at home!" 

_I'm always at home with you_

I sighed and walked in, a sweet smell was in the air and it made me almost melt in comfort. I walked over to the sofa and lied myself down.

_You shouldn't be here_

"Max? Are you sleeping? Don't! I'm gonna make dinner for you!" I heard her run over to me and crouch down at my face. "Max?" She asked softly, trying to budge my arm away from my face.

_Just leave. You're annoying her and she doesn't love you_

I didn't cry and I forced myself not to. I moved my arm away from my face and saw her pretty eyes just inches from mine. I gasped under my breath but she only laughed.

"Don't feel like this. I know it's hard dealing with it but I think a nice dinner will cheer you up?" She leaned closer and kissed my nose. I almost burst into tears.

"Don't leave!" I said with force once she stood up. Her expression changed-

_Shut up_

I ignored what I said and turned around, surrounding myself in darkness.

"You can help me cook!" She chirped, making me feel even worse. What if I messed it all up? I can't cook like her, and she'd hate me if I did things wrong.

"I can't," I muttered. But she didn't hear me.

"Well, I will be in the kitchen. Never hesitate to talk to me okay?" She didn't leave after, however. I felt her presence grow nearer and she slowly wrapped her arms around me. "But that would be cruel. You came here to talk to me more didn't you?" She whispered. I hummed with pain. My throat hurt and my stomach felt like it was torn into two and I was slowly burning from the inside.

"It hurts-" I cried. My depression was never this bad. In fact, it felt like it was getting worse, I thought I was getting better.

"Oh, Max." She said with a sorry tone. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

_I love you_

"I love you-" I bared my teeth and prepared myself for more pain.

"Max," she sat by my legs and tapped my back gently. I slowly sat up, not letting her see my face, and shuffled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder. "I love you as well." Her gentle fingers caressed my arm and I couldn't stop tears from falling. Why does it hurt still even when she said she loved me too?

_She only loves you as a friend_

I sobbed quietly, but not quietly enough; Yuhua pulled me away and looked at my tear filled eyes. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I didn't know." She gasped and her finger wiped a tear from my cheek as if I was fragile. Which I shamefully was.

"Without you, I'm just nothing. The reason I wanted to sleep over is because I wanted to know what its like to be at peace. I love you so much-" I pulled her into a tighter embrace and she didn't hesitate for a second to return the hug.

"Maxwell, I love you too. You don't have to be in pain. It's not fair and I'm sorry," her nose pressed into my neck and I smiled happily.

_So that's what it feels like_

"It's not your fault," I said bluntly, hearing her laugh in sorrow.

"It's not yours either!" 

I pulled away and noticed she was crying too. 

_I've never seen her cry before_

She looked so beautiful, not like I do when I cry; I looked like some sort of mole-rat. But somehow she didn't seem to care.

"Oh, Maxwell, you don't understand how much it hurts me knowing you are feeling like this. You're such a kind, loving gentle soul and you don't know or realise that." She placed her hand over her face, hiding her tears. I smiled and held her hand.

"You make me feel like I do understand, because--I think I love you--" I looked down and felt her hand tighten around mine, she laughed happily.

"Oh I do too!" Her pretty face inched closer to mine, her red cheeks gave me so many feelings.

_She doesn't love you, idiot, she's your therapist, she's only trying to make you feel good about yourself_

I closed my eyes and tried to block out these voices, I denied them, but they won't go away. Her hands pushed against my chest, making me fall back into the sofa with her craned over me. I heard a distant screaming inside my head--

_Get out of this house_

"Please-" I breathed, keeping my eyes closed. It wasn't supposed to feel like this, I thought having her love me back would help, I thought I could finally be happy. I didn't notice how she had her arms wrapped around me, her small figure lying on top of mine. "Are you only doing this to make me feel better?" I asked, feeling her shuffle.

"Why would I do that?" She said with shock. I smiled in relief, knowing that she is telling the truth. "I mean, yeah I do want you to be happy, but I wouldn't lie. I love you, Max. You're everything that I need. I just want someone who I can help and keep safe." She giggled and cupped my cheek. "Let me see that smile..." She stared at me, waiting. I bit my lip and forced one back, only making her pout. "C'mon, let me see those eyes sparkle. You deserve happiness!" She insisted. I smiled and couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. She gasped and squealed. "You're so pretty!" 

_I'm pretty!?_

I gulped and she flipped her hair back. I love it when she does that.

"I think you're more than pretty," I said, shivering at the touch of her hand on my waist. 

"Really?" She smiled, looking up at me quickly.

"Of course." I gently wrapped a lock of her hair around my finger, "You're beautiful." She looked up at me, lost. She pulled herself closer to me, her arms wrapping around my body lovingly, and her face inching closer to mine each second.

_Is she gonna kiss me?_

_Oh, god please kiss me._

I parted my lips and allowed her to place a gentle kiss on my lips. It wasn't even sexual or arousing, it was just a gentle loving kiss. I giggled and smoothed her silky hair between my fingers, feeling her push against me, deepening the kiss. She quickly pulled away and laughed gently.

"You're too cute." She ran her hand up my neck and ruffled my hair. I gasped and felt my cheeks redden.

"I have it tied back for a reason!" I grinned and she giggled with a bright smile.

"And why is that?" She said whilst biting her bottom lip cutely. I hummed and smiled to myself, the painful feeling drained out of my body and was replaced with serenity and happiness.

"I just like it better like that," I said deeply, feeling her hand tease the rim of my shirt.

_What is she doing?_

I rested my head back and she laughed.

"Tired?" Her voice droned as she continued to toy with my clothing. I smiled and nodded lazily. "Well, I think you should go to bed while I make dinner? Yes?" She sat up and stood to her feet, leaving me cold and my body hungry for her touch. I sighed.

"No." I mourned. She chuckled and grabbed my ankles and pulled me off the sofa with all her strength. I groaned and lied on the floor in sorrow.

"Cmon. Please?" She pouted and I shook my head.

"Can you sleep with me?" I asked, looking up at her with heart eyes. She places her hands on her chest and nodded eagerly.

"Of course! Let's go to bed then, if that's what you truly want." She rolled her eyes and smiled a glowing grin. I stood up and felt her hand intertwine with mine. "Maxy-" she squeaked and kissed my cheek.

_Maxy!?_

_She's going to kill me_

\---

Yuhua allowed me to have some privacy when I got changed, I appreciated it, if I had her judging my body for a whole five minutes I might have died on the inside. I didn't bring any clothes with me; I forgot to tell her to drop me off at my house.

"Um, Yuhua?" I called to her. She hummed in response. "I kinda have no clothes."

"Well of course not! You can borrow some of mine!" She said cheerfully. The door slowly opened and I gasped, luckily I had my underwear on, but that changed nothing. I quickly sat myself on the bed and brought my knees to my chest, hiding as much as I could. She smiled at me and walked over to her drawers.

_Oh gosh_

_I'm going to wear her clothes?_

"Yuhua-" I muttered, not hearing a response. I saw her pull out a pretty red shirt, she inspected it and shook her head, putting it back and searching further. "Y-Yuhua?" I said louder, seeing her head turn with a smile.

"Yes?" She walked over to me and crouched down, taking hold of my hands.

_Why is she being so loving?_

_I told you, she doesn't love you, she's just pretending. Just give up._

I shook my head and felt a tugging in my heart. I shuffled back and sat against the wooden head of the bed.

"Max?" She asked, I felt fear inside of me, she climbed onto the bed and sat next to me. "Tell me what's wrong? What's bothering you?" She laced her hands around my upper arm and grinned up at me with angelic eyes.

"I keep telling myself that you don't care about me and you're just pretending! And I try not to believe it but it's happened so many times before that I don't know!" I cried and buried my face into my arms. "I love you Yuhua! I didn't want to admit it but I do, and it's been making me feel so much worse-"

"Maxwell!" She tugged my arm and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way!" She forced a smile and sniffled, "I love you! I really do!" She cupped my chin and sat up straight, she pressed her body against mine and cupped my cheeks in her warm palms. "I wish you loved yourself like I love you, Max." She whispered. Her blonde hair draped down her face, creating a wall around our faces that were so close.

"Please kiss me-" I pleaded, her lips parted and she kissed me without hesitation. She lifted her leg over me and had me bound to the bed by her body. I grew hungrier, hoping that she would make another move. I was too overcome with shock and fear to do anything else other than kiss her. But she luckily saved me; she stopped and pulled away. I gasped for breath and she smiled down at me.

"Do you believe I love you now?" She pet my hair with admiration and I couldn't stop my bright smile spreading across my cheeks.

"Of course." I grasped her face and pulled her into another kiss, slowly running my hands up her chest and caressing her soft skin underneath.


	35. Us Three (Miz Cracker X Bob X Aquaria)

Warning: sexy smut  
 _ **Miz**_

I still couldn't wrap my head around my elimination. Everything seems to dark and empty now, I feel so lonely. I was sitting I'm my hotel room, crying silently to the sound of the clock. I was such a child, it was just a show.

_I'm not a star_

_Fuck you Asia_

I picked up my phone and quickly called Bob, or who's real name is Chris. He always helped me through my hard times, so I thought having him over would really help.

The phone rung and he finally answered.

"Sup." He said. I sniffled and opened my mouth to speak, when he suddenly interrupted. "Oh gosh! Are you alright!" He said with panic.

"No." I mumbled, hearing him 'aww' at me with pity.

"Tell momma what's wrong! Or I'll have to come over there and make you smile myself!" He said with a serious tone, only making me laugh.

"I actually do want you over. At my hotel-"

"Of course! Just let me finish my thing I'm doing and I'll be over right away!"

"What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. I bit my nail and heard him laugh.

"Bitch! None of your business!" He laughed and hung up abruptly. I felt my smile fade once the sound of his voice was no longer here.

\---

I had fallen asleep on my bed when I heard a knock at my door. I groaned into a pillow and yelled 'come in' with misery. I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Bob's.

"Hi Max!" I heard Aquaria-

_Aquaria!?_

"Aquaria!?" I looked at his bright smile from the end of my bed. How did he-

"Cracker! I need to give you something! Its so cute and I know you'll love it." He ran over to me and sat on the bed. I huffed and turned away.

"Go away." I muttered, feeling his hand on my waist.

"Maxie. Please!" He beckoned. I flinched and shoved his hand away. My anger was rising.

"I don't fucking care! I really don't!" I cried and grasped my pillow with all my strength. I screamed into it, muffling the loudness of the sound. I felt his hand caress my back, surprisingly calming me down. "I don't understand why this happened! I hate my life!" I cried harder and his arms found their way around my torso, entombing me in a warm embrace.

"Max, I'm sorry. I really wanna cheer you up. I'm sure your fans do too." He said softy, drawing patterns in my back. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Show me." I mumbled, seeing his handsome face lift to form a big smile. He pulled out a small clay figure of my character, Dill Pickle!. I gasped and held it in my own hands. It was so fucking adorable. It was made so well too. "T-thank you!" I bit my lip and placed it gently on the drawer next to my bed. He beamed and hummed in happiness, opening his arms. I lunged myself into his embrace and smiled to myself.

"Oh look at you two!"

I gasped and saw Bob standing at the doorway with a hand on his hip. Aquaria laughed.

"What the hell?" Aquaria exclaimed, taking hold of my hand. "Where did she come from?"

"I called him a while ago." I said bluntly, seeing Bob smile.

"Yep! And I'm here to cheer you up! The hotel allowed me to come and make you feel better. And I wouldn't miss that opportunity for the world." He walked over to us and sat down, looking at me with angel eyes.

"T-thank you." I looked down and heard Aquaria laugh. He shuffled closer and parted his legs slightly. I gulped and didn't want to look at his face.

He was so handsome.

I looked up at Bob instead only to have his hands wrap around my waist to pull me into a tight hug.

"We love you, Max. You are a superstar to us." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah!" Aquaria said shortly after, his legs wrapping around my body. I gasped and felt his hands caress my back, slowly slithering under the fabric of my shirt. "We love you. Don't feel sad." His head inched closer to my neck, slowly placing a kiss in the very crook. I groaned internally and heard Bob laugh.

"Look at you." He teased, running his hand up my chest.

What the fuck

I trembled and leaned onto Bob's shoulder, Aquaria continued to kiss my neck, slowly moving down to my collarbone.

"What are you doing!?" I panicked, seeing Bob smile evilly.

"What you want us to do." He leaned down and kissed me. I squealed and I felt my hands being pulled back, Aquaria had cuffs. She cuffed me.

Where did she get those from? What's happening!?

"Fuck!" I gasped and felt myself being pushed into the bed. I saw Aquaria look at Bob with a sinister grin. They had to have planned this. I squirmed but I couldn't escape--I didn't really want to.

"Stay still." Bob ordered, leaning down and licking my neck, making me gasp and smile. I groaned and felt my underwear being pulled off by Aquaria. I moaned and heard Bob laugh into my neck. "This was too easy. You're such a little slut."

"I'm so not!" I whined, flinching at Aquaria's hand caressing my stomach. He pressed his lips into my abdomen, licking and travelling down to my erection with a slow sexy pace. Bob simply stared at me with lust in his eyes. I moaned, and saw his smile grow bigger.

"Holy shit-" He crashed his lips into mine and bit down hard on my bottom lip, making me cry out in pain. Aquaria had already had me in her mouth, she made me squirm underneath Bob, only turning him on more.

"Shit!" I gasped and clawed at the sheets. Bob thrusted his tongue into my mouth, overloading me in pleasure. I couldn't handle this, I might pass out or have a heart attack but I forced myself to keep it together. Bob moaned into my mouth, triggering me to cum into Aquaria's mouth so soon--but she continued to suck me and spit it back out over me. I cried again, feeling Bob's mouth leave mine, a trail of saliva between our lips separating after a few moments. I closed my eyes. I needed to process everything, but Bob wasn't taking breaks; he undressed himself and I felt him grind his pelvis on my stomach. My legs trembled, feeling another erection come through. "Please-" I whimpered, hoping he would go easy on me. But I was wrong. He climbed off me and grabbed Aquaria's hair, forcing his head back. I stared at them both make heavy eye contact, before Bob closed the gap between them and kissed him forcefully. Aquaria's mouth was smothered in cum and saliva and it made me so hard--i felt so guilty. Bob licked his hand and wrapped his fingers around his own erection, only to make things easier for me. Aquaria leaned over and bent my legs back far, making sure my knees were level with my face. I squeaked and he laughed.

"Cutie." Aquaria inched his face close to mine and licked my lips, quickly kissing me after those few short moments. I screamed at the sudden force of Bob pushing into me. I squealed and Aquaria laughed at me with mockery. "How would you feel about me mouth fucking you?" He licked his teeth and I let out occasional cries from the rhythm of Bob's hips. I looked up their evil grins and I felt tears gather in my eyes--but they weren't ones of pain or sadness, but ones of unbearable pleasure. Bob grew faster and Aquaria quickly clambered over me, I opened my mouth and I took in his erect cock with my mouth. He thrust his hips against the warmth of my tongue around his member--he moaned and I smiled slightly. Bob's moans mixed with Aquaria's was too much for me; I felt myself cum.

"Faster!" I heard Bob growl to Aquaria, making him thrust faster into my mouth. I choked and felt his warm cum spill down my throat. Aquaria cried and pulled out.

"Fuck that was good!" Aquaria laughed and looked at Bob with a reddened face. Bob was concentrating on making sure he cums and makes me moan his name. I whined 'Chris' and swallowed the last of what was in my mouth before and heard Bob cry out in sync with me. He finished and I felt myself cry with tears in shock and overpowering pleasure.

"God-" he bared his teeth and pulled out. "You're so tight-" I heard Aquaria laugh and I smiled to myself.

"Fuck you all." I joked, panting for breath.


	36. Handsome Boy (Aquaria X Miz Cracker)

**_Warning: heavy, brutal and sexy smut_ ** **_btdsm_ ** **_whatever u call it_ ** _**idfk** _

_**miz** _ _**cracker** _

I smiled at Aquaria who was exiting the bathroom, no shirt or pants, just underwear. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled sexually at me.

"You sure about this?"He said with worry, I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah! No one will know."

"I don't wanna be kicked off the show, please don't tell anyone about this-" He walked over to the bed and inhaled deeply, before climbing onto me. 

"Oh god, you're so hot-" I placed a hand on his right cheek and pushed my thumb into his mouth, his warm wet tongue wrapped around it and he sucked it like it was a cock. I smiled and dragged my thumb down his bottom lip, a smile spreading across his face. He laughed and looked down.

"This is so weird!" He shook his head and I protested.

"No, it's not!" 

"This is only a one-time thing." He leaned down and slowly inched his face closer to mine, hesitating a kiss, but he finally reached my lips and he locked mouths with me. I tried not to laugh, and he quickly pulled away. 

"Am I not good at kissing?" I asked, half-jokingly. His jaw dropped and he looked away. "What?"

"Bitch, those are some good lips," he looked down at our stomachs, pressing himself hard against me so suddenly. He hissed under his breath in arousal, grinding slowly, causing my blood to boil and my groins to burn. "Oh fuck!" His mouth was agape, and he continued to move his hips against mine, causing a burning friction. I took deep breaths, causing my stomach to rise and fall faster than normal. 

"Is this how you get all your men hard?" I joked, seeing him roll his eyes.

"No. I just wanna try something different, y'know." He breathed, quickly placing his arms either side of my head, and his face was only centimetres from mine. I let out a shaky breath, before forcing his head down onto mine, a haste and forceful kiss. He moaned into me, and I felt an arm creep up and under my shirt. His tongue explored my mouth, running along my teeth and tongue. I gasped for breath, feeling wetness on my chin. Aquaria chuckled, pulling my shirt off and throwing it to the floor. "I've actually always wanted to kiss that chest of yours." He leaned down and smothered my chest and neck with kisses.

"W-What?" I said in shock, he smiled and caressed my stomach.

"Yeah," 

"F-fuck I'm so hard!" I whined and he Quickly unzipped my jeans for me, pulling them off with a slight struggle. 

"I know! I can see it!" He pulled down my underwear and my erection was embarrassingly huge. "Damn-" Aquaria laughed and wrapped his fingers around my penis, tightening his grip.

"Oh fuck yes--" I ran my hands down to my dick, caressing my abdomen. He licked his hand and slowly began to rub his hand up and down on me, I moaned and moved my hips into his rhythm. "Take off your fucking underwear, I wanna see it-" I brought my legs back and Aquaria obeyed, shuffling them down his thighs, revealing a giant erect cock. I sat up, making him frown in confusion and I grabbed his shoulders, switching our roles, and pinning him down into the bed. "You think I'm letting you have dominance?" I flipped him over and he whined, my hand slapping his ass, making him cry out in pain. "You're my slave-" I licked my lips and grasped locks of his hair, forcing his head back. I didn't want to use lube, I wanted to hear him scream my name.

I positioned myself, making sure his ass is well spread, and pushed in without hesitation. He cried out, as if he was going to burst into tears, he threw punches into the bed and whined. I leaned down and thrusted into him rapidly, I bit at his ear and he let out broken cries.

"M-Maxy!" He gasped, my growls growing intense as my arousal increased.

"Who's a little bitch, huh?" I hissed into his ear, earning a moan.

"Me!"

"Who's your master?" I picked up my speed, feeling liquids run down my inner thigh.

"You, Maxy!" Aquaria cried into the pillow, "Oh fuck!" He sobbed, making me moan and smile.

"Good slave, and you have a good ass too." I pulled out, making him squeak, missing my dick inside of him. "Turn over." I ordered, and he did as he was told, turning on his back and spreading his legs. I grabbed his hair once again and forced his mouth onto my cock, thrusting my hips in and out, a little moan escaping his filled lips often. "Good boy," I cooed, hearing his sweet moan. I gasped and felt my dick twitch, finally releasing into his mouth. It wasn't over yet.  
"Don't you fucking swallow," I leaned down and cupped his chin, pressing my mouth against his. "Spit it into master's mouth, baby boy-" I whispered, feeling it transfer onto my tongue, only to spit it back onto his mouth. "That was shit." I hissed, pushing a knee onto his cock, making him cry out in pain.

"M-Master-- I can't hold it--" His eyes dwelled with tears. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry master!"

"Cum when I say," I sat on his stomach, caressing his chest and smearing my cum over his mouth. He whined and I slowly moved back, feeling his cock tease my entrance. "If you do... You're gonna have to make me cum again." I moved my hand down to my ass, pushing a finger in, making myself moan.

"Maxy, please I'm so desperate!" Aquaria moaned solemnly. I laughed, and pushed myself onto his erection, slowly lifting myself up and down. He held my hips and kept me balance, thrusting his hips up into me. "Holy fuck! You feel so good!"

"Don't cum yet," I said coldly, placing my hands on his stomach for support, leaning forwards slightly and flicking my hips in a sexy suave motion, feeling his dick touch all the right spots inside me. "Fuck you are so hot, why didn't I think of t-this sooner!" I heard him squirm and cry, probably not hearing what I said, but I don't care. "Okay baby, cum inside master now." I bit my lip and felt a force inside me explode, knowing it was Aquaria's load.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah?" I lifted myself off him, some of his cum streaming out of me.

"You felt so good!" He smiled and wiped his forehead of sweat. I bit my lip and bent down, kissing his chest and licking random areas. I trailed down to his nipple and suckled, biting hard. He gasped, and ran a hand through my hair. "Maxy-" he breathed. I grinned and licked over his other, being much gentler.

"Is my slave happy?" I licked my fingers and he nodded, rubbing my saliva into his skin.

"Y-yes master-"


	37. Cutie (Kameron X Blair St Clair)

_**ENJOY!** _

_**Kameron** _

I was sitting silently to myself, sketching out a dress idea, humming a little tune, and the other girls thankfully weren't distracting me, I wanted to stay as quiet as I can. I don't like drama much.

My eyes found their way to Blair, who was sitting meekly to herself as if she was thinking of something. I smiled and she caught notice of me staring, forcing me to quickly look away. I bit down on my nail and slowly averted my eyes back, her soft features highlighted by the strong lights of the workroom. I smiled and heard a few laughs from the girls.

"Kameron getting feelings for Blair?" Eureka teased, making the others laugh.

"Gross, that's pedophile stuff!" Aquaria joked, making Cracker laugh maniacally beside her. I glared and looked back down, not knowing if Blair heard or not, I really hope she didn't. I scribbled over my picture in anger and turned to a new page in my notebook, staring at the paper in thought. I heard footsteps walk over to me, light ones, and a little laugh.

"Hey," I heard a happy voice, I quickly looked up and saw Blair smiling sadly. "You ok?" She sat next to me and folded her arms on the table. I nodded timidly and felt her eyes burn into me-- "Want some help?" She beamed at me and I smiled, nodding slightly.

"I jus' need some help with the design." 

"Easy!" She grabbed my pen from my hand and leaned over me, drawing a small circle, then a slightly larger one beneath it, representing the body. I twiddled my thumbs, looking at her soft-looking face that was fixed in concentration. I noticed how the cameras were off me, making me feel slightly less nervous. 

"The fuck, why is Blair helping Kameron?" I heard Aquaria snap, making my cheeks turn a bright red and panic. "Will you help us too?" She teased. I looked at Blair's pained expression, however, still designing her idea in my notebook.

"Sorry about them," I muttered, hearing her scoff and smile.

"I don't care, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." I placed a hand on her thigh, making her flinch slightly. She looked at me in the eyes, her lips parting before gazing quickly back down at the notebook. I couldn't deny, she looked like such a cutie, but I know there is no point thinking that

"Um-" she started, putting the pen down. "So I was thinking a simple dress, but with bright colours, maybe something loud." She looked at me with a small tinted blush. I bit my nail and nodded, her eyes dilating.

"Love that idea," I said with a smile. I ran a hand down her thigh, making her shuffle in her seat and try to ignore me.

"And maybe some glitter shoes," she mumbled and trailed off, staring into my eyes. I felt my face heat up and slowly inch closer to hers. She didn't move, but instead allowed me to place a kiss on her lips. She didn't hesitate, and I cupped her face, kissing deeper. No one noticed yet, but I had a feeling they will soon-- I gasped for breath and pulled away quickly. "What happened-" she mumbled, I simply shook my head and smiled.

"I thought you looked cute," I rubbed my arm and she giggled, awwing me.

"Well, thanks," she grabbed my face again and kissed me once more. I heard distorted gasps-- and a few 'what the fucks' and even a scream. But I didn't give a shit right now.


	38. Cutie (Kameron X Blair St Clair) PT:2

Maybe smut? 🤔😈😋

_ **I mean you guys seemed to like the last part AND I wanted to do another part too so... Enjoy!?** _

**_Kameron_ **

Thankfully I stayed, and so did Blair, the competition was tight but I am thankful. I needed a restroom break, so I basically needed a piss... Which is what I did.

I yawned, zipping up my shorts and flushing, before walking out and washing my hands. I heard the door open and I saw Blair's cute face peer around the frame.

"You can come in! It's not age restricted!"

"Fuck you!" She laughed, walking in and standing awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing her grin.

"Oh, nothing!" She shrugged and stepped closer, "It's just when you kissed me, I-I really liked it--and stuff." She looked down with red cheeks, and she ran a hand through her hair, indicating the awkwardness she feels.

"I loved it too," I smiled, "it would've been better if the others didn't laugh though." I frowned and felt her push me slowly into the wall.

"Well, no ones here now. So-" she leaned over me, trying to reach my face, but the fact she was too small was adorable.

"Maybe," I shrugged and caressed her back, making her more desperate. She gave up, only kissing my neck instead, trailing them down to the neckline of my shirt. I smiled, immediately lifting my shirt off, seeing a grin spread across her face. "Don't get too excited," I pulled her closer, whispering into her ear. She let out a small whine, and I smiled to myself. I lifted off her shirt slowly, and she practically hid in embarrassment. "Don't feel embarrassed,"

"Well-" she said softly. I shook my head with a smile, running my hands down her back, tugging down on her jeans. I chuckled and sat myself up onto the counter where she sinks were placed, steadying myself. She finally reached my lips and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around her and smiled into the kiss, feeling her hands caress my body, her fingers toying with the rim of my jeans. I pulled away and lifted myself up, allowing her to pull down my jeans slowly, leaving it at my ankles.

"Take them off completely!" I laughed and she smiled, crouching down and taking off my shoes, and tugging them off me entirely. She rose back up to face me, she pressed her lips into my stomach, kissing and dragging her bottom lip up to my chest. I stared in awe at her lustful expression. "I'm not an ice cream," I ran a hand through her hair, feeling her hand grope me and tighten around my erection. I smiled and my breathing intensified, resting my head back and feeling her pleasure me through the fabric. With a sudden, her hands pulled them down, and she gave my tip a gentle lick, before taking me into her mouth completely. I gasped and interlocked my fingers in her hair, pushing her head down further, slowly forcing it up and down. The little sounds she made in her throat as she sucked me was making me cum already, and the way her tongue worked me was making my legs tremble. I let out a half laugh as she went faster, the tip of my cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly made me release too soon- "Fuck!" I cried out, having her lift her head up and spit out my cum, having it trickle down her chin. It was so sexy.

"Your dick is pretty good," She smiled and pushed her lips into mine, thrusting her tongue into my mouth and forcing it open, my tongue synced with her movements before I pulled away minutes after, seeing her pretty eyes practically beg for me to pleasure her next. I chuckled and grabbed her hips, pulling her up onto my lap with all my strength. She kissed me again, and I grasped her cute ass with my right hand, earing a moan. I shuffled closer to the wall, giving us more space, and I grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs apart. "Please fuck me now!" She implored, holding onto me and whining in arousal.

"Of course, but let's hope your little ass can take it." I joked, biting at her bottom lip. She submitted, and I laughed at how much fun this was gonna be.


	39. Cutie (Kameron X Blair St Clair) PT:3

_** Smut ** _

_**Kam** _

I took Blair back to my hotel in private, hoping we could have a better round in bed. She was already undressed as was I, and I made a promise I would fuck her--which she practically begged me to do.

"Hope you are ready," I said meekly, smoothing the back of my neck nervously. She nodded and gestured a finger for me to come to her. I smiled and climbed onto the bed and crawled over her body, leaning down and kissing her neck and biting at her sharp jaw. She took deep breaths and ran her fingers along my biceps and down my back. I connected our lips and kissed her violently, pulling on her short hair. She moaned in her throat and I took it as a sign to push myself into that ass. I pulled away and pushed my fingers into her mouth, having her soft tongue slither around them and she sucked them and coated them in saliva. My dick was throbbing but I had to wait; she needed to be softened up. I pushed my two wet fingers inside her, making her squirm and gasp beneath me.

"Oh fuck!" She sucked air through her teeth harshly, "fuck!" I pushed them deeper and moved them in a slow and steady rhythm.

"You like that?" I said in heavy breaths, she squealed and I laughed. I pulled out my fingers and got myself into position, I just hope I don't cum too early like last time.

"Fuck me! Please!" She looked up at me with eager eyes, but I thought that teasing her first would be quite fun. I pinned her wrists to the bed and chuckled at how desperate she was for me, her legs bent back far as if she was preparing for it. I kept her hands in place and I slowly teased her entrance with my tip, before pushing in and hearing a high pitched yelp. "Shit!" She cried. I pulled my hips back and forth, fast, earning many whines and moans and having her cuss under her breath each time I hit the right spot. I swore to myself, seeing her pretty face reddened with pleasure, and her eyes kept closed, as if she was submerged in the movements of my hips. "Faster!" She pleaded, and I obeyed, picking up my pace and hearing little cries after each thrust. She slowly began to touch herself, which I didn't mind her doing; it was a lovely sight. 

"Fuck you're so hot when you beg," I rested my head on hers and kissed her nose gently, feeling myself come to the brink of an orgasm. "Shit--!" I looked down at my cock thrusting repeatedly in and out of her, noticing her squirm and luckily orgasm before me: she came all over herself, which is what I adored seeing. I shorty released after, and pulled out, her breath frantic and in sync with mine. I allowed her to move her hands and I sat down, my breath still heavy and my groins wet with sweat and cum. She laughed and sat up, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my shoulder. 

"That was pretty good." She purred into my ear, licking and biting it gently. I smiled and caressed her thigh in return. 

"Sleepover?" I asked, hearing her chuckle cutely.

"Of course!" Her lips found their way to mine and she kissed me with all her passion she had left in her.


	40. Cutie (Kameron X Blair St Clair) PT:4

**_Please forgive me for taking so long, I have had so many requests and its been insane. I will release the part 2 to the_** _**Tatianna**_ ** _x raven_** ** _fic_** _ **soon!**_

**_ Last part! _ **

**_Kam_ **

Me and Blair walked into the work room, tired and feeling extra lustful after last night. She sat next to me and hugged my arm, only when the camera was off us. The others stared at us in shock and Monét was the most shocked one out of them all. She continued to stare at Blair with a slight grin.

"Hey Blair, what's that on your neck?" She called out, making the girls look at us. I gasped and looked down at her, seeing her neck covered in bite marks from me. 

"Oh my god!" Aquaria laughed. Eureka screamed and they all taunted us. "Looks like Kameron had a taste of Blair St Clair mama!" She made them all laugh, but Blair simply ran out, leaving me staring at the table in complete embarrassment.

"Aquaria you're such a cunt!' Cracker joked, earning a laugh. I sighed and stood up in anger, following Blair out.

"Andrew!" I called out, hearing sobbing and a man talking.

"Do you want to go to the toilets?" One of the workers was trying to calm her down, but I knew only I could.

"Hey, he needs to talk to me." I smiled and he nodded, walking away. Blair instantly hugged me, and I hugged her back. "It's alright."

"They are all so awful!" She sighed shakily, keeping her face buried in my chest while breaking another sob.

"I know, but they don't understand. I'm sure if we told them they won't tease anymore, and Aquaria is jealous because she can't get a good boyfriend!" I smiled and Blair giggled.

"I bet she's secretly having an orgy with Cracker, Bob and Monét each day!" Blair snickered and I burst into laughter.

"You aren't wrong!" I cupped her soft face and kissed her lips, having her kiss back. "Wanna go back? Ru is probably gonna come in soon."

"Okay-"

"I'll defend you." I gently kissed her temple and ran a hand down her chest, finding my way to her wrist and hand.

"I love you," she spoke softly, making me desperate for her to touch me just like yesterday.

"I love you too, but we need to go." I bit my lip and pulled her along, hearing a little laugh.

\---

Once the show finished, me and Blair of course went back to my hotel and she went straight into the refrigerator and took out some cake. I chuckled.

"Andy, what are you doing?" I smiled and walked over to her, hugging her from behind. She stopped and gasped.

"I'm hungry!" She pushed her back into me and I smiled with a blush.

"Utter cutie you are!"

"Am I?" She teased, sitting down on the sofa and taking a bite. I walked over to her and she looked up at me, with big shiny eyes. I was tempted to do so many things to her, kiss her, and pin her down-

"Fuck-" I moaned, quickly looking away from her pretty face.

"You alright?" She asked with a genuine tone. I nodded and quickly sat next to her, very close. I turned myself and placed my right arm on the other side of her body, so I was now stopping her from moving away from me. "Dane?" She burst out in a smile and held my waist. "I'm trying to eat,"

"And I'm trying to eat too, some of _you_." I cupped her jaw, feeling no hesitation, and I traced my tongue over the marks on her neck.

"D-da-" she cut herself off with a deep breath. And I grinned to myself.

"Were you gonna say daddy or Dane?" I teased, seeing her big smile as I pulled away.

"I-I dunno-" she turned her head away and I laughed, forcing her head back to face me, making her squeak out a cute sound of fear.

"I might do terribly on the show just to have you win-"

"Huh?" She gasped. I giggled.

"You're such a cutie."


	41. Hate How You Make Me Feel ( Tatianna X Raven) AU

_ **Warning: smut, and mentions of harassment! So please be warned!** _

_**Bio women because yeah** _

_**Raven** _

I took a long drag of my cigarette and crossed my legs; the booming of the bass in the club and the night sky grew to be my only comfort and because of that slut Tatianna, everyone seems to hate me now, she told everyone I bullied a kid, but it was only because the shitbag groped me. Tati thought it would be funny to not bring that up, and just say I picked on him for no reason. People automatically started hating me and I have never despised her as much as I do now, but I can't find any way to confront her, usually, I'm fierce and would stand up for myself but she somehow-- _scares_ me.

"Poor little girl," I heard her call to me from the doorway. I glared and threw my cigarette on the floor, stepping on it and keeping my head hung low. "Lost all your friends because you're a bully?" 

"You're the fucking bully you shit!" I snapped, standing up and holding my hands in tight fists. She chuckled and leaned on the doorway, arching her back slightly, pulling a model worthy pose. She wore a short skirt and a revealing crop top that _annoyed_ me in many ways.

"What would make you feel better?" She blinked at me with a snobby grin.

"Perhaps, if you went back in time and never accused me of something I didn't do!?" I sat back down and felt tears sting my eyes. "Why did you have to lie? You know that kid touched me in ways I didn't want him to, and you had to make my life worse!" I bit my lip but didn't hear her reply, I looked up and saw a much more softened expression.

"Of course I know that, but you didn't need those people anyway, you're fine by yourself." She walked up to me and I struck a cold glare. She sat next to me and shuffled close, making me move away. "Don't dwell on the past-"

"Don't talk to me! I hate you!" I lifted my legs up in reflex, seeing a smile spread across her face.

"Why?"

"You ruined my life!" I spat, feeling tears fall down my face. "It's like you love hurting people! Specifically me!"

"Stop assuming that!" She yelled, "I'm not heartless!"

"Then why take away everything I had!" I yelled back, tightening my fist.

"Why should I tell _you_?" She said much calmer, her eyes sparkling with what surprisingly were tears.

"You're--you're such a heartless monster! I hate you!" I grabbed the straps of her bra and pushed her down, climbing over her, I raised a fist and thoughts about hitting her square in the face flooded my mind, but it felt like something was grabbing my wrist and stopping me from doing so. She didn't struggle under me, she simply looked up at me hoping I would let her go, but she had another thing coming. 

"I won't tell you! because if I did you would only get madder! So take it as an act of kindness!" She grabbed my waist and tried to push me off, but I was much stronger than her. She growled and grabbed a tuft of my hair, pulling my face down to meet hers. I groaned under my breath in anger and slight pain.

"Fucking tell me! Or I will make you bleed!" I gave her karma and pulled on her hair too, hearing her grunt. She scrunched her nose and took a deep breath.

"No," She said bluntly, and I instantly pulled on her hair more, our noses now touching.

"I fucking hate you so much," I jeered in a deep tone.

"Then why are you so close to me," She said quieter, her grip tightening and pulling my head even closer, my lips barely brushing against hers. I was trying to tell my body to pull away and punch her hard and make her cry in pain, but it wouldn't listen, and before I could consider anything else, her lips were pushed against mine. I groused into this 'kiss' and kept my eyes wide open, staring at her closed eyelids that had perfect makeup blended over them. My breathing hitched and I forcefully pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I hate you!" I said suddenly, seeing her pupils grow smaller and feeling a harsh exhale escape her lips.

"I hate you too," She snarled. I quickly pulled her into another kiss, this one much more vigorous and violent, our tongues brushing over one another and feeling her teeth nip at my bottom lip often. I pulled on her hair strenuously, hearing her gasp into my mouth, however, not disrupting the connection of our lips. She pulled down my jacket and threw it to the pavement below us. I pulled away from her plump lips and she smirked, pushing her hands under my shirt and taking that off too. I felt the cold air bite at my skin, and I continued to glare at her with hatred.

"Fuck you," I hissed, feeling her unhook my bra and throw that onto the floor like it was nothing. She bared her teeth and grasped my tits, making me cry out in pain. She stuck out her tongue and licked over my nipple, drawing circles before biting down and sucking forcefully. I groaned and pulled harder on her hair, wanting to inflict as much pain as I could onto her. But I was the one crying out; her hand sneaked into my tight jeans, her hand finding its way to my crotch. She used her other hand to slide my jeans and panties down my legs. I felt completely exposed, but no one ever comes out here, people were busy getting drunk and doing drugs in there. She sat up and wrapped her legs around my waist, her skirt lifting up, and pushing herself onto me, she then began to create friction with the fabric of her underwear against my clit. I moaned and wanted to beat her, but god she was so good. "Fuck!" I spat, feeling her hands trail down to my groins and she smiled to herself. She continued to grind on me, holding me close and nestling her nose into my neck. "Fuck-fuck-fuck!" I whined, feeling her fingers push into me so suddenly, making small circular motions inside of me, I squirmed and pushed against her. She kept me in place and pumped them in and out, her pace quickening. I looked down at her hand that was deep inside of me, my pussy throbbing as well as my chest, they felt like they were gaining so much energy and we're going to explode with such pleasure. Her fingers worked faster, my moaning constant until I finally screamed. She positioned her fingers and I orgasmed, squirting over her stomach. I whimpered and almost fell back, but her hand kept me steady. She cackled and pulled out her fingers, licking them clean. I stared at her tongue wrapping around her fingers and her glitter eyes stare at me with lust.

"You fucking squirted over me, bitch." She snapped, lifting off her top, showing off her huge tits that her slightly smaller bra emphasised. I glared and pushed her down, swiping my hands behind her back and unhooking her bra instantly and tearing it from her body. My hands lifted up her skirt and pulled down her-- _cute_ \-- panties... I shuffled back, shivering slightly, my tongue rolling over her pussy, repeatedly. She cried above me, her skirt stopping me from seeing her face. I smirked to myself and flicked my tongue, making her whine and moan almost louder than I have.

"Don't squirt like I did," I muttered, biting down gently. She gasped and thrusted her hips into my face, making my tongue push into her.

"Fuck! Eat that pussy _bitch_!" She said with power, her hand grabbing all of my hair and pushing my face deeper into her. I did as I was told, and pushed my tongue in and out. "Yes!" She cried, moving her hips in a circular motion as if she was using my whole face to rub against her. "Takes a lot to make me cum baby!' She growled as I continued to pleasure her the best I could. I didn't know why I was even doing it, but somehow it felt so amazing. She whined and indicated she was going to orgasm, she screamed and I felt myself smile, swallowing shakily. "Fuck, oh g-god!" She dug her nails into my neck, and I grinned a bright grin, lifting my head and looking at her in the eyes. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to steady herself. 

"I still hate you," I muttered, pulling her panties back up and straightening her skirt.

"But you loved eating me out though, so you're talking shit." She hissed. I snarled and crawled onto her, feeling her legs bend back further. She whined quietly, closing her eyes and turning her face slightly to the side.

"You act so tough but you're just a little whiny bitch, and I fucking hate you-"

"Fuck you," She snarled back at me, making my stomach do weird things.

"Fuck you too! But damn, you're--fucking hot." I pulled on her scalp and crashed my lips into hers, feeling her moan into me. 

"Shitbag!" She yelled at me, making me laugh.

"You're the one that ruined my life!"

"Stop being a pussy, I know you love me!"

"If I did I wouldn't be wanting to make you bleed!" I pulled harder, earning a pained cry.

"Oh please make me bleed!" She begged, her eyes sparkling. I felt myself smile. This was going to be so satisfying.

"Don't make too much noise."


	42. Feeling Better? (Vixen x Blair St Clair)

**_ Disclaimer: no disrespect intended for anyone in this story! _ **

** _Blair_ **

After filming reunited, no one but Asia went to find Vixen, and although Asia found her, she told me the Vixen wanted to be left alone, but I refused to give up on her. Although we didn't really talk, I knew something clicked when I first met her, like we were destined to be best friends. Unless that was just me getting false hope as always.

I walked outside and saw her sitting on the steps, I inhaled deeply and sat next to her, only having her shuffle away.

"Uh-" I swallowed and tamed the ends of my wig nervously. "I'm sorry that you feel this way-" I looked at her and she made no expression. "I wanna try and help,"

"Thanks, but no thanks." She muttered. I shuffled and hummed in disappointment.

"They are all wrong about you-"

"Yeah, I know!" She snapped, sighing after. "I just don't get it,"

"W-Well," I rested on my hands and leaned back, seeing Vixen smile weakly.

"Thanks though," She looked at me and I grinned.

"I just want to help you, like, if you want to talk about stuff or just have a friend." I beamed and she nodded. Her arms wrapped around me and we hugged momentarily before she pulled away again. 

"Wanna get some coffee?" She said with a grin. I nodded and chuckled and twiddled my thumbs nervously, I felt like a bright light shone over me.

"Definitely!" I said happily, seeing her stand up, I did too, and I followed her. 

\---

I watch Vixen take short sips of her drink, looking at me often and averting her eyes out the window. I smiled and saw her smile too, indicating she saw my expression. We sat in the coffee shop at a lone table opposite each other, and it was very peaceful, the sunlight shone through the window making the colour scheme seem so soft.

"You feeling better?" I said softly, placing a weary hand on hers. 

"I am actually," She sniffed and slowly wrapped her fingers around my hand, not letting go. "Thank you," 

"You're welcome!" I beamed and saw her eyes make strong contact with mine. I felt self-conscious, but somehow I felt really sweet inside at the same time. Her foot kicked my shin gently, making me yelp. "Ow!" I covered my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing. 

"Stop acting all cute!" She snapped, grinning evilly and kicking me again, making me squeal.

"What do you mean? I'm jus' seeing if you're alright!"

"Exactly! It's _cute_!" Vixen laughed and lifted her leg higher, tracing her foot up to my inner thigh. I swallowed and shuffled awkwardly. I looked at her, and she bit her lip, not noticing I was looking.

"Hey!" I closed my legs and felt my cheeks blush, she chuckled and finally stopped, before standing up and walking over to the trash to throw her cup away. I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes, resting my chin on them. I felt her sit next to me, almost pushing me over. I smiled and couldn't help but rest my head on her shoulder, but she didn't push me away or seem uncomfortable, she hugged me. I grinned to myself and looked up at her, accidentally having our faces merely inches away from each other. I swallowed, feeling her nose press against mine.

"You're _really_ cute," She mumbled. I tried to speak, but her lips suddenly pressed into mine, kissing me!? Why was she kissing me? I let out a muffled sound, not wanting to pull away; I kissed deeper and held her close.

"I think you're cute too," I spoke quickly, hearing a stifled laugh. She kissed my neck and I smiled at the feeling, her teeth biting down harshly. I tried not to squeal, I only groaned quietly, earning another laugh.

"Softie," 

"You're the softie!" I argued, holding her hand tightly in mine. She chuckled and looked at me in the eyes, and I noticed her lipstick was now smudged and smeared over her cheeks. "dummy!"

"Yeah right!" She kissed her teeth and pulled a fake angered expression. "Let's see who's the softie once I get in _there_ ," She grabbed my ass and I held back a gasp.

"Perv!" I snarled and she shook her head.

"We'll see."


	43. Sexy Dill-do (Dr.Dill X Reader)

This is gonna get like 5,000 votes hell yeah and 7M reads.

smut

_**This is probably gonna be the cringiest thing ive written,but i promise... no pickles were hurt in the making of this x reader** _

_** Okay, this was inspired by the fact I listened to bring me to life by Evanescence and basically i pictured an anime Dr.Dill crying and singing to her lover. and she ends up dying and getting eaten by her lover because they like pickles. ** _

_** May i mention i also pictured Dr.Dill and miz cracker dancing to 'Hotel Room' by pitbull and doing the Gangnam style. THIS IS MY LIFE NOW, HELLO MY NAME IS ANNA AND I AM THE SIDE OF THE DRAG RACE FANDOM IT NEEDED A LONG TIME AGO ** _

__**   
  
**

**_ this is a half joke and half serious, dont judge omg _ **

_**yOU** _

I saw her, that sexy green pickle woman I saw on that show. She was simply sitting down on a park bench, writing something, and how her green pickle skin glistened in the suns electric rays made her look so.... beautiful. Of course, I knew she was a pickle, an actual pickle, but my soul and heart tells me that we are just meant to be together. She was so perfect.

"Hello, God's perfect creation," I said ghastfully, seeing her push her glasses back up her nose and smile.

"Okay but who are you tho." She shrugged and continued writing. 

"My name is Y/N, and I think you look beautiful. You help so many people with their fear of pickles, and I even bought 54356 copies of your book, 'Dill With It, learning to enjoy and relish life by opening a new jar of joy'" I said with pride. She dropped her things and stood up, holding my shoulders and staring at me in the eyes with those--pickle eyes. So hot.

"My soulmate, no one bought that book! and it was you who got me those sales and got me top in the charts! Oh you saved me!" She gasped and dramatically placed a hand over her forehead, leaning back. "Come home with me and we can drown our sorrows in pickle juice!" 

"Only if it's yours!" I smirked and she gasped, taken back in shock by my erotic comment.

"My My--" 

"What are we waiting for!?"

\---

omg her house is so cute, it smells like pickles and everything is pickle-themed and its so cute and shit. 

"Well, Y/N, I never thought I'd meet someone like you." She shrugged and sat down on her green sofa. I wanna tap that.

"well, I wanna drown in ur pickle juice babe." 

"Gross but I think it would be pretty hot," She winked and I walked over to her and straddled her sexy ass pickle body, and I kissed her. Her tongue tasted like pickle juice and her saliva was _actually_ pickle juice. Hot.

"I want ur sexy pickle dick inside me." 

"Well ur gonna have to fight for it," She purred and bit my neck. I was gonna cum already, fuck yeah. I mean Miz Cracker is kinda hot but damn, does she have pickle juice saliva? no, i think the fuck not.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, reach under-" 

"Shit-" I blinked and couldnt stop myself; I felt her pickle dick in my hand. She moaned. "Damn its big,"

"Well yeah, all pickles are. Unless u have a chode."

"fuck me,"

"Lol ok." She undressed me, and I felt her cock push inside me. Oh it felt good.

"Pregnate me with ur pickle sperm mom." 

"Yes my child." 

Her pickle moans were everything pickle and I loved it. After many hou- minutes of her dick inside me, she finally cum and I moaned with her.

"How many pickle babies will we have?" She blinked happily and I shrugged.

"All the pickles in the world" I smiled, hearing a distant screech of another pickle in the distance.

_"It's pickle Riiiickkkk!"_

"No, my arch nemesis!" She yelled and pushed me off, standing it a fighting position. Pickle Rick stood at the door with his fists clenched. "Well, how art have thou been?"

"My cold coil has been shrouded in my hate... thy hate has poisoned me!" He said powerfully.

"Pls im just a pickle mom." She begged.

"Pickle RICK DOESNT SHOW THOU MERCY! ART!" Pickle Rick zapped my pickle wife and made her explode into nothing but slimy pickle mess. I screamed and cried. 

"Who art now nurse my babes? Thee have been perished and murdered!" 

"It's over, art thou.."

"Nien.." I whispered. 

_** Pls like a vote thx and draw sexy pickle fanart to go with it! ** _

_**Im so sorry miz cracker and anyone reading this.** _

I cant stop laughing. What is my life


	44. Sexy Dill-Do (Dr.Dill X Reader) PT:2

_** Hi guys this is a part 2 to my sexy fanfic ** _

_**You** _

It has been a few months since my pickle wife was killed, however, my pickle babies were born, i had quadruplets and they were tiny pickle people basically. They were so cute.

"Ok ur pickle babies are born can u please leave the hospital lol." The doctor said to me. I nodded and carried my four pickle children in my arms and i left. 

\---

I was at home, and i walked into the room. Only to see--

"iT'S PICKLE RICK!" 

_dear sweet mother of rupaul!_

"It appears thou has't returned to thy abode..." He said, posing in a sexy position. 

"Um i have kids pls leave now. I need to watch dank memes and drag race."

"Nien." He whispered, grabbing his chin and lifting his face up, only bringing me to the realisation... it was a mask!? "You see... I'm not Pickle Rick..." He stood up and began to glow a bright holy light, before levitating from the floor.I covered my eyes, almost dropping one of my kids. Luckily they are so small i can hold them all. He finally descended back to the floor.. only to be in a completely different body... he transformed into his true form.. 

"Who are you?" I breathed. 

"I am..."

**_"MISS VANGIE!"_ **

_HOLY SHRIMP!?_

"Miss Vangie? Why did you kill pickle mom?" I asked. She laughed.

"It's simple boo, y'all bitches think y'all can take mah spotlight, getfoo bitch imma slap yo ass."

"Not the kids!" I gasped and ran out the door, but i was being followed. I needed to keep my pickle children safe...

I ran behind a tree and they were crying, shit.. i hate children crying. My pickle children cant die tho... ill get arrested and I'll never achieve my dream of getting my Gucci slides.

"TRICK ASS!" I heard Vangie scream at me. I gasped and continued to run, one of my pickle children bit on my hand with its boneless gums, making me slow down.

"Ow you weird little entity!?" I pulled my hand away and it smiled.

"Ok hoe, u fast af... pls slow down my tired ass--" Vangie gasped for breath, and i took the chance to grab one of my small pickle children and threw it at her quite attractive face. "WTF?" She yelled, grabbing it.

"I had to make a sacrifice..." I whispered and ran as fast as I could. 

_**Vangie** _

Why did this weird person throw her pickle baby at me? 

"wtf.." I looked down at it and it cried... so sad.. "Well.." I blinked blankly and looked around. No one was watching... "I can use you for later... AND im quite hungry so imma eat you after i used you.." I smirked and walked off... 

_** The end? ** _

_** Moment of silence for out fallen pickle baby ** _


	45. Mine (Aquaria X Vixen X Miz Cracker)

_** WARNINF: heavy smut....  ** _

_**Aquaria** _

My heart was pounding out of my chest, I struggled against my handcuffs and shuffled. I was blindfolded, but Cracker next to me was quite the opposite, he had a gag in his mouth and although my legs were free, his weren't, and he was completely tied up, hands _and_ legs. I saw him get tied up in front of me earlier and it turned me on just seeing him struggle and get stripped naked. I must be first. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear Vixen come back in, and then he climbed onto the bed, but he didn't touch me. I heard Cracker let out a whine and I felt the bed shake slightly, a smile spread across my face as I heard Cracker's moans. I wondered what was going on, but I got an idea; I heard kissing and I felt them shuffle. I felt my erection grow and throb, I wanted to touch myself, but my hands were tied. I moved my hips and tried to create friction against the bedsheets, but I heard Vixen laugh.

"Naughty!" He snapped, slapping my leg and making me yelp. "You wait your turn!" 

"Please!" I cried, hearing a sigh of anger.

"You want it so bad?" I heard him say, feeling him grab both my ankles and push himself in between my legs. I gasped and tightened my fists, feeling his bare shaft brush against mine. "You want it?" He whispered, hearing the distant whine from Cracker who was probably in agonizing arousal like me.

"Yes! Yes!" I begged. 

"Well poor you, you're gonna have to wait your turn!" He clambered off me and went back to pleasing Cracker, leaving me begging for more. I felt my blindfold get pulled down my nose, flopping down to my neck. I saw his wide smirk and Cracker's trembling body, his eyes looking up at me. Vix spread Cracker's legs, not breaking eye contact with me, and suddenly licking Cracker's erection, dragging his tongue all the way up to the tip. I tried to steady my breathing, staring at the way he pleased him, Cracker's moans through his gag were making my penis throb, and I was unsure if I could hold it back anymore; Vix finally took his whole cock in his mouth and sucked up and down slowly, twisting his head and wrapping his tongue around the circumference. Cracker cried and whined but no one paid attention to the poor boy, Vixen just continued to suck him dry and I watched as if it was free entertainment. But I was unable to relieve myself of this feeling, my groins burned and it felt like my lower region was in flames at how much pressure was rushing to my crotch. He lifted his head up and smiled, staring at me. his body crawled towards me, and he took off my handcuffs, setting me free. I moaned at the sudden touch and he allowed me to crouch next to him. "You can do what you want to his top half-" Vixen looked back down and carried on sucking the boy. I laughed to myself and placed a hand around my member, rubbing it back and forth at the sight of Cracker's red and pained face. He never stopped moaning, which gave me so much joy inside; I rubbed harder, leaning over Cracker's face and making sure his face was met with my dick, I slapped his cheek, making him wince, so I did it again. He whined in response and I almost laughed.

"You want this dick?" I asked sweetly, pulling down his gag and quickly shoving my cock into his wet mouth. I hissed through my teeth and pushed in and out of him, feeling his teeth stride along my shaft at a rapid pace. "Oh fuck!" I pulled on his hair and made sure I hit the back of his throat each time. I forcefully pulled out and he took the opportunity to moan and cry out. Vixen must have stopped too, leaving the poor boy to fend for himself. 

"You wanna fuck him?" Vixen looked at me and I nodded eagerly.

"Oh please!" I begged, getting on all fours and hearing him laugh.

"I have a better idea, slave." He hissed and grabbed my shoulders pulling me and putting me into position. I smiled. "Let's see if he can take two cocks in that little ass?" He chuckled and I nodded eagerly.

"Probably not!" I smiled, hearing Cracker emit a small squeak of fear. Vix pushed me away and grabbed Cracker's helpless body, lifting him up and shuffling underneath him, locking Cracker's body in his arms. 

"Get over him," Vixen ordered, I didn't disobey, I crawled over them and immediately teased Cracker's entrance, feeling Vix do the same under me. Cracker squirmed and gasped.

"Oh please!" He cried, Vixen grabbed both his legs and pulled them back at such an acute angle, making the boy look like a cute little ball. I dug my fingers into his ass, spreading them wider, allowing myself to enter without hesitation. Vixen kissed Cracker's neck, pushing in after me, I gasped and bit my lip, but Cracker only screamed out in pain. "Master! Master be gentle!" He sobbed, but we didn't hold back and ignored him, we pushed in rhythm and slowly gained speed.

"Fucking slut-" I hissed down at his face, seeing his eyes sparkle and connect with mine. Vixen covered his mouth and he whined louder, and he grew even louder each time we pounded his weak spot. "Oh fuck!" 

"You gonna cum?" Vix breathed, I nodded. 

"Oh, s-shit!" I pulled out quickly and it all shot out over Cracker's stomach and even his face; he was bent back far. "C'mon master," I smiled and Vix bit down on Cracker's neck, holding back his furious moans. I knew Vixen already came, I saw the stream of cum all pour out of that little ass at an exceptional speed. Cracker whimpered and Vixen placed harsh kisses along the crook of his neck, and I simply sat, catching up with my breath. 

"Next time, Maxy, we're gonna make you _drown_ in our cum-- how do you like the sound of that?" He slapped the side of Cracker's wet face gently, making him let out another whimper. I smiled and nodded. 

"B-But I'm still so hard!" He protested timidly. I laughed and grasped his poor throbbing dick in a tight fist, making him scream. I squeezed harder.

"That's _your_ problem." Vixen hissed, making Cracker squirm.

"Let's see how many times we can make him cum!" I smiled and began to rub it slowly.

"Let's bet-- 23?" Vix had an evil snarl plastered on her face, however, Cracker's eyes were wide with fear.

"Double that."


	46. Jealousy (Miz Cracker X Kameron)

_** WARNING: VIOLENCE/BLOOD ** _

_**Kam** _

"Get away from me!" I hissed and threw a punch at Aquaria who was trying so desperately to knock me down. She stumbled back, but I missed.

"Bitch! Do you even know how much you made me feel like shit! This is your fault! I hate you!" She screamed, the wind grew more intense. We were only outside a club, and everyone seemed to have gone home, but of course, Aquaria would be waiting for me out here; she grew jealous of me and Cracker's friendship, she says how she was much more supportive than I was to her, and how Cracker was being taken from her.

"Fuck off!" I screeched, making sure I tensed my arms up, so my muscles could hopefully scare her. "Don't come near me!" I stormed away, not hearing a reply.

\---

I arrived at Cracker's hotel, she was touring, and I came along with her. She didn't know about me or Aquaria's hate for each other, and Aquaria didn't know I was even coming to see Cracker. Miz opened the door to me with a big smile, quickly hugging me. I heard the TV blaring in the background.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" She laughed and I beamed, ruffling her short fluffy hair.

"Hi Max," I smiled and pulled away, having her skip off somewhere. I closed the door and looked around, it was very nice. This hotel was an expensive one so there were luxuries.

"Do you want a drink?" I heard her call from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I called back, sitting on the sofa and lying down. I was a mess; Aquaria had hurt me quite badly, I had a few bruises on my arms and back. I heard soft humming echo from the kitchen, making me smile. Miz was truly a gift to this world.

"Okay! I made you some tea!" She smiled, biting her tongue. I sat up and took it from her hands gently, avoiding a nasty spill.

"Thank you!" I placed it down on the coffee table and took a sip, wincing at the burning sensation that struck my tongue, feeling it burn down my throat.

"How have things been?" She asked happily, tugging on her sleeve which indicated shyness or nerve?

"Pretty good," I said calmly. I felt her eyes scanning my body, up and down. My stomach churned and I felt myself automatically smile. "Hope yours was too," I added soon after. She looked down and smiled, twiddling her cute thumbs.

"It's-- great-" she sucked in her top lip and shuffled.

"You alright? You seem awfully shuffly." I said with a purr. Her eyes did a thing-- like they glowed momentarily at my words.

"I'm fine!" She said followed with a chuckle. "I can't really see the TV from here, mind if I sit by you?" She asked, smoothing the fabric of her pants. I nodded and shrugged, shuffling over. She hopped over and sat next to me with excitement. "I love this show." She laughed, shimmying her butt closer.

"Do you?" I said jokingly as if she was a playful child. She laughed again, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Do you like it so far?" She blinked, causing my chest to tighten; my jaw was slightly ajar and I was constantly fiddling with the rim of my shorts.

"U-uh-" I averted my eyes away from her's and to the TV, "It's good!"

"Don't lie!" She sighed and brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin. She looked so small-- and just-- cute? I urged myself away from those thoughts, I couldn't-- "Kam?" She asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry! I was just daydreaming." I blushed and stared at the moving and flashing colours of the TV screen. I swallowed, turning my head back to look at her, she was focusing too much on the TV to notice me. I smiled to myself, unable to pull my hand away that was gently brushing along her hand that kept her balance.

"Kam-" she started, making me quickly snatch my hand away in fear. "Why are you petting my hand like it's a dog?" She snorted and looked at me with a big smile.

_Cuuunnt_

"I-I-" I stuttered, feeling like I was being enclosed into a box. "Sorry,"

"What's up? You seem really shaky." She shuffled even closer, our bodies now pressed against each other, making the situation worse.

"I'm just-- quite warm that's all." I smiled weakly and felt her hand grasp mine, making me flinch.

"Don't worry, I wont judge if you need someone to hold hands with!" She rested her head on my shoulder, her soft hand still intertwined with mine. I couldn't express my feelings, I simply sat and stared down at her hair. She was irresistible. I leaned my face down and placed a kiss on her head, the gentle strands of her hair brushing against my lips, luckily not gaining a huge reaction. She only had to lift a leg over mine and push herself closer to me, making me feel so much more hungry for her. I bit my lip and placed a hand on her chest, trailing it down slowly to her stomach, making her chuckle under her breath. She looked up at me, and the desperation to plant a kiss on her lips was growing by the second. I cupped her cheek and crashed my lips into hers, her body reacting quickly, and moving onto me and sitting down on my lap with her legs either side of my thighs. I couldn't stop myself-- I moaned into her mouth and she kissed deeper, our connection was strong. A few gentle knocks could be heard at the door, but Cracker didn't get off me-- she carried on kissing me and touching me. I loved it.

"Ma-" I tried to speak, but she didn't allow me to. The door opened, but I couldn't see who it could be, however, I heard a gasp and Miz retracted away from me fast.

"What the fuck!?" The person screamed, I turned my head and saw that it was Aquaria. I felt my whole body tense up. "I can't fucking believe you!" She cried, holding a bouquet of flowers in her shaken hand.

"Gio... I can explain please-" Cracker whispered and climbed off me, trying to walk over to her. But Aquaria simply screamed and threw the flowers to the floor.

"I come here to visit my boyfriend, with flowers!? And you are making out with _Dane_!?" Aquaria's cheeks were wet and tears streamed out like rivers.

"Please don't-!" Cracker raised her hands in defence, but Aquaria glared at me and she ran up to me, pushing me to the floor. I cried out. "Giovanni, stop!" Cracker tried to get Aquaria off me, but she was simply shoved away, landing safely onto the couch. She raised a fist and straddled me, hitting me square in the face.

"I knew you sneaky shit was up to something!" She stood up, watching me cower in fear and pain. I covered my nose, feeling red soak my fingers. I could have easily pushed her off, but I didn't want to become like her. Aquaria's shoe connected with my ribcage at full force, making me cry out. I heard Cracker's cries in the background.

"Gio, stop this! He did nothing wrong!" Cracker yelled. Aquaria simply walked out, slamming the door shut. Cracker didn't bother following. "Oh my god!" She cried into her hands, before crouching down and tending to my nose which was gushing with blood. "Wait! I'll get something!" She ran off, and it seemed like only a split second before she was already back, her hands dabbing my nose with a cold cloth. I felt myself smile, the feeling of the tips of her fingers gently placed on my cheek, keeping my head in position was so comforting. "I'm so sorry-- I'm such an evil person!"

"No-" I mumbled, "I don't blame you for cheating on that asshole. I didn't even know you were dating!?" I inhaled deeply, feeling the bleeding stop, but the pain still struck through my skull, throbbing. She gasped and laughed.

"He is a piece of shit." She spat, "He hurt you-" She cupped my cheek and I smiled, turning my head so I could kiss her palm. "I think I love you--"

"Me too, with you--" I sighed and rested my head back, feeling the back of my aching skull hurt even more. I winced and felt her hand gently lift my head from the floor.

"It's alright." She smiled down at me.


	47. Not Drunk (Blair St Clair X Aquaria)

_**Warning: Mild violence and suggestions of rape, I do not condone it in any way (Unlike some fucktards on this site), this is just a part of the story and is meant to be negative <3 you have been warned!** _

**_Blair_ **

"This place stinks, can we go anywhere else that isn't here?" I groaned and looked at my friend, Aquaria hopelessly.

"This club is like the best! Shut up!" She hit my shoulder playfully and held my hand, walking me into the loud busy building. I struggled to catch up, but I did, and we sat at the front of the bar on the high stools. "Want help?" She laughed mockingly. I snarled and used all my strength to lift myself onto one, succeeding.

"Haha!" I laughed happily and she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Whatevs', hey! Bartender! I'll have some strong vodka, I'm gonna get so smashed!" She cheered, making the bartender laugh. "This little boy will have some lemonade!"

"Yes," I muttered, annoyed at the 'little boy' comment. Aquaria wrapped an arm around me.

"After a few drinks, we can sit on one of those fancy couches!" She smiled and I nodded. I looked down and fiddled with the rim of my shirt, dreading what drunk Aquaria would be like, I hope and pray she wasn't violent-

_don't be stupid_

I sighed quietly and looked at Aquaria who had just received her shots- 

"Um, shots?" I questioned, sounding awfully dumb.

"Yeah!" She smiled and downed one, exhaling heavily. Her eye twitched and she pulled a face that resembled disgust or shock. "Wow!" She laughed and I smiled at her goofiness, my neck heated up and I grew awfully hot all of a sudden. I had my glass of lemonade placed in front of me and I smiled. "You're a big boy now!" She teased, making me groan.

"Hey!" I scowled and took a long sip out of my pink straw. I heard her awe and the sound of a glass hitting the table.

"Aww, is little baby boy getting angry?" She taunted me, poking my side. I flinched and stared at her angrily. 

"I actually am, I'm not a kid!" 

"Well, no need to get your panties in a twist!" She winked and I already sensed her getting drunk, she had three shots already. She wasn't gonna last another two. I snickered to myself and took another sip. I smiled and hopped off the stool, making my way to the toilets. I passed a couple of big muscular guys who had goatee beards, they stared at me strangely, and it scared me a little. I dashed through the doors and luckily no one was in here; I hated going to public toilets. I opened a stall, only to hear the door open which was followed by heavy deep laughs.

"Hey," One of the muscular guys said. 

_Fuck_

I didn't respond, I struck a small meek smile and closed the stall quickly, locking it. 

"Oh c'mon, it's rude to not say hello back!" The other joked, they both laughed and they were so close to my stall. I sat on the toilet, tucking my legs in, afraid a pair of big arms would swipe me off my feet and drag me out. I hugged my knees and prayed they would go away, but of course, they didn't. One of them slammed on the door twice, making me flinch. "Hello? Anybody home?" He laughed. I didn't dare yell back or even make a peep, but I knew that was also a bad idea, they grew agitated, and it was clear what their intentions were. My heart leapt out of my chest as I saw the door swing open with force. "Oh shit! my bad-" One laughed and he grabbed me quickly- 

"GET OFF!" I screamed and kicked my legs frantically, hitting one, but that made no damage. They were huge men, not like me, I couldn't fight them off by myself. He tugged on my shirt, and I felt a hard punch crack through my jaw, making me cry out in pain. I swear to god I have already emptied my bladder at this stage. They had pinned me to the floor, but I couldn't tell what was happening because I was losing consciousness and the pain was making my whole body numb. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream and the two men stood up, leaving me alone at last. The two men ran out and I saw a slimmer figure stand over me, and it was then I realised it was Aquaria! She saved me!

"Oh my gosh!" She leaned down and pet my what I assumed to be bruised cheek. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" She said with a slight slur, but I knew she was being serious, and the hurt in her tone was evident.

"They punched me, but-- I don't know the rest." I gasped and felt my head being pushed into her chest, and her hand pet my hair lovingly. I now loved drunk Aquaria.

"If I find them I'll cave their skulls in." She muttered into my ear, her arms tightening around me. I felt so safe here, and when she pulled away to look into my eyes I felt something fester inside of me.

"You saved me," I said in realisation, my eyes welling with tears. "Thank you!" I cried and felt my face inch closer to hers, before landing a soft kiss on her lips. She never hesitated for one second, she kissed back, being gentle not to hurt me. My jaw did ache like hell, but the kiss was like a healing spell that soothed the pain. I was so in love with her.


	48. Stuck With You (Jujubee X Manila)

**_Smut~_ **

**_Juju_ **   
  
  


"Okay, so tell me, why on earth should we visit _your_ family, but not mine?" I snapped, glaring at Manila. I lifted my hand slightly, rolling my eyes. She sighed and walked over to me.

"Because! I haven't seen them in so long! Please!" Manila looked at me with a pleading expression, but I simply rolled my eyes again and pushed her away as she stepped closer.

"No, I'm going to see my family, you go see yours. I don't care." I snapped and turned around; every Christmas we always have this argument, over and over again, but this time she had to act like a bitch, saying her family is far more important than mine. Ever since she broke up with her old boyfriend, I fell deeply in love, and she fell for me too, but this isn't working out at all. I stormed out, my plans were simple: I would go to my family and after Christmas ends, I will come back here to this hotel and grab all my things and leave. 

I stepped down the stairs quickly and entered the main lobby, walking out fast and making sure she wasn't following me-- she wasn't-- and I thought about taking a taxi. I gasped slightly, feeling the cold finally hit me, a cloud of steam escaped my mouth, cold liquid ran down my cheeks, and I noticed that they were tears, I was crying.

\---

"Hey, Juju!" 

"Hi Raja, I'm going back to the hotel, so-- are you ready to pick me up?" I asked, covering my mouth so I can talk down the line better. Christmas wasn't fun, of course, I loved spending time with my family, but it wasn't the same at all; we had a big meal, but without Manila's dumb jokes or her small party tricks it was so empty. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way." She Said quickly before hanging up.

"Okay bitch..." I mumbled and shoved my phone into my pocket. I walked into the lobby and planned on getting my things before leaving; I had to be fast. I heard footsteps behind me, and luckily I had my hoodie up, so no one could look at my face, I looked gross as I was stressing out severely. 

"'Scuse me," I heard a familiar voice say to me, before walking into the elevator, and which I did the same, ignoring this person. I didn't catch a proper glimpse of their face until- 

"M-Manila!" I gasped and saw her head shoot up, her hazel eyes widening.

"Juju! Why are you-" She was cut off by the sound of the elevator jogging slightly, almost tipping us over. I held onto the sides and the doors never opened and we weren't moving-- 

"Shit Shit Shit!" I groaned and spammed the buttons, feeling Manila's hand connect with my shoulder, making me flinch. "Don't touch me!" I yelled, seeing her stumble back in fear. "I was coming back here to pack my stuff! So don't get excited!" 

"Juju, I miss you! I'm-- Christmas wasn't the same without you! I was wrong to leave you, I'm sorr-"

"Manila, I really don't care now. We are stuck in this damn elevator and I don't want you talking to me." I stared at the glowing buttons blankly, just so I didn't have to look at her. I didn't know why I was even so upset, it just came over me, and somehow I felt mildly guilty.

"You can't shut me out! I just need to talk and apologise!" She begged. I shook my head and groaned.

"So you take the opportunity for us to be stuck in an elevator to do so?"

"Well-- no--but I suppose it makes it easier." She spoke quietly, making me finally look at her guilty face. I slumped myself onto the dirty floor, Manila did the same. I exhaled through my nose and placed a hand over her's, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry, for... like... being so ignorant," I mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't be, I am too." She huffed and shuffled closer, resting her head on my shoulder. "Why don't next year we bring both our families together?"

"Good idea," I mumbled and looked down at her. The whole elevator shook and we felt ourselves finally move, I chuckled and hugged Manila tightly. "Finally,"

"Oh, so now you want to hug me?" She said with sass. I hummed in agreement.

"Yep," My arms helped her up and we stood to our feet, seeing both doors open and a man standing outside with a toolbox.

"Sorry about that! We had some difficulties here-" He gave us a thumbs up and I smiled weakly, watching him quickly leave. 

"Are you really leaving?" Manila looked at me sadly, making me shake my head.

"I'm not going anywhere," I held both her hands in mine and I gave her a quick kiss, only to have it last much longer; she pulled me closer and held me tightly, deepening the connection of our lips. I scooped her up in my arms, hearing a little laugh before I began to walk to our room. 

Once we entered the fancy doors, I felt her bite at my neck, kissing my jaw and making me feel so hungry for her. I took steady breaths, stumbling to the bedroom and forcefully throwing her on the bed, only to straddle her and quickly pull down my jeans.

"So soon!?" She teased, smirking up at me. I pinned her shoulders down and whispered in her ear-

"I'm hungry for you," I said with a growl, quickly pulling down her pants, making her gasp under me. I took them off entirely and steadily pushed myself into her, making her cry out in pain.

"Oh be careful! Be gentle!" She hissed and clasped the sheets in her hands. I was barely inside her, and she was already squirming. Perfect. I groaned and pushed further, pulling back seconds after and repeating the slow rhythm. 

"I've missed this," I smiled and went faster, earning hard sexy moans. I leaned down, making sure I was able to kiss her, my hands ran through her fluffy hair and my tongue danced with hers, it made me push faster.

"Shit!" She pulled on my hair, forcing my head down to meet her neck, but I continued to pleasure her; I was so close, my groins throbbed and I gasped, releasing inside her. She hissed in pain as I slowly pulled out, her face red and her eyes screwed shut.

"You felt so good," I whispered, tugging my pants back up. I was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door, I looked down at Manila and frowned. "Stay here," I stood up and dashed to the door, zipping up my jeans in the process. I sighed and opened the door, seeing Raja stand meekly with her hands together.

"Hi! You ready?"

"Um," I stuttered, looking around and huffing in annoyance. Great, now I have to explain to her that me and Manila made up, or better, even fucked just minutes ago. "Me and Manila kinda talked-" 

"You made up!?" She smiled. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it was a dumb argument." My hands fiddled with my shirt and she nodded slowly.

"Well, mind if I chill here for a while?"

"No, come in!" I smiled and walked inside, hearing Raja close the door behind her. Manila hopefully was getting sorted out, because it would be awfully awkward. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest. I smiled to myself, knowing I had won her back once again.


	49. Victim (Vampire!Aquaria X Miz Cracker) AU

_**WARNING: mild violence(** _ _**desc** _ _**of blood) and fluff/** _ _**heavysmut** _

_** They are bio women ** _

_**Miz** _

I waved my friends goodbye and I inhaled the smoky cold air, my plans were to walk down the alleyway, which was a simple shortcut home. I walked slowly and hung my head low, not wanting to pay attention to the blood that stained the walls and the graffiti that tried to hide it. I tucked my blonde hair behind my ear and looked up meekly, seeing a tall dark figure of a woman standing up ahead. I let out a fearful gasp and backed away, quickly turning around and I ran, feeling something immediately grasp my arm and pull me back. I screamed, but a hand clasped over my mouth, stopping any sound from escaping.

"Shh," I heard her soft voice coo me, slowly pulling me to the floor. I squirmed, but once her face met my eyes, I stopped: she was beautiful, she had long white hair and blood red lipstick on her glossy lips, her eyes were dark and gloomy but they were like gems. "Calm down little girl," she whispered. "What are you doing out here at dark? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She spoke in such a hauntingly beautiful manner. Her hand allowed me to speak, and I simply stayed quiet, I would feel oddly guilty screaming out in her face.

"I'm an adult!" I protested, making her chuckle.

"I know that," she ran her finger down my neck, making me shiver. "You're so pretty, I wonder how you walk around town with your pretty face and not get girls trying to beat you up for it." She licked her lips and I simply kept my mouth shut, feeling her sharp bladed nail trail back up again, pushing down harder into my skin, which made my teeth bare and try to hold back cries of pain. She grasped my clothes and pulled me closer, planting soft kisses along my neck; I felt weak and powerless, I felt like a slave, but somehow she aroused me and I didn't protest. I whimpered and felt myself fall back and grasp at her back with shaky hands. She had pinned me down and I felt her pull away from my neck. "You taste sweet, like candy." She caressed my cheek and I only noticed her oversized canines--I gasped and she smiled wider, making them more visible. "Don't scream or it will hurt more, it will be over soon." Her voice echoed in a harmonic but evil tone, which distracted me from the feeling of her teeth biting into my neck, cold and hard. I gasped and cried out, violently clawing at her back. It was agonising, it felt like she was eating me, but I knew what she was doing, I could feel warm liquid trickle down my neck and she sucked hard, moaning to herself.

"Please! It hurts! What are you-" I gasped and screamed at her head jolting slightly, making more blood exit my body; I could feel her take deep gulps until she finally stopped and pulled her head away. Her mouth was soaked in blood and I twitched, feeling tears escape my eyes.

"No one comes down this alley without paying me a visit, little girl." She licked my ear and brushed her wet lips over my cheek. I inhaled and turned my head so my nose was pressed against hers.

"Who are you?" I peeped meekly, my breath shaken by the throbbing pain in my neck.

"Haven't you heard of me?" She wiped her bottom lip with her finger and smirked. "I'm Aquaria, and you are my new slave. I hope you have no one to go home to."

"M-My parents-"

"You won't need them anymore, I think if you never returned to them then you would be doing them a big favour baby." She cupped my chin and dragged her finger over my cheek and down to my lip, which turned me on slightly-

"Why?" I breathed. Her eyes squinted and she beamed.

"If you love them you would stay as far away from them as possible, especially after I have fed from you."

"I don't understand!" I whined, resting my head back weakly.

"No, no one does until you start changing." She dragged her nail down my chest, cutting open my pink bloodstained top with force. "You are so beautiful, I've never felt this way with many people. You are so lucky." She leaned down and dragged her tongue over my collarbone, nipping slightly with her sharp fangs. I yelped and wrapped my legs around her body, feeling my stomach tighten and my groins burn.

"You have fangs?" I said stupidly. She purred and hummed a 'yes', which turned me on even more. I sneakily slid my hand down to my skirt, touching my sensitive spot through my panties and making myself gasp heavily.

"Such a desperate baby," She teased and placed a hand over mine, catching me. "I can do that for you." She pulled down the fabric of my underwear and smiled brightly. "You're so wet."

"For you," I smiled and closed my eyes, hearing her take in a deep shaky breath.

"No one has surrendered to me as fast as you have," Her finger pushed into me slowly, her sharp nail digging into my soft flesh inside me, but I didn't hate it, it was even more arousing than anything else I've had. "Now, where is your weak spot," She thought aloud, pushing another finger inside me and making my body flinch and squirm in shock, I screamed and whined. "Found it-" She leaned over me further and pushed them in and out at rapid speed. I let out a sob and arched my back, unable to stop squirming at this unbearable pleasure. "Oh, you're such a hot blondie!" She said in a gasp, bending and shaping her fingers so I bend myself back further. The pain was too much but it was mixed with this pleasure I just smiled and moaned the whole time, however, I was crying too, and before I could take a second thought I orgasmed and felt myself cum over her hand. She took deep breaths but mine were deeper, she let out a sudden cackle and looked at her fingers that were covered in blood. I gasped and felt my arms weaken and my legs tremble. "Don't rest now, little one, I need to feel that pleasure too! I haven't felt it in so long!" She finally climbed off me and sat down with her arms behind her back, supporting her. I could never say no.

"I want-- to-- taste you," I sat myself up and felt blood drip from my neck and underneath me. Something inside me tugged on my heart and I grew hungry, I crawled over to her and noticed she didn't wear pants or a skirt but just decorated underwear, her bra was black and was lined with gemstones; but that didn't stop me from wanting to attack them and suck the life out of her. I lifted her legs over my shoulders and tugged down her panties. Her hand pet my hair and I stuck my tongue out, pushing it into her clit and biting down with force, only hearing a gasp--I had to make her scream. I smiled to myself whilst sucking her dry, it was like poison was controlling my mind, I couldn't stop and I grew so zestful.

"That's it, you're good at this," She laughed and pulled on my hair, dragging it all to one side and pushing my face hard against her groins. I let out a defeated whimper and bit down harder, almost breaking skin, but she only whined and made herself wetter. "Takes a lot to make me cum." She hissed, "I want you to _drink_ from me!"

"What?" I mumbled and lifted my head up to meet her pale face.

"Bite into my skin and drink my blood! You're one of me now! Do it!" She pulled on my hair harder and I nodded vigorously. I opened my mouth and eagerly bit into the crook of her leg and gasped at the feeling of my teeth tearing her skin. I began to shake, but I drank the crimson red that seeped out. "Don't be sc- Ah!" She gasped and yelled, her hand tightening and gripping my hair with more strength. She already orgasmed but I couldn't stop, I drank until no more blood could satisfy me.

"That-- that was amazing," I said in shock, hearing her chuckle once more.

"Come with me to my _place_ , and I can show you something far more amazing, little girl." She sat on her knees and leaned down, connecting her lips with mine. Her sharp canines pierced my bottom lip, but it was nothing, I kissed deeper and felt myself grin evilly.


	50. No More Harm (Shea X Sasha Velour)

_**WARNING: Descriptions of abuse/violence** _

**_ I finally got this request done!  _ **   
  


_**Sasha** _   
  


It was only three AM when Shea called me, crying and sobbing over the phone. I was tired and was in my underwear so it came to a shock to me; I had the _biggest_ crush on her, she was beautiful and I wanted her to myself, but she already has someone, someone better than me-

"Alex, he did it again!" Shea whined. I felt my chest tighten.

"Again?" I sat up quickly and she took deep breaths that were heavily distorted.

"Yes! Please come over! I'm hiding in the attic!" 

"Okay okay, just please don't make any sound-" I hung up and kissed the phone, before hopping out of bed and getting changed into a quick outfit.

\---

"Shit-" I hissed and looked up at the windows of her house that were off, and it was dark outside, so there must be something wrong. I walked up to the door and hesitated to knock; I didn't want to put her in danger by alerting her boyfriend that I was suddenly here. I sighed, looking around and wondering how I could get in-

"Excuse me?" I heard a male voice say to me whilst I was looking up. I lowered my head and saw that awful human. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick something up of mine, as I was here yesterday." I swallowed and he had a look of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Fine-" He said through gritted teeth. I smiled smugly and walked in, looking around meekly for any sign of Shea. No sign, she is definitely in the attic. 

"It might be in their room upstairs," I said confidently, hearing him grunt and sit down. I quickly dashed upstairs and saw the door to the attic slightly ajar and quiet whimpering sounds escape. My hands grappled the door, as I was tall enough to reach, and I pulled it open quietly, hearing a disturbed gasp of fear. "Crap-" I sighed and used all my strength to pull myself up and plunge myself into the dark area, before quickly closing it and entombing the cold space in darkness. 

"A-Alex?" I heard Shea say with hope. 

"Hi! It's me, it's okay!" I couldn't tell where she was, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I immediately hugged her back.

"He did it again-"

"I know, you really need to leave this place," I whispered, only hearing her groan in frustration.

"I can't, he says if I do he will-- h-he will end himself," Shea buried her face into my shoulder and sobbed. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I saw the faint outline of her face. I slowly cupped her cheeks, but I didn't expect her to push her nose against mine.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could help." I said in barely a whisper. 

"You're helping, just by being here. I've always loved you." Shea's lips brushed along mine and I shivered.

"I can't fix your physical wounds,"

"Yes you can," She gently planted a kiss on my lips, sending electricity through me. It was everything I wanted, I was in heaven. "I hate him, but I am in love with you. I've always been in love with you, and during the show, I fell deeper for you."

"Oh my-" I breathed, keeping her face cupped in my shaking hands.

"It's so dark, I wanna leave," Shea said in terror.

"I know, I do too. We can try and escape and call the cops-"

"No! He'll-"

"Fuck him," I kissed her again quickly, "He won't do anything to himself, he hurts you so he doesn't love you. He doesn't love you at all like I do."

"I know, Alex." Shea chuckled and sat over my legs, trying to shield herself from the world with me. "Why don't we just jump out the window?"

"You're crazy," I strummed.

"I want out."

"Yeah, that's why we are gonna do it." I gently helped her off me and she groaned in pain. "Oh you poor thing-" I gasped and kissed her lips once more, and I simply pulled away and looked at the window that emitted only the smallest amount of light. I crawled over to it and pushed it open, allowing us to get onto the roof. "Okay, perhaps we can jump into the pool and run-" I turned around and saw Shea behind me, her face finally visible, her pretty brown eyes relying on me. I couldn't believe this evil man bruised her cheek, I wanted to get my revenge on him later. She hugged my waist and I smiled. "Come on, Jared." I leaned forward and she let me go, allowing me to steadily crawl out onto the roof, feeling the cold tiles bite my skin in my palms.

"You alright?" Shea asked me weakly from behind.

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay," I spoke too soon; I felt my feet lose grip and my whole body slide down. I gasped and tried to grasp my way back up, Shea screamed.

"Alex!" She cried out. Luckily, my body stopped, and I had gripped a groove in a tile. My feet were hanging free over the edge, and I felt so numb with fear. I pulled myself up and took a quick second to see below me, there was a pool, but if I slip without pushing myself I will break bones. "Alex, I'll help-"

"No, you stay!" I accidentally yelled. My heart fell into my stomach and my hands gave way. I felt nothing below me or above me, and I thought I would have been stuck suddenly by agonising pain, but instead, I was submerged in water. The muffled screams of Shea forced me to paddle myself to the top of the pool. "Shit!" I gasped for air and swam out, pulling myself up and stood to my feet. "Jared! Jump! Now!" I heard footsteps from the backyard door grow louder and I was shaking in fear. But luck was on our side and Shea had already fallen into the water safely. I knew she wouldn't be able to swim, so I jumped back in and pulled her to the edge. A gentle smile spread across her cheeks, making me fall deeper in love. But the moment was ruined by a loud yell.

"You shit!" 

"Fuck!" Shea gasped and dove underwater. 

"No! Stop!" I pulled her up quickly and she tried to push me away, but I was already swimming us to the other end as fast as I could.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend you freak!" He yelled. I simply ignored him and pulled us both out, sweating and out of energy. Shea cried and I quickly kissed her nose.

"I'm not a boyfriend!" Shea spat. I helped her up and we backed away, my eyes darting to the fence that was easily jumpable.

"Get here now!"

"Oh piss off you gross shitstain!" I screamed with brute anger. I looked at Shea who was smiling, so perfect. My fingers intertwined with hers and we ran, not hearing another peep from that monster.

\---

I had Shea safely wrapped up in a blanket in my bed, she was happy and I was so lucky to have saved her and have her for myself. 

"Lie down," I pushed her down slowly, seeing her head turn away and her eyes close. "You feeling better?"

"Of course," She chuckled and lifted her hand up, pushing the blanket out of the way and held my hand.

"You look so pretty," I said without hesitation, she smiled and quickly forced it back.

"You are far prettier than anyone I've ever seen." 

"Don't be silly," I chuckled and she nodded.

"Well, I'll be silly all the time if it means making you blush," She caressed my hand and kept our eye contact strong. I let out a slight gasp.

"I might die of embarrassment,"


	51. Hate How You Make Me Feel (Tatianna X Raven) PT:2

**_WARNING:VIOLENCE AND SMUT_ **

**_ everything in this story is consensual no matter what. _ **

**_Raven_ **

I only did what she wanted me to do, I hurt her severely and it felt amazing to finally see her cry in pain. I was much stronger than she was and I knew she stood no chance when the time came, and it finally did. She didn't hesitate, but I think I broke her nose and maybe her jaw too, but she could speak after a few minutes, so I assumed she was fine.

"You have no clue how much I wanted to do that." I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder, hearing her cry like the child she was. There was blood that stained the bench and floor; I hoped I wouldn't get arrested or anything. "You're coming home with me."

"R-Raven-" she choked out. I hummed.

"Yes?"

"Be gentle next time--" she said delicately. I simply smirked to myself in such an evil way.

"When we get back then the definition of gentle won't exist." I walked up to my black car and threw her in the passengers seat, seeing her bloodstained chin and face. "I must admit, all those years of you bullying me and beating me really paid off. I can get my revenge and you won't even hesitate."

"You're too hot not to say no to, and I deserve it." She spoke quietly. I grinned. "My arm-"

"Oh did I hurt your arm?" I teased, grabbing it forcefully, making her cry out. "Look at that cut-- your perfect skin now ruined like you did to me." I let go of it and hit the pedal, making us zoom forwards.

\---

Once we arrived back at my place, I threw her over my shoulder and brought her up to my room, but not on my bed, as I didn't want blood all over my sheets. I saw her sit crossed legged on the floor and look down at her legs.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She wiped her nose and looked back up at me. I crouched down and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Well, Tati, first I want to play with you, then I will beat you again until I feel like you have endured all the pain I felt."

"Yes, do it-" she breathed, sitting on her knees and pushing her lips into mine. I allowed her kiss, and I bit down on her bottom lip with my teeth, piercing the skin, which made her gasp. "Raven!" She cried and I grabbed her throat, pinning her down and slapping her across that gorgeous face. She whimpered and I slapped her again, but harder.

"I fucking hate you." I pulled off her skirt and underwear, seeing her bruised thighs.

"How much? Show me-" she smiled up at me and I grew desperately aroused.

"This much-" I growled, tightening my fist and slamming it into her face, making her body retract and her knees raise up to meet her chest. She covered her face and cried and whimpered in agony. I forced her hands away and saw her already bleeding wound on her cheek. She choked and spat out a tooth-- oh shit-

"That felt good-" she smiled weakly, "again-- please-" she slowly took off her bloodstained crop shirt and threw it away. I grinned and straddled her, tightening my fist again and raising my arm, but she didn't cower, she allowed me to hit her square in the face, and I heard a crunch under my knuckles. She screamed and a fountain of blood escaped her nostrils, both of them. Her agonised expression was overcome by a weak broken smile. "Oh god it hurts!"

"Good." I cupped her jaw and wiped the worst of the blood from her cheeks. Her face was barely recognisable behind all the red. I licked my crimson coated fingers and teased her entrance, drawing circles and making her moan painfully.

"I think I'm starting to love you," she gasped and I shoved three fingers inside her without warning, of course making her cry. I pulled on her hair and almost tore some from her scalp.

"Oh are you? Well I have a lot of 'love' to give you, Tati." I suddenly grew violent, my fingers bent inside her and she screamed in pain.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" She growled and I pulled on her hair more, forcing her spine forwards. My evil grin grew bigger as I saw her orgasm, her body squirming under me in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Cum harder, slut!" I screamed at her, hearing her whimper and cry, and I felt my hand get soaked in her fluids. "You're a little bitch." I breathed coldly, hearing her agree with a slight whine.

"I am!" She gasped. I felt like tending her. I hugged her and felt her shuffle.

"But you're _my_ little bitch." I kissed her head and she nodded again.


	52. Submerged (Mermaid!Aquaria X Mermaid!Miz Cracker) AU

**_Aquaria_ **

I laid in the shallow water happily, watching the clouds roll by and smiling at the feeling of the sun against my skin and tail. I wasn't an incredible creature, I was considered a low life to many of the other merfolk, no one wanted to be with me and I was lonely, but I wasn't sad, I loved it. I knew I had beauty like no other mermaid and I was proud of how I looked, especially my tail, and the holographic scales I had, and how my fin was much larger than any other female's: it was tinted blue and I had long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. My ego was protecting me from the sadness of being alone.

I flicked my tail and sighed. I was getting bored, and I didn't enjoy the air very much. I pushed myself back into the water and swam deeper, seeing many fish swim away at my presence.

_What to do_

I smiled and decided to play my favourite game: messing with the strange mermaids that had legs up above. They looked like us, but with these two legs that other full mammals have, and they wear these strange clothes that I don't understand how they make. They are amazing creatures, although some of them can be awful, just like any other animal.

" _I saw it down here!_ "

I heard a voice call from above the water, I gasped and swam at full speed behind some coral. The little orange and white fish darted away and I frowned.

"Sorry," I whispered, slowly peeking up, only to see one of those land mermaids step into the water. I chuckled and realised it was only a juvenile. I was unsure of its gender but nonetheless, I wanted to scare it!

I swam to the water sky and peeked my head above water, seeing its face a few meters from me change into one of fear.

"See! See! It's there! It's gonna eat me!" It screamed and tried to swim away with those finless legs and hands. I giggled and grabbed its leg, pulling it forcefully under the water, it squirmed and I pulled it deeper and deeper into the depths. The muffled sounds of its cries worried me a little, but I'm sure if they look like us they can go underwater too right? I was unsure, but it's only one, there are loads more air mermaids; I slightly wanted this one to myself. However, after a few minutes, the little form stopped moving and once I let go, it fell slowly, landing far down on the seabed.

"Hello?" I called it, not earning a reply. They speak like us too, so it must understand. I swam down and looked at its pale face, my stomach wrenched and I realised it had no gills- "Oh no!" I looked around hopelessly but heard a deep yell from above. "Oh! Are you the mother!?" I called to it above, it crouched down and dove like it was a mermaid too. I gasped and quickly swam away, but I wasn't fast enough, it saw me!

"Oh god!" It said disheartened. They had very large arms and body, like they looked super strong, like the mermen? Was it the father?

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly, slowly moving my tail to inch closer. It glared at me with big brown eyes, its arms holding the smaller one tightly. What have I done!? I killed a baby creature, I was now considered a monster. It ignored me, it's eyes curious and full of fear, and it swam back up, leaving me feeling worse than I have ever felt. I've never killed anything before and it feels horrible. I looked down and covered my face in shame, floating so gradually in the direction of the water's flow. I remained still and silent.

\---

I slowly swam back to my home, a small cave behind tall grand green towers of seaweed, where I lived with my mother, Sharon. I couldn't tell her what happened, she would probably disown me, and I couldn't survive on my own.

"Aquaria! Where have you been?" She asked. I furrowed my brows and looked away from her gaze, not wanting to express my shame. "Oh no, have you been teased again by those horrible kids?" She pulled me closer and sorted my hair that was floating in many directions.

"I have been up top-" I confessed with guilt.

"Up there!? Do you know how dangerous it is up there? The monsters up there? Those long green spiked creatures with sharp daggers for teeth that snatch up fish from the water? And you are basically a fish!"

"Not true! I heard we are part mammal too!"

"Stop being ridiculous, Aquaria, go to sleep now." She turned and swam off into the cave. I looked up meekly at the glistening white sparkles that danced in the sea sky, my thoughts wandering to whether I will ever find someone. I lifted my tail and saw a little orange crab clinging to my fin, making me smile and chuckle.

"Okay Mr Crab, time to go." I pulled it off and dropped it onto the sand, watching it cutely scuttle away. I rolled my eyes at the fact I have to go to sleep now, I hated sleep. I swam with anger to my room, passing the purple seaweed and looking around, making sure everything was the same as before; my clothes were pinned to the rock perfectly, and my soft sponge bed was exactly as I left it. I rested on my bed and yawned, curling into a ball and closing my eyes. The warm rumbling sound of the sea was what comforted me when I was sleeping,

\---

Once daylight came, my mother already brought back food for me, she left me some fish by my bed, which made me happy, knowing at least she loved me. I bit into one and kept it in my mouth while swimming out and seeing no sign of my mother; I wanted to give her one of these, I couldn't eat them both as I am cutting back on fish. I took it out of my mouth and called to her, but there was no reply. My heart began to beat faster, and the thoughts and possibilities of why she was gone began to flood my mind.

"Mama!?" I called out once more, but being given the same silent answer. I swam out of the cave and looked up at the glitter sky, then looked around at the dark blue horizon. She was gone. "Where are you!?" I moved my tail frantically back to the more shallow ends of the water, and my heart fell cold at the sight of a torn grey fin lying in the sand, broken and stained with blood. I knew that was my mother's, she was the only mermaid around here that had black scales and grey fins. I cried 'no' over and over, picking it up and slowly descending to the seabed, my whole body hurting and shaking at this haunting thought. But then, I noticed sleek wandering red trails of blood floating around in the water, and once I looked up at the water sky, the crimson red grew darker. I gasped and swam upwards, forcing my body to co-operate with me. I choked on the blood and finally poked my head up at the surface. My arms and tail moved me to the shore, where I saw a mass of black and red. It was my mom. "Mommy?" I whispered, struggling to push myself against the grinding sand. My tail burned and it hurt so much being exposed to air like this, but my mother was over there, and I needed her. But once I made it, I noticed her fins were completely torn apart and her tail was covered in blood and cuts, but what scared me most was how her stomach was completely sliced open-- I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care at all. I screamed out the last of my breath and held her close, "Mom" No! Who did this to you? Was it the green monsters? Answer me!" I cried and nestled my nose into her hair. I gasped for water and my whole body felt like it was being burned; I dragged myself and my mother back into the very ends of the water, and the very touch of it was so soothing, my head lied against the stones and my mother's body rested over mine. I couldn't let her go, she was the only one for me, she was the only one who loved me. I saw streaks of blood trail down my sides, and it was then I knew she was gone forever. I whimpered to myself quietly, holding her in my arms while the sun tore me apart slowly.

My eyes met one of the air mermaids, who held a sharp looking object in its hand, as it stood on a rock staring down at me.

"Help! please!" I called to it, but it smiled!?

"You speak English?" It walked over to me and crouched down, making me feel such fear, and vulnerability considering it moved to fast on land, and knowing they can swim too was so unsettling.

"Yes! I speak how you do! Please help me! My mother is hurt! And she won't talk to me!" I sobbed and splashed some water over my face.

"Oh, that was your mother? Oh, that's too bad." It frowned and I pulled myself closer to the gentle waves that splashed over my shoulders.

"Do you know who hurt her?" I asked quietly. It laughed. Why did it laugh? This isn't funny at all!

"Yeah," It said bluntly, before grabbing my mother's tail and pulling her off me with full force. I squirmed and pushed myself further into the shallow waters. I was petrified of this particular air mermaid, as it had facial hair, and often that showed signs of absolute power as a male-- it was a male!

"Please help me get her into the water!" I begged him with my eyes and he simply cackled.

"I have a better idea," He stepped closer to me and I froze, his hand grabbed my tail and he pulled me away from the water, dragging me across the sand. The pain was unbearable, it felt like molten larva across my whole body.

"Let me go! Let me go please!" I gasped, feeling water leave my throat.

"Why do you squirm like that?" He said to himself, but I heard everything. Was he experimenting with me!?

"Please let me go! I just want to go home-" I choked again and my throat dried up, but he didn't stop just by depriving me of water, he held me upside down, his brute strength was being abused to hurt me, which isn't how power works at all! "Stop it! You're hurting me! I only wanted help with my mom!"

"Oh be quiet! I'm not doing this for nothing, it's research!" He let me down with a thud, feeling the agonising sand attack my body again. He only had to drag me again, but this time, further and further away from the water, my arms desperately tried to rebel against him, but he tugged my tail and I let out a scream.

"Mama!" I snarled and tried to flick my tail, but nothing worked.

"Shut it! You killed my nephew, so I'm only doing whats right!"

"The baby!?" I said in a broken voice, finally feeling my tail being set free.

"Yes, the baby..." He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I don't know much about you creatures and I thought because you looked like us that you could breathe underwater too!"

"You really are stupid fish people aren't you?" He hissed, slapping me. "And I'm gonna show you what it's like to lose everything you love!" He pointed to my mother, and it all made sense!

"You hurt her!" I gasped, but it hurt so much to the point where it wasn't a gasp, but desperate breaths of pain. He pulled out a strange container that was transparent and poured it's continents over my face, which felt too good, but it ended so soon.

"I'm not gonna kill you, but I will make sure you feel every ounce of hurt I felt." He began to drag me back to the water, but this time on my back. "Get out of here." He said coldly, throwing my body into the shallow water, my spine ached and I saw the water turn red-- I hurt my arm! I must have cut it. I finally was submerged in the crystal blue and my tail burned too much to swim, so I simply floated to the bottom as I clasped my wounded arm. Suddenly, the sky turned black, and this black thick substance shrouded the water and I was caught off guard by how fast it spread. I couldn't move, I was stuck in place; how did I get my tailfin stuck in between giant rocks!? I squirmed and the blackness hit me, choking me and making my vision blur. The same air mermaid swam down with this strange face mask on and he held a small sharp object. He was trying to kill me! I know he was!

"No! No!" I tried to shimmy my tail free but he slashed at me, tearing the skin above my chest. His hand grasped my long hair and I felt it all get sliced off with such a quick swipe of this blade. My gorgeous hair was destroyed. It was now shoulder length and the thick blackness surrounded me, coating my tail, but finally, my fin was set free but I felt the most agonising pain strike through my whole body, my fin was torn, and one of the worst parts, was my scales were now dyed black and it had lost its gorgeous blue shine, only small specks were visible, but there was nothing beautiful about me anymore, everything I loved about myself and everything I cared about was gone, in only one morning. The air man was gone, and I was left floating, twitching in pain as I stared at my tail in such dismay. The glitter sky was now black and the pretty orange and white fish floated to the top, indicating their deaths. I tried to move my tail so slightly, and I moved forwards slowly, I repeated this until I saw-- a-another mermaid!? Right by my cave? And she wore such fine jewellery, her tail was rainbow and holographic!? I closed my eyes and floated to the bottom, landing gently on some seaweed; I wanted to get her attention.

"Oh my goodness!" I heard her say to me, the rush of water that hit me suggested she was now right above me. Her hand touched my hip, making me flinch. "Hello? Are you awake? Are you hurt?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw what was the most magnificent sight, a beautiful mermaid who wore a pearl covered crown and a corset that had pink seaweed around the chest area, I simply cannot explain how I am feeling, it was a mix of agony, sadness and astonishment.

"I-I'm-- I'm hurt, and-and my mother, she's dead!" I whimpered, seeing her eyes and face soften. Other voices could be heard, which alarmed me.

"Oh you poor thing. GET ME A MEDIC!" She yelled at some others, who I felt swim away frantically. I scanned her face, her clothes, her tail. She looked like a princess. "What is your name?" She asked sweetly. I smiled weakly and coughed up some black from my lungs. Her eyes dilated. "Okay, you don't have to say."

"A-Aquaria," I reached for her, expecting her to move away, but she let me touch her tail, my fingers smoothed down the scales curiously. She chuckled.

"I am Miz Cracker, I don't want to alarm you or make you uncomfortable but I am the Queen of a big part of the ocean."

"Then-- why are you here?" I asked. She held my hand in both of hers and drifted closer.

"I own this part too, and I regularly love to meet its inhabitants."

"You're very kind," I looked away but I still felt her eyes on me.

"Now, may I ask how you got like this? You poor little thing," She swam to my side and rested with me.

"I don't know, I wanted to find my mama but she-she was gone! So I searched up shore and she was dead! There was blood and-and-" I cried and covered my gross looking face in shame, but Miz wrapped an arm around me, giving me comfort. "One of those air mermaids hurt me! It put this black stuff in the water and hurt me again! I've lost everything! My beauty, my mom-"

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry." She pulled me closer. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I think you still look beautiful." She brushed some hair from my eyes and I felt my lip quiver. "My medics should be here soon, so let's wait for them."

"I still can't believe you're a Queen, and-- I'm just a normal mermaid."

"Don't be silly, Aquaria, I am just like you, but I just know how to organise things better!" She giggled and held my hand tightly, pulling me up. I kept my tail frozen. "Can't you swim?" She dove closer and inspected my tail, grabbing it but noticing the painful cuts across it. "Oh no," she mumbled. I saw a darker mermaid swimming to us in the distance, who had many things strapped around her body.

"U-um I think the medic is here," I asked meekly. She smiled up at me and turned around, having the medic bow to her. She had darker skin and looked like she could handle herself, as she looked powerful. Miz took some strange long leaves of green seaweed and placed one over my chest where I was cut, it made the pain ease away and I smiled.

"This is a special seaweed that keeps any harmful things in the water from getting into your body." She pat it down and moved down to my tail.

"Excuse me your highness but isn't this my job?" The medic said confused.

"Yes, but I would like to--to help with this one." She smiled to herself, but I noticed and I couldn't stop staring at how pretty she looked, and how her tail was actually holographic and shone bright rainbow colours. "Okay, here-" she reached for some sea sponge the medic held and she cleaned my wounds. I gasped and accidentally swiped my tail away at the sudden pain. "It's alright," she wiped off the black substance from my scales, but it was forever stained and my pretty blue was ruined.

"My tail is ruined! And so is my hair!" I cried and covered my face, only to feel her hands move mine away from my eyes.

"Nothing is ruined," She locked her fingers with mine. "I think you look gorgeous." Her words made me feel so strange inside.

"Y-your majesty!" Her medic said in alarm, however, bowing with her words. Miz chuckled and let go of my hand.

"My apologies, Vixen." She looked at me again, her eyes sparkling. "Would you like to visit my palace?" She pulled me closer by both my arms and I almost yelled out.

"Y-yes please-" I said in a whisper, feeling her tail brush against mine.

"Follow us, love." She held my hand and swam me in her direction, away from my home and my mother's cherished memories.


	53. Submerged (Mermaid!Aquaria X Mermaid!Miz Cracker) AU PT: 2

_**Aquaria** _

"My mother-- I can't just leave her to rot up on shore! Just so those flying monsters can eat her!" I cried and held the pretty mermaid's hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. But she'll want you to stay safe down here, with me... A Queen..." She smiled proudly and brushed her tailfin against mine, making me smile.

"Yes, she will." I brushed my shortened hair with my hand and sighed sadly. "I'm hideous! I'll never find a mate without being pretty!"

"I don't have one yet-" She raised an eyebrow and tugged me gently closer to her. The medic left and entered the huge palace shortly after we began talking, her other mermaid subjects gathered around us and I felt awful being stared at as I looked like an absolute monster. "I think you look beautiful, and I'll keep saying it!" She held both my hands, and I felt this strange feeling in my tummy whilst looking at her, and the feeling slowly travelled down my tail. The mermaids surrounding us muttered and spoke quietly to each other as they stared. I swallowed and hid my face. "Aquaria? Darling?" She said sadly.

"Can you tell them to stop staring?" I whispered, swaying my tail slowly.

"STOP STARING! GO BACK TO YOUR HOMES AND GET BACK TO WORK IMMEDIATELY!" She bellowed, making them all flee and leave us alone finally.

"W-wow... They just listen to you like that?" I felt her swim around me, ignoring my question and pull me along, heading to her golden palace. The two mermen guards opened the doors and bowed, Miz bowed back and smiled, swimming up to one and whispering into his ear. He nodded.

"My guard is now your servant," she looked at me as if this was normal. I stuttered and gasped, feeling myself back away as he bowed to me.

"I-I-"

"Shh, don't worry. If you need anything he'll get it for you. I'll be in my room getting changed." She swam off, leaving me with this stranger. He smiled.

"Don't look so confused, I won't mind any request." He bowed to me and I placed a hand over my chest wound. 

"W-well could you call the medic? My wound is hurting." I gulped and he immediately nodded, swimming off. I swam to the centre statue of Miz and sat on the shoulder part. Even the statue looked beautiful. I swallowed and rested my head down, trying to configure my feelings. I couldn't say I was in love, a girl can't be in love with a girl-- can they?

"Ma'am, I am here." The medic swam up to me with a wooden box. I nodded.

"Thank you-"

"Do not thank me," she spoke in a strange stern tone as she pulled out a glass bottle of thick green liquid. It was the same medic as before, her face was always in concentration. She poured some onto a strand of seaweed and placed it over my wound, making me hiss in pain.

"Ah! It hurts!" I cried and lifted my tail. The guard was floating behind her, looking at the medic with worry.

"Well, it will but it will help it heal." She grabbed some thick blue seaweed and wrapped it around my shoulders and tying it.

"Ah-" I bit my lip, noticing my tailfin was emitting red-- why was it bleeding!? "M-my fin is bleeding-"

"Oh-" she dropped down and held my fin in her hands. "Oh gosh, its torn to shreds!" She sighed. "Its okay though, it will heal, do you want some antiseptic?"

"Um no thank you-" I held myself up onto the stone and saw Mix swimming in the very distance, down the balcony and up to us. I grinned.

"Alright." She packed her stuff and backed away, swimming past Miz with a bow. The guard stared in confusion.

"How did this happen?" He asked. I shuffled closer to the neck part of the statue.

"It was the legged mermaids above-"

"Hello darling!" Miz swam up to me and behind me, holding my shoulders and wrapping her tail around my waist. I gasped in shock and confusion, seeing the guard stare awkwardly. She wore such revealing clothes and her tail and fin was decorated with fine jewels, and she had glitter over her face and hair. I ran my hands along her holographic fin, astonished. "I hope you are well! I want you to come to my room!" She brushed her fin against my face as she swam happily around the head of her statue and swam in hoops and twirls. The guard slowly swam up to me.

"She seems awfully happy around you." He chuckled and she perked her head up to look at us.

"Of course I am! She's-" Cracker stopped herself and simply chuckled. "Well it doesn't matter." She exclaimed, quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me along, swimming us to the balcony and up into the hallway, which at the end had huge grand doors, made of pure gold. The guard swam ahead of us and opened the doors for us, bowing. "My darling, I would love for you--t-to come in, and you can touch whatever you please." She said slowly and sensually, swaying her rainbow tail that changed colours in the light. I gasped and felt her hand grab me again, yanking me into the grand room which I felt so out of place in. She let go of my arm and swam to her huge bed, circling it joyfully and looking at me with big eyes.

"Miz-" I said quietly, only to have her laugh and swim up to me, grabbing me and twirling us around, making me let out a yelp, almost pummeling back. "MIZ!" I yelled, gaining her sudden attention, her eyes saddening.

"Yes?" She spoke breathlessly.

"I-I appreciate everything you are giving me! And how you are treating me. B-but I miss my mom, and I feel so sick." I swam to the bed slowly and rested my tail. She sighed sadly at me, holding her hand to her chest.

"Oh, my-- I'm so sorry, here-" she swam up to me and hugged me tightly, making me feel even more sick; my tummy hurt more and I let out a groan. "I will get you something to eat, what would you like? My cook, Monét, is great at cooking up fish!"

"No, I don't need food." I rested my head and felt her hands glide along my ribs.

"That's okay. Just get some sleep, alright?" She smiled down at me with a hint of disappointment.

"I can't-"

"Well there has to be something I can do to help you, my darling? I am a Queen! I must be able to help!" She rested next to me and her hand toyed with the frilly fin around my waist.

"Miz, my tummy hurts, when you touch me-"

"Oh gosh! Am I poisoning you?" She pulled her hand away and stared in disbelief.

"No! I-I can't explain this feeling! It's like you were meant to save me, from the beginning of time." I held her shoulders and she stared at me, confused, her eyes scanning my expression.

"Oh darling, I feel the same! I-I think I love you!" She said with the biggest smile. My stomach was pulsating with agony, her hands cupped my face and her tail intertwined with mine, making me gasp under my breath. "I want you to be my-my _mate_ -" She looked away. "Saying that word makes me cringe but I mean it!"

"We can't! We can't have kids, and-and don't you need to continue the line to the throne?"

"Oh, no-- I am a Queen, I make the rules, and I say anyone can be mates, no matter what!" She crashed her lips into mine and I gasped to myself, feeling her pull me down and lace her body around mine, kissing deeper. She didn't let go, and we continued to hold each other in a warm embrace; how could she love me looking like this? I was monstrous, but somehow she found beauty in it and she wants to be with me.

"What happens now? We can't mate, so-- what do we do?" I exhaled and she wiped my face.

"I make the rules remember? So I say we can," She caressed my stomach and kissed me again, keeping my eyes open, I saw bright colours radiate from my tail, bright blue colours.


	54. Submerged (Mermaid!Aquaria X Mermaid!Miz Cracker) PT: 3 AU

_**WARNING: MILD SMUT** _

I'm sorry its short! I might do a pt 4 to make up for it!

**Aquaria**

We were in our own world, our lips constantly moving and dancing with each other. However, the moment was ruined by the sound of a mermaid charging in, panting for breath.

"Your Majesty! We need help!" She exclaimed. We both gasped in sync and she shot off me, speeding to the centre of the room and she was that infuriated that she screamed.

"OH MY GOD, EUREKA!" She yelled, flicking her fin. "Can you not see I am busy!"

"I am very sorry your highness! But Kameron has been severely injured! She tore her fin and we need a medic but Vixen is on break!" The black tailed mermaid said in distress.

"Well tell her to get out there and help her!" Miz swam up to her and the mermaid backed away in fear, before having the doors slammed in her face. I yelped and cowered away at the power of her anger. "I am sorry, my darling. Eureka is such a character." She swam up to me and hovered over my body, smiling and resting her eyelids.

"You are so scary when mad-" I breathed. She chuckled and slowly ran her fingers along my stomach.

"Scary? Orrr-" she dragged her words as she traced my ribs with her fingertips. I Shivered and arched my back at the connection, how warm it was. I wasn't prepared for her to grasp my chest and lift up my bra. "Sexy?" She laughed and leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips, turning her head and biting at my bottom lip. "Oh, I never thought I could fall in love with another mermaid. I'm so in love with you, Aquaria!"

"C-Cracker, I feel so vulnerable!" I gasped and her hands grasped my chest, which confused me but it felt strangely sensational. She bit her lip and pressed her pelvis into my hips, slowly wrapping her tail around mine. I didn't know what was going on, but she began to grind against me, my fins below my abdomen burned, my _private_ area was pressed into hers, and she caressed my tail lovingly as she continued to move in a slow motion. I knew what she was doing now, she was softening me up, but for what!? I couldn't wrap my head around what she had in mind. I let out repetitive moans as she explored my body.

"Calm down, let me-" She held onto my shoulders and I felt her pelvic fins press into mine, she continued to grind and grind until I couldn't stop whining and moaning, and she whimpered with me; this was what it was like, to make love with a girl, there was no way boys could beat this. "I'm gonna-" she squealed and held onto me, hugging me as she cried out into my ear. I felt something inside me rise and I cried out too. We must have finished- "Oh, that was amazing!" She said in weak gasps.

"What happened? I-I felt something-"

"Its called an orgasm and I never thought they felt like that." She swayed her tail and kissed along my neck. I cupped her head and allowed her to kiss down my chest.

"Gosh-- please-" I opened my eyes slowly, seeing her pretty long blonde locks waving around in the water as she kissed my chest, and my tail was once again glowing blue. I cupped her neck in my hand and traced my fingers along her gills, just under her jaw.

"Would you like to finish here, darling?" She smiled and bat her eyelashes. I moaned under my breath and nodded. Her delicate hands pulled up my bra and she adjusted the straps for me, caressing my shoulders.

"I love you, a lot-" I confessed, seeing her bite her bottom lip and brush her hair back.

"I love you too. I can't wait to rein with you, my new ruler." She hugged me and rested her head on my chest, making me feel so loved and special; my mother wasn't wrong when she said I won't be alone forever.


	55. At The Theme Park (Aquaria X Miz Cracker) AU

_**This is a short one, but I hope it's alright** _ _**netherless** _ _**as it is a request!** _

_**Aquaria** _

"Okay, Cracker, you wanted to come to this theme park, so you choose what to do first!" I folded my arms and looked at her smugly. She looked around and her eyes met a huge rollercoaster, the biggest one, and it truly was giant. She chuckled and looked back at a smaller one, and pointed to it.

"That one!" She smiled at me and I shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean you were eying up that monster for a couple of seconds hm?" I nudged her and she swallowed.

"Well I want to try the smaller one first," she chuckled awkwardly and I played along.

"Well alright little Cracker."

\---

"That wasn't so bad." She said happily, brushing off her legs. I hummed.

"Well shall we go on the big one now--?"

"AH!" she yelled. "I want to get that!" She squeaked and ran over to a cute pickle plushie at a stand. The man began talking to her and she was eager to win it. I rubbed my chin like a detective and smiled, walking up to her. I chuckled.

"Alright Cracker, if I win this toy for you, you have to ride the big rollercoaster!" I grimaced evilly, seeing her eyes darken.

"B-but-"

"Oh, The Monster? Oh girls, trust me that rollercoaster is a hell! Its insane!" The guy exaggerated his arms and I heard Cracker let out a whimper.

"Oh that's awesome!" I laughed and gave him the money. "I'll give this a go and if I win you have to ride it with me, Mizzy!" I smirked and he gave me a bow and arrow.

"You gotta hit the toy and you win. Super easy for some teens!" He folded his arms and I scoffed. I pulled the arrow back and let go instantly, hitting the toy right in it's cute chibi face. I laughed, and saw Cracker's terrified expression.

"I win the toy!" She said with forced courage.

"And a ride on the hellish monster rollercoaster!" I said with my smug tone, seeing the man take the toy and hand it to Cracker, having her hug it tightly. "I know you're scared!"

"No! I'm not!" She yelled. I grabbed her skinny arm and pulled her along, feeling her hesitate slightly. "Wait!"

"Yes?" I droned, sliding my hand down to hold hers.

"I-I admit it! I am super scared okay!" She looked down and I awwed her.

"Poor baby!" I smirked and cupped her chin. "I'll come on with you if you go."

"Um-" she swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Great!" I held her face in my hands and kissed her head. "Let's hope you don't die!" I laughed and she sighed with a groan.


	56. Burn Rubber (Aquaria X Miz Cracker)

_**WARNING: HEAVY BRUTAL SMUT, LIKE ITS LITERALLY ALL GONNA BE SMUT SO...** _

**_Miz_ **

My eyes met the moon that glowed and lit up the sky, baring the clouds together with its endless brightness. My mind was distracted by Giovanni leaning against his car, smirking and having his arms folded.

"Giovanni, where are you taking me, you said we were going to a gig but you're acting strange about it-" I looked at his smirking face as it turned to face me, his hand opening the door of his expensive looking car-- I was too lost in thought to see what one it was, I didn't really care either.

"We are, just get in." He spoke in a commanding way, which made me hesitate for a moment.

"Alright," I licked my hand and ran it through my hair, straightening it out. I stepped into the car and had the door instantly slam beside me, making me jolt in shock. My trembling hands reached for the roughly textured seatbelt and I quickly strapped myself in. Giovanni opened the door on his side, and stepped in much faster and more swiftly than I did, and once he closed the door, he didn't put on his seatbelt. I kept quiet and decided to pull out my phone, and then the car started, and the engine screamed and growled before we took off. I swallowed and decided to post a picture on my Instagram, a simple selfie just saying I was hanging out with Gio.

_Giovanni is_ _driiiiving_ _me crazy!_

I chuckled to myself and covered my face, trying not to laugh. I looked out the window and noticed we are heading to the road that leads into the woods. I furrowed my brows and looked at Gio who wouldn't stop grinning, his eyes darkened.

"Is this a shortcut?" I asked, seeing his smile grow bigger, the sides of his eyes creasing.

"Yes," He nodded and sped up, making my stomach leap up into my throat. "Oh no-" He let out a gasp and looked at the amount of fuel he had left. I frowned. "Oh we're almost out of gas," He huffed and began to pull over by a tree, well hidden from the rest of the road. I swallowed and groaned.

"There is no signal out here!" I whined and turned off my phone. "Can we go find a place that has signal? We can call a towing truck or something." I grew frustrated, but Gio was relatively calm, his eyes bursting with some sort of excitement. "Gio!?"

"Maxy, calm down! Let's just rest, I need one-" He spoke in such a strange voice, one I have never truly heard him speak in when out of drag. He stared at me and I looked away, gazing out at the darkened trees that spindled around each other. "What's wrong? Don't you like talking to me?"

"What? What made you say that?" I looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. He turned on the light in the car, and his soft features were suddenly highlighted so well. 

"Oh nothing, I just assumed." He droned on and slouched slightly, lifting his legs onto the dashboard. He hummed and continued to stare at me, his eyelids slightly lowered and his mouth constantly in a grin; it made me feel strange, but I ignored it.

"Don't we have to go to a gig!?" I suddenly snapped, not intending to sound so rude. I frowned at how I acted, my face softening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh yes! The gig! oh no-- we won't get there in time anyway, I guess we could stay out here for a little." He giggled and wiggled his feet.

"I don't have time, Gio!" I spoke calmly and sighed, covering my face.

"Aww, Maxy-" He purred and I heard my seatbelt unbuckle. I gasped quietly.

"Gio, what are you-"

"Shh, don't talk," He whispered and his whole slim body was leaning over towards me, his structured face gleaming at me as if I had allowed him to--

_wait_

"Giovanni-- this is weirding me out." I squinted my left eye and shuffled away, but something inside me is speaking to me-

_You have a boyfriend you idiot_

I swallowed and grew fearful of Giovanni's behaviour, but I couldn't find myself to push him away.

"G-Giovanni-" I uttered whilst he climbed onto me, my jeans tightening around my crotch, which _terrified_ me. "I-I have a boyfriend you can't-"

"I bet he won't make you feel as good as I do, Maxy. When I first met you, I wanted to _pound_ that little ass so hard" He hissed and his lips quivered. I whimpered and his strong arms pinned me to the seat before his lips began to attack my neck, making me gasp and tear at his back.

"Oh! Giovanni! What are you doing! God-!" I choked and my erection grew, it was like mind control.

"I know I'm gay, but even when you're in drag I'd love to suck you dry until you cum _more_ than _once_." He bit my ear and licked along my shallow jawline, his hands sliding up my grey shirt and brushing over my chest. 

"What are you-" I breathed and fluttered my eyes shut, giving in to his dominance. "Oh, fucking hell!" I gasped out all my oxygen in my lungs and his hand grabbed at my sensitive groin, squeezing through my jeans and moving me so I was just pivoted down the seat so slightly. He slowly began to take off his red woolly sweater, which appeared slightly purple in the night's faint glow before we left. His perfectly toned chest only made my erection grow bigger, and it was unbearably painful. "Gio--W-We're gonna-"

"Cum over each other? I love the sound of that." He slammed his pink lips into mine, forcing his tongue into my throat, making me whine and squirm. His hand grasped at my well-cut hair and we attacked each other violently, our lips battling and our tongues dancing in sync with each other. I tried to speak, but it was impossible. However, he finally pulled away, saliva dripping down his perfected chin. I whined and turned my head away, trying to create some sort of friction against my erection, but he was patient, and he decided to take off my shirt instead, his lips kissing and biting at my chest so suddenly. I locked my fingers in his smooth black hair, my lips pouting and parted at his wet kisses.

"Giovanni!" I whined and he murmured into my skin.

"You seem desperate," he laughed as his hand found its way to my jeans, his fingers slipping down into my underwear and finally touching my burning erection, the tips of them brushing over my shaft making me whimper with pleasure and pain. "Take off these jeans." He ordered in an unusually stern tone, but I obeyed him; he made room for me to shuffle off my jeans and underwear. I huffed and groaned quietly, I threw my clothes to the floor like trash, and his eyes were instantly locked on my erection that was much bigger than I thought it was, and I begged him with my hands to do something, I caressed his hair and ran my hands along his bare shoulders. "That looks delicious," He stuck out his velvet tongue and pushed it against my tip, making me gasp.

"Yes--" I breathed and grasped a tuft of my hair, pulling hard, only to have him take me in his mouth fully, and the friction he created with his teeth and tongue made me growl with arousal and thrust my hips upward deeper into his throat.

"It's not like you to get feisty," He said as he pulled away, only to have me cut him off by forcing his head back down, earning a cute sexy whine.

"I'm a top-" I mumbled and he finally sucked as he should have. I moaned and hissed through my teeth, my fingers toying with his hair. "Oh fuck!" I cried and squirmed, but he kept me still, his tongue and teeth continued to attack my length. "Fuck keep doing that!" He whined in response and that finished me, my body arched back and I cried out as I emptied myself into his sweet sexy mouth; he looked up at me, big hazel eyes, his mouth dripping with my white substance which he purposely didn't swallow. He wanted to tease me.

"You're not a top anymore," He murmured and straddled me, his hands desperately pulling down his jeans along with his boxers. I gasped and my legs were bent back far, almost tearing the muscle in my thighs. "Stay still," He commanded and I submitted instantly to him. "You look so hot like this," He laughed weakly and kissed my ear, wetting it and calming me slightly, but it didn't last for long.

"G-Giovanni! Please be gentle!" I gasped and he beamed with a devilish smirk. His hands wiped his chin and lips and placed his fingers over my entrance, his fingers slowly slipped in and out, coating it in the natural lubricant, before pushing his tip inside me.

"F-Fuck yes, Maxy!" Gio deafened me with his cries in my ear, the slow movements of his hips making me cry in sync.

"Faster!" I begged and he did so, my whole lower half collapsed and I screamed. "Fuck! Fuck!" 

"Scream more," Gio kissed my neck and beat my hips with his repeatedly, making it impossible for me to speak actual words. I whined and he soothed the pain with his lips massaging my neck. "Fuck I'm close!"

"Cum inside me," I smiled and he thrust faster, almost breaking the seat until he suddenly stopped and yelled into my ear. "Fuck-!"

"You're such a hottie-"

"Shut up," I grunted in a deep husky voice and pushed his body away from mine, which made him pull out slowly.

"I'd love to do this again, but I'd love to feel you inside me this time." Gio pressed his wet lips into mine, and I groaned.

"I don't know if I can do another round-- I-I-"

"Yes you will," He smirked and cupped my cheeks, his grin growing wider as he saw the arousal and fear in my eyes. 

"Okay," 


	57. Little Snack (Aquaria X Miz Cracker)

_**WARNING: HEAVY BRUTAL SMUT AND KINKY** _ _**SHIIIT** _

**_i needed to write another smut I grew desperate and I was bored. I bet no one is gonna like this_ ** **_lol_ **

**_The next oneshot is gonna be even more sexy and kinky so get ready_ **

**_Aquaria_ **

I have been dating Maxwell for a few months now, and I can't deny how good his _sex_ was, but the best part was how he treated me; usually, he comes off as innocent around other people but he is a freak when I got into bed with him. I haven't done anything with him for a whole two weeks because we have both been so busy, and he's been growing so desperate, so I thought I'd give my small boy a little surprise. Max is out at the minute, so I have plenty of time.

I had freshly baked cupcakes on a tray, six of them, all iced in pink with a little icing heart on top. I left them and walked up the stairs, going into my room and slowly removing my shirt. My toned chest basically glimmered like an ocean against the light, it made me smile knowing Maxy was going to pummel it with kisses or better soak it in his cum. I shuffled off my shorts and underwear, I was now totally nude and this was perfect; I took out my teddy-studded bondage outfit which I got only a few days ago and began to put it on my body. I smirked at how my dick was too big to fit inside the crotch area, so I allowed it to be free and hopefully, it would make this look far sexier. My fingers pulled up my stockings, and I gasped at the sexual sight of me in the mirror. I was hot.

I snarled my upper lip and couldn't hold back this evil grin. I giggled and walked out, walking back down the stairs calmly and entering the kitchen. I grabbed the cupcakes and strutted into the living room; when Max comes back home, I want him to get an erection faster than I can, that was my main goal. I casually laid on my stomach and kicked my feet, taking a bite of one of the little cakes, but before I could start chewing, the door unlocked and a wicked lustful grin spread across my face. 

"I'm home Gio-" His words were halted with a gasp.

"Oh, you're quite early." I kicked my legs and spread them, making sure his eyes were focused on my body. I scanned his crotch area and I had already won; he had a bulging erection through his jeans.

"You're l-lucky I didn't bring anyone over!" He walked over to me, throwing the keys away.

"Don't you like me like this?" I licked my fingers and batted my long dark lashes.

"I'm not answering you, Giovanni." His eyes flamed with lust and his tone was evil and stern. I felt his fingertips running along my spine slowly, I didn't dare say anything else. "Are those for me?" He shifted a leg over me and he sat on my back like a rocking horse.

"They are for us, but you can have as many as you like Maxy-" I whined and buried my blushing face into the couch.

"Give me one, now. I want my slave to feed me." He ordered. I peeked my eye over to the tray and meekly grabbed one. He allowed me to shuffle around onto my back, and when he sat back down on top of me it felt like I was totally trapped underneath his slim figure. He grinned and leaned down, allowing me to push it into his mouth, pink icing glazing his lips and chin instantly. 

"I'm so turned on-" I whined and began to breathe heavy. I licked my finger and cleaned my stomach of the crumbs that fell on me, eating them seductively as I stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes. He simply giggled and hid his evident arousal, he began to torture me more by grinding on my already throbbing erection that burned through the crotch strap. My tip was exposed, and the friction made me cry out and gasp for mercy. 

"This is what you get for making my dick hard first thing when I get home." He growled and tugged on my spiked hair. "Wanna know what I'm gonna do to you?" He leaned down and hissed those words into my ear, I whimpered in return and instantly regretted trying to act so full of myself; he is going to be brutal with me. "I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to stand for the next few hours," 

"Be gentle-"

"Stop talking," He slapped my back and I flinched with a yelp. "Get on your hands and knees." He lifted off me and I did as I was told, only to have my bare ass grabbed by his hands.

"Maxwell-"

"What did I say, slut?"

"S-Stop talking," I mumbled and shyly rested my upper body down, biting at my pink bottom lip as I looked behind my shoulder. He smiled at my submission, before fiddling with his jeans and pulling them down quickly, his bulge even bigger than what I thought. It has been a while. 

"I hope you have lube."

"I-I didn't think-" I gasped and whined as he tugged one of the straps upwards, causing immense pain on my erection. He trailed his tongue over his bottom lip in concentration; I felt his hand gradually but sharply pull out my dick from the painful position it was in, making me sigh in relief. I bit down on my hand and whined. He jolted it back and I felt it throb more intensely, but the contact was relieving; his hand stroked it slowly in a fist, the lustful and gentle look on his slim defined face sent me into a state of ecstasy, I couldn't stop whining and moaning out through my slightly parted lips. He caressed my back and down my pleading posterior, which was begging to be toyed with. "Fuck me--Fuck me please-"

"You want to be fucked?" He taunted and smirked, quickening the movements of his wrist. I sobbed dryly and nodded. "Do you?"

"Yes!" I gasped and closed my eyes tight, almost cumming at the sudden jolt of his hand, but he let go and stopped, making me whine and miss his warm palms. My stomach turned and I was attacked with his hard length being shoved inside of me, no lubricant assisting us. I almost screamed but it came out as just a growl. "Fuck!"

"No cussing baby boy," He giggled and bit his tongue, moving his hips slowly, his breath breaking and trying to steady itself. 

"It hurts!" I complained and hissed through my teeth, I was mocked with a laugh and a hard spiteful had slapped my rear swiftly; I cried out and supported my body over the armrest, I was constantly being jogged forwards by his hips crashing into mine every second.

"Scream baby," He held my shoulders and I squealed instead, accidentally of course. "It's gonna take a lot for me to cum like this." His fingers curled around the straps and he used it to help him pound me harder and faster. The air from my lungs was turned into screams, at last, and I yelled out his name repeatedly.

"Maxy! I can't--!" I trembled and my body grew limp. I had orgasmed, but Max hasn't finished.

"Are you giving up now, baby?" He purred through shaking breaths.

"No Maxy--" I squeaked out and he made a sound of agreement.

"Want me to cum inside you? Do you?"

"Yes Maxy," I breathed and whined, "I want it all inside me--" 

"Yes--!" He halted and held himself inside of me as he let out a low growl within his throat, his legs trembled as did mine, and he almost collapsed. He pulled out and I whined at the slow-burning pain sliding out of me. "You have such a good ass--" He pushed a finger inside me and I felt chills run through me. The sudden contact of his warm tongue over my burning entrance made me groan out loud. "You like this?" He hissed.

"Yes Maxy, I do!" I cried and he laughed into me, drawing circles with his tongue.

"I'm hungry baby," He teased and pulled his face away. 

"Then eat some more," I swayed my hips and he giggled.

"I don't feel like it. Turn around." He grabbed my sides and flipped me over. I shuffled into a comfortable position.

"What are you doing?" I asked sweetly and he winked, taking a cupcake and biting into it slowly. He held it between his cute teeth and brushed himself over my slowly growing second erection. "Ahh-" I smiled and jolted my hips upwards. 

"You're gonna fuck Maxy now-" He muttered through the cake, removing it from his mouth and then shoving the mess into mine. I stared and consumed it, his fingers smeared the icing all over my mouth, cheeks and even my nose. I moaned and he pushed his perfect ass onto my still hurting member.

"Yes-" I held his hips and pushed myself upwards, earning a sweet sexy deep groan. 

"My fucking slave-" He leaned down and I ferociously pumped myself in and out of his shivering but strong body.

"Yes Maxy--" I bit my sweet tasting lip and licked over them.

"You're gonna cum for me now-"

"I-I can't!" I cried and shivered. My face was met with a hard slap. I knew my place in this situation.

"Fucking cum you bitch-" He moved his hips in a circular motion and I screamed, my legs trembling and my breath shaking.

"Oh god!" I gasped and almost choked; my eyes rolled back and I emptied myself inside of him. He huffed and lifted his body up slowly, allowing it all to spill out over my abdomen.

"Fuck-" He laughed and wiped it off me, before licking the white off his fingers, smiling evilly. "You taste sweet,"

"Yes-" I whispered and he leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips. "Let's finish those cakes."

"Yes Maxwell," I licked some icing off his nose and he giggled.


	58. In The Closet (Aquaria X Miz Cracker)

**_WARNING: BRUTAL SMUT AND HEAVY_ ** **_PORNY_ ** **_THEMES_ ** **_yis_ **

_**Bio girls <3333333** _

**_3rd person!_ **   
  


Cracker and her friend Bob was excited to have Aquaria around for a sleepover, they both sat on Cracker's pink heart covered bed and talked. Bob took hold of a hairbrush and began to brush Cracker's long wavy blonde hair; Cracker loved getting groomed by another person, it passed time well.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and they both sat in shock at how fast she arrived. They both simply smirked; what Aquaria didn't know was that this was a twisted trick played by them both. Cracker was a bored girl and Bob was simply in on her plan, or prank-- they both wanted to get Aquaria laid. It was as simple as that. 

Bob stood up and walked out, leaving Cracker to smile to herself and kick her little feet happily. She was like a villain but never had an evil tone to her, she always smiled even when she knows she's in the wrong--not that this was wrong, she knew Aquaria was going to love this, she always saw how Aquaria looked at her in school. Cracker giggled to herself and rolled over to her back. Bob came into her upside down view and Aquaria meekly came in after, Bob's face was full of evil; she wasn't going to get involved however, she was more of a watcher.

"Oh hello Aquaria!" Cracker giggled and kicked her feet again. Aquaria stared shocked, confused on why the most popular person in school would invite her over.

"Hi," Aquaria rubbed her arm and smiled, a small blush appearing on her comely soft cheeks.

"Come over here, Aqua, do you wanna cuddle? I mean this _is_ a sleepover." She turned back around and bit her lip, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear slowly.

"I-I-" She was taken back by her quite sexual tone, but she could never turn down getting into bed with _Miz Cracker_. Bob went off to open a small pink toybox, taking out a something that Aquaria was going to be having fun within a small while.

"Are you shy?" She teased and showed off her cute front teeth with a smile.

"Never," Aquaria smiled and crawled onto the fluffy sheets, her stomach twisting at such a pretty sight. "You love _pink_ don't you?" Aquaria stared at her pink thigh-length socks.

"You love black don't you?" Cracker mocked her tone and stared at her black spiked hair. Aquaria scrunched her nose.

"Sure, Pinkie." Aquaria shuffled closer and was instantly grabbed by Miz's strong arms, pulling her over her stomach. "What are you-"

Cracker shoved her knee up into her crotch through her short length black skirt. Aquaria gasped a whine.

"What the hell-" She was cut off with another hard push. 

"You think we invited you for a sleepover? You would have never have come over to my house if it didn't mean getting in my pants. I know how your mind works." Cracker giggled and bit down on her pink tongue.

"Well, congrats bitch for finding me out. I'm busted." She joked but her attitude was soon changed once she saw Bob walking over to them with a pink _toy_ in her hand.

"We don't want to hear language like that in my house, Aquaria." Cracker spoke sternly, contrasting her tone before, and it scared Aquaria slightly. She gulped and Bob stepped closer.

"What are you doing!?" Aquaria gasped and felt herself get pinned coldly down into the bed, her hands held above her head. Cracker laughed innocently, the sight of Aquaria's bare stomach inflating and deflating was a great sign.

"I'm just really bored, and you are a perfect little slave for us!"

"Us!?" Aquaria practically spat.

"Oh yeah! Bob is in on this too! How cool is that!"

"Aquaria doesn't seem to be showing you any respect, Miz." Bob smirked and Cracker hummed, nodding sadly.

"Why is that Aquaria?"

"What!? Respect? What do you mean!?" Aquaria furrowed her brows and squirmed, "Let me go! I feel so weird inside!"

"Poor baby," Cracker pouted and set Aquaria's hands free. "Get in the closet."

"What?!"

"You heard me, get in the closet." Cracker lifted her leg off her and sat beside her still shaken body.

"She is disobeying you," Bob said bluntly, walked up to Cracker and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aww," Cracker pouted sadly and her expression changed to one of an upset child. Bob grabbed Aquaria's hands and dragged her off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Aquaria gasped and her body was pushed into the open wardrobe quickly and forcefully, her legs spread and she felt Bob's strong arms bend her legs back further, making sure she was completely inside the small confined space. It smelled like a cutesy princess girl's home. Which it was. "I-I-"

"I want to hear you moaning in there-" Cracker said abruptly, her hands neatly placed in her lap, still sitting kindly on the bed. Bob handed Aquaria the toy and Aquaria's eyes widened with fear. Aquaria whined and turned her head away, closing her eyes and she hesitantly slid down her panties. Bob stood up and stepped back. It felt like a spotlight was on her, and she let out a shaken breath as she finally threw her slightly damp panties to the pink carpet. "You were already wet? Oh, that's perfect!"

"Cracker--" Aquaria gulped down a thick trail of saliva and Miz's eyes glittered with glee.

"Close the doors."

"Why close the doors?" Bob asked, furrowing a brow.

"Cuz it makes it so much more fun!"

"Alright." Bob stepped up to her and closed the doors with a slight slam, making Aquaria flinch slightly. She was enclosed in darkness and she was awfully confused but slightly aroused in this scene. A singular stripe of light acted as a light source for her; she lifted up her skirt and flipped her head back, almost making her lip bleed at the force of her teeth biting at it. She hesitantly pushed the long pink object into her throbbing entrance, she whined and gasped for breaths. She wanted to see Cracker, her attraction to her was unexplainable, and it made her even wetter, which enabled her to push it in deeper. She whined more and curled her toes inside her glittery shoes.

"Fuck-" She hissed and took deep frantic breaths before continuing to push it deeper, stretching herself as far as she could. She slowly rubbed her clit with the side, inducing more pleasure on her poor shaking body. She cried out and closed her eyes tight.

" _That sounds great Aquaria! Keep it up and then we can get to the fun part!_ " Cracker said with muffled excitement.

Those words excited Aquaria greatly, her hand jolted and accidentally pushed the cold plastic into herself too deep. She screamed.

"Cracker!" She cried and began to pull it out, only to push it back in again, and she repeated this until she soaked her groins and clothing she laid on beneath. She thought of Cracker's sexy frilly girly dresses, her blonde wavy bombshell hair, and she grew faster with her movements, pushing it in and out violently. She gasped and cried, moaning out the oxygen she took in with every gasp. "FUCK!" She screamed and felt warm liquid run down her backside. She heard muffled laughter through the thumping in her ears, she could only think of Cracker screaming and moan for mercy as she brutally attacked her pussy with her tongue and even teeth. She finally released and couldn't hold back her loud cries; she ejected her orgasm and cried to herself further, pulling out the plastic and letting it go weakly, shaking her grip.

" _Have you finished?_ " Cracker sang. Aquaria couldn't speak; she whined gently to herself and tried to steady her breathing. " _I take that desperate panting as a yes!_ " Her loud footsteps grew closer and the doors opened, revealing her shaking body and spread legs that were soaking wet. "My My-" Cracker beamed and giggled, covering her mouth. "Look at how well you did. Do you want me to play as well?" She crouched down and dragged her finger up Aquaria's wet groin and licked it clean. "Hm- You taste just right!" She grabbed Aquaria's left leg and pulled it further upwards, allowing Cracker to crane her neck down and lick gently over Aquaria's burning clit. 

"Fuck! Cracker! Oh please!" Aquaria sucked air through her teeth hard and ran a shaking hand through her blonde coils.

"Perfect." Cracker pulled away and swallowed, letting Aquaria's leg back down. "Don't be silly, Aqua, you have already orgasmed! It's my turn!" Cracker giggled childishly and shook her dress down her body, exposing her big perky breasts. "I know by the look in your eyes you want these, but that's not for today." She twirled a finger in her hair before stepping out of her dress, the only clothing left on her was her pretty thin panties which was centred with a white little bow. Aquaria groaned at the sight; it made her aroused all over again.

"Girls, wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?" Bob spoke out of the blue. Aquaria basically forgot all about her distant shadow in the corner of the room; how did the not touch herself at the sight of Cracker naked?

"Of course! Silly me!" Cracker swayed her hips and giggled in such a girly way. "Come on Aquaria," She grabbed Aquaria and picked her up off the floor, her lips only inches from meeting her soft looking chest. She didn't hesitate to gently lick over her pink nipple, gasping out a hot breath. "Hey! Don't get so pervy!" Aquaria was thrown onto the bed, her tongue missed the contact, but it was about to get something far greater. Cracker let out a small chuckle and slowly teased down her panties, Aquaria smiled and stared at the slow gradual reveal, she was unable to wait any longer-

"Let me see that pussy, Cracker," Aquaria spoke sternly and sat on her hands and knees and looked up at Cracker, getting a pleasing view of her stomach, breasts and darkened face.

"Of course, but you gotta do me a favour first."

"Anything, I just want to eat you out." Aquaria licked her nail and Cracker ran her fingers through Aquaria's black silky strands.

"Bob, can you get the camera? And can you record pleeaasse." Cracker pleaded and Bob simply nodded, walking over to a shelf and reaching up for an expensive looking camera. Aquaria swallowed and realised what was happening.

"Are you going to film us!?" 

"Duh! I'd love to watch this over again and touch myself to it." Miz inched her pelvis closer to Aquaria's face and she could care less.

"Please don't post it online," She mumbled.

"Why would I post it online!? That's weird!" Cracker finally yanked her pink pants down and Aquaria's tongue was eager, Cracker spread her legs slightly and her eyes made contact with the lens. "Suck it from down there-" Miz held Aquaria's face in place and her tongue finally made quick connection, licking deeply and letting out small fragile whines. Cracker held back a moan and sunk her fingers through Aquaria's black strands further, holding fistfuls and using it as a way to cope with such pleasure. Aquaria flicked her tongue and giggled to herself, which broke Cracker and make her finally whine and moan. "That feels so good," Aquaria turned her head slightly and pushed her tongue inside of her entrance, her back hurt, but it was more than worth it. She swirled her tongue, triggering another deep sexy moan. "I'm gonna cum now!"

"Yes-- Cum for me-" Aquaria smiled which was followed by a small laugh, her tongue vigorously driving itself in all directions possible. Cracker let out a girly high pitched squeal and whined in a more pained way as if it hurt dreadfully. She finally released into Aquaria's mouth and she swallowed all that she could. Aquaria pulled her mouth away and a trail of spit and cum hung from her plump bottom lip.

"You're such a naughty little girl," Cracker giggled and pet Aquaria's hair, slowly cupping her jaw and ruffled it as if she was a dog with fur. 

"What did I do wrong?" She pouted and batted her lashes.

"You did nothing wrong, you're just very naughty," Miz said bluntly and pushed Aquaria away, before sitting down and crossing her legs. "Tomorrow we can have some more fun." 

Aquaria nodded, and she felt Bob sit next to them.

"Perhaps you two can become a thing?"

"Maybe, but Aquaria is too stubborn." Cracker shrugged and Aquaria scowled.

"I made you cum in under two minutes."

"I never said you weren't hot." She bit her lip and giggled, her fingers toying with the fuzzy pink throw.

"Well, tomorrow maybe you can eat me out instead?"

"I'd love that, you taste sweet." Miz placed a nail over to bottom teeth and fluttered her lashes bashfully.


	59. Photo Shoot (Tatianna X Reader)

_**Reader** _

_**From this point on, things like "Y/N" will be in bold to help distinguish it better! thanks guys! and im so sorry for the long wait, ive been so swallowed by hwk i have only been focusing on my books that are easier to construct (hence my other stories updates) so apologies!** _

It was my first time photographing the drag queen Tatianna, she looked amazing on the show, and having her on my magazine would be great!

We have been speaking on Instagram a lot before, we would be considered friends, but we never met in real life before so this is really nerve-racking for me. I was sorting out my camera, preparing for her to arrive, she will be here in only a few minutes and I felt nervous but I was prepared.

I finally finished and I heard some men talking, one looked at me as they emerged from the lit up door.

"She is coming!" He smiled happily and I nodded timidly.

"Okay cool," I hid my secret excitement, taking a deep breath with a smile. 

I was distracted, and I didn't notice a dark tall figure appear and stand in the area I was going to be shooting-- I halted and gasped; she wore a maroon long dress, glittered, that met her ankles.

"Oh! hello!" I smiled and she smiled back.

"Hi, I hope this won't take too long I have to head to a show, and it's a big one so," She shrugged and I nodded sadly.

"Yes, it won't be." 

She knew what positions to get in, every single one she chose was perfect, and I snapped a shot, the best ones I could, trying different angles and capturing her beauty perfectly; no flaws, no wrong face angles or lighting issues, her beautiful bronze skin like a soft metal in the white light. I gaped, losing concentration, but luckily the job was done fast.

"Am I finished already?" She smiled at me, her long lashes darkening her hazel orbs. My heart leapt out of my chest.

"Yes, it appears so, I guess time flies when you're having fun really." I smiled awkwardly and we kept eye contact for what seems to be a millennium, but she looked away and walked over to a table that held bottles of water. I neatened my clothes and walked over to her, smiling like an idiot; I was too excited to care about how I looked.

"Hi," She said sweetly, sitting down, her long maroon dress outlining her perfect figure excessively.

"Just wanted to chat, because we haven't really been talking that much-"

"I know, I know, and I swear it's because of me being busy and all that." she smiled sadly and shrugged, taking her phone out of her bag that was left on the table.

"Would you like to talk after the shoot?"

"Sure," She sniffed and tapped her password into her phone, her nails patting like feet on the screen. I frowned, hoping that this shoot would end soon so we could talk.

\---

I packed my camera away and smiled to myself; Tati said to meet her outside, where those strange benches are, for workers. I held my bag and scurried out, closing the door behind me and walking down a long darkened corridor, the minimum amount of light set a strange sinister tone, but I thought nothing of it.

I huffed and re-adjusted my strap, looking around for the **taller/shorter** man, but she was nowhere.

" **Y/N!** " She called to me from somewhere. I looked to my left and saw her sitting, still in drag, on a bench, her phone's blue-light highlighted her pretty feminine yet masculine features, and her teeth were gleaming white through a smile. "Come over here!" She gestured her hand towards herself and I smiled too, walking quickly to the bench opposite her and sitting down, placing my large bag onto the floor. "How are the pictures?"

"Oh--Oh! They are great!" I smiled and nodded, earning a catty chuckle. "How has drag been?" I twiddled my thumbs, unable to keep my eyes from her face. She suddenly burst into a high laughter, covering her mouth and staring at her phone as if it told the funniest joke.

"It's been great--but--look at this!" She stood up and sat next to me, taking me back in shock at how close she sat, and she leaned closer, showing me a picture on her phone. It was just a post one of her friends made, but it was quite funny, so I laughed, but it was a half laugh, as my focus was on her face-- I was going insane. "You alright? You look sick, girl." She looked down at me, and I gasped under my breath.

"I'm just quite cold out here."

"What do you mean? It's boiling hot! Unless it's just this dress." She shrugged and turned off her phone, before returning a glace to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Tati." I swallowed, but she shuffled closer, her figure complemented mine, and I felt the aura around us change.

"Hm, well there obviously is, bitch." She half-joked and emitted a small chuckle, cupping my chin with her long black acrylics. The plastic dug deep into my skin, making me flinch. I closed my eyes and allowed our lips to meet, which sent me into an immediate craze. We wrapped our arms around each other and remained connected for many minutes, before sadly, she pulled away with smudged lipstick across her cheek, and presumably mine too. " _This_ was unexpected." She muttered with a shocked smirk. I nodded, but I had no regrets; she was perfect.


	60. Sunburn (Aquaria X Miz Cracker)

Aquaria looked up from her phone to Miz who was just finishing her lip sync, a smile spreading across her soft face as she admired the older performer; Aquaria had come to terms with her hidden shameful feelings, she loved her, she adored her more than herself, which seemed unbelievably impossible. She turned off her phone and everything seemed to have paced into slow motion; Miz stepped down from the stage, her eyes met Aquaria's and she struck a side smirk, making the younger girl gasp and hold her stomach. She was sickly in love. The alcohol doesn't drown out the screaming in her head; Miz walked over to the tall dark woman clapping, Bobbie, her admirer, her servant, all kept away from everyone other than Aquaria herself. Aquaria's hands trembled as she watched them both kiss, slowly, undressing each other in a drunk trance. The young woman slapped her glass onto the floor, spilling its poison into the carpets. She couldn't stop sobbing, tears fell onto the table, in thick streams, she became deaf to her own crying, and the sight of it all ground up her innards like a smoothie, and Bobbie was going to be drinking it.

_Come waste your millions here  
Secretly she sneers_

"FUCK YOU!" Aquaria screamed and flipped the table, smashing the glasses and making only the sober people stare. People just assumed she was an insane drunk, and they were right. She side eyed where the two girls were, but they were gone. She gasped and her mouth was agape, and a trail of saliva spilt from her bottom lip. She turned around and stumbled through the clusterfuck of drug addicts, finding her spinning way towards the _sex_ rooms, which were exactly what they were called. She groaned and dragged her body across the wall, almost choking up her vomit. 

_A guilty conscience grows_

Her hands fumbled with the lock of the door she knew they would both be in, and she somehow got it open, a sad smile appearing on her grey shattered face. What was life doing to her? tormenting her with the thought of knowing she could never find happiness, a secret she couldn't tell the only person she loved,

_And I'll feel  
A guilty conscience grow_

She slowly opened the door, her eyes were too blurred to see the full sight in front of her, but she could only see an evil smirk of Miz's flustered face, lipstick marks tattoed on her cheeks and neck, Bobbie clambered over her, biting her neck and fully undressed. Aquaria simply stared at Miz's smiling face, their eyes keeping contact; she was torturing her, and she loved it.

_She burns like the sun  
And I can't look away_

The young black haired girl lost her grin, and it was replaced with fire and anger.

_And I'll hide from the world  
behind a broken frame  
And I'll hide forever  
I can't face the shame_

She walked slowly towards a drawer, ripping a lamp from the socket, dimming the room by a half, and she held it in both her hands, before taking a heavy swing at the blonde, cracking open her jaw. She laughed. Bobbie screamed and scurried away, covering her mouth, exciting a slow high pitched cry.

"How could you do that!" She wasn't expecting the metal base of the lamp to be swung at her, knocking the beautiful woman out immediately. 

Aquaria's breathing intensified, and she looked back at her love, her life, and she took a deeper breath, raising the metal above her head and slamming it into the pretty small face, crushing her once perfect nose. She shrieked and did this repeatedly, brutally, blood splattered like paint over the perimeter, Miz's mutilated face was forced in her mind, embedded as a file in her brain, and it will never leave.


	61. New Teacher ( Aquaria X Teacher!Miz Cracker) AU

**_ Smut _ **

**_ Art is not mine _ **

**_ Everyone in this fic is original age. Aquaria is 22 and miz is 34 _ **

Aquaria shoved her bag into her locker, ready to head to art class. Her favourite teacher left, which happens to be the art teacher, and now she is left wondering if the new teacher is gonna be just as good or worse.

She stormed into class, 15 minutes late because she could care less about this new shithead teacher; she always was behaved with her old teacher, so she panicked it would seem as if her old teacher was more than just a teacher to her to the other students. She ignored her thoughts and sat down, not even glancing at the desk to see who it was, and opened her book, taking out a pencil and scribbling out the old teacher's name with hurt. She huffed and glanced at the teacher; blonde bombshell hair, pink frilly dress with a bow wrapped around her little waist. She was small and looked like she was in her early twenties. Aquaria rolled her eyes at the overly cutesy woman and looked back down, ignoring the sudden clapping which was meant to gain her attention.

"Class!" She clapped again, many people hushed, except a few. "I am gonna introduce myself! Because I am your new art teacher forever!" She chuckled awkwardly, earning a few groans of despair. Aquaria smirked and sat up straight, staring at the teacher's nervous face. She was going to be fun to test patience with. "My name is Miss Cracker, and I am new to teaching art!" She bounced on her toes, quickly walking to her desk and sitting back down. "W-well when I call out your name please answer so I know you are here." 

Aquaria rolled her eyes, slamming her head into the desk. She hated this. The teacher was acting all sweet to get them to do work, which annoyed Aquaria most of all, but she saw right through her: the dress and her full pink lace bra-

_What the fuck-_

Aquaria didn't notice that before--why was she even looking there? She shuffled and took out a pack of gum from her back pocket, putting one into her mouth slyly. She didn't notice the small woman had seen her do so, and she had finally reached Aquaria's name on the register.

"Aquaria?" 

"Hm?" She mumbled, side-eying her.

"I see you are Aquaria."

"No shit," She mocked, making the class snicker to themselves. Cracker glared, standing from her chair and walking over to her; she tried hard to look intimidating but Aquaria just cocked her head to the side, fluttering her lashes and chewing loudly. "Got a problem, Goldilocks?"

"Stand outside." Miz ordered, but Aquaria just swung back on her chair, shrugging. Cracker grew furious, but held it back. She placed her hands on the blue desk, leaning closer to the smug dirty blonde. Aquaria's eyes hesitantly gazed at her partially exposed chest, but she ripped them away, her face creeping up with heat. "Did you hear me?"

"I did," Aquaria's tone drastically changed, and she did as she was told, rising from her seat. She walked outside, but before leaving, flipping off the older woman gleefully.

\---

Aquaria groaned and kicked the classroom door open, storming into the empty classroom and flopping herself into a chair, not caring if the teacher was still in here.

"Stop acting like a child! You are an adult!" Cracker bellowed, standing up and walking carefully towards her.

"Piss off Barbie, I don't need your input!" Aquaria scrunched her nose and looked away, folding her cream coloured arms with trapped fury.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, are you deaf too, grandma?" Aquaria shuffled closer and inched her face close, glaring with cold eyes. She spoke her words separately, as if she was teaching a baby to count. "I--don't--need--your--input!" Aquaria flicked her straight blonde locks back, looking away once more. Cracker felt fire raging inside of her. She pulled out a chair from the table and sat next to the angered girl, leaning over and resting her face in her palm.

"Don't say things like that."

"I can say what I want," Aquaria rolled her eyes again, growing frustrated with this girly middle-aged weirdo.

"No you can't, and I wouldn't try it."

"And what are you gonna do, Goldie?" Aquaria glared a cold eye, sneering.

"Don't test my patience, woman." She tapped a long acrylic pink nail into the desk.

"Keep talking," Aqua eyed her own long nails, flicking her fingers before staring up at the ceiling. She was torn from her petty self-aware world by a fist slamming into the table, making her yelp and shoot a terrified glance at the teacher's fire fueled eyes and tightened lips.

"You have the audacity to speak to me like that!?" She yelled with a cracked voice, making Aquaria's stomach flip and her groins burn. 

"Yeah," Aquaria raised an eyebrow, forming a slight smirk on her little pink plump lips. Cracker couldn't do anything physically, but she had the urge.

"I don't understand how someone can be so rude to another person they don't even know!" Cracker tilted her head. 

"Because I hate people." Aquaria shrugged, feeling a heel dig into her ankle. She huffed out a shocked breath and glared coldly at the teacher.

"You don't know anything about me, miss." Cracker pushed her heel harder into the fragile skin, earning a small yelp of pain. 

"I-I know you have big tits-" Aquaria shrugged with a smirk. Cracker was left with her jaw agape.

"I have the right mind to send you to the head teacher's office!"

"Please don't, oh no I'm so scared!" Aquaria faked a gasp and kicked Cracker back, having her instantly raise to her feet and neaten her dress. 

"I shall."

"Wow, what's with that dress, you look like a five-year-old trapped in an old woman's body." She snorted at herself and slapped the table.

"What?" 

"Take a hint; no one wants you teaching us, you're--" Aquaria swallowed and toyed with her hair. She tried to push out her words, but they never came.

"I'm what!?" Cracker stepped closer, making Aquaria lean back in her chair.

"I-I-"

"Oh so now you're lost for words!?" She brushed some blonde back meekly, clearly hurt. Aquaria reacted the only way she could when in such danger; pushing her back and almost toppling the little woman over. Aquaria held her hands in fists, watching Cracker arms tense.

"Little shit-" Cracker hissed, snatching Aquaria's pale arms with a tight grip, pulling her closer and eying her only an inch away, their noses touching. "You think you own the place, don't you, little slut?" Her change in tone made the young woman tremble, almost falling to her knees. Cracker's brutal voice gained no hesitation from taller Aquaria, and she was like a slave to the lighter smaller blonde. "Answer me!"

"Y-Yes!" 

"Well, let's see how tough you are when you put up with me."

"Miss--you're not allowed to touch students like this-"Aquaria fell into her trap. She was pulled along by the arm, past all the tables and towards a closet.

"No one has to know, slut." Cracker opened it and shoved the girl in, smirking at her now slightly spread legs as she crashed to the floor. The blonde closed the door, entombing them in black.

"Miss!?" Aquaria grew violently aroused, her loins like molten larva.

"You're so weak when finally faced with punishment." Cracker moved onto her, straddling the young woman's body, feeling her squirm underneath. 

"Miss, what are you doing?"

"I want to make you apologize for being a little bitch." She hissed, pulling on Aquaria's hair, hearing soft whines escape her lips.

"Try me, slag." Aquaria thrust a leg up into Cracker's crotch, making the petite woman gasp a scream. Aquaria's eyes adjusted to the dark, and she adored the faint outline of Cracker's face; she admits, she was awfully attractive. Cracker slammed Aquaria's head into the floor, having her squeal, and in a matter of seconds her pencil skirt was already lifted up, and her dampened panties were exposed to the cold bitter air. But they were soon removed too. Aquaria squirmed more vigorously; she felt her bottom half freeze, a harsh friction caused her to let out a cry. "Miss!" She gasped, her body jolting forwards each pleasure filled second, due to the harsh movements of Cracker's hips.

"You can't even take pussy? How the fuck do you expect to get laid like that?"

"I-I haven't before!" Aquaria flipped her head to the side, groaning deeply.

"Oh! A slutty virgin?"

"What!?" Aquaria squeaked, her groins suddenly enduring more force, as Cracker has picked up the pace greatly. "Oh! Miss!"

"You like this?" She leaned down and pushed her head further into the ground, stopping her from attempting to lift her body upwards; she was unable to escape, and the very faint feeling of the blonde's frantic breath on her neck is making her moan just by itself. Aquaria felt two sharp nails push into her fragile entrance, making her cry desperately. It was sudden, and the pain was almost unbearable, but she couldn't deny the absolute blissful arousing feeling that drowned it out. "You're so tight, yet you act like you can handle anything-" Cracker's harsh voice made her whimper through sobs. 

"I-I-"

"Say my name, it's Brianna, say it!" Cracker pulled on her hair with more force, and pushed her fingers deeper, lifting her hips upwards, disconnecting their contact.

"Brianna!"

"Who is boss?"

"You!" Aquaria gasped brokenly, the two dagger-like nails inside her curling to take on a new shape, making her body curl.

"Get ready, little bitch." seethed supposed Brianna, beginning to forcefully thrust her two fingers rapidly in and out, making young Aquaria squirm and yell into her arm, biting at her skin with streaming tears. She didn't protest, at all, she wanted more; bucking her hips forwards and causing the inside of her to scream with pain. "Cry harder," Brianna laughed breathlessly, watching the brat of a girl break down completely under her. Aquaria lost her control, and she finally released over the two soft fingers, which slipped out too easily. "You poor thing, so fragile."

"M-Miss-"

"Brianna, slut!" She whacked Aquaria's cheek, making her yelp and rush out her words.

"Brianna!" Aquaria shakily wiped her eyes, trembling.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Brianna-- miss--"


	62. Let's Do It (Aquaria X Teacher! Miz Cracker) AU

**they are all normal ages, and overage so dw im not a fukin pedo ffs**

"Aquaria, have you done the homework?"

Aquaria sighed and stared her friend down, Blair, who seemed too confident for who she was. Aquaria hadn't done her science homework, but she was okay with that, as the teacher was a big softie. She chuckled.

"Blair, the teacher wouldn't care if I slapped her across the face. She's a pussy! Why would she care if I didn't fill in some activity sheet on how the body works?"

"Aquaria, it's important you try-"

"Blair you're annoying me." Aquaria opened her locker and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, but it was no surprise to anyone, Blair was just very thwarted.

"That won't help you! You need to stop!" She tried to take hold of Aquaria's wrist, but she was shoved to the ground in a heave, making her yelp and quiver. "Aquaria!"

"Don't touch me!" Aquaria pulled out a lighter and walked off, leaving Blair to stand herself back on her feet. 

Aquaria took a long drag, earning stares from everyone else, but she could care less; they were terrified of her, as she had beaten up over five people just this week. She was always excluded, but it's always another great reason to ditch college.

"Aquaria-" A voice called to her, making her roll her eyes and turn around. 

"Miss." She snapped back. It was her science teacher, Miss Cracker, who worried for her health more than anyone else in Aquaria's life. But Aquaria never noticed compassion, she didn't even dare show it.

"Aquaria, you shouldn't be smoking-" She held out a hand, and Aquaria scoffed.

"You want me to put in out in the palm of your hand?" Aquaria leaned forwards, and the teacher swallowed.

"No, I want you to give it to me."

"Make me." Aquaria blew a cloud of smoke into her face and turned around, walking to her class. Cracker was left dumbfounded, and Aquaria smirked to herself, as if she had accomplished something great.

\---

Aquaria was trapped in her science class once again, having to listen to the soft voice of her teacher yapping on about the lungs. Aquaria closed her eyes and almost fell asleep whilst drawing on the table, mini conversations she had with other people in the school through table texting. It was rather fun.

"Aquaria," The familiar soft voice made her groan and tighten her fist around her pen. She shot her head up and cupped her chin in her hand. "Please concentrate, this is important." She turned back around, not seeing the glare Aquaria gave her. Aquaria hated the cuteness of the older woman, her pink pencil skirt, pink soft jacket, white shirt, and of course to top it off the pink scarf laced sweetly around her little neck and the bombshell blonde hair. It made Aquaria sick, she despised it, because it made her feel things she hated feeling.

Aquaria watched her write fast on the whiteboard, how she had to stand on her toes to reach the top, even in heels. Aquaria scratched her cheek, feeling her skin burn, and her stomach wrench. 

_What would she look like without heels?_

_Shorter, and probably would look even more like a pussy_

Aquaria chuckled to herself, eager to fight off these horrendous feelings. But before she could think a second thought, the bell rang, making her heart leap up into her chest with excitement. The students around her began to pack away and storm out the class like a hurricane. Aquaria shoved her half torn book into her bag and stood up, but was blocked by the teacher looking at her with furrowed perfected brows.

"You aren't leaving yet, Aquafina. Sit down."

"Move out my way!" Aquaria stepped forwards and succeeded in having the teacher move out of the way in fear.

"No! You mustn't leave!" Miss Cracker wanted to desperately grab her wrist and pull her back, but she wasn't allowed to touch students without their consent, but she couldn't allow her to get away with misbehaving. She ran to the door and blocked it, but Aquaria didn't stop walking towards the small woman; her piercing eyes made the teacher almost buckle her knees.

"Move or I will make you move." 

"No! You will listen to me because I am the teacher!" She backed herself into the door further, shoulders tightly compressed and trembling at the intimidation of the other blonde. Aquaria grabbed both her shoulders and slammed her into the wall, parting her from the door. "Aquaria!" She gasped turned her head away, her chest rising and falling frantically.

"You wanna act all tough now? Pussy?"

"I-I'm-"

"That's right you're not tough." She smiled to herself at the amount of control she had; she loved the panic the small woman was in. "Are you scared?" Aquaria eyed her reddened face, which remained turned away from her's.

"A-A little-- please let me go."

"You swear not to tell anyone?"

"I do," She whimpered, but her shoulders were pushed tighter, and she felt a strange sensation rush like a bolt up her spine and through her stomach.

"You want me to leave?" Aquaria stepped closer, trying desperately not to look down, but she made the awful mistake of doing so; Cracker's chest was much larger than she believed, and her breathing was frantic. Aquaria's heart beat faster and she pulled away before she got an answer. "Whatever." Aquaria walked away from her, leaving the classroom and slamming the door shut, making the small blonde peep out in fear.

\---

Aquaria made it home, and her groins were blazing like a furnace, and it hurt more than anything she has ever felt before. She collapsed onto her black leather sofa and she instantly attacked her crotch with her hand, palming herself through her panties. She became a moaning mess in only a matter of seconds, her eyes screwed shut, guiltily picturing the tiny blondie naked, so vulnerable, and so _submissive_. Aquaria screamed into the sofa, finally pulling her panties down in order to soothe the burning inside of her. She pulled her hand away and changed plans; she grasped a white pillow in reach and sat herself onto it, her breathing hitching at the sharp contact with her sensitive warmth. She gasped and began to move her hips back and forth, grinding lustfully and inflicting extreme pleasure upon to herself. She moaned her teacher's name, already close to an orgasm. Her vision blurred, and she pushed harder, yelling out one last time, before releasing and soaking the fabric beneath her in her fast orgasm. She panted, collapsing into a pit of shame.

\---

The next day, Aquaria returned to school like nothing happened, and she pushed herself to go to her first lesson without carrying this guilt, it was painful. 

She couldn't erase that one teacher from her mind, how close she was to her, how she could have pinned her down and done what she wanted with her. She loved those thoughts shamefully. Those same thoughts plagued her mind throughout the day, and she was lured to them. 

When lunchtime came, she didn't go to the cafe to get food, she decided to go to her science class; she wanted Cracker's body, she was hungry for something more than food. 

Aquaria pulled down her crop top, making sure her chest was exposed by sixty per cent, which was more than enough. She flicked her blonde hair back and finally had the courage to push the door open, seeing an empty chair at the desk she eyed. 

"Fuck-" Aquaria hissed, but smiled after, as the pink scarf was rested over the back of the seat, which excited everything inside her. She walked over to the chair and sat down, crossing a leg over the other, and twirling in the seat, before taking the scarf and throwing it onto the floor. Aquaria grew bored of the silence. She rolled over to her computer and logged into her own college account, putting on one of her favourite songs. It always found a way to turn her on. Aquaria stood from the chair and flicked her hair, twirling and dancing to the beat of the song. She loved lip syncing each word to perfection, and she felt so sexy in her own skin.

She heard footsteps clacking on the tiled floor, and it shook her to the core, but she carried on, looking over slowly to the doorway, eying a jaw-dropped Miss Cracker. Aquaria saw this as her chance; she squatted down and ran her hands down her hips, clawing at her large ass unfortunately covered by her black tight skirt. The teacher stared at the sight given, and she turned away, covering her face in her spare hand that wasn't carrying her food. Aquaria chuckled, stopping her lip syncing, and she stood to her feet, strutting over to the flustered blonde.

"You afraid?"

"I-I-" She stepped back, both her hands shaking. "You have to turn off that music and leave!"

"What if I don't wanna?" Aquaria took the teacher's food and put it down onto a desk, pulling her by the shoulders and shoving her into the wheeled seat, making her yelp innocently. Aquaria chuckled and straddled the small woman, making her squirm and gasp helplessly, but there was no struggle. "Come on, you know you like my ass, and everything else about me." Aquaria licked her nail and leaned in so their noses were pressed into each other. "Miss Cracker." Aquaria tightened her legs around the blonde's, slowly grinding agaisnt her soft pink skirt.

"Aquafina!" Cracker whined, holding the younger girl's waist, urging her to go faster.

"Say it again! Please!" Aquaria begged with a moan in her throat, flipping her head back in utter delight. Cracker smiled and pulled up her skirt, gasping at the sudden contact. 

"Aquafina!" 

"Oh God!" Aquaria whined and toyed with her bra, pulling it down her shoulder slowly. 

"Take it off-" Cracker cupped her chest in her hands, making the girl cry out louder.

"Oh please! I'm desperate! Do it for me!"

"Who's the weakling now?" Cracker parted her baby pink lips and placed a kiss in her neck, feeling and cherishing the sexy vibrations coming from the young throat. She slipped her hands up the white top, unhooking Aqua's black lace bra.

"I'm weak for you, _oh please_ -" Aquaria kicked off her heels, shuffling further into the chair, grinding harder into the blonde's wet and delicate pussy. 

"You're making me--ah!" She hissed through her teeth, moaning brokenly.

"I'm making you wet." Aquaria chuckled, and Cracker did too.

"Stand up," Cracker ordered, pushing the straight-haired blonde off her small body. Aquaria gasped with shock, furrowing her brows. "lie over the table."

"What-"

"Do as I say." Cracker stood to her heels, trying not to fall down from the weakness in her legs. Aquaria nodded slowly and trotted to a table, the closest one, and sat herself down on the cold wood. "Lie down."

"Y-Yes-" Aquaria shuffled and rested her torso down, breathing still heavy.

"Do you want me?" Cracker smiled lustfully and leaned over the hungry body, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"I just realised," Aquaria started, panic growing in her voice. "break will be over soon--"

"I'm not teaching anyone after." She giggled sweetly, finishing the last buttons on her shirt, pulling it open, exploiting a perfect tummy and a pink bra, holding her amended chest. "Now undress yourself for me."

"Y-Yes Miss," Aquaria pulled her top over her head with ease, and simply lifting off her already unhooked bra. Cracker huffed out a breath of wonder, astonished by the body in front of her.

"Those are just for me?" Cracker climbed onto the table, sliding herself in between the taller girl's legs.

"For you." Aquaria smiled.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" Cracker asked with a kind smile. 

"Oh yes!" Aquaria laughed and she got to her own work, shuffling off her black skirt and panties, now completely naked. Cracker fluffed her large blonde locks and slipped off her pink and white doll jacket, soon after her unbuttoned creased shirt. "Why are you so goddamn small!"

"I'm only a tiny woman, don't judge naughty girl." 

"Whatever--" Aquaria gave her room to finally remove her skirt, and she looked even smaller in just her bra and underwear. It was startling.

"Are you ready?" Cracker smiled sweetly and leaned forwards, arching her back into a perfect curve.

"Aren't you gonna take off your-"

"I make the rules." Cracker gently laced her fingers around Aquaria's ankles, bending her legs back far behind her head. 

"I'm desperate-"

"Yeah I know, and it's fun to watch you squirm-" Cracker lifted a single leg over Aquaria's, and emitted a small fragile whine once contact was made; she grinded slowly, already making Aquaria moan with ecstasy. 

"Miss--be gentle--p-please!" Aquaria whined. 

"You haven't done this before?" Cracker beamed and grew faster, gasping a shaken breath.

"I-I-" Aqua squealed and clawed at her panties, wanting them removed so desperately. "Please! It burns!"

"Poor thing." The blonde stopped and lifted herself, biting her lip at the now grey coloured panties. Aquaria smiled and slipped them off, catching Cracker's eye with awe.

"You have to as well." 

"Alright, Aquafina." She smiled, her tongue poking through a perfect row of teeth. She did as she was told, and it all happened so fast; Aquaria yelled, clawing at the teacher's back as she pushed two cold fingers into her. Cracker's fingers pushed through so suddenly, and Aquaria could only squirm beneath her small body, whimpering at the pain. "Thank goodness I didn't wear my acrylics today." She joked and thrust deeper, ripping through her weak shaking form. Aquaria covered her mouth and cried, blinking back tears. She was still a virgin after all.

"M-Miss-"

"Call me Brianna-" Cracker smiled and laughed, continuously pumping her fingers with violence inside the shaking girl. Aquaria's back arched, and she yelled out her name, reaching her orgasm. Brianna pulled her wet fingers from her. Aquaria rested, panting for breath, but she was far from over. "You think we're done?"

"M-Miss Brianna-" Aquaria couldn't finish her plead; Brianna wanted friction, she grinded desperately on the younger girl, letting out a weak moan. She refused to start slow. She pushed faster, riding the trembling body below her into the table. The movements of her hips were brutal, and it made the poor Aquaria cry into her arm, however, the sounds were shaken by each hit. She strained her breath, enjoying every moan that escaped Brianna's open mouth.

"I'm coming!" She smiled with a slight squeal, pushing one last time, finally striking her orgasm. Aquaria smiled, dissipated in this heaven.

"That was everything I dreamed of."

"Good, now get changed." Brianna winked and placed a kiss on Aquaria's wet lips, having it last longer than expected. 

"I will Miss," Aquaria brushed her hair back, feeling Cracker leave from above her body and stand back onto the floor. She forgot she still had her heels on, but she saw nothing of it. 


	63. Last Days For Her (Dyselxa X Miz Cracker) AU

Miz kept a close eye on the curious bot she grasped with her hand, stopping the thing from getting hit by a car when they crossed the street; she brought Dyselxa out to look around for dresses, a normal human task Miz desperately wanted the bouncy being to experience. 

She gazed at her bright curious face, gawking at the beautifully constructed store as if it was a palace.

"What beautiful architect!" Dyselxa tapped her nail on the window, eying the mannequin that had a soft pink velvet gown around it. 

"Don't break anything," Miz seized Dyslexa's wrist, tugging her into the shop. Soft music surrounded the robot's ears, making it gasp and bounce on her toes.

"I have never heard such frequencies!" Dyselxa turned to see a young Asian woman looking through a cluster of blue dresses. Her eyes only lit up more. 

"No, come with me, don't interact with people." Miz guiltily pulled her away from the blur of blue and took her into an area that excited her further. It was pink. Nothing was off colour, the room was so separate from everything else, like another world of femininity and it brought the robot's insides such joy.

"So much pink!" Dyselxa took a dress from a rack, beaming with a monotone gasp, the soft fabric held in her hands. "Miz! Can I have this!" Miz's heart fell, her eyes still dwelling with tears since she arrived here, since she had to do her job.

"Yes," Miz chewed her bottom lip, scraping the insides of her palms with her nails. 

"Oh yay! You are just the sweetest Miz!" Dyselxa skipped into a hug, pulling the smaller woman close. Miz simply hugged back, the happy-go-lucky song that cheered throughout the store now only a sombre hymn in her ears.

"Are you sure you don't want to look around further?" Miz was returned with a shaking head.

"Nope! This dress is perfect! Oh, I've never been so happy!" Dyselxa watched Miz smile, and walk to lead her out the pink section, the counter only a few meters away from them. Miz took the dress from Dyselxa's giddy grasp and placed it carefully down.

"Fifty-six ninety-nine please." The radiant blonde behind the counter said happily. Miz nodded and paid with credit card, sliding the card through the scanner and pushing in her code. Dyselxa's eyes were somewhere else, more places than one. They were left one second and right the next, scanning everything in order to look back at these images later on, cherishing every memory she could possibly get. Miz was finished paying, and the agonising pain in her stomach came back, it was a whirlpool, a blizzard of hurt and guilt. 

Miz shakily gave Dyslexa her dress. Dyselxa took it in glee.

"Oh what a pretty composition of materials!" She skipped ahead, eager to head to the other shop Miz had told her about, but Miz was soaking her cheeks with tears, slowly following the ray of sunshine. Miz took her phone out from her bag with a trembling hand, clicking on her boss' number. She texted her the damned words she wished she never had to type, not now, she couldn't do it now-- she had to.

_Parah, she is gleaming with joy, please dont make me do this._

_Get it in the taxi or you're fired._

Miz didn't realise she was sobbing in front of the robot. Dyselxa's eyes saddened.

"Miz? What makes you weep?"

"Just, get in the car please." Miz didn't want to look at her face. It was a craft of beauty, and if she stared too long she feared it would stain her mind forever and haunt her dreams. Miz had made her happy, and that was all she was meant to do, her next job, was something that would drive her into the pits of madness. Just leave her. She couldn't flee from it, it was inescapable.

Dyselxa was in the car, smiling and admiring the pink dress with joy, but Miz hastily shut the door, and her phone slipped out her hand, landing with a smash on the ground. She covered her face, hearing the car drive away; she couldn't watch it go, she didn't want to feel responsible for her demise.

Miz, trembling, picked up her phone, and felt no joy even at the sight of a non-cracked screen. 

_Parah, you can't do this to an innocent being._

_She was useless, I gave you an option to make her feel joy before it happens._

_What are you going to do to her?_

_She will be melted down, that's all you need to know. It will be painless._

Miz was in fury; she knew at least that Dyselxa was happy, and as long as she felt happy before being taken to the factory, she won't go out cold.


	64. Lost Soul (Miz Cracker X Aquaria)

_** May contain triggering content ** _   
**_ Based from my own hurt _ **

The last thing Brianna could remember was throwing up three times in the club toilets. The veins in her eyes were visible and the aching in her heart never left to allow her to rest. Her quivering body was lying helpless in the bathroom, locked in a stall which smelled vulgar, almost assisting in the current situation she was in. She didn't dare look at her phone again, loose in her grip, her acrilic nails sticky.

Brianna was only a young woman, still trying to find love in a torturous world, and her trust was ripped apart when her girlfriend just texted the last goodbyes; an invalid excuse to break her, trying to hide the messy stains of evil with words like 'you deserve better'  
"God I want to die," she hissed under her breath, finally gaining the courage to turn on her phone from sleep, seeing few notifications. None interested her much but one stood out the most.

_I just feel like you deserve better. Goodbye Brianna, I won't be coming back._

Brianna's stomach wrenched, more accidental vomit spilling from her throat luckily into the toilet.

_The memories? What about the memories?_

Brianna wanted to plead further, but her number was blocked. Not another word. She heard a creak, and with sudden shock she realised she didn't actually lock the door.  
"Oh god-" An average height woman stood at the stall door, her blue eyes wide with shock.  
"I'm so sorry I'll go-"  
"No! What on earth is wrong?" She crouched down to assist the writhed blonde.  
"The person I loved most just left me. No explanation! I have no idea why!" Brianna burst into tears, feeling a pair of hands touch her shoulders.  
"How much love did you show them?"  
"I gave her my heart!" Brianna closed her eyes, trying to submerge herself in peace, but it only reminded her how much she wanted to be in this darkness permanently.  
"Did she-" the woman stopped speaking, as if she ran out of words. "She wasn't worth it. She never cared for you so why waste tears on someone who sees you as an experiment of emotions?" Her pretty smile widened.  
"She promised me, she would never leave me, the first time we ever spoke she promised!" Brianna grabbed her phone and threw it with rage into the floor, having it shatter mercilessly into pieces. The woman was taken back by her outburst of rage but she knew it was normal for such a damaged soul to act out this way. Her eyes met Brianna's finally, and they remained in each others gaze for a long while. Brianna decided to speak.  
"So-so what's your name?" Brianna tucked some blonde hair back, praying this wrenching in her gut would fade soon.  
"Aquaria. I'm a performer here."  
"I've heard of you-" Brianna, after all the suffering, actually smiled genuinely, her oddly adorable teeth exposed.  
"Oh yay! I'm famous!" Aquaria lifted the solemn mood with some heartfelt banter, but she saw the absolute agony in the small woman's eyes, her smile fading into a dead frown. "Don't think about her. Whatever she did to you opened your eyes to the fact she never loved you." Aquaria touched Brianna's red cheek, wiping a small tear that fell.  
"But that isn't fair. Why does everyone find the right one and the people that _I_ love just leave. The memories seem so real when I think hard about them. It's like they want me to mourn." Brianna's words trailed off into tears. Aquaria nodded.  
"Sometimes lies are beautiful." Aquaria's whisper of a voice almost made Brianna smile again, but her voice was replaced with her old companion's.  
"I can't stop thinking of her!" Brianna turned into a scream, punching the floor in fury.  
"Calm down! You shouldn't harm yourself because some faker used you!" Her hands soothed the magma in Brianna's face as they cupped her jaw.  
"It's so hard."  
"Stop this."  
Brianna was silenced, her arms laced around Aquaria's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "This is something my friend Kameron used to tell me when my boyfriend broke up with me:" she held Brianna's hands, not caring about the wetness still on her fingers. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend but they are mined from the hands of the overworked and poor."  
"That's just a fact though." Brianna blinked sadly.  
"A fact, but can also be a metaphor for love." Aquaria's smile widened and she pecked the blonde's cheek. And Brianna finally smiled also, grinning like a fool.


	65. Bad Hair Day (Miz Cracker X Reader)

_**(reader is gender neutral so they can be boy, girl or neither or other)** _   
_**(Miz is in drag but still is a guy)** _   
_**This was a request!** _

**_(This is rather up for interpretation so feel free to almost make the story your own )_ **

**_Im_ ** **_so sorry its short,_ ** **_iv'e_ ** **_been dealing with a lot and its been hard to find motivation. But ill continue to post as i feel like i dont wanna lose those i still have and i wanna make others happy x_ **

**Reader POV**

My hair was an absolute mess. It was worse than a junkie drag queen after performing! In other words. It was very _very_ bad. There are no other words to describe it.  
I decided the best way to sort it out was to get it done professionally. The last time I got it done myself it--

"Y/N?"

I looked up and smiled. I was so lost in my own head I forgot I was at the hairdresser's. A man, dressed in drag smiled at me with pointy teeth and a pretty face. He was incredibly beautiful, and insanely talented; his eyeliner was perfect, black and sleek, with blonde curls draped down his bony shoulders, like a living Barbie doll. "It's your turn!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed in shock, half nervous. I stood to my feet and walked to the black leather chair, sitting down and averting my eyes to my lap.

He took a thin fabric cloak and placed it over my body, covering the top half of my torso and lap.

"So what are you thinking of? Just a trim or complete restyle?"

"Well-- it's an absolute mess. A restyle is great." I laughed and he did too, suddenly grasping my hair in a gentle fist.

"Do you wanna look through a book to see what style you want?" He raised a brow and I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled softly, looking in the mirror and seeing him tie/pin my hair back. I reached for a magazine, surprised at how good quality it actually was; this place was cheap yet the styles were worth much more than that.  
I admired how amazing the models looked, and I finally came across one I really thought would make me look decently attractive.  
I smiled and looked behind me, seeing him preparing the tools-- though it sounds much more violent than it actually is.  
"I found one!" I beamed. He looked at the style I pointed at with an eager finger and grinned his goofy smile.

"I love that!" His hands rummaged through my hair, removing the pins/ponytail and began to run a comb through my hair. It felt strange yet relaxing. I enjoyed his gaze, and his face full of concentration. It helped soothe my nerves of such a stressful week.

As time passed, I almost fell asleep, but a strong tug woke me and I was dumbfounded at how great my hair looks even half done. I took a deep breath and sighed quietly in satisfaction. I didn't enjoy staring at my own face for minutes on end, so my eyes moved around the room behind me and the hairdresser instead.

"I'm finished!" He sang, making my head perk up.

"Oh wow!"

"It is still kinda wet," He picked up a hairdryer and turned it on. He turned its roaring head towards my hair and I smiled, glad it wasn't as brutal as it sounded.

"You did a great job." I chuckled, seeing his soft expression past my strands of waving hair. 

"Thank you! Would you like a makeover too?" He beamed. I gasped.

"You can get makeovers here?" 

"Of course!" His eyes sparkled and I instantly knew what I wanted-

"Yes please!" I nodded to him and his eyes squinted with a jolly smile. I watched him pick up many makeup bags, pink and glittery, placing it down on the counter.

"Something simple?"

"I mean yeah. Just casual-" I stuttered and watched him take out the foundation, applying the substance to my face, small areas that didn't feel too crazy or uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and allowed him to blend. He was rather gentle compared to what it looks like when they do it to themselves, it was almost calming, but once he began blending my forehead, it was rather discomforting.

"You look afraid?" He laughed and stopped. I heard a lid pop off and a cool substance being placed on my left eye.

"I'm not." I chuckled and remained still. His hands worked like the ones of a God, perfecting every smooth line he made. He applied glitter to my lids, his finger was gentle yet quick. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

"What colour do you want for eyeshadow?" He asked happily, opening a palette.

"I'll have y/c please."

"Perfect choice!" He fluttered the brush in the colour and began to apply, the soft texture making me smile.

When he finished, he applied spray, and I grew more excited to see the product of his work. He smiled again.

"Do you want lipstick?"

"Yes please." I eyed the second bag, containing lip balms and lipsticks of all colours. "Oh! I'd like that one!"

"Oh! That would look stunning on you!" He picked it up and took off the lid with a pop, his glimmering eyes happy as he began to apply it to my bottom lip. I let him move to my top lip, perfecting the lines and finally finishing. "I have finished! Unless you want more added-"

"No! It's beautiful as it is!" I stared at myself in awe, gleaming with this feeling of pride.

"I'm glad..." He spoke calmly. I looked back at him, and little did he know, I was blushing like crazy under the layers of foundation.


	66. Torment (Vixen X Blair)

For as long as I have known you, you have been the brightest being of my life, pulling me up from the dark cracks of my mind and keeping me alive. No one could replace you, Blair, your soul is like a million butterflies inside of me, trying to escape. I could never grow angry with you or your actions, you have not given me joy but given me absolute bliss, the feeling of love overwhelms me whenever you fill my mind.

I remember always coming home to you, kissing you and holding you in my embrace for longer than I should have, before you chose to pull away and walk back into the kitchen to cook us dinner, and it was delightful.

I will never forget the tears you would cry yourself in bed with, your paranoia forever haunting you that I would leave you and abandon you, but I would never, and I promised I would keep telling you that until we die together. 

I never let go of you when you fainted in the hallways of complete exhaustion, your cheeks burned up along with your chest. I ran you a cold bath, bringing you back instantly and bombarding your rosy face with kisses.

You work so hard yet never rest, we don't have a child yet you act like we do, like a mother rushing around to get things done. I just couldn't stand seeing you like this, it was torment. I put you to bed that night and you desperately wanted to remain awake, but your mind fought back and sent you into rest as soon as I pet your cheek, securing your safety.

I remember how you insisted I wore a suit to your sister's wedding, as it would suit me, and I should put my hair in a ponytail with flowers. I enjoyed seeing your face as I came out with the outfit on me; you pulled me into a long kiss, cupping my jaw and smearing pink lip gloss over my lips. I admired the beautiful white dress you wore, curled blonde hair and white gloves, your petite figure drawing me in like a storm or lightning to a metal rod. You twirled like a ballet dancer and took my hands in yours, as if the wedding was ours.

I will forever cherish your little laugh, watching terrible reality television programmes: a funny moment happens and you are pulling my arm, desperate for me to see, which I always do. I enjoy and worship your very existence, a magnetic field of love, constantly pulling and pushing, our hearts sewn together. You are everything.

I held your hand as we walked along the beach, caressing and feeling every finger and every soft patch of skin I could. Your eyes contantly on me and mine on you.

I remember pulling you onto the bed that last night, locking our lips together, and gasping for breath as we stripped each other, our legs intertwined. Your sudden dominance, your power in bed, driving me to the edge and making me cry your name as our tongues danced to the melody of our love. I'll never forget you moaning my name, our bodies becoming one as we continued to bring each other to the brink of a perfect orgasm. 

I will never forget you, the most beautiful woman, my love, my life, my friend and my soul, I would hold you with me forever, kissing your perfect face even at death.

But you disappeared.


	67. Deadly (Blair X Vixen) AU

_** Enjoy the poetic oneshots i feel like doing. Unless you dont enjoy them then thats fine i guess. ** _

I generally miss Blair; ever since she left to visit family back in her hometown she hasn't texted me a single time. Of course, I texted her, saying the good old 'I love you's and the 'I miss you' every now and then, but each time she says it back, it sounds blunt even through pixels on a screen. It's like her words lost all meaning, and not a single one was implied for love, but for necessity, so she can not upset me if she didn't say anything at all. 

My heart was thumping like the hooves of a furious bull. I couldn't reply to such a blunt message, it lacked everything she was months ago: love, passion, kindness and honesty, now it's just made up of pure annoyance. She constantly says she is never annoyed, if I dare to ask of course, but I don't believe her.

_1 New Message_

I froze, opening it quickly.

_Gtg, ttyl_

_Okay, i love you Blair X_

She left me on read, and my soul shattered further, causing me to burst into more tears. I believed the fact she doesn't love me anymore, her person changed, and I simply couldn't understand why. 

I pulled my blankets over my head and surrounded myself in the thick fabric, making the air grow hotter around my face, oxygen slowly being replaced with the carbon dioxide that escaped my mouth. Tears wouldn't stop flowing, it's almost like I was on a path of suffering on purpose, like an inevitable fate.

Once I woke up, the sun seemed duller, and the room was too cold for comfort. I had no text back from Blair, not even a good morning. She used to send voice messages saying good morning, as she never thought texting was enough.

I, as usual, texted first:-

_Morning Blair! Did you have a lovely sleep?_

There was a long pause, she only started typing when I almost gave up waiting, but all she replied with was an 'x' and 'yeah'. I swallowed.

_Blair, can we talk?_

I held my breath, closing my eyes. She replied surprisingly fast, like it was out of shock and fear.

_What about?_

_You have been acting different_

_Have I?_

_Yes, please tell me what's wrong, I love you Blair x_

_Well in what way have I been acting differently?_

_You just never show your love to me anymore, we used to  
always send love hearts and stuff and we used to kiss, remember?_

_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell u I've found a girlfriend._

My heart stopped and my breathing was suddenly stuck in my throat. It made too much sense, and I knew that I had lost her from the moment she went on that holiday away from me a month back. I didn't want to reply, but I had to. It was eating me up inside and I couldn't focus my attention on my body, which was shaking violently. I allowed my tears to fall freely as I typed, the words read from my heart.

_I thought we were together? Did you never love me?_

_Not really, I did only for a little bit but u are just too clingy. Sorry Vix. We can  
Still be friends tho._

Was that all she thought was good enough to send? Was I really that worthless?

I threw my phone with wrath across the room, hearing it shatter and glass scatter the floor. I screamed into my bed and ripped at my clothes. 


	68. Not A One Night (Katya X Violet)

_**Smut** _

So, here I am, Katya, a weird Russian freak who smokes and drinks twenty-four-seven, actually hooked up with a decent looking chick? It's shocking, and it is certainly probably never gonna happen again.

The woman's name is Violet chachki, and she's more than beautiful; she's perfect. Slim jaw, skinny waist, pouted rouge lips, and to top it all off curled black hair, domenatrix style.

I made her a cup of coffee and she sat down on my tatted sofa, staring at the shitty black and white TV show I had left on before I left. She enjoyed it, so I am not complaining. She looked at me, constantly, wanting to pleasure me right here and now but I was strangely attracted to the beauty of her person, the spirit she brought into my storage unit of a house. But God, nothing could pull me away from how she looked at me, sipping her coffee sensually, which not even I could pull off without looking like a freak.

I walked over to her, and pinned her weak little body down, making her instantly hungry for me. We both remained still, only for a few moments, before she cupped my jaw and crashed her lips into mine, twisting and locking her tongue with mine and pulling down my dress, nipping casually at my shoulder as I took the next move; undressing her. I urged down the little dress, of course, taking off her corset that crushed her waist first.

We mainly touched and and kissed, it was like we were a real couple making love, but I had to continuously remind myself no one could love me other than my talent for eating pussy or sucking cock. It was all I was good for.

She dawned over me, without me knowing, pinning me down and sliding her fingers down to my sensitive area, teasing me first, drawing slow circles, biting her lip and straddling my legs. I was basically paralysed but I accepted: she pushed her fingers inside me, stretching me out too far, causing me to yell, but it was fine, I loved it.

Her breathy gasps made me furrow my brows and let out a loud whine of pleasure, feeling her rapid pace increase, pulling me into another world. My vision splattered random colours, red, blue, green, and it slowly morphed into pink, unfortunately blocking out the sight of her perfected face.

I clenched a pillow with my strong hand, taking out my pleasure on it instead of myself of her. She worked faster, before I finally reached my limit and released. She didn't have a look of disappointment or even mockery. Her eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks were flamed. I was in love with her. This was not healthy, as she is a hooker, nothing more and nothing less. I was just lonely and desperate-- but why was she looking at me like that?  
"You're beautiful,"  
She blurted out, a joke, it was just a joke. So I laughed.  
"Very funny," I cackled and rested the back of my hand on my forehead, closing my eyes.  
"So is that Russian accent," she teased me, lying on my stomach as if I was a bed, snuggling up to me with love pounding into my chest.  
"You're gonna regret this." I uttered sadly, reaching for my cigarettes. "Besides we haven't even finished."  
"Be quiet." She said with a gentle voice, drawing circles above my chest.


	69. Quite A Shock (BenDelaCreme X Adore)

_**Im sorry this has been sitting in my drafts and has taken so long to come out, its just my life has been shit recently sksk** _

"Wow! This place is so pink and glittery!" Dela skipped over to the only queen in the room, Adore, who sat with a slight smile of confusion on her young face. "Oh look! There's a Queen!" she carried on skipping over to Adore, who stood up and hugged her first. 

"Hi! I'm Danny, but my drag name is Adore!" The younger queen beamed and pulled away.

"I'm Benjamin but please just call me Bendelacreme or Dela!" She faked a shocked expression, holding her hand to her chin and gasping silently. Adore nodded, chuckling.

"Cute, girl!" She flicked her hair back and sat back down, they both waited for the rest of the Queens.

\---

Once the first challenge was set, the Queens were rushing to get ready, but Adore was having struggles, she couldn't sew, and she had no proper planned ideas on her outfits. Dela sat happily at her table, biting her pen and often averting her gaze to the younger Queen, smiling.

"You okay?" Dela chuckled and earned an annoyed groan from Adore, who was sitting on the floor pouting.

"I'm totally out of it!" She sighed and covered her face. Dela frowned.

"Want help?"

"Please," Adore blinked and strived a cute puppy-dog face, which wasn't necessary, as Dela was already walking over to her.

"What do you need help with?" She crouched down and looked at Adore's mess of a dress.

"I can't sew," She looked down sadly, bringing her knees to her chest and whining like a small child without candy.

"Well that's a problem-" Dela stretched her lips and scratched her head. Adore simply continued to pout. "I can help you, but don't say this was all you!" She shuffled closer to the dress and neatened the skirt, "What are you going for?"

"Just a poofy skirt, like, just big." She watched Dela nod and take the unfinished dress off the mannequin, taking it over to a sewing machine and putting it into position. Adore stared in awe at how she fixed it so quickly without struggle, it made Adore feel slightly jealous. "Thanks Dela-"

"But I haven't finished, is this how you want it?"

"Yeah." Adore smiled and held her hands together meekly, feeling Dela walk away. Adore frowned, and regretted letting her walk off; she secretly enjoyed Dela's company. 

\---

Adore was thankful she wasn't eliminated, but she felt awful knowing it was Dela who pulled her out of that hole. She sought to go thank her, hoping it would at least be enough.

"Dela-" Adore walked to her station timidly, seeing her face light up.

"Hey Danny," She closed a notebook and shuffled in her seat. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me, I feel bad I didn't mention you in helping with this outfit."

"Don't feel bad, I feel like you just needed some motivation."

"Yeah." Adore sat next to Dela, earning glances from the others around the room. She felt her anxiety fester.

"You seem panicked and stuff, what's wrong Danny?" Dela chewed her pen, and giving a soft expression.

"I dunno," Danny laughed awkwardly.

"Well you better find out soon because I hate seeing you upset." Her words made Adore smile, her heart leapt up from her chest.

"Thank you." She reached to hold Dela's hand, but instantly retracted, realising the silly mistake she was making. Adore eyed the pink table, taking deep silent breaths. Dela did notice, but didn't want to start a scene in front of the other Queens. 

"Wanna help with my dress?"

"I can't sew remember."

"Maybe not but you can help with ideas." Dela smiled happily. Adore, of course, agreed.

"Def!" She sat up straight and watched Dela's hand sketch ideas. Adore had one perfect in her mind. "Why don't you go with something not pink, like yellow or blue?"

"Yeah," Dela mumbled, her eyes sparkling.

"Unless you don't want to-"

"Oh I do! trust me, I just don't know how to make it look not typical."

"You're never typical." Adore steadily held one of her slightly cold hands, their eyes meeting with slight awkwardness. It made Dela panic, tightening her hand in a fist and smiling weakly. "D-Do whatever you want to do."

Dela swallowed and nodded, her mind instantly wandering to her original idea. 

\---

The girls walked back into the werk room, and Adore instantly took a lemonade and sat down, sighing and closing her eyes, trying to black out the stresses of going up on that stage, a possibility of being sent home from your dreams.

"Danny?"

Adore looked up, turning her head to face a soft-smiling Dela. The other girls paid them no mind, luckily leaving them in peace to talk.

"Yeah?"

"You seem lost. Tell me what's wrong?" Dela shuffled closer, placing an arm around her waist, taking Adore back in shock by the sudden intimacy. 

"I'm scared of the competition, and--what I'm going to do-" Adore held her breath, trying to hold back tears. "I don't wanna look like a failure on TV." 

"The cameras aren't on us now, talk to me." 

Adore pressed her thumbs under her eyes, nodding.

"I don't feel like I belong here."

Dela tilted her head in shock, puzzled.

"Why?" She held Adore's arm, urging her into a hug.

"My ideas aren't like everyone else's, I can't seem to-- be creative enough!" Adore finally broke down into tears, already mentally beaten. Dela held her close, pitying her state.

"Danny, you're an amazing Queen- this stress will go." Dela gave a bright smile, and everything seemed to slow down.  
Adore felt that too, eyes like gems to her. She held Dela's hand, enjoying her friend's comfort more than she should.

"Thank you Ben-" Adore pulled her close and pecked her cheeks. Dela gushed, holding back her feelings into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't contain herself however, and ended up pushing a kiss onto Adore's lips, but felt no hesitation, just pure shock.  
Adore felt eyes on them both but payed them no mind. She Changed her mind about leaving this competition, it was pure bliss.  
  
  



	70. Beautiful(CisWoman!Brooke Lynn Hytes X Ciswoman! Vanjie)

_**(mild smut)**_  
 ** _I know some may have wanted just fluff, but I can do another oneshot without smut if you want_** _ **!**_ _**Just let me know in the comments**_

_**And please, respect these two have broke up and this is only written for entertainment purposes and it's completely fictional and, as much as some won't wanna hear, it will never ever happen in real life. Please don't send this to any of the queens or any other fanfic in that fact Because it may be uncomfortable for them to see. This isn't directed at them and is for the** _ _**fanbase** _ _**only to enjoy in a non fetishizing manner. XXX** _

Vanjie Mateo has never been confident, her dreams of becoming a drag queen like all her other friends wasn't an achievable one due to her severe anxiety and genuine fears of being _seen_ by thousands at once.  
What was she to do? Force herself to overcome it?  
That was a stupid idea to her.

Her thoughts were intruded by loud coughing, getting her attention instantly. She shuffled upon her hotel bed and widened her eyes like a bat trying to see.

"You've been sitting there all day, girl."

"I know that, Brooke." Vanjie's voice was a lot colder than she anticipated, but it was the only way to get her to leave: she hated Brooke Lynn with her soul. Her reasoning only justifiable in her head. She loved Brooke, but she hated love, she viewed it as a malignant tumor for one's soul; it grows so rapidly, spreading from person to person, eventually killing them.  
Vanjie's mindset was a corrupt one. Who was to blame?

"Don't be such as asshole, Mateo. Who gave you money to afford that makeup you wanted?"

"It was a dollar." She mumbled, crossing her legs.

"Don't act as if that is cheap for me!" Brooke's yelling was drawing a line for Vanjie, scribbled but still a line. "You're so self loathing, Mateo."

"Adiós,"

"Excuse me?"

Vanjie scowled and her stomach twisted into a knot.

"Goodbye, Brooke!" Vanjie stood to her feet and Brooke stood back, closing the door slowly, shockingly with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

What went wrong again?

Vanjie picked up her phone, hands shaking on the very verge of tears, and though her body felt so numb she could feel so much inside.

_Call a friend_

Vanjie obeyed her inner voice and blindly pressed the first contact she saw.

The queen herself, Plastique!

No way could she ever hurt Vanjie's feelings.

Vanjie pressed call and listened throughout the beeps, finally hearing the rustling of the phone being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Plastique-- I need help-- I messed it up again!" Vanjie didn't want to break down just yet, though tears already began to stream.

"Oh no baby tell me what happened?"  
Vanjie smiled at her calming voice, finally settling into a somewhat state of peace.

"It's Brooke, she was mean again!"

"What? Why would she be mean?"

"I don't know, I just wish she'd see past the emotional wreck I am! She never does!" Vanjie covered her mouth, silencing herself. The pain was unbearable, the sombre wrenching feeling ripping her heart to pieces.

"Vanjie, maybe you should try talking to her."

"I do, I have told her I'm hurting-"  
Vanjie pulled the weakest sarcastic smile.

"Maybe she feels you're just manipulative, as you never get professional help-"

"What now-?" Vanjie was taken back by the use of such a strong word.

In what world is that term thrown around? It has lost its meaning.  
Vanjie squeezed her eyes shut, now too afraid to cry.

"How!?" Vanjie pleaded. "I don't get how I can possibly be-"

"Uh-- tell ya later--Sorry I gotta go, I have to go perform!"

Vanjie didn't seek to comfort Plastique with goodbyes and simply hung up.

That word floated around her mind, almost as if it was dancing, and the tearing feeling grew worse.

\---

Vanjie didn't realise she had fallen asleep, her eyes ached with tears and her pillow was soaked.  
Vanjie never forgot what Plastique said, and didn't want to focus on such things now when her goal was set on talking to Brooke, the one she shamefully loved.  
She forced herself to sit up, her insides still grinding with anxiety and sadness.

But of course, with sarcastic means-  
She wasn't allowed to feel because it made others uncomfortable.

She scoffed and flipped herself around, hanging her legs over the side of her bed, full of procrastination. Her feet finally met the floor and she stood to her feet, taking her pink nightgown from a hook upon her wall and wrapped up like a gift inside it. She felt less cold, but that was only on the outside.

She walked out of her room and down a darkened hall, its pretty decorations provided little comfort as it was specific patterns that reminded her of Brooke herself.  
She was grateful to herself she could gather the courage to speak to Brooke, ask questions. Though Plastique's words were not at all comforting, it did push her.

Vanjie took a deep breath and left her hotel room, closing the door and almost feeling everything she's ever feared come gushing in like blood out a torn vessel.  
Her legs took her to Brookes room. Merely a few doors along. It was pretty and smelled like delicious food.  
Vanjie finally knocked, once and then twice. There was no sound of annoyance surprisingly, just footsteps.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked, opening the door slightly, resisting, but then realized it was simply Vanessa. "Oh hey vanjie, what's up?"

"I-" she froze, eyes widening. "Wanted to talk about something."

"Yeah? Like what?" Brooke stepped back and allowed Vanjie to enter. Not like she would, she was too fearful.

"I called Plastique, and she told me some things." Vanjie realised she sounded stupid, quickly stopping herself from continuing.

"Like what?"

Vanjie froze, trying to arrange the words in her head, afraid they will be spoken wrongly.

"She told me you didn't like me-"

Brooke looked at her with shock, furrowing her brows, making her look even more sweet in such an uncomfortable way.

"I couldn't! Why would she ever say that?" Brooke took vanjie's hand in hers, making vangie flinch and stare with wide eyes.

"Because I'm horrible." Vanjie was unable to hold back her feelings anymore, bursting into a mess of tears. She fell limp into Brooke's arms, not caring if she looked weak.

"No, never-" Brooke felt moved, realising her mistake of being so harsh on the girl. It was hurting her, though it truly was out of a joking manner. "Tell me what's wrong. I won't be mad."

Vangie looked up, wiping her mess away and pushed away intrusive thoughts.

"I'm in love with you-" her words stuttered at the very end, more tears falling. "I love you so much, Hytes, it burns me!" Her heart stopped, seeing the pretty face in front of her soften, not anger, not sadness, but pure surprise.

"M-my goodness-" She smiled and placed her other hand over Vanjie's wrist. "I'm so happy you confessed!"

"Why?" Vanjie kept her eye contact down, not wanting to make anything more awkward.  
Brooke laughed, holding Vanjie's left hand with both of hers.

"You dummy, I love you too!" Brooke cupped Vanjie's face, knowing she wanted a kiss, but didn't want to force anything-  
Until her prayers were answered; Vanjie's silk lips pressed against hers, taking the blonde back in pure shock. There was no hesitation, and Vanessa laughed at Plastique internally, knowing she was most likely _jealous_ of her; she finally has a possibility of being with _the_ Brooke Lynn Hytes. A beautiful blonde dream, face built by angels. Vanjie's eyes grew weak, her lids fluttering shut like sleeping butterflies, and their kiss deepened, Vanjie not knowing Brooke was enjoying this just as much as she was. She don't want to take the next move, worried she will ruin this moment.

Brooke senses her discomfort, and took Vanessa's left hand, which was resting in the crook of Brooke's neck, slowly guiding it down to her waist. Vanessa enclosed her hand around the fabric of her blouse; she felt new to this feeling, a good feeling she wanted to last forever.

"You seem nervous?" Brooke broke their kiss, smiling. Vanessa's cheeks burned up and thought of words to say.

"It's cute--" Brooke chuckled, sliding onto her lap. Vanessa gasped, moving her hands further down which was purely by instinct, but she didn't retract; she saw Brooke's face crane closer, but didn't kiss her lips, she placed gentle kisses down her jaw. "Tell me if you don't like it." Brooke smiled to herself, feeling hands trail up her spine, sending chills.

"How could I not?" Vanessa's courage let her lift off Brooke's blouse, finally able to see her perfect body.  
Brooke gasped, gripping her shoulders and pinning her down. They drowned themselves into another kiss, hands exploring each other like their bodies were treasure; Brooke hooked her arms underneath Vanessa's legs, leaning into her further and digging her acrylics into her calves.  
Vanessa's groins burned, the feeling creeping up her body like a spreading fire. She begged Brooke with a slight whine, and Brooke moved her sturdy hands down to the girl's skirt, a sinister sexual smile across her lips.

"I like your submission," Brooke moved her hand past the fabric, pushing her finger against Vanessa's warmth, earning a squeal and a harsh flinch. Brooke held her tight, pressing her nose against Vanessa's. The world seemed to spin, Vanessa's body tensed, wanting more than just touching. She didn't want to ask, she only let Brooke do what she wishes; she always dreamed of this moment. Brooke senses her struggle and simply giggled, slipping three fingers underneath her panties, making her tremble further. She didn't hold back, she was bored of teasing as she knew Vanessa took advantage of it. She advanced a single finger against her entrance, earning more whines, which were much louder than the last. Vanessa felt overwhelmed with pleasure, the blonde's finger finally moving inside her, Vanessa tightened her grip on Brooke's hips, moving a hand to grasp her hair. Their hearts beat in sync, Vanessa was shocked at the phenomenon but was too dazed in pleasure to take it into consideration, but Brooke's thumping chest turned her on more.  
Brooke shocked Vanessa again, pushing her finger further inside her, beginning a slow rhythm and alongside it kissed down her neck, petting up and down the underside of her leg soothingly. Brooke didn't hesitate to push faster, her hand beginning to ache, but it didn't stop her, as the speed only increased as she added another finger, not even needing all three to push Vanessa over the edge completely. She finally released, her head falling back with a whine, breathing intense.  
Brooke only smiled, leaving her hand still, before giving one last push; Vanessa's body collapsed, unable to process the events that just happened. "Was that good?" Brooke chuckled, pulling her fingers free.

"Bitch-" Vanessa panted breathless. Brooke shuffles atop her, pulling her into a tight embrace, nestling her nose into the crook of Vanessa's throbbing neck. "It's your turn later, right?"

"Duh."


	71. Discovery (ciswoman!Scarlet X Ciswoman!Yvie)

**Requested**

_**All fluff ^°^**_ **_if you want smut please let me know!_**

_**Hope you enjoy xx** _

Scarlet was told she was a liar and an attention seeker when she explained she found a creature in the lake a few days ago. The creature told her she didn't want to be seen, and she was abandoned by her parents when she was born, and was an isolated, lonely person with no friends. Scarlet felt pity, and took care of her in her pool outside, obviously removing the chlorine so she could live.

Scarlet never caught the creature's name, so she decided to try start a conversation. She put her mug down, slipping on her shoes and head outside to the pool, surrounded with pink roses and shrubs that made it look almost like a real pond.  
Scarlet chuckled to herself, seeing the other girl fast asleep within the water, which was slightly blurred due to the dark bottom. Scarlet splashed her hand upon the surface and the girl moved, likely waking up.

"Hello!" Scarlet splashed again, and the strange amphibian came rising up, pink luminous jelly fins that represented her hair, almost like dreadlocks.

"I was having a nice sleep until you woke me up." She joked, treading water with ease.

"Sorry, I just wanted to have a talk. I never caught your name." Scarlet crossed her legs, the other girl smiled and pulled herself upon to the tiles that covered the circumference of the pool. She sat in a tense position, feeling rather vulnerable.

"My name is Yvie," she spoke in a shy tone. Scarlet smiled a bright smile, opening her arms.

"That's a beautiful name!"

"So is Scarlet-" Yvie smiled at her and fell into her hug, surprising Scarlet with the texture of her skin; fragile and soft. Scarlet couldn't believe she was afraid of her the first time she saw her-- she felt stupid for being so judgemental.  
Yvie pulled away and spread her webbed fingers to brush her locks from her face, a big smile spread across her lips. "Thank you for being my friend..."

Scarlet shook her head.

"Don't mention it-- you just caught my eye the moment I saw you." Her cheeks flustered the same colour as Yvie's skin: a blossom pink.  
They both sat in silence for a while, admiring the clouds and the sun that set just between the trees, creating ribbons of light that seemed to make the water look just like a painting. It was surreal, and Scarlet could sit for hours. But Yvie's hand took her out of her trance, as her fingers wrapped around Scarlet's palm. It was the equivalent to holding her hand.

Scarlet couldn't let go, as much as it made her feel so tense, it was a feeling she has only ever felt once before.  
Yvie liked the warmth Scarlet provided for her, as waters were always cold in this time of year.

"What's your favourite water animal?" Yvie spoke through the silence. Scarlet chuckled.

"A rather random question?"

"I know, it just came to mind," Yvie looked down, but only momentarily, as she looked back up at her again with a big smile. "So answer, silly!"

Scarlet thought, staring at the dancing waves of light on the water's surface.

"Perhaps clownfish." She shrugged, still not knowing a true answer.

"They are adorable! My favourite are jellyfish-"

"Of course it's a jellyfish!" Scarlet laughed, and Yvie laughed too. Scarlets hand tightened around Yvie's, bringing it closer to her lap. "What do you eat?" Scarlet asked, cheeks fully red. Though Yvie didn't understand, Scarlet tried to hide them, looking away.

"I enjoy fish, and sometimes other human food too!" Yvie lowers her head to see Scarlet's, grinning. "Why are you looking down?"

"Oh I just don't like eye contact much." She peeked slightly, their eyes glancing for a few seconds, but Scarlet quickly looked away.

"I won't bite you-" Yvie spoke, half serious.

"I know I'm just shy." Scarlet felt an arm wrap around her waist, making her stomach do flips.

"Don't be," Yvie smiled softly, shuffling back further. "Shall we go Inside if it makes you less shy?"

Scarlet nodded.

"I didn't know you could walk?" She laughed to herself. Yvie rolled her eyes and held Scarlet's arm in a tight hug.

"Of course I can!" Yvie stood up, though her legs were weak as she was more used to swimming than ever coming onto the surface. She watched Scarlet take hold of her hand again and allowed Yvie to take the first step. She seemed uneasy walking on such a rough ground, but she managed and held Scarlet's hand as if it was the only thing keeping her up. They made their way to her house and stepped inside, Yvie speechless at how pretty the interior was. "I've never seen a home like this before-" she looked towards the door which opened to the hallway, the smell of food luring her in.

"I know, you must be hungry, right?" Scarlet walked out, entering her kitchen. Yvie instantly followed, clumsy on her toes. Scarlet had no fish but she had uncooked beef that she doesn't plan on eating anytime soon.  
Yvie's eyes lit up and she stepped forwards. "Do you want it? Can you eat raw meat or is it bad?"  
Yvie chuckled, reaching and taking the pack from her grip.

"Well you can't light fires underwater."

"So yes?" Scarlet flustered, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Yes." Yvie took a chunk and placed it into her mouth, looking away shyly.

"If you don't like it I can get something else-" Scarlet held Yvie's spare hand, admiring her sweet aura, and the gentleness of how she moved and spoke. Even just her eating gave Scarlet butterflies.

"No it's delicious!" Yvie attempted to eat quietly, not ever noticing the difference eating in air than water. But Scarlet didn't care; she glazed her eyes over Yvie's hair, wishing she could touch without feeling awkward. She looked at the dining table through the open door.

"Want to sit down?" Scarlet chuckled. "And I have a radio in there, we can break the silence." Scarlet took hold of Yvie's other hand, not caring about the rather gross wetness from the beef that remained on her fingers. Scarlet led her to the polished room, furniture striking Yvie and making her feel so grand. The colours were a mix of amber and dark browns, which went well with the overall architecture of the house.  
Yvie's eyes glimmered and she sat down at a chair, resting her head in her hand.

"Your house is beautiful, Scarlet." Yvie looked at her, the soft expression making the other girl blush.

"It's not that beautiful..." She sat on the chair beside her, tucking her legs back nervously.

"It is-- it--" she paused, her cheeks turning a deep pink.

"It what?" Scarlet chuckled, her eyes scanning the rest of Yvie's body she hasn't admired before-- she wasn't disappointed, and somehow, it didn't feel awkward, as Yvie was unknowingly doing the same to her.

"It matches you." She scraped at the wood of the table, too flustered to say anything more. Scarlet grinned.

"Not as much as you-" she took hold of the girl's gentle fingers, their eyes practically glowing.  
Yvie lost her words and train of thought, her stomach knotting. Her groins forced her to lean in closer, and Scarlet didn't protest, as she was under the same trance. Their lips met and Scarlet could feel the world melt around her, like nothing mattered at all. Yvie ran her fingers through Scarlets long dirty-blonde hair, their kiss deepening as they fell deeper in love as each second passed.  
Scarlet leaned further into Yvie's body, lacing her arms around her neck for more contact. Yvie was taken back but loved each second, tilting her head so slightly to deepen their already passionate kiss. Scarlet moved to kiss her jaw once, and then twice, before pulling away.

"My bed is much comfier than this chair." She smirked, rubbing up and down her chest.

"Take me." Yvie lifted her legs over Scarlets lap and she obeyed, picking the pink jelly-girl up and rose from her seat, giving her another deepened kiss.


	72. An Encounter (Bianca X Dom!Reader)

_**(fluffy!)** _

**_The reader is 100% neutral on skin, hair colour, eye colour, gender ect. The only thing is that they are strictly over 18_** ,  
 ** _I hope it's good enough lol, Let me know if anything needs improving, I really like constructive criticism ^°^ enjoy!_**

**Remember, if you want smut then tell me! I'll do a part two or a different fic that has smut! I don't want to disappoint.**

** [F/D] = Favourite drink **

_**Bianca's pov** _

I watched the clock tick to midnight, and people began ordering their drinks from the bar. I thought going to a nightclub would help relieve the stresses of day to day life, but going in drag wasn't the best idea-- it was catcall central. The neon lights speckled the individuals so well, each of them glowing in the dark as they head back to their seats and tables. All except a group that remained in the darkness, watching the happy folk as they smoked cigarettes. I didn't want to interact with them, so I decided to simply hang at the bar; perhaps the bartender was a nice person?  
I sat on the black seat and he immediately saw me: I wasn't hard to miss. I pointed to a tap, basic red wine, I asked for ice and he immediately began to serve. Nothing seemed as bad over here as at the back of the club, mainly due to the harsh colourful lights that kept everyone here in a spotlight. But I noticed one individual who seemed lost, sitting by themselves at a single table. They only ordered what looked to be water and had the most uncomfortable expression on their face. One only I could recognise. They looked stressed and bummed out, which looked similar to how my other friend would express such emotions.  
I stood up, realising the bartender was coming back with my drink. I quickly sat back down, my eyes still on the person and the rather sad expression. I wanted to talk, perhaps make a friend, and cheer them up; taking a break from my persona would be refreshing.

I sighed, placing my drink back down from a long sip and stood up, brushing down my outfit. I finally decided to go talk to them. I made my way to their table, greeting with a half-forced smile.

"Hi, you seem rather lonely here. Want to come sit with me at the bar?" I tried to appeal as kind as I possibly could, and I was surprised how well I did. They nodded with a half smile.

"Sure."

I smiled brightly, probably appearing like the murderous looking clown I am. I watched them stand and I walked slowly back to the bar, a bead of sweat running down my forehead.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Roy?_

I took a deep breath and sat down, taking hold of my drink, the ice already melted. My heart thumped, and I felt the stranger sit next to me, slightly over confident with how they acted, which would bother me with anyone else, but something made me warm inside just striking a brief gaze at them.

I decided to break the silence with a basic question.

"So, how was your night?" I asked, too timid for my own comfort.

"It's been interesting. But I don't have anyone to hang out with." They broke eye contact, and I frowned quickly.

"Well you can hang out with me. I'm not the clown I appear as!" I chuckled, placing a hand on their arm. I wasn't shoved away, instead they smiled at me with bright eyes.

"I'd like that. What's your name?"

"Roy, but my drag name is Bianca." I tucked some hair back, resting my chin on my palm. "What's yours?"

"I'm **[Y/N]**. You're too pretty to be a comedy queen!" They exclaimed, taking me back in shock.

"How did you-"

"I've seen you on TV." They looked away, obviously blushing.

"Oh no, you aren't a crazed fan, right?" I chewed my thumb nail, staring.

"No don't worry. I don't know much about you-" Their smile turned into a smirk. I took a sip of my drink, nodding.

"Thank goodness for that. Would you like to-" I stopped myself, but my words slipped out so fast. "- come to my place after these?" I stuttered, realising the creepiness of a fully painted clown asking this to a rather young person.

"Of course!" They clapped. "I have no one else to hang out with, so why not?"  
I smiled happily, glad they weren't too freaked out by my intent.

\---

I felt the alcohol sink in after four drinks, and my friend remained sober the entire time. Luckily I wasn't violent or rude when drunk, I'm quite the opposite. I walked out the door, stumbling slightly, but sober enough to keep on my feet. I was only tipsy.

"I can't drive obviously. I'll have to call a taxi." I pulled out my phone, texting a familiar number.

-

That taxi ride was unusual, and I swore we almost held hands, but I couldn't bring myself to hate that feeling, they were oddly beautiful in my eyes. The same eyes that got so used to hating people for a living and making fun of anyone I could come in contact with. But it's a refreshing break, and we relaxed on my sofa for a full hour, watching a TV show of their choice. I didn't mind, I personally enjoyed it!

"Would you like a drink, **[Y/N]**?" I asked timidly, wanting that contact again.

"Sure! I'd like **[F/D]** please!" They looked up at me with their big eyes, and I couldn't say no. Luckily I had one can **/** bottle left.  
I stood up, making my way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out the drink quickly, instantly rushing back. My eagerness made me feel so strange, like I was a different person.

_This wasn't normal?_

They took it into their gentle hand and smiled up at me.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome-" I sat back down, reaching up to touch my head, realising I had this giant wig still glued to me. "Shit-" I swallowed.

"What's up?"

"I'm still in drag, I need to get changed." I stood up, but felt their hand take mine back.

"Do you want to get out of drag?" They asked bluntly. I stared in confusion.

"Kinda." I shrugged.

"We had a pretty short time at the club. I'd like to go back with you sometime tonight." They pulled me closer, and I almost fell onto them. I swallowed sharply, eyes wide.

"Of course, I can always go out of drag."  
They nodded and let my hand go, allowing me to stand up straight. My legs quivered so slightly and I rushed off up the stairs to get unchanged, them not leaving my mind a second.

-

I finally wiped all this half-smudged makeup off my face and got changed into suitable clothes: a basic t shirt and jeans. I neatened my hair and began my way back down the stairs, slightly bummed I missed half the show.  
I sighed, feeling worried they won't like my appearance like this. But I gathered my bravery and walked around the sofa and sat next to them. Their eyes lit up so quickly it was like a firework explosion.

"You look- very handsome." Their face softened, reaching to take hold of my hand once again, and I stared in astonishment.

"Thank you." My words stumbled, struck dumb by the feeling of their hand touching mine. The ice was thick and I quickly turned to look at the TV, shocked with myself. I still felt their eyes on mine, as if they knew everything.

"Are you okay?" They held my other hand, and I almost fell into their arms.  
I nodded quickly, our faces so close I could feel their breathing on my nose. "I don't think you are." They frowned.

"Bitch, I said I am so I am!" I laughed meekly, trying desperately to bring back my persona, but I didn't sound intimidating at all, instead, they cupped my cheek and kissed it quickly. My heart stopped and I froze.

_Why did they kiss me!?_

"I believe you." Their tone changed so quickly, and I reached to keep them close. They read me like a book, moving my hand to their hip. "I know you're flirting, I'm not that stupid."

"I'm not I swear!" My mouth went dry. I've never felt this way before, it's so difficult to comprehend. Especially for someone like me.

"Yes you are, idiot." They placed their hands around my torso, pulling me closer, our chests touching too close for comfort, but it sent chills down my spine. Our noses met before our lips, but I quickly prolonged the inevitable; moving my head back so slightly. They giggled at my posture. "Afraid to kiss a stranger you let in?"

"Bitch-" I muttered, attempting to come off as strong and stable, but actions spoke louder: I was trembling.  
They instantly pressed their lips against mine, keeping me from turning away. I didn't want to, I deepened the kiss, furrowing my brows.  
I felt them pull up my shirt with both their hands, caressing my body further. I couldn't hold back my feelings: the touching, the kissing, it brought out a soft side of me I was unable to suppress.   
They grasped my thigh, forcing me to straddle them. And our kiss deepened further, tongues touching so slightly, and our intimacy grew more passionate. I didn't want to waste a single second.  
I felt their kisses move down to my neck and I let out an deep whine, their hands exploring my body with freedom I wouldn't give to just anyone, this person was an exception, and soon, I melted into their embrace and at last gave in, pushing my hands up the back of their head in desperation. I was fully theirs. And they will take advantage for sure.


	73. Blu Alien (Alien!Blue Hydrangea X Cheryl Hole) AU

**_Lots of fluff!_ **

_**Cheryl will be in drag for this and Blu is a** _ _**cis** _ _**woman!** _   
_**And anything in italics means it is being spoken in a different language of some kind (quotations only)** _

_**There will be a part two for this! 😉** _

The last time I was conscious everything was black, my lungs full of cold water, but I wasn't dead or drowning, it was rather peaceful, until I blacked out and woke to air and a soft sheet underneath me. I coughed and felt around through the dark, touching what seems to be wood, and pushing it with all my strength made me tumble out onto an even softer floor. I sat up quickly, looking around to only walls and more rooms. Was this a house?  
" _Hello_?" I called out, standing to my feet. It was so unbelievably cold here, my skin was burning. I walked to another room which seemed to be warmer, the decorations were glass or clay, moulded and shaped. I haven't seen anything like this before, and I feared who lived here wasn't friendly either.  
I stepped out and heard a small gasp behind me, my neck spun to face them and I couldn't help but feel relieved they were similar to me: the arms, face, legs and body. They seemed to be a female.

"Who the hell are you!?" She screamed, running to a small table and picking up an object which radiated a harsh light, and it broke from the wall as she lifted it above her head in a defensive stance.

" _I-im-- Blu!_ " I stuttered, backing into the wall. I felt my blood run cold, her hand swung and I was knocked to the floor, the feeling of an excruciating pain began eating at my jaw. She hit me again on my back, my pleads not changing her actions the slightest. I saw blue seep into the soft material below me, and I panicked, crawling back towards the small cramped room I woke up in.

"Get out!" She yelled again, throwing the object at my head, my face pressed itself into the floor, and my vision faded with each heartbeat I felt in my ears. I stopped moving, hoping she would think me to be dead, and it worked. She wasn't screaming, only breathing frantically and nudging my body with her foot. I held back my cries, my whole face now smeared in blue. I felt her grab my legs and she dragged me along, back into the room just opposite the tiny one. I instantly closed my eyes and tried to relax, my whole body in pain I couldn't describe, it was like a pack of animals trying to eat me from the inside out. I was thrown into what feels like a large plastic bowl, but I didn't dare open my eyes, or even move. I was too scared to peek, but I heard the clanking of metal objects and my eyes shot open, gasping loudly. The girl didn't scream this time, but she held a sharp blade in her hand and aimed it at me as if I was going to kill her. I was stuck and I didn't want to die. "Tell me who you are! Speak English!" She stared into my very soul, and I nodded meekly.

"B-Blu- I'm Blu, please don't kill me!" I pleaded with tears, and she finally put the sharp object down, folding her arms.

"What are you? You're definitely not human." She took a step back.

"I'm a Hydrangea." I looked down at my clothes, not remembering why I was even here. Was I on my planet? It seems impossible as I've never seen items or people like this before.

"You're not a flower, stop joking with me or I'll take you in to the government so they can force answers, and you would not like that." She tapped the blade on the table and I nodded, not understanding who Government was, but I hoped they weren't as cruel as this person.

"But I'm not joking! I don't know where I am, what planet is this?" I looked at what seems to be a window, but it was blurry and impossible to see out of. My eyes squinted, and my skin was dry. The air is painful to breathe in.

"Earth you numbskull! Alright then, come with me-"

"I can't-" I tried to show her how wounded I was, but she scoffed.

"I've had worse injuries then that! Get up!" She grabbed my arm and forced me to stand. "You need new clothes firstly, you look disgusting!"

"I didn't realize your inhabitants were so rude!"

"I'm only one! Wait until you watch the news." She turned me around and undressed me, instantly making me freeze up in discomfort. My body was different to hers; she had soft skin and mine was scaly, even I don't like it.

"Why did I end up here?" I asked quietly, hearing her hum.

"Dunno, don't ask me!" She removed my chest piece and I covered my chest in absolute mortification, and the worst part was she probably knew I was embarrassed. She removed my underpiece, my heart almost ripping from my ribs with every passing moment. She threw my clothes into a basket and walked out, leaving me on my own which made me relax just the smallest amount.  
I swallowed and completely forgot about what I looked like without clothes. I felt vulnerable, but the upside was I am warmer. I relaxed back into the plastic tub and brought my knees to my chest, trying to remember what happened, and why I ended up in this shelter.

The woman walked back in, holding fabrics which she thrown onto me.

"Put these on, cover up!"  
I nodded quickly, turning away from her and put on a thick layered jacket, but it wasn't a jacket, it had some kind of hood attached and was soft and baggy. I felt more comfy wearing this, and I noticed how the underpiece was long, made with thick material also. I smiled, shuffling them on with struggle.

"Um, these might be too small-"

"They're jeans! They are supposed to be difficult to put on."  
I finally was able to pull them over my hips, though it was uncomfortable, it covered me up well.

"Wow, even in normal clothes you look so different-" her eyes scanned me like a robot, and I quickly looked down, cheeks flaming. "How do three tits work for you anyway?" She laughed to herself and I folded my arms to appear smaller.

"I don't know!" I turned away and curled into the smallest ball I could, my stomach knotting and making me feel the pain all over again.

"I'm just messing with you, come, get up we need to wipe that blue shit off your face."  
I stood up and stepped out, afraid of disobeying her while that sharp blade was still in her reach.

"It's my blood," I uttered, but she didn't hear and only stepped into the room I was curious with form the beginning: the warmth and the decorations.

"This is my bedroom so don't get whatever slime it is you have over my stuff!"

"You let me wear your clothes--"

"I was going to throw them out. Now sit on the floor while I fetch some tissue." She walked back out in a frustrated manner, making my chest hurt more. I sat myself on the ground, finding it difficult to move my legs, or even breathe-- but I realised it wasn't the clothes that made it hard to breathe.

"U-um," I looked at her window and I shuddered in terror: the sky was blue and the vegetation was beyond anything I've ever known. I lied down, making a small sound of discomfort, so I had no choice but to sit up again, until she walked in with a handful of white.

"Please don't tell me you ooze this stuff?" She wiped my cheek, surprisingly not too roughly, and I shook my head.

"No it's my blood." I closed my eyes and she didn't say a word after that, and what followed was a thick silence.

\---

The woman showed me her downstairs, which felt colder, I was greatful for the clothes.  
I sat down on a chair and stared at the patterns in the table, nibbling my lip in anticipation. My stomach hurt even more, and I let out a slight groan.

"I-my stomach is hurting," I watched her prepare some form of food, and my heart raced.

"I can't do anything about it, you shouldn't have scared me and I probably wouldn't have hit you so hard!"

"You never hit my stomach-" I watched her walk out and sit on a much comfier looking seat, which had patterns and soft squares. I stood up and walked to her, rubbing my heel against the floor. She huffed and shuffled closer to the edge.

"Fine sit!"  
I nodded and sat down quickly, crossing my legs. I tilted my head at what seems to be a large screen, like what was in my ship-

My ship?

"W-woman, where did you get that screen?" I pointed to it and she rolled her eyes as if I asked the dumbest question.

"From Ebay, it was cheap and it's pretty shit but not all of us are spanking rich!"  
I looked around, the pain in my stomach grew worse and my breathing felt more like a chore. I began to panic, my hand rubbing my neck quickly.

"It's hard to breathe here, I need help-" I held her arm, and she looked at me, for once she had a look of worry in her eyes.

"What do you need? An inhaler?" She faced me, stopping the moving picture on the screen with a device.

"I don't know,"

"Wait here," she stood up and ran to the place she made her sandwich. I whimpered, feeling useless, my body was not enjoying the feeling of this air. She came running back with a strange cup, holding clear liquid inside. Was it water?  
I took it and tipped it into my mouth, but it didn't help, and I shook my head violently. "I don't know what else to do!" She gently placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt her breath on my neck and it was the sweetest feeling. The air she exhaled was different, it was purifying.

"I know-" I faced her, leaning in closer to her.

"Know what?" She faltered a confused expression, her eyes looking at the other areas of my face.

"Breathe more-" I asked, and she chuckled.

"What?"

I smiled and took a deep breath.

"You breathe in your air, but you don't breath the same air out." I rubbed her shoulder and she grinned.

"You're bloody insane, you don't breathe oxygen?"  
I nodded, finally remembering the name for this type of air. When she breathes, I feel my lungs thank me by slowly opening up again.

"I don't, I breathe-' I stopped suddenly, unable to remember.

"The carbon d?" She giggled, and I did too, gently touching her face with the tip of my first two fingers. "I'll help you," she leaned in closer and hovered her lips above mine, I didn't realise her hand moving up my back, keeping me held close as I leaned backwards so slightly, my head now resting against the back of the seats. She breathed out harshly, only by accident, and I noticed her cheeks fluster a pink. I rolled my eyes back, the movement of her hand on my spine sent me into a world of peace again; I felt no fear this time.  
She pressed her mouth against mine, and I could finally breathe again, or at least much better than I could before, her hands found their way to my chest, her tongue dragging against my teeth. "Ouch!" She gasped, a trail of red seeping from her bottom lip.

"Sorry- " I froze, but she only laughed and continued, I followed her lead, not understanding what this was but it was the most amazing feeling in the world.


	74. Blu Alien (PT.2)

**_Warning: Smut_ **

【 ** _This one is gonna be kinda long so grab a_** ** _dogé_** ** _and enjoy 👌😂_** 】

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Cheryl told me her name was Luke, but Cheryl was a 'drag' name? I liked Cheryl a lot more, and she looked very beautiful in both forms. She didn't find me gross anymore, in fact, she couldn't let go of me--kissing my arm and cheek like I was some ornament that held value beyond diamonds. I didn't understand how someone could change their view of someone so fast, but I didn't complain, she made me feel amazing; her hands touching the parts of me that ached, or something as simple as a prolonged embrace. Her eyes met mine as she pulled away, dragging her nail down my chest.  
"Feeling better?" She perked up, arching her back gradually towards me.  
"A lot," I giggled with hot cheeks, petting her strands of hair which rested delicately on her shoulders. She made me feel surprisingly safe, despite her violence before, I almost forgot she even hurt me.  
"Are you feeling hot?" She asked, her tone much different and soft. I didn't feel hot, though I was a lot warmer than usual, my heart was beating a fast rhythm and it was an amazing feeling--I didn't want it to go away.  
"N-No, I'm just-"  
"I never noticed your cute smile," Cheryl drove her finger down my chin, my heart raced faster, and I tucked my legs up, only to have them hit her side. "Oi!"  
"S-Sorry, it was an accident." I placed my hand on her hip, feeling my mouth tease a grin.  
"Don't be sorry." She winked, moving her hand down my neck; I closed my eyes, hoping she would massage my body again, and as if she was a mind reader, she groped my thighs and squeezed them, pushing them apart instead. I opened my eyes in surprise, watching her shuffle between my legs and crane over me like a beautiful shadow. "Want me to get out of drag?" She twirled a finger in her hair, and I nodded quickly.  
"I enjoy how you look out of this 'drag' form." I leaned closer, seeing her hand take off the fake hair and shook her head, a goofy smile spread across her lips.  
"I don't look that good."  
"What? You do!" I ran my hand through her hair, smiling softly at her expression.  
"I think I need to apologize to you." She took hold of my hand and kissed my fingers with elegance-- her lips were so soft, it made me shiver with harsh tingles.  
"I forgive you already-" I nuzzled my nose into her cheek, feeling the substance on her face rub off onto my skin-- she giggled and poked the bridge of my nose.  
"You have foundation all over your nose!" She wiped it off with her thumb and I felt myself lean forwards, biting it like an agitated feral animal. "Ah! Oi!" She gasped, a sudden glimmer of pleasure in her eyes. I let go quickly and shuffled onto her lap.  
"Careful, I bite!" I chuckled and shuffled my hips, feeling her body tense beneath me.  
"I don't mind it," she smeared the substance on her lips across her cheek, looking up at me with a desperate expression, her eyes practically vibrating with need. I watched her with heart eyes, my cheeks dim with blush, and my groins burning for her touch. "Don't just watch me!" She shuffled to remove her clothes, but it saddened me knowing I have to take off such a pretty dress from a pretty-  
 _I don't know what she is?_  
"Cheryl- or Luke- I still don't know much about you."  
"Well I'm from Essex, I love girl groups, and I'm obsessed with drag, well not a much as Cheryl Cole, she's my biggest inspiration since I was a little toddler." She sighed with happiness; mentioning those things made her happy, I wonder what they all meant though.  
"What creature are you?" I mumbled, seeing her eyes sparkle.  
"Human! Well, my friends don't think so half the time." She laughed, her fidgeting much less, and her body was less tense.  
"Human-" I mumbled, craning over her body with a big smile. She stopped laughing and continued to smile, biting her lip slightly.  
"You're really odd, Blu." She ran her hand along my shoulder, her eyes full of love despite her actions before.  
"I like being odd!"  
"Stop stalling, I know you want to touch me." She winked and I gasped in sarcastic shock.  
"How did you know?"  
She giggled and pulled me closer, locking our lips together like before, which was my favourite thing she has done for me. I closed my eyes and melted into a state of ecstasy, feeling her hands pull off my clothes, the rush sending shocks of electricity through my stomach. She exhaled a sharp breath, closing both her legs around my hips.  
"You know what I want-" She guided my hand down to her underwear, I instantly groped between her legs, hearing her moan through her teeth. I felt everything inside me tense at the sound, a smile growing on my face, making me pull down the fabric between us and touch her solid member with a trembling hand. She bucked her hips forwards, begging for me.  
I know not much about how her kind indulged in pleasurable acts, so I simply went with what I knew. It couldn't be that different?  
I parted my legs for her, seeing her eyes light up like a sudden flame, dragging her fingers down my thighs slowly. I tightened my grip and gradually positioned myself over her heated length, my eyes watering as she pulled me down, feeling everything, it was beyond bliss. "I'm surprised you know what to do-" She breathed, hands shaking slightly.  
"Of course I do," My heart pounded faster with every word, feeling her thrust quicker as seconds passed. I grew short of breath and my chest tightened; I quickly leaned down to kiss her again, earning the sweetness of her sighs, my moans dissipating into gasps. "Cheryl!" I felt her hips move faster, I was unable to speak words afterwards, my legs trembling.  
"Say you're mine-" She stopped suddenly, bringing her head forwards to kiss up my chest.  
"I-I'm yours." I grasped her hair and felt her continue, already close to my orgasm. She held me closer, biting down with a sinister grin--I couldn't hold back at such a sight; I came almost instantly, soaking her abdomen. I groaned, moaning loudly into air.   
She simply giggled and soon finished after, her body able to contain the moans I couldn't myself.  
"You were amazing,"  
"As were you." I beamed, leaning in for another breath of air.


	75. Dull (Vampire!Blu Hydrangea x Gothy) AU

**_Warning: extreme violence_ **

【 **Me:** **makethisafullnovelyouhavesomanyideasoml**

**Also me: *finds it hard to update my stories***

**I'm so conflicted**

**Also im changing up my style of how I structure the writing! (some drafts I have written won't have this btw XD)** 】

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Nights were rather stormy and still once I was eliminated, I felt constant waves of depression and regret as I just remained in my room staring up at the ceiling day after day. I ripped apart my dresses and wigs the moment I returned from the show, now they're simply underneath my bed and I'm stuck between fearing leaving my house and needing to take care of myself. My own heartbeat was driving me around the bend, and I sat up fast enough to make me dizzy, hanging my feet over the bed, the sudden ting of my phone making my eyes shoot open.  
I squinted at the burning light, placing a hand over my left eye. It was Josh?

_'See me under the bridge at exactly twelve.'_

I furrowed my brows in confusion; why twelve and why under the bridge? But most importantly, why me. I texted him back, my hands beginning to shake, unable to press the correct letters. Things seemed off with Josh, this just didn't seem like him.  
My gut was throbbing immensely, and I began to panic, as I looked a mess and couldn't stop feeling so pathetic and miserable-- he's going to judge me and I don't want to lose any friends, especially not him.

I shuffled on my shoes, feeling content wearing bulky clothes, feeling as if I was separate from the rest of society that may try to look in at me.  
I squinted my eyes, remembering it was nowhere near twelve, despite the sky being black and streamed with blue. I held my breath and locked my door behind me, my heart thumping even louder as I felt presence nearby, the atmosphere changed, and I took off as swiftly as I could, not noticing the Black swallow everything that was behind me.

I gazed at the streetlamps, their dull light ignited my anxiety and made it worse; no one was around, and I can't remember the time I left my house, and I didn't bring my phone.  
I'm so stupid.  
How could I have not brought my phone with me at night in the streets? I couldn't comprehend my own mindset, my own stupidity made me angry. I kicked a can with rage, trailing my eyes to its spot, where the shadow of a person lurked, wearing clothes as if they were made from obsidian, the shadow they cast sent chills up my spine, and I walked faster, ignoring them completely. I thought for a moment about turning back to fetch my phone, but I was too far and I didn't want to encounter that sinister person again. The cold encouraged my hands to sink themselves into my sleeves, my eyes watching the textures of the path drag by.  
I could have sworn I saw the bridge ahead?  
I saw nothing but water, I ran towards the bank, eyeing the wooden stumps where the bridge would have sat, and I covered my face in disbelief, too terrified to try and understand why I'd be hallucinating-- an entire bridge gone?-- why would Josh text me to come to a place that technically doesn't exist?

I unzipped my jacket and drove it off my body, paying no attention to the goosebumps rising on my arms, I only wanted to wake from whatever dream I am having, I need to know if even the air was real. It brushed against my skin like paper, which then the figure made its second appearance: cryptic and sinister, like a black cat on an orange wheely bin in an alley. I looked down at the grass, lying my jacket over the muddy parts. I lied down and ignored the shadow again, but I knew they were right above me now, their breathing broke the silence as it grew louder. I felt like an animal playing dead; they never spoke or touched me, they just stood above my body like a waiting vulture.  
"Sam!?"  
I gasped and looked up at them with wide eyes. I didn't recognise them but I suddenly remembered their face and eyes, it was Owen. "What are you doing lying here? Where have you been?" They pulled me into an embrace, making my whole body tense and desperately wriggle from their arms.  
"Why do you care?" I uttered, seeing their eyes sadden.  
"You've been missing for weeks, love."  
I covered my face, shaking my head with dwelling tears.  
"It's only been a few days? I just needed alone time." I looked around, noticing the shadow had disappeared, and my heart began to ache, and I found it painful to breathe.  
"Are you on drugs?" They asked, touching underneath my jaw.  
"No!" I scoffed. "Where did the other person go?"  
"There was no other person, Sam, let's go home and get some sleep."  
"No, I saw someone I swear-!" I clasped their arm, I didn't expect Owen to believe me, I probably was hallucinating, it explains why the bridge doesn't exist.  
"I'm sorry," They helped me to my feet, holding my jacket for me. I found their kind gestures uncomfortable; I didn't trust them, they might be that figure.

﹌﹌﹌

"Have you had anything to drink?" Owen handed me a glass of water, I took it with a weak grip, my eyes focused on the outside of my window, and how dark it was.  
"Why is it so dark out?" I asked, taking a sip.  
"It isn't too dark. Are you feeling sick?" They touched my forehead, and I forced their hand away, the frustration building in my chest.  
"I don't care!" I covered my mouth, unable to hold back tears. "I'm not lying, I saw someone-"  
"I'm not saying you're lying, but it might not be real." Owen took the glass from me, allowing me to turn away and lie on my side. "Would you like me to stay for the night?"  
I took a deep breath, nodding.  
"I have a spare room beside this one." I buried my face into my pillow, too exhausted to talk any further. I felt them rub my shoulder before leaving, the bed rising up again.

I snuggled myself into the sheets, finally falling asleep. I felt relaxed and almost forgot about the shadow and the sky seemed brighter and no longer black.

﹌﹌﹌

A shrillish scream woke me and almost killed me with fright, my heart was pulsating and I panicked. The scream sounded like Owen, but I didn't want to believe what I was hearing or seeing anymore. It was silence after that, and I noticed the brightness outside was dull, there was a thick sheet of grey cloud covering the sky. Why was everything so abnormal?  
I shook my head, feeling stupid once again, and lied back down.

I removed my shirt, lying face down in a hole of mingled emotions, I hated socialising, but somehow I miss the presence of someone holding me. I felt guilty; Owen only wanted to help.  
I sighed harshly, standing up again and wrapped my body inside a comfortable clean shirt. It wasn't my style nor did it fit entierly.  
I wandered to my bathroom, keeping my eyes on the ground for as long as I could, before having to look back up to close the door behind me. The mirror was dirty?  
I only cleaned it yesterday.  
Owen didn't know what they were talking about, I am not sick nor do I hallucinate, what I saw has to have been real, I'm not sick.  
The water ran slowly, the soap was dusty--the counter was dusty.  
"What the hell-?" I muttered, stepping back. I ran my finger along the cold side: it was dust, lots of dust, why was there dust when I always clean my bathroom. "Owen!" I called, not wanting to cry again. I called again, but they didn't answer, and my heart dropped to the bottom of my soul. "Owen-?" I opened the bathroom door timidly, finding the lights have been turned off.  
They probably left the house-  
But I'm still here.  
I ran to the spare room, and not a slither of light left the bottom of the doorframe. It looked like a void, the door to some other world beyond ours. I knocked gently, hearing a delicate gasp from inside.  
"Are you in there?" I rested my head against the wood, hearing no reply. I hovered my hand above the handle, too afraid to bother them just in case they're only sleeping--but who turned off the lights? I quickly pulled myself together and opened the door- I froze--"I think I'm hallucinating again, Owen!" I shrieked, grabbing a lamp from the side of a drawer and held it in both my hands; I looked at the floor, but there was more blood. Owen laid lifeless on their bed, the shadow person above them, hood down this time. He ripped at the side of their neck with the blades for teeth inside his mouth, blood drenched the sheets and both their bodies--I yelled again, throwing the lamp at the boy's head, only making him flinch and yelp. His eyes met mine and he rose to his feet with struggle, wiping his mouth clean.  
I recognised him, his face so distinct and pale, he didn't show anger, but confusion and guilt.  
"Sam?" He looked back at Owen's body, panicking. He grabbed my shirt, my reflexes slapped his face, causing him to let go.  
"Johsua!" I seethed, pummeling him against the wall. "You murderer!" I raised my fist, not finding the strength to hurt him.  
"I didn't mean to! They hurt me first, they stopped me seeing you!" His eyes made me sympathise, slowly bringing back memories of us on the show and our friendship. I had so many questions, but Owen was my friend too, and I couldn't help but to let him go, slinking my body beside theirs.  
"Owen-" I wept, unable to look at the gap inside their neck. I closed their eyes, holding onto them.  
I heard Josh run out of the room. I didn't care where he went, or what he was going to do. I nestled my nose into Owen's cheek, begging to hear their voice again.  
I took it all for granted, just like everything else.  
  


▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇᴅ


	76. Dull (PT:2)

**Warning: Some Violence and slight smut**

**【Let me know what you think of this! ^o^ should I make it a separate book because idk. Im worried it won't be successful sksk】**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

≾≾≾≾

 _"How is everyone doing, who's excited for dinner?" Sam walked in with a slanted grin, placing himself next to a silent Josh, who had his face buried inside his hood. Sam never noticed until he looked at him, frowning. The other Queens noticed as Sam did, but said nothing in fear of making what ever the matter worse. Josh made sure he didn't smile or even take down his hood, and all aspects of his personality changed as did his tone._  
 _"I'm fine."_  
 _Sam took hold of his hand, caressing over his knuckles with his thumb, forgetting to cover up a smile that was forming on his face. Josh tried to hold back one of his own, the loud talking of the others around them phased out, and he found Sam's smile to be the most beautiful smile he's ever seen._  
 _"You're not fine, tell me what's wrong," Sam moved his chair closer, finding the_ _blonde's_ _blue eyes hypnotic to gaze into, almost distracting him completely._  
 _"I don't want to be around everyone."_  
 _"You always used to?" Sam squeezed his palm, hearing Daniel laugh and whistle at them, earning a glare from Josh._  
 _"Steady on, lovebirds!" He cackled, and James laughed with him. Sam rolled his eyes._  
 _"Ignore them, love. Why don't we talk in private-" Sam stood up and kept a hand tightly around Josh's, leading him out of the room as quickly as possible, their laughter and talks grew more muffled as they found themselves in the living room. Josh stared at Sam's jaw, his lips pushing together as the tension built up inside him. "Tell me what's up." Sam sat down on the sofa, moving the pillows beside him. Josh sat next to Sam, wanting to be as close as possible. "You're never this quiet-"_  
 _"Because-" He swallowed, feeling Sam wrap an arm around his shoulder, resting his face to the side: the sparkles in his eyes comforted Josh, making it easier for him to explain. "I'm not well." He gently ran a hand up his head, pulling down the hood, revealing a pair of pointed ears. His face flourished a deep red, keeping his eyes open in fear. Sam quickly perked up._  
 _"That's prosthetics right?" He shuffled closer, their faces close, and Josh's eyes fluttered shut._  
 _"No-" He nibbled his lip, making Sam cover his mouth in absolute shock._  
 _"What happened to your teeth?"_  
 _"I don't know, I just woke up like tis' yesterday, and I really want to be normal again! I'm so glad I was eliminated before this happened." Josh flinched, letting out broken sobs._  
 _"Don't cry," Sam hugged him tightly, petting his fluffy hair: Sam nestled his nose closer, the smell of flowers sent him into a guilt-ridden state of ecstasy. He pet Josh's jaw carefully with the back of his finger, their eyes met, and the_ _blonde's_ _pupils dilated, but in such a way that made Sam's feeling of bliss turn into one of discomfort and coldness. "I'm sorry I probably should keep my hands to myself." He trailed his eyes down, feeling Josh's hand grasp his arm and tug him closer, his eyes digging at his own._  
 _"I need a favour," Josh uttered--his sweet accent now blunt, and it made Sam's gut scream at him to leave._  
 _"J-Josh, you're not being yourself," Sam shuffled back, unable to wriggle his arm free from the grasp. His inhuman strength caused the younger boy to panic further, his heart pounding with every tug._  
 _"Come here, stop moving away!" Josh sat up, shuffling onto Sam's leg and pinning his shoulders down._ _"_  
 _Josh get off me!" Sam let out a cry, feeling a nail dig into the side of his neck, Josh's once gentle eyes now sharp and brisk. Sam felt tears dwell in his eyes, a pair of teeth biting into his throat along with a force ripping the air from his lungs, making him cry louder. Josh clasped a hand over his mouth and straddled him, rendering the younger boy helpless._ _Sam's cries proved futile, Josh's eye twitched, pulling away and staring down at him with slanted eyes, his thumb brushing down Sam's loose lip slowly. Sam groaned silently, finding the scene as frightening as it was arousing; the crimson which stained the_ _blonde's_ _pink lips, and his heavy eyes._  
 _"I know you like it._ _giz_ _' a kiss." Josh leaned in and kissed him with an open mouth, cupping his face in both his hands, he moved a hand away, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. "You're bleeding a lot," Josh smirked a slanted grin, rubbing over Sam's neck with his hand, making him whimper._  
 _"Who's fault was that?" Sam tried to sit up, but was shoved back down._  
 _"You leave when I say."_  
 _"The others will come looking for us!"_  
 _"No, they won't." Josh leaned back in, dragging his tongue over the wounds. Sam tensed, sinking a hand in his blonde locks._  
 _"Fuck, it hurts!" Sam felt the colours of his surroundings dim, and his skin swelled and throbbed as if a poison was seeping through his veins. "Josh-" Sam exhaled a soft breath, rubbing behind his ear._  
 _"Can we-" Josh mumbled, running a hand up Sam's shirt, his stomach fluttering at the warmth of his bare skin. "You're really hot." Josh bites at another space of skin, earning pretty whimpers from the boy beneath him._  
 _"We can't," Sam meekly lifted his shirt up, guiltily wanting more. A smile spread across his lips, not finding the strength to cover it up. A darkness fell onto him, the only thing in view now was Josh's face and fiery eyes._  
 _"Yes we can, no one can stop us," Josh laughed, poking his tongue through his teeth, making it more difficult to stop himself getting turned on._  
 _"God, you're a cunt!" Sam held Josh's hands guiding them downwards, not able to stop himself; he wanted this, he wanted to be used and touched. Josh quickly pushed his hand past his jeans, not going too far down, wanting to tease. The sounds of the others laughing suddenly grew louder, but Sam didn't pay any attention, nor could he really focus on anything around him, just the feeling of the_ _blonde's_ _soft hands against his skin. "Why did you stop?-" Sam opened his eyes, blinking them, and froze in horror at the sight of Daniel and Colin standing like statues in the doorway._  
 _His heart leapt up into his throat. His body had no reason to stay conscious, his hands grasped for Josh, but he fell back, losing all control of his body. Josh stared at Daniel, shaking his head._  
 _"I didn't- It wasn't me!" He wiped his chin, smearing red over his cheeks._  
 _"Is he dead?" Colin backed away, at a loss for words. "You killed him?"_  
 _"No, I'd never!" Josh felt himself pout unintentionally, quickly standing up and pulling up his hood. Daniel stood in front of Colin in a defensive stance, noticing the different features of Josh's face._  
 _"You aren't Josh-- you're some bloody monster!" He yelled through brimming tears and more footsteps followed; Josh was in the spotlight._  
 _Is Sam dead?_  
 _He hung his head low, turning around to face the window. He walked towards it quickly, trying to open it, hearing the others walk in as if they were police officers. The sobs of Colin made Josh cry himself._  
 _"I can't believe someone like you could kill your own friend!"_  
 _"_ _Cris_ _, I think he did more than kill 'im!" James rested Sam's head on a pillow, neatening his clothes._  
 _"No! I'd never do something like that you 'tink I'd be able too, look at me!" Josh felt his knees buckle, sobbing into his sleeve._  
 _"Explain what happened then!" James threw a finger at him, the others drew their eyes to his trembling form._  
 _"We got playful, and I just got too rough that's all! He loved it, you can ask him when he wakes up."_  
 _"I don't think he will- his pulse is gone!" James looked towards the door, quivering. Colin only cried more and earned the sympathy of everyone else. Owen stared at Josh, a look that pulled his heart from its strings more._  
 _"Please-" The soft weeps from Colin made Owen's eye twitch, having them stand and storm to Josh, slapping him with the hand with the most rings._  
 _"Wretched sod! Get out!"_  
 _Josh held his cheek, shaking his head quickly._  
 _"No! I didn't kill him I-"_  
 _"Get out before I kill you!" Owen drove a fist at his face, sending him back with a brutal slam._  
"Owen, calm down please," James cut in, reaching a hand for them. "Come here love, leave him alone, it's not worth the effort."  
 _Owen nodded and walked around to him, hugging him as tight as possible. "Where the bloody hell is Cheryl?" James exhaled sharply._  
 _"Doing her makeup," Daniel mumbled, touching Sam's face with an empty expression. "Please, can we call the police?"_  
 _"No, not yet, there's no evidence Josh did it, he might frame us." James continued to rub Owen's back, having Josh stare at them with guilt, trying to hide the cuts on his cheek._  
 _"Please don't hate me! I didn't do anything," Josh pleaded, struggling through his tears. He earned no reply. He took off his hoodie, wanting to prove he was as vulnerable as them, but they paid no mind._  
 _"Don't be stupid, just go, might as well turn_ _ye'self_ _in." James sniffed, wiping his eyes._  
 _"Luke might listen to_ _mei_ _'," Josh stood up, striking them a glare._  
 _"Keep dreaming," James looked at Sam, attempting to calm Colin down, and Josh silently left, running to the bathroom and knocking quickly._  
 _"Luke, please let me in!" Josh wept, feeling it open and saw a smiley half-painted face looking down at him._  
 _"Love what's wrong? -Oh-God!" He held Josh's wrist in a tight grip. "What happened-?" He put his brush down and felt the blonde launch at him with a hug, tightening his arms like ropes._  
 _"Don't 'ate me! Please!" Josh nestled into his chest, wanting someone to believe him._  
 _"_ _Oi_ _, tell me what happened. I'd never hate you." Luke sat down on the ground and pushed the door shut with his heel._  
 _"Me and Sam got a bit frisky and I think I accidentally hurt him, but everyone thinks I killed him." Josh scanned Luke's face for signs of fear, but it was mostly confusion, and shock._  
 _"Killed him? Is Sam alright?"_  
 _"I don't know, but I 'tink they all hate me now." Josh hugged his arm, earning a gentle kiss on the head, calming his heart down greatly._  
 _"I don't, let's go talk to them and see what happened to Sam." Luke stood up, but Josh remained sat down, eyes wide._  
 _"I can't, Owen will hurt me again."_  
 _"Oh goodness, a lot has happened since I've been_ _gettin_ ' _ready hasn't it?" Luke opened the door and listened in, hearing Colin's cries. He rolled his eyes and peered around the doorway. "Hey, what makes you think you can treat Josh like that?"_  
 _"Iz' bout' time you showed up!" James gently trailed her hand along_ _sam's_ _arm._  
 _"I said what makes you think you can-"_  
 _"Oh, I heard you!" James covered his mouth, his voice breaking. "You actually believe him?"_  
 _"You have no evidence he killed Sam, and you honestly think he has the guts to even hurt a bug?" Luke sat next to Colin, waiting for a reply, but received none. "So, is Sam alright?"_  
 _"We don't know, he's out cold!" James' cheeks flooded themselves with tears, his once happy voice shaky and frail. "He gotta' be dead b_ _ecause he has no pulse!"_  
 _Luke shuffled closer and touched the side of Sam's neck._  
 _"Have you tried checking if he's breathing?"_  
 _"Well if he has no pulse he isn't going to be breathing is he?" Daniel rolled his eyes, growing agitated, but watched Luke place a finger under Sam's nose, feeling his blood run cold._  
 _"He is as well-"_  
 _"No- that makes no sense, you're just saying that-" Daniel looked at James, who was snuggled into Owen's chest, unable to keep his strength._  
 _"Please can it be true." Colin took a sharp sudden breath, looking at Luke with hope._  
 _"It is! He's breathing! So you should find Josh and tell him before you regret treating him like shit." He stood to his feet and walked out with nothing left to say._  
 _"She has to be_ _jokin_ _', Cheryl isn't that dumb." James attempted the same and placed his finger under Sam's nose, feeling warm air brush against his finger. "Shit- She isn't-"_  
 _Owen forced a smile and cried into their hand, brushing the curls from the boy's face._  
 _"I wouldn't know what I'd do without him-"_  
 _"I don't think any of us would." Colin stared at James, ruffling his hair nervously. "Is it really Josh's fault? As Luke said, he hasn't got the guts to harm anyone."_  
 _"Perhaps, it's just that boy is always too happy alf' the time." James turned and stood up, helping Owen to their feet also. "Let's bloody apologise then."_

≾≾≾≾

"Owen, please wake up!" I repeated those words, but the more I stare at their face, the more I notice their skin was now duller, and their lips were grey. I couldn't physically leave their side, I didn't want to throw them away. "Wake up!" My face pressed against theirs and I felt breathing on my neck--I gasped and drew away, but it wasn't them, it came from behind me-- he smelled of flowers, and I immediately somehow remembered who it could be. It was Josh. His eyes met mine as I turned around, his face was clean of blood, and his eyes were as beautiful as ever, two glowing blue oceans I missed for what felt like an eternity.  
Josh killed Owen-  
I felt my lip quiver and his smile faded.  
"You don't seem happy to see me."  
"I wanted you to leave actually!" I held Owen closer like a child, still processing what had just happened.  
"Owen is dead, I'm not. Come wit' me." Josh reached out a hand. "I want'tu take you to that bridge."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	77. Amnesia (Cyborg!Blu X Reader) AU

_**(reader is completely neutral with gender/skin colour etc. Reader is strictly over 18)**_ 】

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

When the lights flickered on and swarmed the walls with its amber glow, you felt as if you had just been born, but with the knowledge of an everyday adult. You closed your eyes and your head fell back, pipes which trailed along the ceiling gave the impression this wasn't any place you should wake up in and fall back asleep again. You felt the urge to sit up and stand to your feet, the distant sounds of buzzing through the walls sent chills up your spine--quickly you began running, forming an understanding, or at least, a conclusion to where you were. Everything seemed so out of place, like a lab, or an underground shelter of some kind; hallways were long and damp, and the buzzing grew louder, until you realised it was the sound of some kind of tool.   
You noticed what seems to be a woman crouched by some machine in the corner of your eye, the room full of smoke and blue flashing lights from the tool she weld, its flickers making her figure more apparent, until you realised something else--that wasn't a woman but a man, and somehow you didn't find this unusual or strange, somehow it was fairly normal. She turned her head, a glowing pair of blue eyes widened.  
"You are awake? 'tat's impossible-" She stood and held her hand out, palm first.   
"Where am I?" You stepped back, not bothering to question if this was a dream, until her palm glowed a blue, her veins lighting up like LED lights.   
"Don't ask questions, my dear, please sleep now-" She uttered with a discouraged voice, and you surrendered to the darkness she pulled you into; as if she shut you down like a computer.

 _"They should'ta woken up."_  
You opened an eye, the stranger stood beside you, talking to another stranger, who's face was masked by a futuristic helmet, made from black metal which you could see yourself in; you were shocked at your appearance-you looked older from what you last remembered.  
Which was suffocating-  
You remember a pair of hands around your throat.  
"We can't force them to go back to sleep, we have to use them earlier than planned." The other stranger looked at me, crouching down and taking off the helmet. "What do you remember?"   
They were incredibly feminine, but had strangely proportional masculine features, his nose, his face, and he spoke differently but more strongly in comparison the dressed one. You took a deep breath, staring at the blue lines trailing up the dressed stranger.  
"I- I was choking." You felt your neck tingle, the man's face nodded slightly.  
"That's because you died." He smiled, "But I brought you back, so did Josh here."  
You recognised that name, except, it was all a blur.  
"No-that's-"  
"Impossible?" He chuckled, running a hand through his feathery hair, standing back up. "Maybe to people who haven't been awake for up to seven decades."  
You felt your mouth turn dry, now understanding the logical reasoning behind all this- you were preserved and woke up almost a hundred years later. "You look so shocked, let me introduce myself if ya' can't remember me. I'm James, I know exactly who you are and I wanna help you remember too."  
You nodded, dumbfounded.  
"Alright, James." You saw that Josh didn't smile once, his expression blank, and his eyes pure white. "Are you robots?"   
"Nah-Nah, we just have some--modifications." He winked and helped you to your feet: strong arms, and a strong body-- he was almost like a super-soldier. "Josh, get yourself back to work-"  
Josh's lip twitched.  
"You said I'd speak with 'em." He tilted his face, blue lines from his eyes to his jaw now visible.   
"I did didn't I-" James let you go, a frustrated expression fell onto his sharp features. Josh finally smiled, a pretty set of teeth flashing momentarily.  
"Come, I'd like to show ye' 'round." He took hold of your hand and lead you through a submarine-style door, his spare hand opening the latch with ease. You stared in awe; how a single hand from a small person could open a door made from what looks to be solid steel. "I'm not a robot, I am human like you, but since you've been in your coma, you missed out on the gadgets we get. You're lucky to have had me there though-" Josh sat on a table, staring at a control panel for a glowing pair of screens on the wall, not a TV, but a giant hologram. You had no words to say, you simply stared with big eyes. "I gave ya' new parts, you would've decayed decades ago."  
"P-Parts?" You looked at your hands and the rest of your torso--nothing was different or seemed off, but once you touched the side of your hip, you barely felt anything.  
"Ya see, human bodies rot, even now as we talk, so I made sure your body was cosy and gettin' the oxygen it needed-"  
"Just tell me what you did to me!" You yelled, glaring.  
"I replaced most of your body with artificial parts." He smiled and shuffled closer, showing his bicep. "Like I did wit' me'self."   
You stared blankly at the blue rays from inside his arm, shaking your head in disbelief.  
"What kind of sick world did I wake up in?"  
"No different to the one which we had when you were awake before." Josh ran his fingers over his orange wig, smiling. You didn't grow angry at him, you were angry with everyone else who made this exist in the first place. Josh was a victim too.  
"Why would you be using me?" You asked with a murmur, averting your eyes to the holograms.  
"Ah-" He swallowed, beginning to bite his lip. "James has an interesting job for ya', that's all." He touched the back of your head, your body tensing. "Do you remember me?"  
"No- I don't remember anything. As he said, I died, right?"  
"ya' did buh' I was a very close friend so I thought-" He stopped, looking down with sad eyes. "Don' matter now." He slid off the table with unusual grace, sitting at a chair in front of the panel, staring.  
"Why do you want to talk with me?" You spoke softly, sitting in the chair next to him.   
"I just wanted to see if you knew me or-- wanted to know more about the world you jus' woke up in." His eyes glowed a radiant blue, moving rapidly like scanners. He appeared to be reading, but the speed at which the rays moved was like he was truly a machine.  
"I do want to know," You watched intently, his eyes suddenly averting to meet yours.  
"Tank' you." His smile was bright, and you couldn't help but admire it; all that was left of his humanity seemed to be his smile, and you slowly remembered it, the face this Josh made when excited or needing of love.   
"I think I remember you now." You chuckled, resting your cheek in your hand. "You're a drag queen."  
"Used to be. None of us perform anymore, but we still dress up." His lip quivered, eyes staring at the screen again. "I forget what it's like to dance or entertain, I miss humankind."  
You moved closer and held his stiff arm in your hand.  
"Aren't there any humans left?"  
"Oh of course, but no one gives birth, no one creates or laughs anymore, it's like the human side of everyone has just faded-" He wiped his eyes, moving his arm so he could grasp your hand. "You seem to have all the soul left of what was human, I don't want ya' to go wit' James, he won't treat you how you deserve to be treated." His mascara trickled down his cheeks, covering the crevasses of blue light.   
"You are crying?" You asked dumbly, making him smile.  
"Only a wee bit-"   
"I suppose humans still cry?"   
He laughed dryly, shaking his head.  
"They have the ability to, but I haven't seen anyone cry in years, unless you count the children." He squeezed your hand tighter, accidentally forgetting his own strength, but you didn't complain about the pain, you wiped his tears with the back of your hand.  
"Is it a bad world?" You wondered out loud, watching the screens again, noticing the flashing images of news articles. It must be how their news worked.  
"I don't think so, but for someone like me, it's hell."   
"Like you?"  
He froze, his face froze and his hand froze. He was like an ice statue, but his eyes still shifted.  
"People can choose to be sad, they can get the emotion removed like some file on a computer, like a document, but I kept mine, I wanted to feel, though I sometimes regret it, I love feeling sad sometimes ya' know, it reminds me of you-" He stopped and smiled goofily. "N-Not that ya make me sad-"  
You couldn't help but shed a tear with him, not ever realising how much you must have meant to him.  
"I'll stay with you."   
His face creased into a sob, hiding it with the back of his hand.  
"I wish you could, but James- I-" He pulled you into a tight embrace, petting the back of your head. "You're gonna be a solider, [Y/N]-" He wept into your shoulder.  
You swallowed, not wanting to pull away.  
"I can't- I don't even know how to fight."   
"Dat's why we didn't expect you to wake so soon, we were buying training equipment but now you're awake James believes we have no choice but to send ya' out as soon as possible."  
"Why- that makes so sense?" You pleaded with yourself, hearing Josh hum in agreement.  
"We're desperate for soldiers-- well--James is, I hate fightin' it makes me hurt." His soft yet broken expression once he pulled away resonated within you, feeling your heart beat fast.  
"Why can't we run away-" You peeped out, wishing he would hold you again.  
"That's even more dangerous- I-" He gulped, "The world ain't the same, being homeless is a death sentence, it's like risking your life to live on the Mount Everest peak." His hands took hold of yours, his face breaking with each word. "I wish I could give ya a home but I don't even have one me'self, I work all day and night, I never need sleep so-"   
You slowly began to panic, realising now the danger you were in, but you didn't dare give up.  
"I'm not going to any war, I'm not leaving you."  
He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back any more tears.   
"I-I really wish that were true, [Y/N]." He pulled you back into an embrace, his breathing shaky.  
"But I only just woke up and-- I already like you a lot-" You felt yourself drown in embarrassment at that confession, feeling the word 'like' take a different meaning inside your head.   
"I know, but it's impossible to convince James, it always has been." Josh looked at the door, sighing with a tearful face. "James will be here soon."  
"You can't let him take me- I want to live!" You held Josh's top in your hands, pulling him closer.  
"I don't have the authority to tell him what to do, I'm so sorry, [Y/N]."  
"How? You're not a slave you're a person-" You heard the door crank open, seeing Josh's face change into one of fear.  
"Time's up. They need to come with me now." James walked up to you, a face which showed no signs of humanity like Josh's did, though you remember James almost thoroughly now, he used to be the one which unleashed a lot of emotions even Josh sometimes kept in. He was a kind soul, as the world changed he changed with it.  
"No, James don't!" You shook your head, praying he would understand and allow you to stay here, with one of the only people you trust.  
"I guess he told you." James shrugged, adjusting his dark clothes. "You see we're under attack by a group of hooligans and we need soldiers to protect our technology." He put on his helmet and pressed a button on the side, triggering a red glow around the rim of the glass.   
"I'm not the soldier you want. I'll die instantly." You felt Josh take hold of your hand, his eyes staring up at James.  
"You won't if you're smart." He tossed you a cylindrical handle, a big red button on the top caught your eye. "Press it."  
You stood back, pushing the button a lot harder than intended, causing a bright light to blind you momentarily. You peeked and stared at the pink firey blade wielded in your hands.  
"Come on, we ain't got time to lose." James stormed out, you turned to Josh and looked [up/down] at him with big eyes.  
"Don't worry 'bout me." Josh took hold of your hand once again, eyes brimming with blue tears.  
"I will." You held his cheek in your palm, kissing the tip of his nose tenderly, before quickly hurrying out to follow James, who bared two guns on his back.   
"I didn't consent to this-" You asked timidly, his expression hidden by the blackness of his headpiece.  
"None of us did, all I ever wanted to be was a performer and an influencer, not the bringer of death."

﹌﹌﹌

You picked yourself up off the ground, watching James fire his weapons masterfully. You kept your grip on your only weapon, petrified of the robotic humanoids that shot back. James didn't flinch or hold back, trimming down the first few machines that tried to pin him down.  
"Where are the other soldiers?" You called to him, panicking and ducking behind a car.  
"At our destination-" He threw his fist at the face of a soldier, breaking their jaw in two.  
"T-This isn't the battle?" You stuttered whilst shuffling back further into the car door, hearing him laugh.  
"These are just everyday thieves. They know how strong I am--"   
You heard him get cut off, a muffled cry drove you from your hiding spot to see what was happening, and you didn't believe James could actually have been taken down by anything after his convincing, but he was. You wanted to try and help, but risking your own life to save someone who drafted you without your consent seemed like a bad move, so you simply watched, peeking from behind the tire. He was punched like a punching bag, his fists smacking back erratically, luckily hauling himself back to stand up again, groping for his guns. "[Y/N, help me!" He called back, finding yourself to be frozen in place. "You can't just sit there!" He shouted, having his helmet struck off his head. You gasped, watching them fire their guns at his face and neck. His gloating didn't prove his strength; he fell to the ground, sparks and neon blue lights lit up the side of his temple, making you feel subdued with guilt--luckily the soldiers left him after that, stealing his weapons and leaving in a hurry, passing you without notice. You took the chance to run to James, holding him in a comfortable position. You desperately held back tears, his expressionless face still full of life stranded you into a dark place in your mind. "You let me die?" He asked quietly. You shook your head and stared into the dim light.  
"No, I wouldn't! You're not going to die-" You looked around: not a soul in sight. "Where should I take you?" You tapped his cheek, seeing a smile form on his lips.  
"I like an optimist-"  
"No-"  
"Go back to the-the base please. Leave me here, I'll just be a dead weight." The lights within him faded away, not a single tear left his eyes, yet you found yourself crying instead, his heartbeat no longer there.  
  


▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇᴅ


	78. Betrayal (Boulet Brothers: Dracmorda X Reader)

_**WARNING: Extreme gore and soft smut!** _

【 **I'm already obsessed with Dragula so I hope this newbie oneshot pleases you uglies**

**As usual, all readers will be 18+ in this oneshot, like all others XD The reader (you) won't be as much of a main character, it will mainly be based around the Brothers and their feelings in third person from my perspective kinda. Hopefully this works out!**

**and I know, it's not drag race but they're still drag queens! 😂**

**its gonna be based kinda around the whole Dragula lore/ story**

**Also, both of them have individual names, Swanthula (Left) and Dracmorda (right) just in case some don't know :)** **】**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Once Halloween ended, the little creatures and monsters slithered back into their holes from which they crawled, leaving behind their evil presence like a bloodstain. Though they all feared the upcoming of Christmas, two wretched evil monsters remained in business, killing and stalking those they deemed unsuitable for this fragile world. They lost options for queen's to find and play their games, and they got bored with the same screams, therefore were stuck in the boring works; simple murder.   
It took them merely hours to commit at least four kills, which increased their boredom by a mass amount, only persuing them to do more--they needed more than knives and hammers against skulls, they needed some kind of change.  
They took a quick shortcut down an alleyway, avoiding the crowds as much as possible, Dracmorda took hold of Swanthula's hand, stopping suddenly in her steps.  
"Do you hear that?" She peered up at the sky, a slight glimmer of fear in her eyes.  
"Afraid of the day?" Swanthula cackled quietly, pulling her closer.  
"No, I'm afraid of rain. I thought I heard thunder."  
Swanthula tilted her head to the side, smiling widely with a poised hand.  
"Come here-" She held the taller queen close with elegance, sharing soft expressions. "Don't fuck this up for me, Drac." She seethed through her teeth, gliding her hand along the girl's waist.  
"I won't, and don't you mean us?" Dracmorda lifted a brow, turning suddenly to peek out the radiant ending of the alley. "Doesn't matter. Let's go." She drew open a black umbrella, burlesque and sinister, making them appear as a coven of two patrolling the street like crows--no one dared approach them, despite their beauty.  
"Don't embarrass me when we find them, I want our presence to be sharp and terrifying like we are supposed to be." Swanthula walked ahead, a silver lock of hair falling almost perfectly upon her cheek.  
"You know how to make someone feel awful. I like it a lot." Dracmorda chuckled, "If I was anyone else I'd be in tears, well, if they loved you how I did-" Dracmorda lowered her head, keeping her smile across her lips to hide an upcoming frown.  
"You filthy witch, don't act like you love me more than I love you-" Swanthula gasped, stopping suddenly in her walk and eyed the Christmas tree standing like a guardian outside the house of their soon-to-be victim. "Drac, we found a true spirit."  
"Well let's not stand around-"   
Swanthula nodded, locking her arm with the taller figure beside her. They walked like royalty to the gate, Dracmorda slowly pushing it open with a gentle hand; them both crushing the very air itself with their presence. A little peer from the window was instantly sent back, terrified of the strangers walking to their door. But both Boulet's knew they did not care for the feelings of their victim, just sending out their core message.  
Drac knocked with beautiful movements, watching the door intently like a cat--until it opened slightly, their gazes averting to the face looking up at them.  
"Who are you?" They asked, slightly fearful of the oddities at their door.  
"Save the questions for when were inside. You don't want to decline your new neighbours as guests do you?" Swanthula smiled, holding a finger close to her cheek. The stranger eyed them, astonished with what had just arrived at their door like mail-- they nodded unknowingly, seeing them step forwards and glide past like feathers.  
"Well, now you're inside can you tell me who you are?" They swallowed and closed the door with a shaken hand. Dracmorda laughed, picking up a small sculpture and holding it within her palms.  
"We're the Boulet Brothers." Dracmorda handed the ornament to Swanthula, keeping eye contact with the stranger. "Tell us your name, we'd love to get to know you more." Her smile brought one to the stranger's face.  
"I'm **[Y/N]** ,"  
"Oh, **[Y/N]**? How ravishing." Drac uttered, smiling with a hand hovered high.   
"Yeah-" They smiled weakly and turned to their kitchen. "Want a drink? It's on me."  
"We'd appreciate that." Dracmorda turned to face Swan with a crooked smile, locking arms with her in a swift motion. They faced each other slowly, staring with big smiles.  
"Everything is going well for us." Swan cupped Dracmorda's face after the stranger left, leaning in with widened eyes. "You know what I'm thinking." She drew her red claw across the greater woman's throat smoothly, earning a melodious sigh.  
"I do," Drac leaned closer, nestling her nose into Swanthula's hot neck.   
"No! Not that, you thirsty whore!" Swan snapped.  
"I know, I just wanted to show some affection after what happened last time." Drac frowned, dragging her eyes to the ground.  
"Don't be morose, just wait." Swan traced a thumb over Drac's cheek, pouting her lips.  
"Yes, Swanthula," Drac murmured, finding herself lost in her gaze. Her whole body felt tense, as if her stance, her aura and her strength had been changed so suddenly without realisation, and she could only process negatives.  
"Hm, you seem off?" Swan moved her hand down, afraid of agitating her partner.  
"No, Swanthula. Go get the drinks, I'll wait in the living room." Dracmorda's lip twitched and she stepped past Swan with all her remaining strength, quickly holding her breath before entering the strangers living room, descending onto the sofa like an exhausted marathon runner finishing a fifty lap race.   
She felt different in this household, a warmer less cold vibe which made her body uncomfortable and stiff, it brought feelings to her she only felt at her own house with Swanthula. She missed her affection, but she is too absorbed in killing to notice her own efforts. "Swanthula?" Drac perked up, hearing a creak at the doorway, but her eyes gazed upon the stranger, who was still nervous and shaken up. "Apologies-" Drac stuttered. "It's not everyday you see someone like me lying on your couch. Where's Swanthula?" Dracmorda swallowed, brushing a hand up her hair.  
"The other one? I thought she was with you?" They set the tray of drinks out on the table, the slow movements making Drac tense again.  
"No need to pour me any-" Drac closed her eyes trying to sense her partner, but it was as if she was purposefully blocking her out. Drac squeezed her eyes shut, feeling helpless without her second half; they were one being, no one could see them apart, but it was her fault she walked away, now Swan is gone for an unknown amount of time. It was the only thing Dracmorda feared, and that was losing Swanthula.  
"You okay? You look like you're gonna cry." The stranger shuffled forwards, sitting beside Drac, which put her on edge, but was a temporary relief from an empty space beside her.  
"I miss my partner. I don't know where she is."  
"Probably a bathroom break-- it's nothing too serious-"   
Drac's eyes widened, slamming a fist around the stranger's neck, her body unable to tense any further.  
"You don't understand, **[Y/N]**!" Dracmorda cried in a growl and stiffly leaned closer, her nose barely touching theirs. "Swanthula is my other half, I cannot stay sane without her! Not that I was sane to begin with-" Her grip loosened, feeling tender liquid trickle down her cheeks. "Oh no!"  
The stranger moved the shaken hand away, shuffling back at a safer distance--though they didn't want to come off as rude, keeping an open mind to this stranger in their house and what issues she might have. "I apologise-" Drac stumbled over her words, sniffling. "I haven't shed sorrowful tears since I was a child."  
The stranger watched in pity, twiddling their thumbs.  
"I'll go find her. She wouldn't just leave." They meekly reached for Dracmorda's hand, afraid of provoking this tall dominative being.  
"No, if Swan left she had a good reason to and- we shouldn't intervene." Drac took a deep breath, allowing her hand to be taken into the strangers, finding strange comfort from this simple act of kindness and compassion. "No one consoles me other than Swanthula."  
"You need more friends." The stranger chuckled. "You are rather emotional." They felt safer to shuffle closer, finding beauty in the dull eyes that stared back at them.  
"I cannot make friends," Drac spoke bluntly. "I don't want friends, I have Swan, that's all I'll ever need." Dracmorda felt her head sway, a dizzy feeling consuming her abruptly. "Without her I'm plain."  
"That's not true, you seem rather-- kind." The strangers struggle to say those words made Drac chuckle, out of pure pity.  
"I see."   
Drac watched the thumb caress her palm, confused by this soft pillow feeling inside her; her spine loosened, and her stomach came undone, and what she assumed was her heart was beating faster than sound. "Allow me to pour you some-" Drac reached with her spare hand for a bottle of red wine, turning it and pouring the ruby red into a small glass with pure elegance. It made the stranger gasp inside their mind, trying to hold back a row of compliments that waiting on the tip of their tongue. Dracmorda shook her head, taking a sorrowful sip, full of tears. "Swan-"   
"She will come back. Just let your hair down this once. I can tell she is bossy." They raised a brow with a smile, and Drac nodded.   
"I love her bossy attitude, I don't regret anything."  
"You are very strange--well unique." The stranger took hold of Dracmorda's arm, a gentle trace of their fingertips made Drac shiver.  
"Human contact is an anomaly to me. Forgive my reactions." Dracmorda smirked with a dainty chuckle, knowing they would take it as a joke.  
"You're very sweet, despite this aesthetic you go with." They leaned forward slightly, having a metaphoric fire ignite between them. Drac felt herself close her eyes, face and lips pressing against the stranger's without thought or worry, so focused in this euphoric feeling that is rushing through her veins like hot blood pouring down her throat.  
 _You really are a thirsty whore, Dracmorda._  
Drac froze and pulled away, facing the door, but not seeing anyone there. Her blood ran cold, unable to contain these emotions. She stared at the stranger's eyes, their hands roaming her body; she felt true pleasure, just the same as if Swanthula was here. She felt herself get pinned down, dropping her glass--she was bound by the arms, her breath suddenly heavy and desperate.  
" **[Y/N]**!" Drac let out a harsh sigh of pleasure, allowing her neck to be ravished with bites.   
"Not so tough when turned on, right neighbour?." They forced a hand up to Dracmorda's jaw, pushing her head back, revealing nothing but a white throat.  
 _Dracmorda, how shameful!_  
Drac's eyes shot open, finally comprehending why Swanthula hasn't shown up, and it made her more desperate.  
 _Please, Swanthula, don't judge me for this!_  
The stranger had noticed Dracmorda's dissociation, having already pulled up her black latex skirt. Dracmorda groaned, easily shoving guilty thoughts to the side, focusing on the pair of physical eyes locked on her body, distorting moans through her teeth.   
"I-I think I'm hard, congratulations." Drac chuckled weakly, hands shaking in a weak grip.  
"Good for me." They formed a smile, sitting upon her hips and moving in slow circular motions, making her moan louder, each movement sending electrifying tingles through her quivering form. The stranger ran their fingers along her length slowly, sinking lower to smother her neck in harsher kisses and bites. Drac gasped quietly, dragging her whine out in absolute desperation, bucking her hips up forcefully, immediately regretting it soon after; she attempted to hide her moans but was unable to move her hands, her groins on fire. "You're big-" They chuckled with a half-sigh, thrusting down onto her hard member. Drac let out a harsher whine.  
"I-I only wanted to drink some wine-- Swanthula is going to be furious!" She flipped her head back and tugged at her hair, moving her hips in the quick rhythm with the 'stranger'.  
"She can sit and watch if she comes in." They muttered, pushing against her faster and harder, making the trembling girl smile brightly with half-closed eyes. She found it pitiful they didn't know anything about her or Swanthula, but gave them this opportunity to dominate her just once; soon their demise will come-- Drac told herself to not grow attached, thinking about Swan and how raged she would be. Drac's eyes opened, losing her breath as more kisses were placed over her chest. She tried to keep her posture, but pleasure overcame everything she put forward within her mind, and she felt weak.  
Drac was close and the fast motions only made it harder to remain collected. She groaned and allowed them to grope underneath her chest, finally feeling herself cum brutally with frantic pants, her legs quivering and her eyes rolled back as the freezing air clung to her abdomen.  
"G-God-" Drac peered past **[Y/N]** with dull eyes, seeing Swanthula staring at her with crossed arms. Drac grimaced and sat up slowly. "I must go-"  
"No don't-" They held onto her shoulders, wanting to know her better deep down, but Swanthula smirked and stepped forwards, still unnoticed by the stranger.  
"She said she must go." Swan broke in, making **[Y/N]** gasp and shuffle into a terrified stance, hiding like a fearful hedgehog. Swanthula's eyes averted to Drac's slowly, trying to contain her rage. "You betray me?"  
"No! I'd never fall for anyone else, but we made an agreement-" Dracmorda remained seated, feeling mortified.  
"I'm not mad about that. I'm mad because you ruined our plan and-!" Swanthula walked to Drac and sat upon her lap, gripping her shoulders tightly. "You've never got sidetracked before-"  
"I'm sorry, despite our desires I have feelings, even if they are lacking and shrivelled up. They still exist!" Drac cupped her lover's face, "forgive me, Swan."  
"You two had what plan?" [Y/N] stared with horror, now only realising who these people are. Swan ignored them and pressed her lips against Dracmorda's nose.  
"What feelings, Drac?" Swan felt her cheeks flame like a fire, tears gathering in her eyes.   
"Not those ones, that's for you only. We still have a plan to finish." Drac felt Swan's hands loosen and her body pulled away-- her face only full of sorrow and rage.  
"You're right." Swan produced a large knife from behind her back, making [Y/N] reach for the phone beside the drawer with shaky breaths. Swan simply smiled through her tears allowing them to call for whatever help they had. "You betrayed me." Swanthula glanced at the stranger one last time, lunging at them and plunging the knife through their back, hearing the scream of Dracmorda protrude through the hindered yells of the stranger. Swan flipped the body over, ripping through the chest of her new victim, using all her strength to break apart the thorax in the way of their heart. "You love them so much? Take their heart but never see them again!" She screamed and dived the crimson soaked blade into the bone, shattering it well enough to reach through and pull out the heart; on its last beats, she cut the arteries with ease and lurched at Drac, who was hiding her face from the sight, dwelled in these new feelings of guilt and empathy, even loss. "Have it!" She sobbed and stood up, leaving the unmoving heart on her lap, backing herself into a wall and quivering.   
"The only heart I want is yours, Swanthula!" Drac smeared her red lips over her cheek, attempting to wipe away tears.  
"You lying beast!" Swan placed the knife at her own neck. "prove it then, but I won't be here to see it!"  
"Don't be so stupid! Please, Thula!" Drac reached for her, but distance kept them apart.  
"I know you more than you know yourself, I can tell you loved that human more than me, and that makes me nothing!" Swan skimmed the knife through her neck, red tones swarmed her vision and her legs gave way-- collapsing to the ground, revelling in a pool of red.  
"Swanthula!" Drac stood up faster than her body could allow, falling into place beside her other half, cupping her magical face within her palms, feeling her world finally fall apart.


	79. The Clown (Monster!Abhora X Biqtch) AU

**WARNIN** G: **extremely graphic gore and intense** **smutt** **, like super intense so please be warned**!

【 **They're all Cis men in wigs still-- ;) and Abhora is a killer monster clown so..**

 **enjoy this gore fest!** 】

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The atmosphere was pretty much like any other nightclub, the music carried itself down almost every street, and people were simply being themselves, except Biqtch, who sat outside alone for almost all of the time she spent there, eating a single slice of pizza which has already gone cold. She gazed at the metal bars that made the balcony, feeling empty within due to lack of interaction with the drunk people inside. No one took the time to speak to her, and her friends have left already, but going home would mean no club ambience, which she found ironically relaxing and comforting; until she remembered she had a cat to feed at home.  
She groaned and scoffed down the rest of her food, licking her long stoned nails as if no one was watching.  
"Mmh-" She smiled, finding herself craving more pizza. She stood up and walked back through the doors, a wave of heat and blasting music hit her like a swarm. She pushed past the crowds and stumbled to the exit, her feet sore and achy from the abnormally sized heels she chose to wear, which were already wearing away.  
She left with a hurry, wanting to get away from the crowds, not realising how packed it had gotten after a mere hour, though she could breathe again, she saw a car coming towards her at a slow pace, which gave her an idea; it was dangerous, but she had no choice-- she couldn't walk all the way home in these heels and she had no money to spare.  
She placed her hand out and she car stopped just at the curb, lights blinking. She hesitantly walked to the door, opening it and throwing herself in, completely exhausted.  
"Milton road please-" Biqtch exhaled, "I can't walk such a long distance." She didn't bother with a seatbelt and remained laid over the seats as if she was a helpless drunk, noticing the stranger hum in agreement, their hair messy and their outfit suspiciously like a costume. It was too dark to see any more than that, and Biqtch didn't bother asking, to her misfortune.  
They smiled to themselves, watching Biqtch through the mirror more than the actual road, taking them into an unfamiliar region to Biqtch, who didn't notice at all, and had her eyes half-closed the whole way. The stranger glided their spindly fingers along the wheel, the road turning into a dirt trail, getting bumpier, which Biqtch noticed, and sat up to see, her heart stopping. "Um, I think you have taken a wrong turn-" Biqtch breathed in deeply, her feet growing cold. The strange driver didn't respond and pushed down the gears to go faster. Biqtch couldn't distract the driver or they could both die, so she only begged them, leaning closer. "Please, whatever you want from me I'll give it to you!" She didn't know how to handle this situation, she felt as if this person would pull out a gun or knife and kill her instantly, but they didn't, and she felt an awkward type of fear dwell over her. "I'd like to get out-" Biqtch asked hopelessly, hearing a high toned chuckle from them.  
"You aren't going anywhere." Their voice made Biqtch question everything about them, as their voice made her feel so inferior despite how low and effortless it was; each word almost slurred into a mumble.  
"Who are you?"  
"A little monster," They giggled like a bratty child, slamming a foot onto the breaks and sending Biqtch forwards, her stomach hitting the gear with enough force to make her cry tears of pain.  
"Argh!" She whimpered, covering her mouth. She turned onto her back, flinching at the sight of the monster hovering above her, teeth like screws and a fake pointy beak-like nose making her look almost like a witch. "You're-" Biqtch groaned, finding it painful to breathe, but the stranger nodded.  
"I couldn't help myself, I saw an innocent human like you lost and exhausted so I wanted to take advantage and have you to myself."  
Biqtch felt strange, but no longer fear looking at this clown, her legs shivering, but her throbbing stomach turned warm.  
"What will you do to me?" Biqtch asked, making the clown laugh, which teased a smile onto the half-terrified Biqtch's lips.  
"I dunno yet," The clown raised a slender finger and dragged it up her stomach. "Let me taste you first and I'll make my decision." She craned closer, making Biqtch guiltily grasp their silky gown in fists, feeling a hot icy breath upon her neck. This strange clown was utterly revolting in a perfect way, and it made Biqtch enjoy the moments with shame, loving how foul she was, her teeth looking freshly stained with a dark brownish-red. She paused, noticing Biqtch's pleasure through her body gestures.  
"You're just as disgusting as me." She slithered her tongue around her neck like a thick leech, sucking on Biqtch's fragile skin, her bark-like teeth pushing against her flesh tauntingly.  
"Gah-" Biqtch shivered, closing her eyes slightly, tilting her head back further, but earned no satisfaction, as the clown pulled away with a big horrendous smile.  
"I like you." She laughed again, toying with her scraggy black hair. "Tell me your name."  
"Steven- But people know me better as Biqtch." Biqtch's breath finally came back, smearing the slimy saliva of the monster into her neck timidly.  
"How crude. I'm Abhora." She subconsciously licked over her teeth, eyes hindering to stay open.  
"How many people have you killed?" Biqtch asked, half-joking, knowing it was impossible for this monster to not have already ended someone's life. The clown giggled manically, showing off her blackened gums.  
"More than you!" She started the engine up and the car pushed forwards, continuing their journey to the unknown location.  
"Are you in a costume?" Biqtch sat in the passenger's seat, watching Abhora's eye twitch.  
"Stop asking so much!" Abhora snapped, throwing her heel against Biqtch's ankle, breaking her fragile skin.  
"Agh!" She leaned forwards, quivering in pain. Biqtch stared in terror at how much blood spilt from her wound, horrified. "God! That hurts!"  
"Aww, poor Steven, can't handle a little blood?" Abhora cackled and taunted Biqtch with a laugh. Her laugh was almost perfect for a murderous clown, only less childlike. Biqtch hid her lack of fear, turning her face to the window, keeping her legs tightly pressed together.  
"Can you put on some music?" Biqtch sniffled, feeling weak and useless, her pathetic act made the clown pity her, reaching for the stereo and turning on the radio, leaving it at a quiet volume. Biqtch peeked a curious eye at the clown, though her mouth was closed, a few spiny teeth protruded from her lips, softening Biqtch's perception entirely. She looked horrifically beautiful, her outfit hid her body well, but it made Biqtch eager to find out what it looked like underneath. Biqtch found herself excited over the thought, wishing they would arrive at the unknown place soon.  
She forgot she was staring, noticing Abhora's eyes locked with hers like an owl spotting a mouse. It made Biqtch feel dread beyond comprehension, finding it impossible to look away, until the clown did herself, for safety reasons on the road. Biqtch shuffled in her seat, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, remembering she had tucked for her short performance hours ago.  
"I need to pee-" Biqtch said bluntly, seeing the clown grin sinisterly.  
"Fine." Abhora stopped the car carelessly, glancing at Biqtch who reached to open the door, but a tight hand grasped her other wrist. "Don't think I'm letting you go alone."  
"But-" Biqtch felt her cheeks flame, feeling the clown lean closer and push her towards the door.  
"Get out!"  
Biqtch panicked and shuffled out with struggle, her ankle screaming and giving way, making her whimper as if it was a bullet wound. "Ugh, you're pathetic." Abhora helped her up without compassion, leading her to a tree.  
"But you're looking-"  
"Don't be a child! How old are you?" The clown turned her head, no longer facing Biqtch.  
She lifted her skirt to pull down her tights and underwear, baring her teeth as she removed the tape hesitantly and painfully from between her legs.  
"I kinda lied to you-" Biqtch sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.  
"What?" Abhora looked at her, trying to refrain from eyeing below her chest.  
"I didn't need to pee I just needed to take off what's kept my dick in my ass this whole time." Biqtch laughed to herself, shivering. Abhora felt mortified, but mostly confused with how comfortable Biqtch had gotten around her.  
"Why would you-?" The clown gave herself freedom to look down, realising this person's intentions. She didn't protest, instead played along.  
"To stop my dick showing through my skirt." Biqtch winked teasingly, hoping to distract this clown enough to perhaps escape. "It got very painful-" She pulled back up her underwear and tights, noticing her skirt lifted so slightly between her legs.  
"Ugh! You're wasting my time."  
"Maybe I am." Biqtch stepped closer, gripping her silk gown in a hand, making Abhora stare in shock.  
"Let's get back into the car now, it will be daylight soon enough." Abhora seized the smaller man's wrist and pulled her along, hearing jittery giggles.  
"Uh-huh." Biqtch found the clown's frustration entertaining, knowing it was more than just not getting her way with Biqtch. She felt her body get shoved into the car, her injured ankle getting trapped between Abhora and the seat, letting out a weak cry. "ow!"  
"That's what you get, stupid child!" The clown laughed in her ear, not realising it only made Biqtch smile, not feeling an ounce of fear.  
"Mhm-" Biqtch sighed, "don't call me a child when you're the one in the clown outfit-" Her remark sent Abhora into a fit of rage, throwing her body into the backseats with a violent toss. The clown closed the doors and sat back in her seat, starting the engine and the car roared as if it felt the rage she did. Biqtch still was unphased, however, the pain made it difficult for her to move her legs; her heels were almost broken, so she reached forwards to slide them off her legs, struggling as the car jogged. She gave up.  
"You will regret saying those things to me!" Abhora felt her spirit lift as a blackened shadow in the horizon came into view; a Wearhouse, abandoned and most likely derelict to the foundations. Biqtch stared at the clown with big eyes, excited guiltily for the plans she may have for her. She never thought being kidnapped could feel this amazing; she almost forgot to at least act afraid.  
"I can say what I want," Biqtch waited for an angered reply, but the clown was quiet, smiling to herself nervously. Biqtch lowered her head to rest on the slightly ripped seats, only just noticing blood stained the inside sponge parts like jam on cake. She didn't feel afraid though, she thought about scenarios like this often, of course death wasn't what she wanted from this-  
"We're here. This is my house now so you do what I tell you." Abhora opened the door from her side, staring through the window at Biqtch, a failed attempt to strike fear into the queen.  
"I'll do anything you tell me, clown." Biqtch mumbled, knowing she didn't hear a word. Her hands fumbled with the door handle and she stepped out, suddenly being pulled by the arm into Abhora's embrace, but it was a cold one, it was tight and unfriendly. It would make a claustrophobic person think of a cramped cold tunnel. But Biqtch didn't feel any kind of discomfort from her body being pressed so close to the frightening monster's; she enjoyed how rough it was.  
Abhora pulled Biqtch along to the barricaded doors of the looming building, pushing her into them as if she was using her to break them down.  
"Open them for me, since you're so eager to go inside." Abhora watched her nod and struggle to push the door open, her strength was drained from fighting the pain in her limbs. "How can you be so weak?"  
"My ankle is broken-- I think-" Biqtch looked down.  
"I'll make it better soon," the clown stepped closer and opened the doors for her, their metal shrieking like a tortured fox. Biqtch stumbled back and fell onto her backside, letting out a strained cry.  
"I'm struggling to move." Biqtch made a worried shimmer in her tone, staring at the blackness that didn't allow her to even see the roof of the building. Everything was dark, except the snarky grin from the clown, who stared at her from the entrance. It seemed like a movie poster, but it was too awkward and discomforting to be fantasy.  
"That's good to hear." The clown cackled and reached for a tool hung upon the wall just beside the doors; it was perfectly placed just in case someone wanted to escape. Biqtch saw the hunger in Abhora's eyes, her gloved hands tightened around the red handle-- Biqtch still didn't know what kind of weapon that was, but she smiled at the clown, tucking her legs back to rest on them.  
"What will you do to me?" Biqtch glanced at the stone floor, hearing gentle steps come closer as if she was a lion stalking a deer.  
"Come here and find out."  
Biqtch took the risk in a heartbeat, looking up quickly to see a pair of shimmery white eyes staring back at her. She shuffled closer, a cold blade slowly pressing against her throat, it felt like ice, numbing the skin it touched.  
The clown craned over her, the husk slender form revolted Biqtch, but sent waves of pleasure down her spine, her hands gripping her skirt in frustration.  
"You're not letting me kill you." The clown spoke in such an off-putting tone, almost sad. The clown dropped the knife and urged Biqtch to make the move she wanted since their eyes first met. "Just-"  
"I can't-"  
"Then I will." Abhora laced her strong fingers around Biqtch's neck, pinning her down onto the stone, chest burning hard with pain. Abhora laughed a giggle, pressing the squirming form harder into the concrete. Biqtch cried and desperately held back uncontrollable moans, feeling another hand grope under her stomach to raise her lower back slightly. Biqtch hissed a quiet beg, rubbing down her trembling thighs in hopes to come off appealing, but she remembered this was a bloody filthy clown, and smiled to herself. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you." Abhora mumbled, waiting for Biqtch to calm down, wanting her to feel all the pain; the clown thrived off screaming and suffering, but only this time the suffering isn't a part of this kind of fun.  
"Please, fuck me."  
"I'll do more then that, maggot." Abhora leaned her neck closer to the shaking body beneath her like a snake, wrapping her tongue around the circumference of Biqtch's beating neck, feeling every gallon of blood gush through her. Biqtch groaned helplessly, her face pressed hard against the ground, she could only squirm so slightly, letting out long moans of ecstasy. "I haven't even done anything." The clown sunk her teeth into the very crook of her jaw, sucking like a leech and flicking her tongue as if the skin was solid sugar: the sweetness of her hot skin made Abhora's own body shake, pressing her groins against Biqtch's rear, her length tightening. "I'm gonna enjoy eating you-"  
Biqtch whined deeper, taking those words as metaphorical, the clown's rough teeth tugging teasingly at the skin lodged within her jaw.  
"Fuck!" Biqtch choked out. "C-careful- I'm so close and you aren't inside me yet-"  
Abhora pulled her teeth from her neck, tugging on Biqtch's hair to face her-- she gave a rough lick over her lips, smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
"You don't want this monster inside you."  
"I do-" Biqtch barely was able to speak clear words, her legs parting further, granting Abhora access, which was too easy for her; the clown waited, slowly pulling her bloodstained cutesy shorts down. Biqtch felt Abhora's thumb intrude her mouth, pulling it out seconds after.  
"Scream for me." She forced back Biqtch's body, pushing inside her with a devilish grin. Biqtch yelled momentarily into the stone beneath her face, unable to express how overwhelmed with pleasure she was; her only way was pleads for more, her moans broken into cries. Each thrust grew faster after every beg, her mind made her picture what Abhora looked like fully undressed, through the red splatters that stained her vision, it was the most guiltily attractive thing she has imagined.  
Abhora couldn't hold back her own groans, getting violent with her movements, tightening her grip around Biqtch's neck.  
"God! " Biqtch finally sniffled out from such pressure, the clown feeling pitiful for her state. She could go faster, but chose to torture the queen further, revelling in the sounds of her begs, Abhora's eyes closing just from the feeling around her length. "Let me see you-" Biqtch mumbled, thankful for Abhora's hand moving away and slow retraction from inside her.  
"Why?" The clown's genuine shock only made her more furious with Biqtch, watching her turn into her back and bare her teeth in agony.  
"'cause I wanna."  
Abhora couldn't help but smile, her teeth bared and her eyes squinty as if she was an animated character. Biqtch rested her injured ankle on her shoulder, feeling the warmth consume her once more, the gentle touch of Abhora's fingers against her calves made her moan much louder than expected, smiling to herself and drowning in ecstasy. Biqtch trailed her hands up underneath Abhora's silky throw which hid her body from her sight, lifting it gradually with desperate eyes. Abhora almost froze in place, the gentleness of her hands almost discomforting.  
"You're body is perfect." Biqtch uttered, staring at the slender form; she traced each rib with her fingers as if it was an art piece, leaning closer to place a kiss on her chest, continuosly gasping moans with each thrust of Abhora's hips. She went faster, causing Biqtch to lace her arms around the clown like she was her lover. Biqtch tasted blood as she kissed down her chest, the skin stained red and dried with the darkened maroon liquid. "Is that real blood?" Biqtch glided her soft tongue down as far as she can reach, hearing giggles above her.  
"There's gonna be more where that came from." Abhora clasped Biqtch's jaw, gasping and straining her breath as she released inside her, making Biqtch whine deeply.  
"Abhora!" Biqtch nibbled the side of the clown's finger, smiling to herself with happiness. Abhora pulled out quickly and caressed the side of Biqtch's face like a doll.  
"Want to feel something more intense?"  
"Yes-" Biqtch spoke breathlessly, staring deeply into Abhora's black eyes. She moved down and forced back her legs again, taking the surrendering queen's length into her mouth without hesitation, lacing her tongue around the base. Biqtch's eyes dilated and her lips parted to let out a soft cry, her fingers petting the black messy locks of hair on Abhora's head. "Yes!" She pleaded, feeling her sharpened teeth bite into her member, making her scream with pain, tears brimming in her eyes. "Abhora!"  
The clown chuckled to herself, sucking normally in spite of Biqtch's writhing pain. "Abhora please-"  
"I like you saying my name." Abhora spoke through her tongue, licking and grinning evilly. She sunk her teeth in once again, watching streams of blood pool beneath them.  
Biqtch felt herself grow light headed, smiling to herself as she almost let go, until the movement of Abhora's tongue made her cum relentlessly down her throat. Abhora gagged and felt the warmth trickle down her chin.  
"Oh Steven-" Abhora reached for the abandoned knife, putting it between her teeth to intimidate the panting boy underneath her, smiling a devilish grin.  
"Huh?" Biqtch smiled, biting her lip whilst reaching for Abhora's face.  
"You were lots of fun for me." Abhora took hold of the knife and put it to the side, straddling her. "And now it's time for the dessert." She stood to her heels and walked to the same wall Biqtch noticed before, full of tools and sharp objects.  
"I don't understand-" Biqtch finally felt herself panic, despite all that has happened, watching the clown take handcuffs. "Again?"  
"Yes, but my version." Abhora skipped towards her and sat upon her hips, Biqtch's head buzzing once more. She felt her hands get cuffed in almost an instant: Abhora grabbed the knife, now slicing the clothing that covered Biqtch's body, revealing a masculine chest. "Oh?" Abhora smiled to herself and laughed quietly, pressing the cold blade gently between her chest.  
"You're gonna hurt me?" Biqtch cringed at herself for sounding so childish, admitting internally that she felt terrified of these cuffs, and the knife that could end her life right now-- the clown didn't stab her, instead, she rested the knife on her tummy to stand up. "Ugh! I hate it when you look at me like that." Abhora panicked and pressed her sharp heel against her abdomen. Biqtch began to breathe rapidly, eyes wide in terror.  
"Abhora?"  
The clown slammed her heel down without even the slightest hesitation, ripping into the shorter man's flesh like steak. She screamed and kicked her legs like a cow being dragged for slaughter. "No!" She gagged on her own saliva, feeling her intestines shoot with pain. abhora pulled her heel out from inside her body, watching an eruption of blood escape the abdominal region.  
"What's wrong?" Abhora nipped her cheek teasingly, watching the pain within Biqtch's eyes like a hawk. "I love watching you suffer."  
"Why-" Biqtch let out a pained sob, not understanding the situation as well as she would if more sober.  
"Come here-" Abhora kissed her lips with shocking passion, their lips held together like a real couple's on a wedding night. "This is me." The clown took the knife and earned a nod from Biqtch, before quickly slamming the blade into her stomach. "You won't die yet. Im gonna keep the knife here," Abhora let go of the knife, staring at it lodged into the body like it was art she had made. Biqtch cried out with staggering sobs, unable to process the unbearable levels of pain pummeling through her body. Abhora felt her stomach grumble, smiling at the feeling. "Lunch?"  
Biqtch shook her head in a daze.  
"No, it's not-"  
"Yes it is!" Abhora sighed after her smiles. "I planned on leaving you like this for longer. But I suppose I can't go against my body's wishes." Abhora cackled and tore the knife from her stomach, pushing it back in and dragging it down to the wound her heel had made, splitting apart her flesh like a dead pig. Biqtch felt her vision fade into blue, and then red, stars obscured her view of the racks meters beside her. Abhora leaned in and licked the inside of her wound, her blood like sugar to her tastebuds. Biqtch felt nothing from here, her whole body numb and her heartbeat slowing gradually, but Abhora didn't want her to die yet. "Don't leave now." Abhora quickly shot towards a small crate, hidden behind other dusty boxes seemed to have been unused for decades. She took out a bottle of some coloured liquid, but Biqtch didn't notice a thing, her mouth hung open as if she was paralyzed. Abhora held a needle in her teeth, crouching down to fumble with the bottle and syringe. "Stay with me a minute longer, Steven." Abhora sung in a gentle tune, pushing the liquid into a large vein within her arm, before proceeding to crane over her once again. "you scared me." She sucked the soft skin on her chest with a guilty sense of love, making Biqtch start to move again, her pants for breath growing rapid as the numbness faded and the pain came back. "You are a beautiful snack, I wish I could keep you forever." Abhora parted the seperated pieces of flesh to reveal a slippery mess inside her, making Abhora's mouth water. "Have you eaten today?" Abhora giggled, seeing Biqtch nod, defeated. "Good." Abhora sunk her teeth into the sausage like organs inside her, pulling the thickest length out from within the redness. Biqtch's eyes widened and she screamed brokenly, not as loud as the ones beforehand, too weak to even move a limb. Abhora took a chunk within her teeth and tore it like wet chicken, swallowing with a satanic grin. She never stopped smiling, continuing to feast on her like a wretched vulture.  
Biqtch couldn't take her eyes off Abhora's, staring into those blackened pools as she consumed her, wishing she could stay this way forever and not die; the pain was temporary, as soon the numbness came back, and all she could feel was the tickling sensation of her organs moving around like jelly. She wasn't stupid though, she was losing blood fast and death was only around the corner, she could only wait and watch, the clown slurped her small intestine like a noodle. Biqtch felt her stomach throb, on the verge of vomiting at such a disgusting sight. "You'd be dead without those meds." Abhora chuckled. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way." She reached further up, groping around to pull out what she thought was her pancreas- finally realising Biqtch was almost dead. "Oh-" Abhora still saw her breathing slowly, so she tugged what she had grabbed and felt her hand burn and sting through her glove, letting out a scream. "Fuck!" Abhora pulled off the glove and threw it in panic, watching Biqtch stop moving entirely. "No-" she sighed and wiped her forehead stressfully, sniffling. She couldn't help but regret killing her so soon, but there was no bringing her back, and she hasn't even been able to tell her she was a special one.


	80. Purging (Blair X Violet)

_**This is inspired by the purge, and I know many have done these**_ _ **fanfics**_ _ **in the past but**_ ** _i couldn't help myself_** 😂

**_ This story had to be cut short due to it sitting in my drafts for so long. Here's an update and I promise I'll try and post more _ **

I was awoken so suddenly by the howling of a siren, my eyes widened and my heart was hammering so loud it almost drowned out that terrifying sound. I thought it was a nuclear missile siren, I instantly ripped myself from my bed and ran as fast as my nimble legs could carry me down the stairs and to my kitchen, taking a plastic bag from under my counter and shoving in all the food I could inside. I dropped the bag and ran to the living room, taking no notice of my cat meowing loudly for some sort of attention. I was in too much panic, I took a pen from the coffee table and a notepad, writing frantically with a trembling hand

_I am Andrew Bryson, and if anyone is reading this I am already dead, and as a young man I had so much potential with my profession I never reached. If you have this diary please keep it and-_

I stopped, my breath shaking, I saw people outside with flares, pink and green. I didn't comprehend why they were outside and not indoors, but the loud bang that sent me flying onto the floor and the window smashing into a million pieces told me this was not just a nuclear missile warning. I didn't bother to move, I didn't want them thinking I was alive, and they thankfully left me alone.  
"Get off-" I moved my cat and stood to my feet, running back into my kitchen and grabbing all the food inside my bag and made my way to my basement door. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks, my fingers weak and my throat hot. I was scared, I couldn't admit it to myself, I wanted to be strong but what man who people constantly called you a child could be strong? I always told my friends I'd be the first to die in the apocalypse due to my inferior strength but I realise it isn't my strength. Its my own fear.

I hid with my cat inside the basement for what felt like an hour, but someone was inside my house, smashing things and breaking my possessions. That infuriated me, I'd rather it be a missile that destroyed my beloved things, not some drunk who thinks they own every soul they see.  
I stood to my feet and grabbed a sharp piece of drywall on a paint can, it was nothing, but it was something that could defend me. I ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door, which creaked so loudly the man in the cloak saw me-- his body was lanky and he was tall, but then my heart fell and he turned around, a beautiful face before me.  
"Violet-?" I breathed, swallowing hard. He looked at me up and down, also shocked as his eyes were as wide as mine.  
"Andrew, I'm so sorry I didn't know this was your house-" he walked up to me and I quickly slammed the door, but he knocked a gentle knock, wanting me out. "Please don't! I'm not gonna hurt you!"  
"You broke my things and there's a gun in your pocket!" I exclaimed, my tears choking me.  
"I'm sorry Andy, please let me in- I didn't know this was your place." His voice sounded croaky and desperate, and my heart was too big to keep him locked out, so I opened the door and he stepped inside eagerly, my stomach knotting.  
"D-did you sew this yourself?" I placed a hand on his chest, the stitching so well done it amazed me.  
"I did, I wanted to hide my identity, if people saw me on the street at this time they'd murder me." He began to walk downstairs, almost no emotion in his voice, but it was all inside his eyes, the sparkling eyes the world saw as Violet. I swallowed and followed slowly.  
"Why? What's going on? I woke up to a siren and--"  
"The purge. The time the world shows it's cruelest side. Anything you can imagine is legal so we must stay here." Violet never spoke as sternly as he did just now, but I saw terror in his eyes.  
"Oh god, this isn't true! Where's the police and the government-"  
"They all organised this. No one can save us if we are butchered. I thought it was a dream until I saw bodies on the road." He closed his eyes and tears fell onto the ground, not sliding down his rosey cheeks.  
"Violet- I need to see my family and my friends please-"  
"No. They're probably dead." His nose twitched and I almost choked on my own spit.  
"You liar!" I growled a yell, pulling at my hair in hurt, my body falling apart with fear and dread. I couldn't believe this was real but it was; dreams have painted skies and blurry figures but this was reality at its finest.  
"Andrew don't yell-" Violet held his hands out, those hypotonic eyes making me slump down against the wall. "We can text our friends to see if they're okay." Violet stood up and smiled softly, his perfect row of teeth glowing. I quickly took his hand and I rose up, my knees almost buckling. "Let's get your phone,"  
"My phone is in my bedroom." I hugged Violet's arm, falling into the weakest place inside my head. I needed the comfort of arms around me, and he pulled me close and placed a hand on the back of my head.  
"Don't cry, we can do this." Violet guided me like an injured child up the stairs, his soft expression calming the yells of my mind. There were distant screams once we opened the door, and somehow the basement blocked out those sounds so well, which made things for comfortable for us. I watched Violet head up the stairs and I was let go so suddenly, which made me fall to my knees in what felt like slow motion. I remained on the ground, Violet didn't notice as she was already running into my room. I was truly petrified; losing Drag Race was nothing in comparison, this broke apart the nervous feeling by thousands of words. I looked up, everything was faint and blurry, my body was cold, I was passing out.  
Violet had hoisted me off the ground, and I slowly regained my vision and my consciousness, but I still felt that lingering fear inside of me. I held onto Violet for my life, hearing his voice whisper to me, easing me back into that state of calm. "Don't pass out, we can't have that-" he carried me back down into the basement, and I was shocked by his strength. My hands found their way to his shoulder, keeping myself steady. "I have your phone, let's try text some people." Violet held me in his lap, making me feel beyond safe in the comfort of his arms. I felt weak though, but the guilty pleasure of being the weak one took over me.  
"Please text my parents-" I begged him desperately, and he nodded.  
"I'll text them," his breath was shaky and he typed as fast as he could, the shaking hands familiar with my own.  
I took steady breaths, my cat rested by Violet's leg; I envied it's fearless nature. "Oh god!" Violet covered his mouth, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes  
"What? What is it?" I rushed my words in a panic, Violet put the phone down with a slam and turned his face away, gagging. I grasped my phone and looked at what made Violet so sick in the face, and I almost screamed at first glance, but I was frozen in horror.  
The message was sent by one of our friends, Giovanni, commonly known as Aquaria on the media, but it wasn't a message he sent with his own two hands, it was a picture followed by a caption 'his screams were sweet'. The image made my stomach twist and move physically inside of me.  
"Gi-" I yelled into Violets arm, unable to remove that image from my mind; his body, his lower abdomen sliced open like a pig and everything that was meant to be inside was outside. A horrific disembowelment.  
"Andy," Violet spoke in a trembling mess, "I'm so sorry oh God I'm-" he spluttered into tears and held me close, our crying muffled by each others embrace, protecting us from the cruelty of everything else.

Violet allowed me to fall asleep in his arms, the world spun around me, my throat tight and dry. I took a can of food from the bag and opened it, the smell rancid but I'd do anything to eat, I haven't eaten for a whole day and now this; we were too afraid to step foot out of this basement.  
I scooped what seemed to be fruit out of the tin and let it enter my mouth, my tongue in its own kind of agony, but I swallowed and spat on the ground to try remove the taste the best I could. I held my breath and looked up at Violet, who was awake with a frown upon his face.

"Don't eat that. Let's get food from upstairs."

"No- someone could see us through the windows," I trembled at the thought. Vi shook her head.

"We can't sit down here like cowards!" She stood to her feet, helping me up with both her hands. I wished she'd go on her own, but I couldn't be alone myself either. I hugged her tightly and then even tighter, as if she was the only one to save me and get me through this nightmare, she hugged back and placed a sudden kiss on my head. "Let's go." She lead me up the stairs quietly, keeping her hand tightly locked with mine, her breath shaky and harsh.

I froze as my eyes met a pair of glowing blue ones peering at me through the blackened window: I was the only one who noticed, until I heard Violet's body hit the floor with a thud, a feathered dart in her neck which told me I was next. I ducked and watched the eyes disappear, as if it was a predator stalking it's prey with strategic skill. I fell to my knees and pulled violet against the wall, hiding her the best I could, I cursed her bravery and cried into my hand. Her neck swelled up in front of my eyes, and the door was kicked off its hinges like it was made of cheap card. I panicked once again and opened a drawer frantically, grasping a knife by its blade, getting small cuts in my fingers; I didn't feel them thankfully.  
I felt safer, and I held the knife to my chest waiting for the people to make their second move.


	81. Bitta' Meth (Crystal Methyd X Gigi Goode)

_** WARNING: Heavy Smut  
** _

I've never seen anyone so eccentric on stage, and so unique. Other than myself, she was the sexiest thing I've ever looked at. I was desperate to talk to her, claim her as my own just this one chance I got.   
She goes by the name 'Crystal Methyd', which was cute, but god knows I was only interested in pulling her into my evil fantasies.

I snuck my way backstage, full drag, and with a fistful of cash. I hoped it would be a big enough tip for her to let me take her, take it in any context you like-- She was still in drag too, my mini skirt pulled up high to my waist, blonde curly wig and a short top, and for once with anyone in a long time I was nervous.  
"'Scuse me, got a tip for you-" I spoke up, my voice much quieter than I expected. I saw her turn around, that pretty face keeping me in my place.  
"How'd you get back here," She smirked, reaching to take the money from my loose grip. I was too entranced to speak up, so I shrugged.  
"My way."   
She laughed, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy.   
"Came to watch me give a private performance?"  
"I mean-" I stuttered, shocked she'd even suggest it.   
"With a tip like that, I'll do whatever you like, _baby_." Her hand pulled me closer by my short crop-top, my legs almost buckling beneath me. She was so much more beautiful up close, her dark eyes drowned me in lust. "Come with me, I know somewhere we can-" She paused, dragging a nail up the centre of my chest. "-talk."   
I felt weak and vulnerable, not used to being controlled so easily. I felt her pull me along out the fire exit, the darkness making her look more alluring.  
"You just met me, you seem thirsty," I exclaimed, stumbling into her arm, which snatched my wrist.  
"I am." She pinned my arms above my head against the brick wall, making me gasp. "Now shut up before I make you." Her head tilted again, clutching my jaw and tearing my head to the side. She let go of me and pulled me into the other building just opposite us. It seemed like an abandoned Wearhouse, but smaller, which was perfect. She turned around and pressed her body against mine, her hand groping me abruptly, making my back arch and my legs grow weak. "Get on the floor." She whispered to me, and I obeyed her, the fire between my legs making me sit with parted legs. It was dirty on the ground, but I knew she was dominating me and degrading me this whole time, and I couldn't help but play along. I wanted to beg her to fuck me so soon, but I was excited for what she had in store for me. I watched her unclasp the hooks that kept her outfit on her body, my eyes gleaming at the sight of her upper body. Her eyes were darker, crouching down to my level and skimmed a cold hand up my neck.   
"Please-" I uttered meekly, feeling her hand slam my head into the wall, straining the thick tendon in my neck. I couldn't bear the tension, my legs shaking violently.   
"You're pathetic." She laughed, using two fingers to create friction against my tight length. My eyes rolled back, already a mess, but full of pleasure. She pulled down my underwear with ease, her other hand loosening it grip around my neck, her nails dancing like knives against my skin. She leaned her lips closer to my neck, hovering to tease me. "Want me to fuck you now you've done begging?"  
I felt my heart stop, and I nodded. "Good." She sat up and I took a deep breath while I still could, watching her strip off the rest of her clothes; or what could be considered clothes. She swerved her hips slightly, sitting between my legs, not breaking eye contact. "Ready?"  
"yes!" I gasped, her hands gripping my thighs and lifting them above my shoulders, feeling her heat push inside of me, a sharp moan leaving my lips. She clawed at my thighs, slowly moving her hips in a seductive rhythm, speeding up gradually. I cried through my teeth, feeling her hand grasp my face, her thumb drawing over my bottom lip. I bit her nail and hung my tongue out slightly, struggling to catch my breath. She kept me pinned beneath her, thrusting faster and sighing heavily in bliss, keeping her moans back. I cried out her name without thought, watching her eyes grow deeper, pulling out and flipping me over on my hands and knees, returning to me, her sudden hits making me cry louder. "Crystal!" I muffled into her hand, which remained over my mouth. She dragged her fingers through my wig, pulling it off my head to grip my real hair, my head flipping back to follow her hand. I heard her chuckle through heavy breaths, prying my mouth open with her fingers. I felt her stop, filling me entirely, heat dripping down my legs.   
"You've been good for me." She breathed to me, reaching down to grope me. "Face me-"  
I turned around and stared at her glimmery chest; her head craned down, lacing her fingers around my length and taking me into her mouth, licking as if it was sugar. I ran my shaking hand through her hair, lingering my nails down her wet shoulder.   
I groaned, watching her pretty head lift and bow faster, my eyes rolling back again at the sensation, her teeth and tongue worked magic. I felt the back of her throat, impressed by her gag reflex.  
"F-Fuck-" I hissed, abruptly releasing inside her throat, having her continue until I finished. The look on her face made me cum harder; her face pulled away, lipstick smeared down her chin, strung with white.  
"Yeah-" She wiped her mouth, leaning up to meet my lips, cupping my head in her hands. I licked over her teeth, watching her smile. "Baby."


	82. That B*tch (Demon!Bussy Queen X Reader)

** WARNIN ** _** G: extreme gore! Like super extremely gross so be warned! ** _

**_Ok so_ ** **_Bussy_ ** **_is a beautiful Queen who I know isn't a_ ** **_RPDR_ ** **_contestant but she's still a drag queen so she counts as being here! If you haven't heard of her please check out her_ ** **_YT_ ** **_channel and Instagram and even Tik Tok!_ **   
**_Enjoy! And this is a half joke thing so don't take it too seriously 😂_ **

** Bussy's POV **

What another glorious day at my new restaurant I definitely bought all by myself with my own money! I thought I needed a change in career, instead of terrorising people in their sweet nightmares I wanted to run my own restaurant and serve people the food I have to offer. Of course, being a sleep paralysis demon isn't the most approvable person to have as a restaurant owner but I don't care.  
The sun was glowing and the first day started with an individual, a man who had three kiddies with him. How perfect! I love child souls the best because they are so innocent and uncontaminated with the evil of the world, but I promised myself I wouldn't eat anyone's soul today, but I grew too hungry, perhaps one, an adult? Oh definitely.  
I awaited the arrival of another customer, a rather confused looking person who had the most beautiful eyes.  
I walked to them quickly, beating the waiters and waitresses to their assistance.  
"Oh hello pretty! What brings you here?" I twirled a finger in my hair, my eyes wide with anticipation.  
"The glowing open sign outside?" They raised a brow and looked for the menu. "I'm surprised anyone would open a restaurant in this dump!"  
I gasped, offended by their statement, but I laughed and stood back, gesturing a hand to the back room.  
"Come with me I'll show you what we're serving!" I grinned a white smile, my voice slowly turning into a whisper.  
They swallowed, going into the room I raised my hand to, rather shocked they'd actually go inside. Incredible! Am I what the humans would call, attractive?  
Oh I'm very attractive!  
I closed the door behind us, locking it quickly, their head darting around in fear, confusion, and all the delicious emotions that fueled my evil spirit. Goodness it was delightful to see their face so full of terror, and what made it better was they saw the meat cleavers and knives I kept especially for them! The one who'd be my snack. And the snack of the first honourable customers too! I'm not that selfish to have them all to myself.  
I pulled them close to me and covered their mouth, trapping them in both my arms.  
"Oh don't be so whiny, just sleep, rest and I'll make it as painless as I possibly can." I whispered to them, hearing the mutters of terror escape through my fingers. It gave me tingles!  
They slid down to the floor against my legs-- it was that easy to put them to sleep? I really haven't lost my touch! The knife told me to firmly grasp it's handle and I did, cutting off their clothes and placing them on the metal table. Everything was going to plan and I couldn't wait to satisfy my hunger. Their skin was glowing, I heard every vessel inside them pump the sweet candy red I thirsted for; my knife punctured their inner arm like a soft stick of butter, ripping into the muscle and watched the red trickle out. It was the most beautiful sight, and I cut further down, reaching their hand.  
The colours were beautiful, red and blue and even some pink-- I pulled at the exposed veins like silly string stuck to a wall, leaning in and gulping down delicious mouthfuls of candy red. I giggled, knowing they felt everything, but they couldn't escape me, and they couldn't die as long as my soul was bonded with theirs for the duration of this interaction. "Don't act so afraid, I can hear your thoughts, and I can feel all the fear, you're making me want to consume more! I know I know, I'm pure evil but it's not my fault, this is my life, and I thought opening this stupid restaurant would wake me up a little, and it did! It made me realise that visiting people in their sleep was so boring, why not visit them in their wake!?" I cackled and bit into a vein, tearing it from its confinement. I felt like they needed some music to help settle their nerves. " _The taste of iron in my mouth, something I can't live without, try to run but you will see, you're stuck here for eternity!_ " I giggled and took a machete from a hook on the wall, instantly bringing it down onto their hand, cutting it and snapping it from the bone. I couldn't help but hum the same song, the screams inside their mind was all I needed, their soul was slowly draining from them and into me. I am growing stronger! As expected. "Oh look at me, I'm **[Y/N]**!" I held their hand up and posed with my back arched. "I'm surprised anyone would open a restaurant in this dump!" I threw the hand onto a plate and began hacking at the other, giggling to myself. "You won't ever see the light of day again and it brings me peace inside." I hummed, and nodded at each cry of agony. "Thought so!" I struggled with breaking the bone, they must drink a lot of milk! "You are very tough, I give you that, stupid." My fingers were soaked in red, and I sighed with joy. "My favourite colour!" I licked my fingers, leaning down and dragging my tongue along the jagged bone. "What's the matter, can't move?" I raised their arm and cleaned it of candy red, making a mess of myself. I was having too much fun I forgot to prepare the meal! I placed the detached hands into the oven, turning it on full blast, watching it with big eyes and my signature grin. "Don't worry you'll get a taste after! But this is for the customers! They wanted-" I hummed and thought to myself. "Ugh, silly me I forgot, I suppose I'll have to have this all to myself then-"  
A sudden knock at the door made me gasp and look around quickly for a sink, quickly scrubbing my hands clean and putting on some gloves. "Yes?"  
"Um, ma'am we're gonna need to have that order stat, the customer wants roasted lamb with his salad. And the kids are crying-" the waitress spoke in a muffle. I couldn't stop grinning.  
"Oh of course, I am getting it ready right now!"  
I pulled off the gloves and ran to grab a different knife: it was smaller, sharper and easier to hold. Roasted lamb is mainstream, why not give him a try of something more fresh and mature? I remember the first time I saw someone consume human flesh, their eyes lit up, they absolutely loved it, and that whole time they didn't know it was from another human. I guess people deep down can't resist becoming a crazed wendigo-inspired sleep paralysis demon like me!  
I craned over their body, smiling. "So, change in plans, a hand or two won't fulfil the man's order, so I hope you're stupid body won't mind if I took some flesh from your thigh? It's all for the customers so I hope you'll understand." I faked a pout and held the small knife to their thigh and began drawing a rectangle in their skin, pushing it further in until I hit bone. "Maybe a small knife isn't the best idea for this- but I'm not stupid like you so I'll make it work, watch!" I pumped the knife up and down in frustration. "After this, I dissolve your body in acid, and throw the soupy mess into the nearest river." I heard the distant screams of the children, and sighed in relief. "But don't worry, your soul would already have been in my tummy. In stupid terms, you'd be dead." I pulled the cube of flesh out from the leg and sighed happily, putting it onto a plate. "Imagine the look on his face when he sinks his canines into this!" I opened the oven door and put the plate next to the hands, which were almost finished! "Hm, I love the smell of burned blood." I twirled and tapped on the side of their head, slowly and harshly, beginning to drag my nails along their scalp. "For someone so stupid you have a lot of thoughts. But I suppose anyone would when they're screaming internally and desperately for the sweet release of death." I laughed and placed a slow long lasting kiss on their lips. "No, this isn't romantic, it is a more intimate type of bonding. I love to feel the suffering seeping into me like water down a slippery slope. I can't resist it." I kissed them again, closing my eyes like a resting butterfly's wings. "Don't let all this pain distract you from the main goal here, I want to eat you up, not only physically, but spiritually, I want to feel your lifeforce slowly slide down my throat and burn my insides like percentage fourty alcohol." I felt tingles run up my spine, a different kind of connection was happening and I am so totally here for it!  
I gasped, hearing a sizzling from the oven interrupt my moment. "Oh my! It's ready, pretty one!" I slid my hands from their head to my sides, walking up to the oven and opening it quickly, coughing at all the smoke. "So delicious! He's gonna be shaking and quaking!" I twirled and placed the meat onto the plate. "It's so delicious it would make a vegan drool!" I flinched, the screams beginning to get to loud for my head. "Oh quiet! I know you're in uncomprehendible agony but just smell it!" I smiled meekly, cutting the skin from the top and slicing it into thin pieces, almost like pork-- but it needs to look like lamb, so I glazed it with the candy red-- a little glow won't hurt!  
I looked at my hands which were sort of clean and shrugged, unlocking the door and slipping out, quickly closing it again, plate in hand.  
The waitress stormed to me and took it, not even questioning the few red stains on my nails.  
"Thanks boss-" she winked at me, and I winked back, excited to watch the man's face melt with delight. I was lucky, noticing he was enjoying his food, though anticlimactic, I accepted it and head back inside, locking the door. "Stupid!" I hissed, staring at **[Y/N]** 's body like a spoiled brat at a disappointing birthday party. "Oh you stupid disappointment! He didn't seem to adore the food like I wanted, have you been eating naughty food? There was a lot of fat that came off that chunk." I sighed and brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. "No, I'm sorry that was rude of me. Maybe he hasn't got a taste for meat. Unlike me." I chuckled and took a hand, not even recognisable as a hand anymore, and took a bite, my stomach almost leaping up into my throat. "God!" I swallowed and stared at them with big eyes. "this tastes so good I just want to suck each drop of blood from your body!" I laughed loudly, sitting on the metal table and leaned over them, dragging my nail along their temple. "Don't scream at me, I'm doing this for the pleasure of the people who deserve it. You're stupid so you are less fortunate- though, the happiness you've given me today almost makes me want to give you a rest, but I just want to try more of you." I opened my mouth and placed kisses down their cheek. "Oh silly me, you came here to eat so, I suppose you need food too!" I grabbed the hand and put it to their lips. "I'll let you chew, but any false move and I'll carve out your insides bit by bit starting from your abdomen and make sure you feel everything." I laughed and giggled, a sharp exhale of air pushing through my teeth. "Now eat." I forced them to take a bite, and I watched them swallow, their stomach didn't let itself work so there was no way they could throw it back up. "that was such a small piece! Are you on a diet?" I cackled, biting my lip and gently tapping their ears. "relax now." I whispered. "pain can be soothing if you let it." I flicked my tongue over their lips. "Another bite for me then." I ripped off a finger like a wing off a chicken and ate every inch of meat I could, slurping the bone like a buffalo wing. "Don't be such a negative Nancy." I mumbled. "You have no clue how happy you've made me, only if you could move and-" I chuckled. "I'm such a thirsty bitch!" I sat up and stared into their eyes. "What do those taste like? I mean- I've never tried but as a restaurant owner it's important to taste new dishes so." My nail traced underneath their eye softly. "I won't take both out! Oh no! I want you to see my beauty, and I want you to have some kind of satisfaction from this, despite your stupidity." I reached for a knife blindly and lifted their eyelid, pushing my knife through, feeling their skull stop me from going further. I severed each vein and the optic nerve. I scooped it out like jelly from a plastic cup, gasping as I held it in my hand. "It's like a gummy bear!" I placed it into my mouth and swirled my tongue, biting down only to have a mass of liquid spill down my throat. It was bitter, and i loved everything about it. "Oh you satisfied me once again!" I opened their mouth and felt the mass slip from my tongue and into theirs. "I don't want to be selfish-" I saw them chew slightly, knowing they had to choice. I stroked the side of their face with my nail, kissing down their neck slowly. "You don't want to die Hm? Well I'd love if you could stay but humans are stupid and they're weak. You're gonna die slowly and painfully." I smiled quickly, biting their neck with quick nips. "But I want to spend a little more time with you, if that's alright." I smirked, surprisingly, earning a neautral answer. I ran my hands down their chest, giggling with breathy whispers. "Just a little while longer."


	83. Sleep Paralysis (Demon! Bussy x Reader) AU

**_Reader is 18+ always!_ **   
  


You couldn't bear the idea of falling asleep again, since the last few nights you continued to wake in a frozen state, a pair of glowing red eyes besides your bedpost. It terrified you, and you chose to stay awake and pull an all-nighter, hoping you could escape whatever your body was trying to do to you.  
You weren't stupid, it was obviously sleep paralysis, but you knew it was different, those red eyes won't stop haunting you even in your wake, seeing them in reflective surfaces, it was like a swaying hypotonic watch appeared whenever those cursed crimson orbs did. You could feel your eyes grow heavy but you didn't dare rest your head back, keeping your gaze on your phone, the brightness at its fullest; no video was funny enough to keep your eyes open. Time felt like it was getting slower, and the space around you was fuzzy, dark and your eyes were heavier than your head you desperately tried to keep up.  
At this point, you gave in, only being an hour, you collapsed, surrendering to the god of sleep, the euphoric feeling of the distension in your muscles, and the dark that swallowed you.

You had no dreams, instead, mere minutes before the clock hit 7am, you woke up, and once again, you couldn't move a single muscle, trapped in your mind. But you didn't see any red eyes- the room was well lit and there was no shadow.  
You thought, perhaps it is gone, and you were only left with paralysis? But you didn't hear the thud beside you, nor see the odd head poking up from the side of your bed-- not until you finally made the effort to shift your eyes, your heart raced immediately, and breathing was difficult, this figure rose, its face and body androgynous yet had dominant feminine features, and a pair of black tinted horns and a red arrow tipped tail as its most noticeable aspects. This was a demon, and thankfully, they aren't as horrifying as the stories in the Bible say. It had this angered expression, yet it smiled, sitting up onto your bed just beside your frozen legs.  
"Yeah, it's me-" It leaned closer, the snarl on its face more visible. "You little shit- thinking you can skip sleep so you can't see me?" It diverted its eyes away, pushing you into the bed further, straining your already weak breathing pattern. "That's not very nice..." Its tail swayed behind its back side to side repetitively, catching your attention. "Well, no point dwelling on the past. I have you now, but this time I'm not a pair of eyes in the dark, I'm a real demon! And I'm going to show you your worst possible fears." It began to smile, showing off a row of white sharp teeth. Your attempts at moving proved to be in vain, and you soon gave up, hoping you could pass out of fear, or perhaps just fall back asleep, but you knew this monster didn't want you to sleep, it wanted something more eternal. "Tell me, little human, what could you be afraid of?" It sat up, sitting on top of your stomach, the pain growing worse. It ran a hand through its black hair, craning down further towards you with each word that left its dark lips. "Maybe, you're afraid of clowns?" Its eyes shifted, before shaking its head. "Or maybe, you fear spiders and insects!" The demon opened its mouth, your noses practically touching. You saw its red eyes roll back, and something tickle your bottom lip. You didn't pay it no mind soon enough, you were too entranced by the creature's appearance to realise the tickling sensation that crawled into your mouth; its black hair sprawled around your heads like curtains.  
The tickling you thought was the dryness of your mouth until you felt it travel down along your tongue. You tried to scream, but of course, no sound was made, and the demon laughed in your face, shoving her fingers into your throat to send what felt like a spider deeper down you. The fear you felt faded away slowly, and you locked gazes once more, struggling to swallow the now dead _thing_ lodged in your gullet. "Why aren't you more scared!?"  
You felt it pull away, your heart guilt-ridden and missing the closeness; you saw its eyes were wide, pupils darting around frantically as if it was trying to come up with something else. "the spider in the mouth trick always terrifies them so much they wet themselves!"  
You shut your eyes, hoping perhaps this was all a dream, and just some kind of ironic coincidence. You tried to move again, finally gaining the ability to wriggle your toes and fingers. You were almost free, but looking up at the eyes of this demonic entity drew you to worry about freedom, and you didn't feel so guilty once realising how graceful this individual was. You noticed _she_ was staring at her lap, lost in her own world, forgetting she was supposed to be killing you, and as freakish as the thought sounds, it brought some comfort knowing she held back. But why? You hoped you knew the answer, but these things couldn't possibly feel any other emotion that would stop them doing their job. You tried to move further, a slight twitch in your leg alerted her, and she abruptly pinned down your stiff shoulders, which you couldn't budge. "Idiot! I'm gonna-" she trailed off, clenching your nightclothes in her balled fists. You revelled in the unique vulnerability and frustration she felt.  
You couldn't deny the homey and gentle feeling she made you feel, a hurricane of thoughts based around her brought you to slowly and gradually enjoy her mischievous company. "What?" She mumbled, her voice completely changed in tone. "Ugh! Y-You know I can hear your thoughts right!?" She pulled away, turning her face the opposite direction. You admit to yourself you were embarrassed, but thankful no explanation was needed; your thoughts were rather filthy. You saw her cheeks were bright pink, and her tail was laced around her leg-- if you could, you'd be grinning an evil grin. The room fell silent, the distraught and frustrated demon stared at you, now less tense and instead angrier, as her expression practically spoke for itself. She swiftly shuffled closer, lying beside your still limp body. you couldn't turn your head, but with a single attempt you did; you could move, but she remained beside you, the both of your eyes receiving a blunt exchange. You didn't want to scare her off, so you remained still, hoping the next move would be hers. "My name is bussy." She spoke, not blinking a single time.   
"I'm-"  
"Yeah, I know your name already, **Y/N**..." She sat up, placing an arm beside you, craning over your body with a soft expression.   
"Oh-right," You nodded, cautiously placing a hand on her forearm. She flinched due to sudden contact, but you didn't remove it, and she settled into the simple feeling of your hand on her skin.  
"Did you mean the things you said inside your head!?" She spoke up, placing her other hand on your chest. You found yourself stuttering, lost in the wicked flirtatious expression.  
"Perhaps," You drew your hands up both her shoulders, making her body freeze.   
"H-Hey-!" She squeaked out, making you chuckle with dark eyes.  
"And you thought you could haunt _me_?" You sat up gradually, shuffling to sit on your knees.   
"Yes! because I'm scary!" She leaned back as you leaned forwards, your bodies almost touching.  
"You are not scary." You laughed at the ridiculousness of such a statement, seeing the black-haired demon bare her teeth in anger.  
"I am!"  
"You are haunting the wrong people then." You sharply jogged her closer. You felt unbelievably powerful controlling someone like her, and seeing some fear in her eyes; she never stopped you, you knew she enjoyed how you acted with dominance. It made you feel euphoric knowing with all her power to easily stop you, she just didn't. She lowered her eyelids, unable to hold back her giggling.   
"I never got to show you what I can really do though- I thought forcing a spider down your throat was enough."   
You shrugged, trailing your hands down to her hips.  
"You have many other nights to show me." You stated with confidence, a smirk stuck on your face.  
"Who said I planned to haunt you longer?" Bussy nibbled the sharp nail on her thumb, smiling.  
"Well, I hope you do."   
"Why?" She uttered almost silently, your hands pushing her back into the bed, the roles reversed drastically.  
"Maybe I'll show." You whispered, carefully brushing your lips against hers, before making a slow contact, sharing a quick yet emotional kiss with the horned woman. She shuffled beneath you, not wanting to pull away so soon, which you did. You knew she felt incomplete, her hands pulled you down again and brought you into another kiss, this one more rough and sensual. It was hard to not take things fast, but you didn't want to, knowing she would be discomforted, so you thought to wait until another night.  
You both finally pulled away, her eyes full of evil lust you were so attracted to. You held her close, tucking her hair back behind her horns both sides.  
"I have to go." She sighed, "Duty calls." She smirked after, standing up and stepping off the bed, her tail brushing against your face in a taunting manner. "I'll be back," She murmured, the same attractive grin made you smile back at her.  
"Alright then-" 

\--  
  


_**If anyone wants smut aka part 2 then hmu...** _


	84. Sleep Paralysis (Demon!Bussy X Dom!Reader) PT 2

**_Before we start, can I jus say thank you all sm for being a part of my writing journey, like this is the 100th chapter and like, it's crazy to think some people care to read what comes up in my head, im so thankful! I know many people have left like 30 chapters ago, and new people came, but that's the magic of it really, seeing how you improve :)_ **

_**Despite me being super inactive I really do care about writing and I hope I can make some new amazing works in the future..!** _

**_anyways, enjoy!_ **

_**Smut warning! don't like, don't read!** _   
**You are 18+ always!**

You watched the clouds roll over the moon, getting changed quickly into plain underwear, turning off the light and crawling into bed, excited to meet your unusual friend again. You couldn't stop imagining scenarios in your head, feeling soft feelings from your attraction to her; you were slightly guilty despite the desire, and the thought of never being able to be with her dwelled over you-- your hands pulled the covers over your face, eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the bad that came to mind.

You felt something crawl and sit on your stomach, waking you up suddenly. You smiled, seeing the covers move from your face, a pair of red eyes staring down at you. You lifted an arm, touching her face; her expression wasn't visible in the dark, but you felt her smiling.  
"Thank you for letting me move." You whispered, pulling her shoulders closer.  
"What's the fun if you can't move?" Bussy dragged her lips along your jaw, making it hard for you to remain calm. Your arms were swarmed with goosebumps, her breath against your skin was cold; it wasn't like anything you've felt before.   
"What are you trying to do-" You chuckled, biting your lip nervously, tracing your fingers over her hips, feeling nothing but her skin.  
"Nothing-" She giggled mischievously, touching your chest in an attempt to create further tension. You rolled your eyes, sitting up, swiftly pushing her off and pinning her down, her head hanging off the side of the bed. "Hey!" She exposed her neck, breaking eye contact in embarrassment. "Way to ruin the mood." She uttered, drawing circles on your back.  
"I haven't ruined anything," You swiftly felt for her inner thigh, struggling to contain the urges.  
"You have," she whispered, pulling your face into a rough passionate kiss. You traced gently along her hips, petting the smooth skin; it felt strange going forward with this, you didn't know this individual, and she watches you sleep, but you didn't dare complain-- she was undeniably stunning and elegant, you couldn't ask for anything better. Her legs wrapped around your body, her sharp teeth biting your neck, throwing you off guard. She kissed aimlessly, sending endless waves of pleasure down your spine, you grasped her wrist, using the spare hand to draw painful patterns on her abdomen, her breathing grew more intense, practically begging. You gave her the satisfaction she craved, coarsely teasing her heat with your thumb, watching her expressions change; she strained a moan, and you were set on hearing it louder. You pushed a single finger inside her, the cold heat was like a siren's song, drawing you in further. You pinned her chest down against the bed, thrusting slowly, her eyes darkened with lust--her tail slithered around your thigh slowly, giving you chills into and throughout your core. You pushed in another finger, picking up the pace, staying with a rapid rhythm which drowned her in inconsistent whines. You stopped for a moment, taunting her.  
"Don't stop-!" She pleaded, her once evil eyes now at your mercy. You slowly filled her with all four fingers, turning your hand slightly and pumping quickly, making her cry pained moans, gently rocking her hips against your hand. You bit down on your lip in anticipation, watching her squirm and finally reach climax, her cries deafening. She went limp and tried to catch her breath, clawing at the sheets. "Y/N-" she exhaled sharply, slurring out a few words which you didn't understand at all.  
"Yeah?"  
"You realise you're stuck with me forever..." Her hoarse tone made such a creepy statement sound hot, and you couldn't help but smirk.  
"Sure." You laughed, closing her legs forcefully. "You gonna leave now?"  
"No."


	85. Sleepover (Gamer!Bussy X Reader) AU

_**this is all just for fun peeps!** _

_**Some smut! SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ!** _

**_I promise ill do a pt 2 to my last one soon, I just thought this one was so cyute!_ **

\-------  
 _1 New Message_  
\-------  
 _-BussyQ33n: Hi. Wanna come play Smash._  
 _ **Y/N**_ _: Sure, can we play something less intense tho lol_  
 _BussyQ33n: k, u just scaredddd. I'll kick ur ass at any game anyway! byee. see U at 4._

You put your phone down quickly, apprehensive and slightly worried to meet up with this same person who verbally abuses you for simply breathing in a wrong pattern, but you knew deep down she did see you as a friend, and it was just her way of saying she likes you; well so you thought.  
It was pretty much dark out due to the unusual season, and the clock was close to 4 pm already. You grabbed your jacket and stepped out of the house, still deeply nervous. You hoped today would be the day you beat her in at least one game, no matter how simple or non-competitive it might be, but knowing her, she could make Simon-says like a cyberpunk chess game.

You arrived at her house, standing on the porch like a lawn decoration, brushing away sweat from your head, trying to appear as casual as you could, begging you wouldn't embarrass yourself this time; yesterday was a mess you wished to forget. You walked to her door and knocked once and then twice. You heard loud footsteps approach instantly, and the door opened, hearing a snarky chuckle.  
"Hey, bitch, look at you all fancy for me?" She snuck a smirk with a lolly stick hung from her mouth, but your eyes were drawn to her little outfit: grey pyjamas with a short crop top, and to top off the innocent facade, pink fluffy socks.  
"Yeah-" You managed to mutter out, seeing her turn around and walk up the stairs like an excited child. You smiled and followed, closing the door behind you.  
You ran into her room, seeing her setting up the console, her yellow hair sprawled over the floor as she leaned further down.  
"Need any help?" You smiled awkwardly, hearing her groan.  
"Like you'd know how to set up the most basic console ever to exist ever! I can do it myself!" She sat up, brushing the silky locks behind her shoulders. "What baby game you wanna play then?" She turned to face you, her big eyes making you freeze up on the spot; you remained standing, like a lost puppy.   
"Just Minecraft or something." You rushed out your words, smiling, seeing her roll her eyes.  
"Uh, sure." She looked through a pink box, decorated with sequin hearts, but was covered in black inked graffiti. You found it slightly cute, imagining her being such a bratty child ruining the walls with inappropriate pictures at school. She took out the game and put it into the console, closing it slowly. "So you know how to play this game right? Don't tell me you just watch those kids channels where they yell into the mic every few seconds. It's actually a very hard complex game that you might struggle with-" She smiled smugly, handing you a controller with a stiff arm. "I'll teach you though, whatever."   
You sat next to her, crossing your legs.  
"I'm actually really good, so keep your accusations to yourself." You couldn't help but smile to yourself, staring at Bussy's concentrated expression as she chose their world.  
"Shut up, stupid! Y-You're like butterfingers with my controllers anyway, so I'd win even if you were good-" She jolted her head, smirking still.  
"So you admit I might be better?" You nudged her, feeling her shove you back a little too roughly.  
"No way! I'd rather die than have you beat me at a game like this!"   
You didn't take it personally this time, the smile not leaving your lips. The game started up and you faced Bussy for a short moment, opening your mouth to speak, but was distracted by her character hitting yours a few times.  
"Hey! We're working together!" You exclaimed, hearing her laugh innocently.  
"That's not happening, I'm gonna build my fortress and beat you to the ender dragon before you even start mining, stupid!"   
You scoffed at her, going to punch trees on your own accord instead of begging her to stay with you, slightly nervous to lose once again to her. Minutes passed of some silence, your eyes constantly checking her half of the screen, realising she was already far ahead.  
"How do you already have diamonds?" You said, mouth agape. She raised a shoulder, flipping her hair back.  
"I told you, brainless, I'm good at this game, and you are gonna suck it!" Her words made you feel a certain way, giving you butterflies.   
"Well, we'll see." Your thumbs stopped moving, quickly stealing another glance at Bussy's glowing face, her cheeks red. She noticed your still screen and faced you, making you snap your head back to the game, nibbling your lip. You took this time to continue your mining in a very dark cave, trying to take your mind off the awkward and scary moment that just happened. You heard her giggle to herself, making things worse.  
"You don't have barely enough torches! The zombies are gonna suck your guts and I'll be laughing when you gotta start over." Her tongue rolled over her smiling and sparkly lips; you caught yourself looking again, turning your head away. "I suggest going back and making some, I see a whole stack of coal in your inventory."  
"Oh, cool." You said subconsciously, hearing her voice choke you like cotton candy hands again seconds later.  
"You better take my advice, you won't be receiving these amazing tips from me any time soon once I progress further." She hummed, resting her chin on her knee.  
"Sure thing, princess banana head." You smiled to yourself at the stupid name, continuing to play without listening to her advice in spite.  
"Excuse me?" She seethed, facing you with a scrunched nose.  
"You heard me." You bit your tongue, keeping to yourself that you found diamonds ages ago.  
"I-" She inhaled deeply, pushing you with a hand. "I so hate you, and your stupid face!"   
"Oh no you don't, you love me really." You gave her a sassy side-eye, adoring the frustration plastered on her face. You froze again suddenly, facing her. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
She stayed silent, before letting out a huff and a frustrated whine.  
"You stupid, brainless idiot!" She reached over, turning off the game and drowning them in darkness.  
"Hey, you bitch! I was just about to loot that dungeon!" You put the controller down, seeing her figure reach to turn on a purple LED light. "Oh, I know what's happening." Your frown turned into a grin, sitting up on your knees. "I was going to do better, you're just a sore loser!" Those words made Bussy shove you again.  
"Shut up I'm not!" She leaned closer, your sudden burst of laughter made her stare with dark eyes. "I didn't turn it off because you were doing better, which you so totally weren't!" She tugged your arm, before folding hers. "I did it because- you're being a dick!"   
"Oh sorry, miss, won't happen again." You pouted, the sarcasm made her more infuriated, which soon relaxed into a smirk and lazy eyes.  
"Wanna stay for a sleepover or something." She shrugged, standing up and walking to her pink bunk bed, the top bed was swallowed by clothes and boxes and plushies.  
"Sure." You stood up too, seeing her throw you a black onesie. "Put it on, b-but in the bathroom! I don't wanna see shit!" She stormed over to you, shoving you out and closing the door. You stood in shock, holding the clothing to your face; it had her exact scent.  
"Whatever-" You mumbled, whispering a 'cutie' under your breath.

You walked into her room, feeling soft, and somewhat craving attention from Bussy, who was at her desk, swinging in circles on her chair, a pair of blue headphones on. You could hear the music blasting from them, you couldn't tell the genre.  
"Hey, banana head!" You kicked her shin, making her yell.  
"Hey, you stupid-!" She paused her music and took off her headphones, looking up at you, almost silenced.   
"Yeah?" You spun the chair to face you straighter.   
"G-go into bed!"  
"Wait, I thought you were-"  
"Were gonna have to share cos' I can't be bothered to clean the top bunk s-so-" She kicked you gently away so she could stand, your eyes glancing at her perfectly shaped back, her bra visible from under the top. She pulled the covers back, throwing a bunch of pillows onto the floor. "And don't say anything about those plushies! they're old, I'm getting rid of them soon." Her cheeks were a fire red, which was unusual for someone like her; she backed into the corner, making room for you. "Get in then, and don't touch me!" She let her words stutter at the final words, lying down, facing the wall like a child who had been told off. You laughed, getting in eagerly, watching her continue to lay in the obviously uncomfortable position. She used a smaller novelty pillow to lie on, leaving you with the big original one.  
"Want the normal pillow?" You scoffed, hearing her sigh.  
"No, I don't really like it anyway. So be grateful!"   
You laid your head down, unable to resist the urge to shuffle closer, only slightly, her hair taking up most of the space in front of you. You reached for the very ends, rubbing the smooth yellow strands between your fingers, slowly becoming a slave to your feelings. You saw her hand grab the hair and pull it towards her face. "S-Stop that, or I'll pull your hair!" She shouted into the covers; her clearly agitated state mixed with guilty enjoyment made you shuffle even closer. "Want me to hit you, stupid face?" She turned to face you, lips curled into an awkward line.  
"Go on then," You scoffed, feeling a kick to your shin. "Argh-" You flinched, watching the line turn into a grin.  
"Exactly, is sleeping too hard for you? Do I gotta teach you how to sleep too?" She turned her back on you again, her back painfully exposed. You thought for a moment, reaching to grab a strand of her hair and pulled it out, hearing her yelp and turn on her back. "Fuck you! I'm gonna sleep on the floor-- n-no, I'll make _you_ sleep on the floor if you don't stop, **Y/N!** " Her stern tone was the guilty turn on that you needed, your body craning over hers slightly.   
"Make me then."  
"G-Go away-" She mumbled quieter, gently kicking your leg, turning back around the second time. You held a smile, gently running a hand up the curve of her spine, the perfect line shape grew deeper as she arched her back, shockingly not saying a word. You trailed lower cautiously, hoping you weren't truly making her uncomfortable, but a gentle and long sigh told you to continue, which you did without second thought-- reaching the brim of her shorts, caressing the soft skin beneath it. She let out another long sigh, shuffling back into you, allowing you to reach around her groin. You saw her eyes squeezed shut, mouth hung open; the look itself drove you crazy, seeing her submissive for you was a dream come true. You nuzzled your nose into her hair, your other hand groping her chest underneath the grey fabric which acted as a sorry excuse for clothing. You couldn't take teasing and simply removed her shorts, gripping her neck to see her face, a single eye open. You bit your lip in anticipation, not realising your finger was already halfway inside her, making her rock back and forth. Her moans were almost silent at first but grew more intense as you went faster, keeping your hand around her jaw, straining her harsher cries. You slid another two fingers in, tightening your grip around her face, stopping her from squirming against you. She moaned loudly, panting for breath like she had ran a marathon. You felt her finally release, pulling out slowly; her legs tightened around your arm, not wanting to lose the touch. Your eyes moved from her body to her face, a smile spread across her cheeks, eyes still shut, brimmed with tears.   
"You lose." You leaned closer to her face, placing a kiss on her lips.


	86. Picnic (Ciswoman!Sugar x fem!reader) AU

_**♥️** _ _**You will be dressed in cute summery attire!** _   
_**♥️You will be a fem individual** _

**_WARNING: MILD SMUT NEAR THE END don't like don't read! ✨✨_ **

You stopped your stroll through the local park due to hearing some soft cries emerging from behind some bushes. You followed where the sounds came from, spotting a blue and peach mix of colour between the leaves; it was a gorgeous blonde woman that sat on a red polka dot blanket, who's cheeks were stained with mascara and her baby blue gloves tinged a darker blue at the palms from her tears. It broke your heart seeing such pain, trying not to scare the lady with your uninvited presence you stepped closer. You could hear her mutter a few words under her breath, covering her mouth with her shaky hand, eyes meeting yours suddenly, but she showed no fear. You stepped out from the brambles and crouched by the blanket, noticing an open basket that was full of food.  
"Hi miss, what's wrong?" You asked in a gentle voice, the woman wept louder, sniffling up her words.  
"I-- we were supposed to have a picnic- we-" she sputtered out, her mouth still hidden behind her hand.  
"Who?"  
"Me and my sis, but she cancelled for her dumb boyfriend!" She struggled to get the final words out. You hated seeing someone so sorry for themselves, you felt like you had to do something. You thought deeply about what could be the most appropriate thing-- questions seemed to agitate her more. "She hasn't showed up for three weeks in a row now, we always used to! We- I miss her!" She continued, fanning her face and gasping back more tears. You didn't ask anything else, simply petting her arm gently.  
"I might be a stranger, but maybe I could join your picnic instead?" You saw her pretty little face light up, finally smiling for the first time. It was a beautiful smile you wish you got on first impression.  
"Please." She placed the basket between you both after you shuffled closer onto the blanket, she used her finger to wipe off the mascara, sniffing shakily. You couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was; the woman's platinum locks looked like a dream in the sun's rays, and her skin complexion made her look like the embodiment of innocence, a plethora of light colours put into one. You got so lost you didn't notice a small dainty cup sat at your knees, full of what looked like tea, steaming hot. You brought your gaze to the lady, her face no longer stuck with a frown; she sipped her own tea in serenity. "You didn't have to stay, I don't have much." She spoke so gently, filling your heart with fluffy clouds.  
"I want to stay. You sounded so heartbroken." You drank some tea seconds after speaking, melting with it's exquisite flavour. "This is delicious, what's your name? I'm Y/N." You softly said, making the other lady gleam.  
"Sugar," she put her cup down and got out a box of strawberries, not breaking eye contact with you. "Here- I picked them myself, **Y/N**!" She let out a cheeky giggle, her gratitude beginning to show, and you didn't complain not once; it was a treacherous thought that she was grateful just for being sat with.  
"Oh thank you." You took one from the box that Sugar put on your thighs, and took a bite. "These are so much better than ones from the store."  
"I hate artificial things." Sugar plucked at the grass, giggling like a giddy child. Despite her breaking eye contact so suddenly, she laid her head down by your knees, the beauty of her form exaggerated heavily; her creamy legs sprawled over the grass and blanket carelessly. You didn't know what words to say, stuck staring like a maniac, but she smiled into your eyes, moving her fingers around your arms as she sat up to lean closer. "Your outfit is amazing, where did you get it from?"  
You stuttered and chuckled awkwardly, knowing you were already blushing.  
"I can't remember, it's super old." You watched the light in her eyes dance, her cheeks turn a rose pink. "What about yours?"  
"I made it! Do you like it?" She looked down at her skirt and straightened it out, the length was painfully short and you found yourself thinking about things rather disrespectful-- you snapped yourself out of such a mindset.  
"It's beautiful, it fits you so well."  
Her eyes sparkled at your words, her hands pressed together excitedly and her pink lips smiling into her cheeks. You thought about how much you made her day slightly better, feeling guilty you'd have to leave soon-- but you shook away those thoughts and reached to grab another strawberry; all your senses were pleased. Sugar's eyes softened, taking a strawberry herself and ate it whole, throwing the leaves into the grass before lying back down just at your legs, tucking her hands underneath her face and closing her eyes. You smiled to yourself, nervously lying just beside her, facing her, watching her swallow. "Are you gonna sleep?" You asked quietly, seeing her smile and show off her pretty white teeth, keeping her eyes shut tight.  
"No, I just need to rest my head. Its pounding and it hurts-" she whined like a frustrated child at the end of her sentence, trailing off into a sigh. You went to sit back up, but her velvet fingers gently grabbed your arms. You froze and watched her face turn into a pouty pleading expression. "Can I have a cuddle?"  
You almost choked, a wondrous tight feeling growing stronger in your chest. You didn't think twice before slowly leaning down close to her, her arms lacing around you and her leg lifting above yours. You were so full of shock how she trusted a stranger effortlessly.  
"Anything." You muttered, unbearably nervous at how close your faces were. Her eyes closed and she smiled again, you unable to take your eyes off her.  
She definitely fell asleep after a few minutes, as you saying her name didn't grab her attention. You didn't want to just leave her alone, so you chose to stay, taking things out from her basket and placing them down onto the blanket. Your hand caressing her thigh gently, which seemed to have relaxed her further. "Sugar, you gotta wake up." You spoke louder, feeling her turn onto her back, both her legs stretching out.  
"I'm awake now **Y/N**!" She said with a small giggle. You reached to pull down her skirt, helping her up and brushing down her back and hair of grass and dirt. Her tired smile melted your heart at first sight, wishing you could stay with her much longer. "You're so kind, I didn't notice-" she looked at her legs, her default blush now getting darker.  
"It would be rude not to," you took her hand in yours, her face glowing.  
"I-I don't mind-" she craned her perfect form closer, sitting herself on your leg. You didn't know how to react, you simply sat with a dumbfounded expression, your heart racing to the point it hurt and made it hard to breathe. It felt amazing.  
Her hands pulled you closer and she nestled her nose into your neck, pulling you into the perfume scented heaven, finding yourself shuffling uncomfortably at the tingling sensation coming up from your lower body; she placed tiny almost unnoticeable kisses against your skin which slowly grew into more real kisses of desperation. You tried to keep your eyes open, not wanting to fall into the world of ecstasy yet. You gently pushed her back, cupping her jaw and giving her what she and yourself desperately wanted-- kissing her lips deeply as if you have done it before. She laughed against your lips, pushing you down into the grass and prolonged the kiss. You noticed no one else was around, and took the next step further, sliding curious hands up her blue skirt as slow as possible; keeping up with her lips attacking yours was a task. She gently squealed at your palms rubbing against the skin of her rear, your tongue slipping through her teeth and causing her to make another sound of pleasure, and grew more constant as you took control, pulling down her white velvet panties with the ends of your thumbs. You could tell she was nervous, and her kisses grew less intense.  
"If you don't want to I can stop-" you whispered in a comfortable tone, her eyes glimmering with lust.  
"No it's just Its been a long time." She giggled, reaching back and guiding your hand to her wet heat, her hand loosened and her eyes slanted shut, gentle sounds emitted from her mouth as you drew circles with two fingers. You brought your free hand up to graze her chest, pulling her back into a kiss to quieten her moans; your hand grew faster with its movements, slipping a digit inside her with ease. She broke from your lips, tilting her head back and moaning, collapsing onto you, but her back remained in the air, rocking against your hand for more.  
You felt she was close already, despite it being only three minutes, or perhaps less, her thighs were wet and her face was red, her blonde locks sprawled over your shoulder as you helped her finally reach climax, muffling her loud cry into your neck which went unheard by everyone but you. 


	87. Coma (Dracmorda X Swanthula) AU

_**-** _ _**They will be in 'drag'** _   
  


Drac had waited exactly six years for her lover to wake up, enduring a never-ending cycle of tears each day; one simple night she fell asleep but never woke up, however, she was thankfully still alive. The doctors had no clue why it happened, it was as if her brain had chosen to shut down. Drac had never gone a day without seeing her, often choosing to stay overnight without anyone even noticing.   
But the happiest moment came on a Friday, when Swan opened her eyes, unfamiliar to the room she felt teleported to; unlike Dracmorda, she didn't wait those long six years. Drac broke down into tears, pulling her into a tight embrace. Swan didn't understand what happened, but hugged back, not feeling any kind of pains or aches in her body.  
"Drac, what happened-- tell me please." Swan gently pushed her away, wiping away her cold tears, searching in her eyes for answers.  
"You-You was in a coma for so long. I don't know what happened, nor does anyone else. Oh god, you're here, you're actually here-" Drac felt weak expressing emotions like this, but hearing Swan's voice for the first time in forever felt like the literal first time, even if it was weak and dry.  
"Oh- that explains why you have that awful haircut, darling." Swan smiled, petting her partner's cheek.  
"You're not scared?" Drac swallowed nervously, surprised the frightening atmosphere of the hospital isn't making her uncomfortable, let alone learning she had been sleeping for six years. "it's-it's been six years." Drac's voice grew thin, not seeing Swan even flinch, but continued to smile.  
"I'm truly sorry you have been so worried--" Swan sat up, taking out the needles from her forearms effortlessly. "I'm not scared, because you're here." She pulled Drac closer, nestling her nose into her chest.  
"And _I'm_ not scared anymore-" Drac relaxed her body, lying next to her; Swan fell beside her immediately after.  
"I hope you were able to still be happy- somehow-" Swan held her hand and glowed with a smile. Drac looked at the flickering light, terrified of her own relief.  
"Not every day was the worst." Drac finally smiled too.  
"Come, let's leave." Swan hugged her close, melting into the taller girl's touch, feeling Drac's hand caress her head.  
"I don't want to-- I want to stay here, just us."  
"Well if it's been six years I probably should stretch my legs, no?" Swanthula chuckled and sat back up, keeping her cold hand atop Drac's, who hid her returning tears by turning her face away.  
"But can we go somewhere empty?" She proposed quietly, feeling a soft hand wipe her face.  
"Why wouldn't we?" Swan's smile turned to a frown, looking at her feet which felt like jelly, almost numb to the touch. "these clothes are hideous! Shall we get changed and go nighttime _shopping_? Just us."   
Dracmorda smiled and nodded with shimmer in her eyes, shuffling closer and kissing her head.  
"Let's get you home then. There's been some--changes." Drac stood up and wiped her partially wet cheeks, quickly turning to help Swan out of the musty hospital bed. There was a slight silence for a long moment; Drac helped Swan out of the room and down the deserted and clouded halls, keeping her close as if something was going to take her away again. "Swan-" She started, coming out through a fire exit. "I love you, you know that?"   
Swan chuckled, leaning into Drac further.  
"I know, I love you too." Her muffled words made Drac's body tremble, defeated with emotions. She held her shorter other half closer, controlling her tears. "I can only imagine how lonely you must've been." Swan tugged the taller queen's arm, gleaming at her with tender eyes.  
"I would rather not talk about it right now. I wanna just be happy again." Drac pressed her lips against Swan's head.  
"Well, I'm glad I woke up by your side and not some nurse."  
"I'd always be by your side. I never really left it. Despite how gross the hospital was." Drac chuckled and saw the lights from the street draw closer.   
"I know," Swan gave a weak laugh, "now stop being emotional, it's making me sick!" Swan joked, hiding her discomfort with Drac's sudden expression of emotions; she knew perhaps there was unsurfaced trauma in her from the fear of potentially losing her, and Swan couldn't help but gradually blame herself. 

"Okay, were at my--our car," Drac said timidly, opening the passenger's seat and sitting Swan down. She went to pull away, but Swan had grasped the fabric of her dress and kept her close.  
"Dracmorda. I can feel negativity radiating from you. You must tell me if you are okay, we made an oath." Swan spoke with sharp eyes, contrasting with the warmness in her voice. "Such sentiments can disturb your peace-- Disturb us."   
"Darling, I-" Drac covered her mouth, hearing her words drop like flies. "How are you not in any pain? Or not have any memory loss? You aren't scared either." Drac began to panic, driving herself further into the anxieties of her head.  
"Listen to me." Swan urged her closer, cupping her chin. "Because accidents happen. I don't really know why either, but I'm grateful to be alive and well."   
Drac nodded, not dismissing the fortune of the situation, but still felt somewhat sceptical of the circumstances; no pains, no memory loss. "You seem to have forgotten I am Swanthula, not a normal person." She let herself smile and let the taller woman go--Drac remained close, trying to smile too. "My dearest, let's go home, I want to get out of this filth."   
"Of course." Dracmorda perked back up, closing the door and walking to her own side of the car, stepping in swiftly. "I have some clothes for you-" Drac swept her hair back, noticing the radio in its slot, which drew Swan's attention to it also.  
"I thought you hated the radio?"  
Drac took it out, throwing it into the backseat, arms shaking so slightly.  
"It got-- lonely." Drac kept her eyes on her keys, turning on the engine. "Going nighttime shopping without you wasn't good for me."  
Swan felt her heart throb, reaching to hold her partner's hand. She desperately wanted to cry into her neck and apologize over and over, but her strength was the only thing that could get Drac's back.  
"I'm always going to be here, by your side again. Nothing can separate us." Swan leaned closer, earning a long passionate kiss from her, the both of them almost getting lost in the euphoric feeling; Swan pulled away first, keeping Drac's face in her hands. "Instead of making out maybe we should get home!"  
"Of course." Drac laughed, pulling out into the road, speeding up the street with a loud roar from the engine.  
"I see you haven't changed street wise!" Swan laughed, enjoying the moment like any other, however, Drac never took a second for granted, slowing down.  
"Well- Only slightly." Dracmorda, slowed down further once reaching a turn; a drastic change to Swanthula, who realized Drac was being safer.

\---

"Welcome home, honey." Drac smiled, sitting Swan down on the obsidian coloured leather couch.   
"Wow- it's definitely not the same." Swan noticed how the lights have changed, including the flooring, a fresh carpet. The furniture had also changed but remained dark and gothic, which Swan fell in love with all over again. It was as if she had moved into an even better house than before overnight. "but it's even more beautiful!"  
"I'm glad its to your liking your majesty!" Drac traced her finger down Swan's arm, strolling to the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea," she called out. Swan smiled weakly, closing her eyes as she laid over a cushion. Somehow, after six years of sleep, she never felt as tired, however, she told herself to stay awake in order to go night shopping. She heard the kettle boil, perking up, a pair of loud heels clacking through the door. "Let's get you changed." Drac clapped and swan laughed.  
"I hope to god it's not what you're wearing!"  
"Bitch!" Drac exclaimed with a big smile, feeling Swan wrap her arms around her lovingly. "Come! I know you're distracting, I promise it's a gorgeous dress, it's a red dress, different from what I'm wearing." Drac quickly linked arms with the smaller queen, who is slowly growing fond of walking again.  
"I do like myself a red gown," Swan said in thought, suddenly tripping over the first step of the stairs.  
"Swan!" Drac groaned, keeping her held close. "d-don't break your face."  
"I just tripped, it's no big deal, dear." Swan exhaled sharply, feeling her legs come back to her body. Drac laughed, pecking her cheek.  
"Well, you're clumsier, that's different." 

Dracmorda rummaged through Swan's clothes, pulling out the red dress.  
"Here-" Drac turned around, smiling softly. Swan arranged the pillows and took a glance, her eyes drawn to the ruby colour.  
"Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous!" Swan stood up steadily and pulled Drac into another tight hug, quickly pulling off her hospital gown. "I need a shower first."   
Drac nodded stiffly, holding her waist with big eyes; she noticed Swan got slimmer, her ribs made up half her torso, and her stomach curved inwards rather than outwards, which wasn't a healthy sign.  
"Alright. And while we're out we can eat too. You need it." Drac let her go, earning a nod of agreement from the smaller queen.  
"Only if I choose!" She marched out of the room, fortunately, swiftly accustomed to walking normally again. Dracmorda sat on the bed with an empty feeling, tracing her thumb over the fabric. She felt the realisation hit her like a truck; fearing this could be a realistic dream or any other consequence to this unforeseen happiness. She held back tears, not wanting to anger Swan, she could only protect her and make sure nothing bad happens to her again. She laid the dress neatly over the bed and took two identical silver wigs from a drawer, smiling to herself-- she thought of Swan in the outfit she had planned, two beautiful bloodthirsty sisters roaming the dark streets like they always used to. 

Drac had accidentally fell asleep, hearing Swan's voice right beside her wake her up. She jolted and sat up quickly.  
"Swan!"  
"How does one fall asleep that fast? I was only a few minutes." Swan laughed, standing up--she was already in full drag, her skills hadn't changed, she still looked beautiful. Drac tilted her head, reaching for her own clothes.  
"My question is why you didn't wake me up!"  
"You looked peaceful." Swan sighed. "You needed a little nap, you looked exhausted." Swan trailed her hand along Drac's shoulder, kissing the back of her neck. "When was the last time you got sleep?"  
"I- um, can't remember. I haven't slept in this bed for-" Drac paused, slipping off her frilly black top. "-for years. I couldn't sleep without you so I just slept in the hospital- _with_ you." She realised nights will be the biggest struggle of all, having to overcome the fear Swan may not wake up a second time the moment her eyes close.  
"No need for fears anymore now," Swan whispered to her, "Get ready, I'll be downstairs, finishing my tea." Swan shuffled closer, sitting beside Drac and kissing her gently. "Don't ruin my makeup, so this is all you're gonna get for now." She winked and stood back up, capturing Drac's attention immediately; she felt as if every second was her falling in love all over again.

Dracmorda felt unhappy with her eye makeup, but didn't want to waste any more time: shoving her things into a bag and putting it away, running a hand through the silky silver wig, smiling at how pretty she still looked, but knew deep down Swan was the most gorgeous.  
She head downstairs with her purse in hand, neatening her dress quickly.  
"Swanthula, I'm ready."  
"Good!" Swan bounced from her seat, smiling at Drac who leaned against the doorway. "Wow-" Swan approached her as if the tall queen in front of her was real royalty. Drac stared back in awe, her heart racing at such a sight herself; Swan had added more makeup and sinched herself slightly more. She looked like a real woman.  
Drac never felt self-conscious before, but after six years and standing next to such a beautiful ghoulish looking woman made her look pedestrian. However, Swan had an alternative mindset, holding Drac's waist and gliding her hands up her spine. "you can't get any more beautiful than this, dear."  
"Speak for yourself-" Drac mumbled, cheeks flourishing beneath her pale foundation.  
"Let's go ruin some lives." Swan whispered into Drac's ear, standing on her tiptoes, despite being in heels. Drac felt her skin crawl with pleasure, closing her eyes to remain composed.  
"Of course," Drac locked arms with her and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out into the cold night. The lamp's amber glow lit the way down the street, and Drac felt euphoric beyond her dreams, her other hand caressing their linked arms. "I've missed this- s-so much." She smiled, eyes glittered with tears.  
"You'll never have to miss it again." Swan closed the door and pecked her cheek carefully. "Come on, we haven't got all night!"  
"I'd like all night." Drac spoke up, beginning their stroll along the pavement. Swan chortled.  
"I'd love to." Swan took a deep breath, "Where shall we go first?" She asked in high spirits. Drac looked up at the sky in thought.  
"The square. It's shops galore. But don't worry I know a way where no one can see us coming."  
"I learned to never trust you with directions! But maybe this one time." Swan laughed and held onto Drac's arm, still slightly wobbly on her feet. "But wow, the town looks so different."  
"Well, yeah. Things change, except _us_. We never change." Drac's gentle words made Swan's grip tighten, her eyes full of passion.   
"Never." Swan smiled at her, the city's buzz became less like static, and more like a peaceful dream.  
"Before we get emotional, let's take a trip to that lovely shop right there. It's a jewellery store-- I think you'd suit diamonds." Drac trailed off, holding Swanthula's hand and walking her like a child to the doors; she smiled at Swan, nodding. Swan pulled out a small mechanical saw, cutting through the door's locks with ease. Drac watched intently, her heart fluttering like a butterfly, which to her sounded grossly romantic, but she had exceptions when it came to Swan.  
"And we're in!" Swan chirped, pushing open the door--the alarm was perfectly silent, and they walked in like soundless snakes stalking its prey, their eyes scanning the valuables inside the glass. "I'll open the glass, you take the money." Swan walked to the first display, taking out a large screwdriver she had built herself; after learning from years of breaking and entering and being arrested more than once, she knew the in's and outs. She cast her eyes towards her partner, who was silent taking the money from the register, they exchanged loving smiles until Swan looked back at the glass, working her way to the tight screws. "You know- No amount of jewels could come close to being as valuable as you." Swan felt hot and cringed at her own words, not usually the romantic type.  
Dracmorda felt her heart fill with happiness, closing her purse slowly. The silence between them was comfortable and gentle, the taller girl walked towards Swan, her palms sweaty.  
"Swan-" Drac muttered inaudibly, crouching down beside her. Swan reached a hand behind her and held Drac's hand, comforting her with gentle strokes of her thumb.  
"I've almost done-" Swan pulled off the glass with her free hand, smiling. "We did it!" She turned and pulled Drac into a hug. "Now take everything, I'll be outside-"  
"Aren't we gonna do the rest?" Drac stated, her shocked tone coming off cute to Swan.  
"We don't need money to be happy." She relaxed into Drac's arms, feeling them tighten around her.  
"Yeah-You're right." Drac kissed her head, enjoying the simple moment. "Shall we go to the club? A private one, where no one can disturb us."  
"How will we get in." Swan chuckled, stroking Dracmorda's chin.  
"Easy! Through the back in the shadows."   
  


\---

Drac had arranged a plan to sneak into the club, but it would be harder than she thought, as many people were hanging outside the back smoking and chattering away.   
"I didn't think it would be so full- it never usually is." Dracmorda kept her arm locked with Swan's, finding these individuals intimidating. "Come, we blend in rather well."   
"What if they aren't that stupid." Swan raised a brow, watching the gears in Drac's head work harder.  
"Then we'll do _you know what_."  
"Oh!" Swan laughed, following Drac quickly, who was heading to the door as casually as possible. Swan caught the gaze of many, trying to remain confident in her walk. "Thank god it's less busy as it looks-"  
"Less busy? It's like a wasteland. Let's find a table." Drac glided her hand down to intertwine with Swan's, the both of them walking to a cornered table like they were the owners of the very land they walked on. "I'll order, what would you like?"  
"I'm not feeling alcohol, just a cola." Swan winked, and Drac nodded.  
"Me too." Drac purred, walking to the bar and locked her eyes on Swan, the both of them bursting into silent giggles.  
"What would you like ma'am?" The bartender asked, cleaning a glass. He had round glasses and curly dark hair that sprawled over his shoulders. Drac sighed.  
"Two colas." Her request shocked the bartender, but he wasn't to judge such an intimidating queen.   
"Got it. Ice?" He took two glasses and Drac nodded. She looked back at Swan, who gazed back with soft eyes. Drac could tell Swan was ambitious to do something more than drink, but Drac just wanted a long day to fall in love with her all over again; not that she had fallen out of love, but after such a long time, Dracmorda's gaze was more than a twinkle now, but a whole galaxy of affection for Swan. The bartender placed the drinks at Drac's arm, and she smiled.   
"Thank you." She took out her purse and gave him a collection of notes. "Keep the change." She took the glasses and marched back to her table, placing Swamthula's drink down and kissing her head lightly.  
"Thank you, dear." Swan pet Drac's hair, watching the silver-haired woman sit in her own seat. "Why did you give him so much money?"  
"Hm? Oh, I wasn't paying attention." Drac spoke in a daze, shooting Swan with a wink.  
"Little bitch." Swan rolled her eyes, a smirk teasing her lips.  
"Well, drink up, we have places to be!"  
"Like where?" Swan hummed, not breaking eye contact through her long sip.  
"Oh, anywhere you like, darling." Drac moved a hand to Swan's, drawing a nail over her knuckles. Swan's cheeks flamed at such flirtatious gestures, nibbling the inside of her lip.   
"I think I know where I wanna be." Swan drew circles on her glass, Drac's eyes squinting.  
"Where?"  
Swan beckoned Drac over with her finger, making the taller queen's stomach flood with butterflies. She stood up and stepped towards Swan, who pulled her closer, whispering to her.  
" _In you_." she seethed, her voice slightly distorted by the music. Drac gasped; Swan's lips cutting her off immediately, her tongue smearing Drac's crimson lipstick across her cheek.  
"I hate you-" Drac uttered, gripping Swan's chin. " _Drink up_ ," Drac stated firmly, unable to keep a straight face. She pulled out a hand mirror and sighed, seeing the smear. "I'll get you back." Drac mumbled, not too bothered by its appearance.   
Swan was pleased with the reaction, giggling to herself.  
  
\---

Drac had eyed down Swan the moment she finished her drink, however, leaving hers half full. She didn't care, she just wanted to escape this ghastly club and be alone with Swan once again.  
"I didn't realise the club would dim our shine like this," Drac spoke, having Swan chuckle and nod.  
"we'll shine again, dear." Swan stood to her feet and reached her arm out--Drac instantly locked her arm with Swan's. Drac pecked her cheek and they marched out the same way they came in. "Home?"  
"Yes--" Drac turned to face her, holding both her hands. "Today was the best day since six years ago." Drac said quietly, her soft tone taking Swan off guard, but it filled her with warmth.  
"To thousands more." Swan kissed her lover softly, the both of them saved sentiments until they got home, so the kiss was quick, but as passionate as they both felt.  
They made their usual stroll home, blending with the purple shades down the streets and alleys. It was almost silent, and like a tradition to Drac, they felt like the only people in the world.


	88. 'I love my brat😈' (Sminty X BayKen)

**_♥️Both are cis males however will always be in drag and female-presenting_**  
 ** _♥️Lots of heavy descriptive smut_** \+ _**Kinky material 😉 This is gonna be kinda long but I promise I'll make it as well written as I can xoxox**_

🔥Sminty's POV🔥

I had my sleep disturbed by a crack of laughter beside me, obviously Bay was watching something utterly hilarious on her phone, but I could care less, my sleep was the most important thing for me since we had a huge performance to attend in a few days.  
I sat up and brushed some loose strands from my face tiredly, groaning from the very bottom of my throat.  
"Turn that shit off and sleep!" I snapped, flopping back down onto my back like a ragdoll.  
"It's bloody seven, give me a break. I'll do you some breakfast, yeah?" Bay gave a sarcastic smile, the corners of her mouth contrasting with her dark eyes that remained motionless and blunt.  
"Get me some cereal then. Just stop being so loud." I brought my knees to my chest and relaxed again, hearing no reply and the bed spring back up due to Bay spitefully standing; her pissy mood made me stifle a giggle of my own. I heard her footsteps fade and some sounds emit from the kitchen, and I finally got to continue my nap.

✨BayKen's POV✨

Because of Sminty's bitchy mood so early in the morning I felt my serotonin levels run dry. I hated her spiked tone whenever she woke up, it got on all of my nerves, but god, I loved her to pieces. Nothing could change that.  
I gazed at the bowl of cereal below me, adding a spoonful of sugar to sweeten the taste, Weetabix tasted bland without it, and holding it in my hand, rolling my eyes at the mental image of Sminty somehow finding something to be disappointed in with this delicacy.  
I quietly made my way up the flight of stairs, hearing gentle snores through the door, which I admit softened my heart, but filled it with rage at the same time. I walked in, her skinny ass lounged and snuggled tightly into the blanket, and I tried to be as silent as I could, putting the bowl on the table beside the bed, moving the lamp to the side. I sat just beside her legs, shaking her arm.  
"Come on, I got your breakfast right here." I had my hands shoved away by a grungy tempered Sminty, groaning and whining into the pillow.  
"Piss off!" She muffled, flailing her hand at me effortlessly.  
"Right. Now get up!" I grabbed her hips and pulled her up, feeling her collapse on top of me like a lazy toddler. "Ew gross!" I shoved her off of me almost instantly, hearing her laugh, a massive toothy grin that grabbed my attention again. "What are you even laughing at?" I uttered, giving a half smirk back.  
"How quickly you pushed me off. I don't have the plague, shady cunt." Sminty shuffled closer to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, her skinny arms had more strength than at first sight. I hugged her back, still hearing her tiny chuckles in my ear, but muffled by my hair. "Sorry for tormenting you, Bay." She purred.  
"I can forgive you if you eat your breakfast," I pushed her back into the bed, craning over her with my elbows dug deep into her bony shoulders. Her expression suddenly changed, turning almost photogenic; her brows tightly furrowed and her lips pouty. "Please." I squeaked and batted my lashes, my back tensing at the sudden feeling of her fingers around my hips.  
"Then get off me." She leaned closer to my reddened face, giving my cheek a quick lick with the tip of her tongue.  
"Ew Ew!" I spluttered and threw myself off her, wiping my cheek roughly with my palm. "Bitch!"  
Sminty hung her legs off the side of the bed, turning to look at me, chuckling stiffly.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." I mumbled, looking down at my legs. I felt hot and my neck was tingling, which baffled me. I didn't want her to attack me again, so I simply kept quiet, but she was the master at interrogation; despite her holding the bowl on her lap and eating calmly, her tone of voice was like silk, smooth and perfect.  
"Come here." She stated bluntly, making me shuffle up to her nervously. Usually she would hit my shoulder playfully which always hurt like a bitch, and I prepared myself for it with bared teeth. She calmly put the bowl back on the side drawer, grabbing a fistfull of my platinum hair like a cat, forcing me over her legs and sliding her hand up my skirt. I flinched and squirmed, I had no idea how to react to her sudden invasion of my privacy like that.  
"Sminty? What-!?"  
She cut me off by landing a hard slap on my rear. I shrieked into her leg, gasping immediately after to catch my breath that she knocked out of my lungs. "The hell are you doing!" I whined, finding myself unable to move away from her. The stinging sensation ran through my body, my legs and arms trembling in shock. I hung my head limp, choking out another cry at an unexpected second slap, worse than the first. It burned and hurt like hell, my eyes beginning to brim with tears.  
"Aw, Bay can't handle the most _basic_ punishment." Sminty dragged her nail along my delicate burning skin, making me arch my back and whine in pain. My blood was running hot through my body, gushing away from my head. She wrapped her fingers around my neck and pushed it down, making it harder to breathe. "Two more." She whispered, skimming her slender fingers up my head, tightly gripping my hair again.  
She smacked harder than the last, and I thought she had broken skin. My eyes rolled back, only able to let out tiny sounds of pain. I saw a string of spit hang from my lip, quickly covering my mouth and wiping it away.  
"Sminty," I pleaded with a broken voice. I didn't hear a sound from her, only feeling the tenderness of her hand petting my sore ass, until the feeling was broken, another hit making me cry one last time, my hands dripping in my own saliva and tears. "Fuck fuck!" I harrowed out, gasping repeatedly.  
"That's a good girl." Sminty spoke softly, rubbing my groin with two fingers. I relaxed and felt myself grow dazy and weak, the tingling sensation between my legs drowning out the pain, which was euphoric. Sminty stopped suddenly, pulling my skirt back down and lifting me back onto the bed, my form physically unable to lie on my back. "Never call me a bitch again." She picked up her bowl and left the room. I began to gain my emotions and I felt so turned on yet furious at the same time, biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed; my ass felt raw, and I probably won't be able to sit down for a while.

🔥Sminty's POV🔥

I couldn't believe I gathered the courage to do that. I thought it was well deserving, she always has that attitude that makes me want to do more than spank her a few times, but I'm not going to do that yet, I had to let her accept it first. It felt elating to make her scream in such a way, the look on her face--  
I stopped that thought for a moment, taking a slow spoonful of my breakfast and turned on the TV, lifting a leg over the other. I heard gentle footsteps, a long smirk stretching across my lips, but I locked my gaze on the TV, her small strained pants brought me so much pleasure.  
"I hate you! I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed, sitting slowly on the sofa, laying on her side.  
"You loved it." I teased, enclosing my fingers around her ankle, feeling her shimmy my hand off.  
"You can't just do that, though!" Bay spoke quieter.  
"Sorry 'bout it, sis. It's how it is, never call me a bitch!" I finished my last spoonful and veered over her body. "I guess you know now how I feel about you." I whispered almost inaudibly, climbing onto her cautiously. She looked up at me with her pretty and frustrated eyes, biting down on her plump lip as a confirmation. I scanned her body to take it all in, sitting on her leg and drawing my hand along the perfect curve of her back, the way her peachy arm hung off the sofa and how her toned stomach raised and lowered rapidly, it was driving me crazy.  
"I don't blame you, I am very gorgeous." Bay shuffled to turn on her belly, facing away from me and closing her eyes. I felt frustrated, sitting on her back abruptly, my hands petting the smooth blades of her shoulders, tracing over each shape. I moved back, leaning down and kissed her spine, licking and biting, the taste was sweet, and the heat against my tongue made the vessels in my loins sting, each slide of my tongue made Bay's breath hitch. I rested by body between her legs comfortably, desperately wanting her to turn around.  
"Face me." I uttered deviously. She obeyed me and gradually turned to face me, her face scrunching into a pained expression.  
"Fuck-"   
"Still hurts?" I giggled sarcastically, leaning down and sucking on her neck, the softest spot; it pulsated rapidly, I could feel her deep sexy pulse against my tongue, which was the most satisfying feeling in the world.  
"Sminty!" She pleaded, holding my head with both her hands. I smiled whilst continuing to lick, suck and bite at her boiling skin, leaving a deep red and purple mark on her neck. I moved up to kiss her lips, tasting the sweetness of her saliva. I was painfully aroused, pressed against her skirt and throbbing between my legs. "I want you-" She whimpered against my lips, her shaky breathing uneven-- I gently started grinding against her, making myself moan in sync with her, a small smile forming on her red lips.  
I teased down her little skirt, throwing it onto the floor, I startled myself at the sight of her erection through her pants, which was monstrously big. My hands fumbled with the fabric, pulling it down her thighs, busy staring into Bay's heavy lust-filled eyes. "I'm cumming already," She weakly nibbled her bottom lip, and I struck my hand around her throat, making her squeak in fear.  
"Don't you dare." I hissed, removing my baggy jeggings and freed her neck, which had a deep red handmark imprinted onto it. I smiled and forced back her legs, stroking her fiery member in my hand. I relished the deep sexy moans she made, her pretty face tilted to the side. I continued tugging and speeding up, earning more sounds from her mouth, which hung open; I swiftly tilted my face and leaned down, kissing her, my tongue lacing with hers, such little ragged whimpers escaping our lips, our mouths melting into one. "Sminty-!" Bay moaned and slurred.  
"Shh," I pulled away and pressed my tongue against my two front teeth, a trail of spit clinging to our chins. I stopped my hand movments and positioned myself, feeling a wet trail of precum trickle down my length. "Are you ready?"  
"Yuh huh." she breathed weakly, and wiping her chin with her thumb I pushed inside her tight entrance, my thick heavy cock twitched within her walls-- her pretty fragile moans and her body recoiling and squirming got me tortuously harder. I kept my balance by holding onto her shaking knees, slowly pumping and creating painful yet gratifying friction within her. She moaned breathily and steadily, muttering my name every so often.  
"Stay still," I seethed through my teeth, hearing Bay whimper in complete despondency.  
"I can't-"   
My lips formed another smile, speeding up just to spite her.  
"Shut up, fucking brat." I grasped her hair and flipped her over, slamming into her raw red ass furiously, pulling her head back by her soft blonde locks. I heard her stifle a moan, her curvy spine cast into a perfect 'c' shape. My hips slowly began to ache, but I didn't stop, not once, continuously railing her until her moans became non-stop, panting and crying into the air.  
"S-Sminty!" She gravelled through moans.  
"What part of shut up don't you get?" I almost yelled, pulling on her hair harder, her reddened face now visible to me to watch as I rammed into her. My eyes looked down at my hips, noticing rivers of cum running down her legs and pooling onto the sofa, which was not mine. "Look at the mess you're making." I panted, slowing down and pulling out my wet length, so close to reaching climax. I heard her whine, desperate to have me filling her again. I giggled evilly and pushed back inside her. "I felt like giving you a few seconds break, you looked like you were gonna pass out, baby." I let her hair go and gripped both her hips, her spine straightening and her moans growing louder once more. I was so close, I continued thrusting until I felt myself fill her thick walls up entirely, pulling out and having some flow out like water. "You were so good, girlie." I gasped, my member now relaxed and I felt relieved, collapsing back. Bay fell onto her stomach, her bottom half soaked and her body dripping with sweat, as well as mine. "Go take a shower." I ordered like a monarch. She nodded while staring into my eyes, her hair messy and her face blood red. 

\---

I had fallen asleep on the sofa, and I had forgotten to make dinner, it was late in the evening, but it wasn't a big deal. I think one less meal would do me good for the show.   
I felt utterly exhausted, however, so I stood to my cold bare feet, wearing only my black bra, and head up to my bedroom, walking slowly and calmly up the stairs. My bedroom was soundless, and the door was slightly open. I smiled and pushed it open, seeing Bay lying on the sheets, completely nude. I skipped up to the bed and shuffled against her, binding my arm around her.  
"How's my baby?" I whispered into her ear, hearing her giggle, turning onto her back to face me, eyes shut and her lips forming a beautiful smile.  
"In pain." She pulled me closer, our legs now interlocked.  
"Poor thing." I uttered, giving her pink lips a soft peck. "Excited for the show?"   
"Yeah," Her smile grew bigger, nuzzling into my shoulder. "can we sleep?"   
I bit my lip at such an innocent sight, resting my head against hers.  
"Of course." 

\---

Bay had got into her drag and so had I, though getting ready at completely different mirrors we couldn't keep our eyes apart for more than a minute, the other queens, in our drag family, Rehab and even Gothy noticed the strange atmosphere between us, but it was sexy and erotic; Bay had her unusal platinum blonde, and a gorgeous mini skirt and bra, revealing 90% of her luscious milky body. I knew she felt the same with me, I dressed for her mostly, I shamefully admit, but who could blame me.  
"Soo, anyway, who wants to hang at my place tonight?" Rehab asked, my heart leaping out of my chest.  
"Umm, I'd love to, babe, but me and Bay are sleeping over at my place-" I continued until Bay broke me off.  
"I wanna!" She sung, winking at me, her sinister and teasing expression made me infuriated. "You can come too, Smint." She added, and I dragged my tongue over my teeth, perfecting my eyeliner.  
"Sure."  
"Oh yay!" Rehab clapped, Gothy's giggle filled in the silence. I finally finished and sprayed my face to set it and stood up.   
"Hey, Bay, could I talk for a sec?"I walked over to her, notcing her smirking.  
"Ya, wait a sec." She put her mascara down and stood up from her seat, taking hold of my hand. "I know what it's about,"  
"Then come with me now," I muttered into her ear, pulling her along out of the dressing room and into the toilets that were only a few doors away. "You fucking slag, you seriously want to make me mad for no fucking reason!?" I pinned her against the wall "I know you do-", my eyes now full of fire. She continued to smile, her fake innocent bratty expression made me push against her harder.  
"I wanna hang out with my other sis? Problem?" She chirped. I bit my lip and leaned in to brush my lips against her ear.  
"You are going nowhere." I hissed. "Get on your knees," I stated sternly. I saw her swallow and she instantly did as I told her, sitting like a dog with her hands on the ground. "Wanna be a good girl for me?" I grinned, and she nodded quickly. "I can't believe you." I huffed, tugging her head close to my hips, pulling out my semi-hard length. "Go on." I spoke, seeing her big eyes meet my growing dick, I laughed to myself quietly, watching her tongue lick my tip with slight fear. "Just do it, you _fucking_ whore." I breathed heavily as my words left my mouth, feeling her finally suck my full length, bobbing back and forth. I loved how her lipgloss smeared over it and down her chin. I could barely degrade her any further, busy moaning out and stroking the back of her pretty head, pushing further into her warm throat.  
"Fuck-" She gasped. I could tell she struggled, but I didn't care, my hips kept on ramming into her mouth faster. She wrapped her hands around my hips, gagging a little as I hit the back of her neck repeatedly. It felt enchanting, I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't wait to smear her perfectly painted face with my hot cum. I smashed into her lips a few times, choking her a little, her nails digging into my hips, which only urged me more, rapidly pulling and pushing her head against my twitching member, my moans deep and hoarse. "Smi-" She tried to grouse, having her mouth and nose struck with my load; it hung from her chin like silly string, the most attractive sight I've ever seen. I pulled out my phone and captured a photo, still recovering from my sudden climax.   
I put a caption on the image, 'I love my brat' with a cute demon emoji on Snapchat, grinning to myself, excited to let the fam find out about what I have done.


	89. Call me Gein (Aiden Zhane X Dom!Brita Filter) AU

❤️️Aiden and Brita are Cis males in drag  
❤️️Heavy detailed smut!

  
🌟Brita's POV🌟

The crashes from upstairs was loud enough to be heard through the TV, at first I thought it was next door, or perhaps something from outside, but it continued and got more concerning. I turned off my show and listened closely, thumping footsteps made me panic and instantly run to the kitchen, grabbing the largest knife from the drawer. I was vigorously shaking, and stressing, such sounds meant someone was in my house.  
I walked upstairs almost silently, holding my breath and keeping my hands tightly clasped around the knife, its silver blade made me feel safe.  
"Who's there?" I called out to the top of the stairs, which lead to a long horizontal hall, the shuffling and thumpting coming to a halt suddenly. I stormed up the stairs, holding my breath and peered down both ends of the hallway, the tension faded as I saw nothing and no one at all, the air suddenly still. "Is anyone there?" I spoke quieter, not intending to let the potential intruder hear me or the fear in my voice. Nothing seems to be off, so I lowered my knife and walked into my room, sneaking through the door, lucky to see absolutely no one. I suddenly thought it was best to check under my bed since it was all clear space. I crouched down, brushing some hair back that intruded my vision, the dark made it hard to see, since it was dusk, and curtains were shut; I liked it that way. I noticed a slight obscurity in the dark, some form moving and writhing, until a pale face showed itself with a wide grin. I froze in terror, paralyzing myself. I began to shake again, desperately fighting to stay conscious. The strange person came closer, squeezing themselves out from under my bed, realizing that she wore a long black cloak with a hood as if she was some assassin from a game, she stood to her feet letting out a strained groan.  
"Thank you for letting me in and not screaming," she teased, nudging my still frozen body with her foot. "you gonna look at me? It's rude not to." Her voice echoed through my ears, each tone brought me more waves of fear.  
I shuffled onto my back, seeing her looking down at me, smiling. "Can't you move?" She crouched down and caressed my hair. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you," she pulled down her hood, though the sight of her short black hair making her seem more human, I was still terrified. "I'm gonna kill you, real good." She bowed her head to meet mine, kissing my neck abruptly. I squinted my eyes and found myself able to move again, slowly grabbing both her hips and squeezing them until she made a sound of pain.  
"No you're not." I breathed heavily, the deepness of my voice made the strange person's eyes widen in shock.  
"Y-yes I will." She scoffed, shuffling back once I sat up, holding the knife up to show assertiveness. "Get out." I snapped, but she simply smiled, leaning closer and sliding off her coat.  
"That's not way to treat your guest. I'm Aiden, and you're Brita?"  
"How did you-"  
"I just do." She reached to touch my knife. I felt myself go into a paralytic state again, but I kept my fingers moving around the handle. She took it from me with ease, putting it to the side. "Mind showing me around before I get to work?"  
"No?" I hissed, snapping back into reality, pushing her down and trapping her with both my arms, starting to smile. "You can't just break in to a random person's house and act all tough." I relaxed my body over her, her tiny frame was fun to keep down. She shuffled and tried to get free, but she picked this fight herself. "Don't mess with me." I graveled, freeing her once I sat up. This Aiden had a character I didn't quite get, she had a hint of innocence but raunchiness to her as well.  
"So you're a drag queen as well?" She quickly changed the subject. I nodded.  
"Doesn't matter, I want you to leave." My tone was blunt, but she continued to talk as if she was a friend.  
"Oh fun!"  
"Get out." I snapped again, but she rolled her eyes.  
"Make me." She mused, looking up and leaning back. I felt fury boil inside me.  
"I'll make you alright!" I got on my knees and grasped her black dress, pinning her down with a slight smile on my face.  
"Again?" She rolls her eyes, and I cackled pitifully.  
"You come into my house and you get what I give you."  
"Yeah a tour..." Aiden tilted her head, making my blood boil.  
"Yes." I leaned closer. "But not a house tour."  
"What?" She muttered quietly, her hands tightly grasped around my arms. She tried to wriggle free, my hands quickly ripping off her dress to reveal her pale body, making me feel glad I took control of the situation.  
"You keep your trap shut." I demanded, watching her nod slightly and silently, her eyes full of wonder and confusion.  
I lifted down my underwear, rubbing Aiden's legs with my hands. "For someone who wants to kill me you're not doing much." I taunted her further, my length twitching desperately for contact.  
"You can do what you like to me." Aiden whispered, wrapping her legs around me. "Won't change a thing."  
I grasped her jaw, rolling up her skirt slowly.  
"Good to hear." I said, yanking down her panties, shocked she had chose to wear such revealing clothes so casually. It came as a great surprise. I pushed inside her and pulled her closer, watching her smug expression change so suddenly, struggling to hold back her pained moan. I gasped softly, hitting her with my hips every few seconds. I went slow just to adjust, I took my time entirely, enjoying the weak sounds she made. I pulled a smirk and went faster, increasing my grip on her legs, hearing her stifle a heavy moan.  
"Ah- crap-" she whined, clawing at my shoulders, my own moans were muffled through my teeth, drowned out by her's; I felt her pull me down, kissing my neck to quieten herself. I gasped again and rolled my eyes back, releasing a leg to pull at her short hair, thrusting roughly, already close to release. Her moaning was almost deafening, my hot cock throbbing, until I finally came inside her, my long nails dug deep into her skin. "Fuck--" Aiden begged, her legs shaking.  
"Too rough?" I breathed, pulling away from her. "If you try kill me I'll make sure to actually try next time." 


	90. Nyctophobia (Sminty X BayKen X Rehab)

**_❤️️WARNING- Heavily detailed smut, blood and gore! It's gonna be super raunchy, you have been warned!!!_**  
 ** _❤️️Yes, I'm doing another one please don't judge...._**  
 _ **❤️️All are cis men presenting fem in drag!  
**_ all for shits and giggles tbh  
  


🖤Sminty's POV🖤

"Don't turn off the light, Sminty!" I heard Bay desperately shout from her bedroom. I was already halfway down the stairs when I heard Rehab laughing at her shortly after.   
"What are you, a kid?"  
I felt myself grin, standing still whilst holding onto the bannister, continuing to listen in.  
"No it's just creepy. This house is definitely haunted."  
" _My_ house?" Rehab cackled. Their muffled voices grew quieter into noise as I head down each steep step, my heart thumping loud enough for me to hear it in my ears. The kitchen light was on, so I switched it off. A perfect tomb of darkness to set my mood. I opened the drawer full of Rehab's sharp and shiny silver.

I craned my neck out the kitchen window, shutting it and backed out, making sure each window was closed, no drafts or sounds came through, the ambience was now limited to Bay and Rehab's tedious voices upstairs. I jogged back to Bay's room, slowly opening the door like a killer in a slasher film, seeing them both sit in Bay's fluffy coloured pink bed with a laptop on the duvet.  
"Finally!" Bay pat her bed, smiling with rosy cheeks. "Come sit, we're watching movies."   
I glanced at Rehab silently, who sat close to Bay with her chest pressed against her arm, making me roll my eyes.   
"Sure." I mused, watching Bay's eyes flip and sparkle once she grinned. I sat on the edge of the bed, tapping my fingers rapidly against my thigh. "You seriously watch this for fun?" I laughed, "Romance is great, but not when the acting is shit."  
"Shut up!" Rehab leaned over Bay to face me. "What movies do you wanna watch then?" She relaxed over Bay's legs, cupping her face with her hands. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, shuffling into her position and grabbing her face with both my slender hands.  
"Stuff with guts," I said, keeping my eyes wide open. Her eyes slanted into a grin.   
"Get off me, cow!" Bay blurted out, shoving Rehab off her legs, the both of them bursting into fits of giggles after. I remained silent, resting my head just beside Bay's leg. My urges grew worse, I started to regret coming over. I was so indulged in my thoughts, I didn't notice they both were now quiet; Bay's gentle hand caressed my head like I was a sleeping dog in her lap. I smiled to myself, the sounds from the laptop now just irritating background noise.  
"Does anyone want some snacks?" Rehab asked softly-- I assumed Bay had simply nodded, since a delicate 'ok' left Rehab's lips. "Sminty?"  
"No thanks." I gushed, busy revelling in the attention Bay gave me. I felt the bed jog as Rehab got up to leave, my eyes fluttering shut and pushing my nose into Bay's leg. I inhaled strongly to take in her perfume scent, drawing my nose gently along her perfect skin. My eyes opened, looking up at her face, which so desperately tried to focus on the screen, but I saw through it like glass.   
"What's up?" I spoke, making her jump a little.  
"Nothing." She met my gaze, I got butterflies just at the sight of her soft little smile. I bit my lip through my own grin, sitting up and disturbing her hand that stopped stroking me. She shuffled back against the wooden headboard, giggling.  
"Wanna get under?" She tucked her legs up and pulled the covers down, my heart now cartwheeling in my ribs.  
"Sure." I said. She shuffled under and I followed, our bodies instantly locking together perfectly; Bay sat on my thigh, which felt like utter bliss, her scent, her warmth, got me guiltily hard-- my groins was throbbing vigorously in my panties. I couldn't take the tension-- my teeth bared like a wolf's through my lips, biting at her neck like thick meat. "I'm kinda hungry." I playfully teased, trying to pass it off as simple teasing. Her little yelp made me shut my legs further, her rear fully pressed into my groins.   
"Shit-! Sminty!" She craned her head to the side, my tongue exploring every inch of her perfect skin, the taste beyond anything I've ever had against my tongue. "You-" She tried to finish her sentence, but was cut off by an abrupt moan.   
"I thought you should know-- my cock is so hard for you." I whispered into her ear, twirling a hand in her soft blonde hair and pulling it to the side further.   
"I can feel it-" She whimpered, scuffling her warm back against it.   
"Fuck don't-" I hissed, abandoning her hair and running my hands down her body, spreading both her tender legs; she was hard too.   
I explored her legs and her abdomen, finding my way to the base of her hard length, slipping both my hands down her panties to tease her. She squirmed and her moans suddenly muffled. She covered her mouth, but I simply giggled and began teasing further, moving my thumb in circles over her tip.  
"Sminty, Rehab is gonna kill us!" She stammered.  
"Maybe-" I kissed her throat, yanking back her head. "Who cares." My breath was shaky, I struggled to hold back those same urges, but I had to, secretly wanting to prolong it all. I couldn't help but grin at each sound she made, each breathy moan made my pains worthwhile, her clasped hands on my tanned legs, trying her best to bare the strain, her long length twitching in my sweaty palm. It was utter heaven.   
"Please!" She whined, lazily pulling down her panties. I chuckled and did the same for my own, only pulling them down halfway to keep her on my legs.   
"Shh-" I soothed, moving both my hands to her wide open jaw, letting her suck my fingers. "Be a good Bay." I taunted, her soft wet tongue soaking both my hands. I squinted my eyes, positioning my length between both her hot cheeks, grinding up and down. I roughly jerked my hands out of her mouth, caressing her entrance and sneaking a few digits inside, earning the sweetest whine.   
"Put it in-" She whispered through a half whine, making me laugh.   
"I couldn't hear you?" I slowly positioned myself, her back arching at the feeling of my hands leaving her tight hole.  
"Please fuck me! Fuck!" Her soft voice struggled the last words, but I gave her what she wanted and slid inside her wet walls with ease, keeping her legs spread inhumanly far. I bucked my hips abruptly, my thrusts slow and gentle, letting her breathe between her moans. I squeezed her tightly, locking both my arms around her chest, getting so lost inside her, I didn't notice Rehab standing at the door with a wide jaw. How cliché.  
"Holy shit!" She shrieked.  
"Yeah?" I covered Bay's mouth, going faster, just to taunt Rehab further. Bay's desperate squeals echoed throughout the large room-- I moved my hips in circles, my eyes locked with Rehab's.  
"I- I-" She looked around the room to find some kind of response, her utterly embarrassed expression was adorable.  
"How hot are we?" I faked a whine, watching her eyes darken.   
"You-you can't-!" She stumbled over each word, her hand shaking with her tray of snacks. I pitied her greatly; she ran out of the room, leaving me and Bay alone, my hips keeping a steady yet rapid movement. It wasn't enough. Nowhere near enough. But for Bay it obviously brought her to her orgasm, screaming out moans and covering herself in her thick load that came so abruptly. I pulled out instantly after, my dick still hard.  
"Sminty," she pushed out of her lungs, leaning against me, her arms and legs covered in sweat. "Can I tell you something?" She kept her eyes on the bed, catching her weak frail breath.  
"Of course." I said.  
"I think I like you a lot." Her smile melted my heart, her little pink lips never failed to make me muster a large grin of my own.  
"I like you too, Bacon." I winked and slowly kissed her, taking her by surprise, but she didn't protest, not the slightest. My eyes opened to meet Rehab at the door again, slowly coming towards us. I simply smirked and pulled away from Bay. "Hi Re." I swiped two fingers up Bay's stomach, licking off the white that coated them, only to tease. "Come here. Please." I pleaded with a pair of big eyes, Bay shuffled back, her breath hitching in realisation.  
"Wait- what's happening?"  
"Oh shush!" I laughed and sat on my knees, sliding off my top and skirt, now fully nude with the exception of my panties still at my ankles. Rehab's eyes scanned my whole body, not even trying to hide it from me. I quickly snapped my head around to face Bay, climbing onto her and pinning her down. "You're my toy for tonight."  
Bay nodded quickly, ignorant to what I had planned-- I let her free and shuffled off the bed, standing to my feet, kicking aside my underwear. Rehab continued to stand like a statue. She was unbelievably stupid, I knew what she was thinking, how she bit her lip and how her skirt was lifted slightly between her legs. I grasped both her shoulders, seething into her ear with my teeth bared. "Get on the bed."  
Surprisingly, she obeyed me and sat down, her legs shaking. It was bliss. My cock was in agony, and I wanted to hear real pain, and Bay was my victim. My lips formed a line, deep in thought, scanning Rehab's still trembling form. I sat down and gently ran my fingers through her pink weave. I softly cupped her delicate face, her eyes closing and her breathing heavier. I kissed her passionately, not pulling away once, my tongue tangled with her's as we grew more intense. I pushed her down into the bed sucking a purple bruise into her throbbing neck. She squealed, unlike Bay had done, groping my back for some kind of hopeless comfort. I felt a light presence above me, rubbing the crooks of my hips; Bay couldn't keep still a few minutes, of course.  
"Fuck fuck-" Rehab rushed out, making me laugh evilly; I lifted her skirt and took out her length from her panties, tightening my fist and watching my knuckles pretrude from my skin. "Sminty!- Ouch-!" She softly moaned and squeaked out sexy pleas of pain.  
"Let me--" Bay spoke up from behind me.  
"No." I bluntly cut her off, shoving her down perfectly beside Rehab, who writhed beneath me like a worm.  
"Sminty you bitch, please-" Rehab begged me, her throat moved down as she swallowed hard. The look of fear and arousal was enough to make me cum alone. I moved between Bay's legs, bending them back far beside her head, her eyes watery.  
"Fuck me," She whispered, her voice breaking. I giggled and did as she said, sliding inside her for the second time, pulling her close into a hug, feeling her legs tie themselves around my torso. I lifted my head for Rehab, who craned to kiss Bay, I obviously couldn't help but laugh through my moans; each slam of my hips made Bay jog and yelp repeatedly, her once tight walls loosened around me, making it perfect.  
"Rehab, come join." I droned, watching Bay's blissful expression morph into one of terror.  
"I've been wanting you to ask for fucking ages." She snapped, brushing her pink fluffy hair back with a hand, pulling up Bay onto her lap, and sliding beneath her, kissing and licking her neck as if to calm her. I flinched at the feeling of Rehab invading so suddenly, her hot length pushed against mine, however despite the discomfort, it was absolute ecstasy, my eyes staring into her's as we moved in sync. Bay screamed abruptly and broke our little moment.  
"Holy shit-!" Her pants were frantic and her words slurred as we railed her against one another, my arms beginning to ache from keeping myself propped. "Rehab!" She wailed, her neck being attacked by Rehab's lips. Bay spluttered out random pleas, begs and cries, repeating often 'it hurts' which was euphoria to my ears. I knew she loved it, she couldn't stop cumming over herself, it was so severe it ran down her hips.  
"Good girl not squirming." I breathed, so close to finally getting my release.  
"Y-yes--!" She sobbed, a massive and bright smile spread across her wet lips.  
"Shit!" I cried out and at last came within her, filling her until it spilled out onto Rehab, who came shortly after. I wasn't paying much attention, however, my vision was invaded with black and red spots, my eyes squeezed shut to recover from such a powerful climax. I had already pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, swallowed by the cold air that stuck to my wet hips, hearing Rehab and Bay muffle each others gentle moans-- they must still be going at it?  
I sat up quickly and clumsily, and saw them locking tongues like a married couple. 'Oi, you fucking pigs!" I snapped, hearing them giggle against each other.  
"My body aches so she was making it all better." Bay cooed, my eye twitching.  
"Have fun then, nasty sluts." I smirked and stood to my feet, walking towards the door. "Those snacks are mine by the way."

✨ BayKen's POV ✨

I couldn't feel my legs, I was in a pain I couldn't describe, one I'd love to feel over and over again. Rehab obsessively placed kisses on my shoulders, my neck and my face, keeping me close like I was hers. Sminty had turned off the lights, which ruined my mood, replacing it with embarrassing fear.  
"Re, could you turn the light back on." I whispered against her neck, hearing her chuckle, which vibrated through my trembling body, that was enough to soothe me.  
"God, I love you." She slurred. My heart bouncing at the very sound of those words.  
"I love you too." I bit my lip, sad I couldn't see her face in this dark, but I could feel her all over me, which was enough. "But seriously I'm getting chills." I said after a few moments.  
"Okay okay, bloody hell." She cackled, peeling her body from mine, leaving me cold and reaching for the duvet, which I quickly got under. I heard the snap of the switch, and the yellow light shine through each gap of my blanket. "You're so cute." Rehab bounced beside me, pulling off the sheets and exposing me to the light, which did hurt my eyes but brought me peace. Rehab's gorgeous features took the spot, however, my hair twirled in her fingers-- I didn't even notice until now, her silky lips were begging me to kiss them again. I leaned up and held her head in my hands, another kiss I never wanted to pull away from.

🖤 Sminty's POV 🖤

Those two had no knowledge of what I had planned, they thought my fun was over but I couldn't expect anything more from their pretty naïve heads. I let my bony hands take hold of the knife that I had anticipated on using since I got here. I can't wait to hear them both scream and beg and cry-- my stomach fluttered just at the sexy thought.  
I wandered towards the staircase, my tanned body still dripping in sweat. The house fell silent once I held my breath, telling me it was definitely the right time. I took my time with each step, unable to stop smiling to myself, a beautiful scenario I can't wait to make a reality. Of course the light was turned back on, my eyes stared at the annoying slither of light beneath the door. I knocked once, and then twice, but there was no answer.

I simply opened the door myself, the two lovebirds snuggled up and fast asleep.  
I closed the door behind me, biting my lip, skipping over to the bed like a giddy child to the tree Christmas morning. It felt like it. I smoothed BayKen's glowing locks to the side, before positioning my slender blade at her jugular.  
I plunged it in like her skin was butter, the poor girl's eyes shot open and immediately began choking and gurgling on her own blood. Her eyes were full of sorrow, doing her best to stop the bleeding, screaming silently. I had already walked to the door, turning off the light.  
"Shh." I whispered, leaping onto her and forcing the wound open further. Her blood a sexy obsidian black in the dark. She slowly calmed and went limp. I bent down to lick inside her neck, gulping down the sweet blood that didn't stop shooting out like a sprinkler; her heart continued to beat, despite her being dead.  
Rehab was still sleeping, and I had the perfect idea of how to bring her to an end. I dreamed of it since I met her.

I was trying to hold back my arousal at the sight of all the blood, but nothing could stop me; the sight was unholy and disgusting, in the dark it all came together like a painting. I was an artist.  
I swiftly severed Rehabs tendons behind her ankles, her loud and muffled screams deafening. She fell off the bed and tried to crawl somewhere, there was no direction, her agony simply activated her flight.  
"Oh fuck-- help! Someone help! Sminty!" She sobbed like a child. My groins ached further. "Bay, Sminty help!"  
I pouted, pitying her blind senses-- she obviously couldn't tell it was me. I stood up and sat on her back, having her squirm immediately. "Please don't!" She begged, allowing me to turn her over onto her back. 'Bay please wake up! Someone is-"

I cut a perfect line on her abdomen, like a caesarean. She bellowed the loudest ear piercing scream, my knife slicing deeper until I hit my favourite part. She stopped her screaming, her sorry attempts broken. She must have ripped her vocal chords. Now it was exactly like my dreams.  
I dug my hand into her pretty guts, pulling them out with a struggle, the thick membrane preventing me from pulling them out fully. Her breathing slowed, and I froze. Taking a moment to listen.  
"God, you're hot." I uttered. My voice made her squeak and give me a somber reaction. Her pained eyes watched me through the dark, her cries reduced to failed peeps. I leaned in and kissed her stomach. "Good girl." I placed my knife on her tummy, standing up to find my phone. I had to save this moment.

I had found my phone inside Rehab's bag and the bright light almost blinded me, my finger instantly turning down the brightness.  
"Now-" I mumbled, crouching by her head and kissing her lips. "Do you still love me?" I asked. I heard the quietest sound escape her dying mouth. I smiled and snapped a photo. The sudden flash and glimpse of what I have done filled me with utter glee.  
I opened my drag grandmother's contact, my evil smile remained plastered on my face.

_'I_ _killed mummy x'_


	91. Music Session (Gothy Kendoll x Rehab)

❤️All cis men in drag

☠️Gothy's POV ☠️

There is not any pain worse than loving someone who doesn't love you back, I haven't had anything make me smile for weeks, no amounts of alcohol could numb this pain. I didn't want to succumb to hard drugs or anything of that kind, but once in the arms of depression and sorrow you don't worry about yourself-- you can only worry about how you feel.  
I stood up on the stage and played one of my favourite tracks, the playlist was too happy for my liking, but as a DJ you don't allow your feelings to control or get in the way of the music, but instead please the people. I thought, at the beginning of my session, the happiness of others would rub off onto me, but I only felt cold and the emptiness inside continue to grow-- then I saw them.  
Sminty and Rehab mocked me with their love, the sight of them kissing and holding each other to my music on my floor was sending me over the edge. I couldn't do anything, but my body couldn't take it, tears fell down my face, my hand quickly swiped them off the computer, but they didn't stop rolling out of my eyes, my face scrunched into a scowl, I quickly put a few songs on queue and immediately took off to the bathroom, struck with a less stuffy air and my tears suddenly felt real on my cheeks. I held my chest, stumbling like a drunk to a stall and locked it.  
The makeup on my face had thankfully survived my breakdown, but my eyes were red and sore and my heart was choking me. I watched myself in the mirror, my sleek black ponytail sprawled over my shoulders-- I looked opposite to how I felt. The thoughts came rushing in once my eyes trailed to my tracksuit, my mouth opening and a harsh cry left my lips.  
Why wasn't I enough for her. What do I need to be to have her love me. My drag daughter hasn't called me in a week, she hasn't texted me since yesterday. The pain came back, and so did the tears. All I saw as I closed my eyes was that face, the time we slept over at her house and my face was inches from hers, the softer shades bringing out the colour in her eyes and the crooks of her features. I felt blinded until someone came in and let out a sound of shock. I never felt more grateful to be disturbed.  
"Oh- Gothy are you alright?"  
I looked to my side, eyeing the queen that looked at me with a gentle expression, however, the red contacts she wore along with a big exaggerated red wig kept her strong face fixed in a serious shape.  
"No- But I'll be fine I'll be out in a sec." I managed to choke out in an audible sentence. The Queen simply nodded, walking into a stall to finish her business. I swiftly left, tears still running down my face, looking like a child without a mother storming up onto stage, luckily nothing had changed. I saw Rehab by herself, my heart couldn't bare the sight of her, but it was a guilty pleasure, the pain of watching her smile and move her body with the rhythm was worth it, until her eyes met mine, and she stopped smiling and dancing. I panicked and tried to stare blankly at my screen, re-reading the titles over and over again, until I saw her pretty face right in front of me, her gorgeous long silver locks hid away her perfect arms, which rested on the table, her body leaning forwards as if she was actively trying to torture me further.  
"What's with the tears?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I shook my head in pure frustration, struggling to speak.  
She saw me, my face frozen and my eyes redder than my cold fingers. "Aw babes, come let's talk somewhere quiet!" She trotted in her heels around the table to grab my shaky arm, pulling me away from the sparkling table. I wanted to imagine I was being dragged into the bathroom so she could kiss me and I could tell her how I truly felt. Nothing is fantasy in the real world, and she will never love me.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, stopping in my tracks and pulled my arm away from her, seeing her turn around just as we were about to go into the bathroom. Her little face looked confused.  
I felt the world spin around me, I didn't want to look at her anymore, I didn't want to be her friend. "Gothy- please talk to me. You've been acting up all week." Her arms wrapped around me and I simply cried into her neck, the gushing warmth of her skin against my mouth-- I wanted to kiss it, so badly it hurt. Her perfume scented skin was irresistible, why can't I have it? "Shh-"  
Her hand caressed my back, I didn't take a single moment for granted. It ended so soon, I only blinked and she had pulled away, my lipstick and mascara rubbed off onto her creamy neck. I fell apart in front of her, unable to stop the crying, or the pain. I felt her hands take mine, and I pictured us somewhere romantic. My vision was obscured, but I saw enough to see that face.  
"I can't bloody take this." I snapped, squeezing her palms. "Why are you dating Sminty?" I spluttered out; I wasn't thinking about how these words could effect our friendship, I only wanted to relieve myself of the burden of not knowing why I'm not enough.  
"What-?" She shook her head in confusion, not letting go of my shaky hands, but gave me the expression she gives when confronted with something stupid. I suppose this was stupid. "Me and Sminty aren't dating."  
Her words made my heart relax. It felt like how she hugged: warm, gentle and close. I craved her intimacy, her everything-- maybe there is hope, despite everything.

It dawned on me she could be lying to my face, and I couldn't allow something like that to happen. I pulled her close, as I felt my gaze shake with more tears.  
"Please don't be lying." I muttered. She simply smiled.  
"I wouldn't lie to you. I'm dating no one."  
"But I saw you two-"  
She giggled and tilted her head back, laughing. It didn't feel like mock laughter, it felt like she knew how I was.  
"I mean, I just- I guess we're both very close."  
My hands tightened around her arms, pure anger boiling in my veins-- I wanted to slap her, but that wasn't me. I simply stood and let myself cry. And she watched me. "Gothy, oh my god." She gasped, pulling my chin up and wiping my eyes. Those plump lips teasing a smile, hanging open in shock. "Gothy I didn't know."  
"Hab-" I whispered, shivering at the gentle touch of her hands around my face, her thumbs caressing my sore cheeks.  
"Stop crying." She looked down at me, letting go of my face and placed her hands tightly on my hips. "Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"  
"You-" I couldn't let the words leave my mouth, my voice broke after every syllable. Rehab pressed her chest against mine and forced my mouth closed with her lips, my tongue instantly tasted the alcohol, the sweetness took away most of my pain; I could finally breathe. But I was worried at the back of my mind she was only drunk and this was meaningless. I didn't take a moment for granted, our tongues dancing and our bodies pressed together hard; nothing could take away this moment, feeling myself swallowed up by this beautiful queen, my back swiftly pressed against the wall, both of my wrists held beside my face, still feeling every inch of her mouth. I felt free of the pain.


	92. Hangover Maybe? (Gothy Kendoll x Rehab)

❤️ Both Cis men  
❤️ Romance and fluff

_** Gothy's POV ** _

I got a call from my close 'friend' and drag daughter Rehab a few hours ago as I was just about to sleep. She wanted me over, but didn't tell me why; it sounded serious, and I'd never miss a chance to spend time with my drag baby, not even for the world.

I quickly got my things together, shoving clothes into a dark blue holder-bag and the basic toiletries, leaving my house with my phone in hand, texting her to let her know I was coming. I opened the boot and put my bag inside, beginning to regret wearing a tank top on such a cold night; I had goosebumps growing all over my body.   
I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, buckling myself in, until I saw my phone light up the car-- I quickly shut the door and checked her text, smiling to myself; she simply replied with spam of heart emojis. 

I pulled into her driveway, all her lights were turned off and it was completely silent. I opened the boot and lifted my bag over my shoulder. I locked my car, unable to take my eyes off Rehab's bedroom window, worried she could be hurt or worse.  
I walked to her door and knocked twice, leaning closer to listen, hearing small footsteps approach and a long sigh followed shortly after, the dark door pulled back and her frowning face instantly changed into a big toothy smile.   
"Gothy!" She pulled the door open further, opening both her arms out to hug me tightly, my heart resting knowing she was okay.   
"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, pulling away to step inside, closing the door and dropping my bag.  
"I just need some company, I think I went a bit too hard last night and I'm exhausted and feel like shit." she pulled me closer, resting her head on my bare shoulder.  
"I'll stay a few nights to help you then." I pulled back and looked down at her, brushing loose strands of hair off her wet forehead. "You're sweating? Are you getting a cold?"  
"Maybe." Rehab hugged me again, her body almost falling into mine. "My whole body hurts."  
I smiled warmly, sweeping her off her feet and carried her like a bride to take her upstairs; my bag can wait.  
"You don't move unless you need to, I'm taking care of you now, you idiot." I laughed, placing her on her cool bed and dropped the duvet over her body, strolling over to the light to turn it on, looking back at her and came back over promptly with a large smile on my face, sitting just beside her legs. I loved watching her smile up at me; I rested my body beside hers, stroking shapes onto her arm and face, my heart pulling on my chest. I quickly broke the silence, breaking eye contact. "Would you like anything to eat?" I muttered, seeing her shake her head.  
"Nah." Her soft voice melted over my brain like a hot candle, the gentleness of her eyes and her body was perfection to admire in just a quiet atmosphere, I secretly loved everything about her, a dorky mess who loved the party life.  
My eyes trailed to the obscurity in the sheets where her legs were, seeing them shuffle around and kick the blanket off. "it's too hot." She groaned.  
"Well if you're cooling down you won't get better." I traced my fingertips over her arm, feeling around to the softest part of her skin and the crook of her elbow. Her gentle arms suddenly wrapped around my torso tightly, our bodies closely pressed together-- I closed my eyes, entranced by the tender rhythm of her breathing; my love for her was a complicated mess of platonic love and my desperate need to kiss her endlessly and hear her little sweet sounds underneath me. I grew obsessed with everything she is.  
"Goth-" She whispered into my ear, wrapping both of her legs around me and sitting on my lap, her gorgeous crystal eyes looked as if they were filled with glitter. "You're warm." Her voice faded into a sigh of comfort, gripping my tank shirt in both of her hands.  
"I love you." I smiled dazed, kissing her head through her fluffy blonde locks, kissing again and pulled back. I felt myself slowly lean to the side, laying down and wrapping my legs around her; she didn't look tired, instead she looked flustered, her body hot and her lips pouty in my favour. I cupped her cheek and gleamed, earning a delicate smile back.  
"Please kiss me..." Her lips mumbled, eyes closing.  
"I've waited so long for you to say that." I closed my lips against hers, keeping her face close to mine and melting into paradise, the sweetness of her plump lips tasted so good, it was just as I dreamed. Her arms snaked around my neck, our kiss growing rough and more passionate, a fire now burning in my stomach as her pretty fingers toyed with my hair.  
"I feel better already-" She slurred into my mouth, her tongue sliding through and pressed against mine, us both getting locked into an erotic and sexy dance, and I dominated her with a slip, biting down on her bottom lip, hearing a fantasy driven moan from beside me. I sat up and gently pinned her arms down, continuing our desperate kiss.  
"Does my baby like that?" I teased through a smile, breaking apart our tongues for a second.  
"I do," she chimed, running a gentle palm up my bare chest, simply staring into each others eyes as we took heavy breaths from our mouths.  
"I'll make you feel better." I slowly kissed down her throat, the sexy throbbing of her jugular pounding against my tongue made it impossible not to take this further, sucking roughly on her defined collarbone; she attempted to take control, pulling at my hair, but I kept quiet and continued, a trickle of spit falling down my chin.  
"Gothy-" Her subtle moan that vibrated through me was euphoric.  
"Don't tell anyone, okay?"  
"I won't, not yet-" Her cheeky grin finally turned me on to the max. I crashed our lips together once more, shutting her up.


End file.
